


Reccueil de One Shot

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Divers One Shot mettant notre couple préféré en avant.Prochain chapitre : La mort de Thomas Magnum
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 150
Kudos: 280





	1. Ombre du passé

Higgins regarda sa tablette et ouvrit le portail en voyant leurs clients qui arrivaient. Elle reposa la tablette et prépara le café. Le couple qui arrivait ne leur avait rien dit de ce qui les amenait, souhaitant leur parler en personne. Elle était intriguée, mais se disait que ça devait être important. 

\- Magnum ! Ils sont là !

Elle l'entendit soupirer juste à côté d'elle. 

\- Pas la peine de hurler, je suis là. 

Elle sourit, sachant qu'il avait sans doute entendu la sonnerie sur sa tablette. Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit à leurs clients. Derrière la porte, se tenait couple, un peu plus âgée qu'eux. Magnum leur fit signe d'entrer et remarqua le regard triste qu'ils arboraient tous les deux. Juliet leur fit signe de s'installer sur le divan, le couple l'écouta et s'installa côte à côte. La femme tenait un livre à la main, sans doute un journal. 

\- Monsieur et Madame Kim... Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Monsieur Kim sortit une photo de sa poche et la tendit à Magnum. 

\- C'est notre fille, Annie. Elle s'est suicidée il y a trois mois... 

Les amis se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. 

\- Nous sommes désolés... 

\- Elle a raté ses derniers examens... On pensait que c'était la raison... Et on a pas cherché plus loin. 

Madame Kim regarda le journal qu'elle tenait et le tendit à Magnum. 

\- La semaine dernière... J'ai trouvé ce journal dans sa chambre... Je l'ai lu et j'ai appris qu'un de ses professeur avait abusé d'elle. 

Juliet se tendit, ce genre d'homme était ce qu'elle détestait le plus, elle sentit un frisson de dégoût parcourir son dos. 

\- On a été voir la police, mais ils disent que sans de preuves ni rien... Ils ne peuvent pas accuser cet homme. 

Magnum rendit la photo au père de la victime, mais garda le journal afin de le lire avec attention. 

\- Vous voulez qu'on trouve des preuves sur lui ? 

\- Oui... S'il vous plaît... On se dit que si cet homme a abusé de notre fille... Il a pu abuser d'autres étudiantes... 

Les deux amis se regardèrent et Magnum accepta. Si ce professeur abusait de jeunes femmes, ils devaient le faire arrêter au plus vite. Les parents de la victime quittèrent la propriété, raccompagné par Magnum. Quand celui-ci rejoignit Higgins dans le salon, celle-ci lisait le journal d'Annie Kim. Elle était pâle et Magnum la vit refermer le journal avant de se lever. 

\- Higgins ?

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un geste brusque, lui fit un léger sourire qu'il sut non sincère. 

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui. 

Elle avait répondu trop rapidement à son goût, mais n'en tint pas compte, se disant que ce n'était pas le moment. 

\- J'ai le nom de son professeur. Eric Bennet. 

Magnum était rassuré, mais un nom ne suffirait pas à le faire coincer, sans autres preuves, ça ne suffirait pas à le faire arrêter et ils le savaient tous les deux. 

Ils suivirent ce professeur une bonne partie de la journée, essayant de surprendre un comportement douteux, mais rien. Il semblait blanc comme neige. Ils avaient parlé à certains élèves qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur Be

Ce soir-là, Magnum s'apprêtait à se coucher, embêté de ne pas avoir trouvé de preuves et surtout inquiet pour Higgins qui s'était montrée très distante et très silencieuse au cours de leur recherche. Il avait tenté de lui parler, mais sans succès. Elle lui avait souri et dit que tout allait bien. Mais Magnum ne l'avait pas cru, il y avait quelque chose et il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop grave. 

Il réfléchissait à un autre moyen de coincer Bennet, si personne ne pouvait parler de lui en mal, ils devraient creuser plus profondément. 

Il allait éteindre la lumière quand il entendit des aboiements de chiens, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passaient, Zeus et Appolon n'aboyaient jamais sans raison. Il quitta la maison d'amis et vit l'un des chien avancer droit sur lui, il voulut se reculer, mais Zeus s'arrêta net en lui aboyant dessus. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? 

Il continua d'aboyer tout en se dirigeant vers la maison principale. De plus en plus inquiet. Les deux chiens entrèrent par l'entrée qui leur était attribuée, qui pouvait s'ouvrir grâce à leur collier. Magnum ouvrit la porte grâce au code qu'Higgins lui avait donné et entra. Les chiens montèrent les marches sans attendre, Magnum les suivit et vit les deux bêtes gémir devant la porte de leur maîtresse. Magnum l'ouvrit et son cœur se serra en la voyant étendue dans son lit, en train de se débattre avec un cauchemar qui semblait des plus violent. Il n'attendit pas et courut vers elle, monta sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

Higgins tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces, mais il la retint contre lui, posa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre autour de sa taille. 

\- Tout va bien, c'est moi !

Higgins se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua de suite qu'elle était dans les bras de son ami. Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps et soupira de soulagement. 

\- Magnum... 

\- Oui... Tout va bien. 

Il tenta de la relâcher, mais Higgins le retint contre elle avec force. 

\- Non... S'il vous plaît... 

\- D'accord... 

Il la garda contre lui, laissant sa respiration se calmer. Higgins ferma les yeux, sachant qu'elle devrait lui parler, mais pour le moment, elle voulait juste se sentir rassurée après ce cauchemar. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil la gagner de nouveau. 

Magnum la rallongea à ses côtés et remonta la couverture sur elle. Il prit le second oreiller et s'adossa dessus. Il était inquiet et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que son cauchemar était derrière elle et que Juliet pourrait passer une nuit correct. 

Quand Higgins se réveilla le lendemain, elle était seule, se souvenant tout de la nuit précédente. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, s'en voulant d'avoir agi de la sorte, mais reconnaissante envers Magnum d'avoir été là pour elle. Elle sourit en sentant la bonne odeur qui arrivait jusqu'à elle... Il était resté. Elle quitta le lit, se doucha rapidement et se prépara avant de le rejoindre. Higgins savait qu'elle devait lui parler, Magnum se posait sans doute des questions et elle avait envie d'y répondre. 

Il était dans la cuisine, préparant le café et des pancakes. Elle sourit et vint s'installer à table, sans un mot. Magnum la laissa faire, attendant qu'elle prononce le premier mot. Il s'était inquiété et s'inquiétait encore... 

\- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir... 

Il lui servit un pancake et une tasse de café.

\- Pas si vous ne voulez pas en parler. J'aimerais... Mais c'est à vous de décider. 

Higgins lui sourit, ravie qu'il ne la presse pas. 

\- Merci.. 

Elle avala la moitié de son pancake avant de se lancer, elle voulait lui dire et ne se sentait pas obligé. C'était Magnum... Son ami, il ne la jugerait pas. 

\- Eric Bennet... Enseignait à l'université de Londres il y a très longtemps... Mon professeur... Un jour il m'a fait venir dans son bureau et il... 

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, incapable de poursuivre, se souvenant de ce jour comme si c'était la veille alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier. Elle ferma les yeux et chassa ce souvenir de son esprit. Magnum comprit, il s'approcha, le cœur serré et furieux. 

\- Higgins... 

\- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne... Pas même à Richard. J'avais tout laissé derrière moi, je n'y pensais plus... Mais le revoir... 

Ses mains tremblaient, Magnum les prit dans les siennes et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se laissa faire, incapable de résister.

\- On va le coincer... Je vous le promets.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Juliet avait besoin de lui et avait eu envie de tout lui dire à la seconde où elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était venu pour la rassurer. Ses mains cessèrent de trembler et elle se détendit enfin. 

\- Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez... 

\- Bien sûr... On va...

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Non... Je ne veux pas qu'il sache... Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache... Si je perds les pédales... 

Il posa une main dans son dos et le caressa de haut en bas afin de la rassurer. Higgins se détendit

\- Je serai là... Et je ne dirais rien. 

\- Merci... 

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire, elle avait besoin de réconfort et de soutien et Magnum était ravi de lui en donner. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, Higgins le remercia de nouveau et lui dit un petit sourire. 

\- J'ai été recruté par le MI6 peu après et j'ai décidé de tout oublier... 

Elle baissa les yeux et Magnum crut voir de la honte passer sur son visage. 

\- Je croyais y être arrivée. 

\- Juliet, regardez-moi. 

Elle le fit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. 

\- Ne faites pas ça... Ne vous sous estimez pas. Je détestais ce type avant de savoir ce qu'il vous avait fait et je le hais encore plus maintenant... 

Il lui prit la main qu'elle accepta sans rien dire. 

\- Vous avez surmonté ça... Et vous continuerez... Et si vous avez besoin de parler ou juste que je vous prenne la main, demandez-le... Je serai là. 

Elle lui sourit et serra la main qu'elle tenait. 

\- Merci... 

\- Et si vous me le demandez... Je me ferais un plaisir de le castrer. 

Elle éclata de rire et elle devait avouer que ça lui fit du bien. Cet homme avait le don de la faire sourire et surtout... De ne pas la juger. Elle termina son petit-déjeuner sans reparler de ce qui lui était arrivé. 

\- On peut continuer de le suivre aujourd'hui et si on ne trouve rien, on tentera autre chose. 

Higgins hocha la tête. Ils terminèrent de préparer leur journée et prirent la Ferrari. Une fois à l'université, les deux partenaires suivirent le professeur une bonne partie de la matinée. Analysant son comportement et Magnum pouvait voir que son amie n'était pas à l'aise, loin de là et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi... 

\- Je peux continuer seul, si vous préférez... 

\- Non... Je dois... 

Magnum lui prit le bras et l'attira derrière le bâtiment. 

\- Vous n'avez rien à prouver, ni à moi et encore moins à cet enfoiré... 

Elle baissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive. Magnum soupira. 

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? 

\- Dix-sept ans... 

Il lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle. 

\- Et depuis vous avez été un agent du MI6, vous avez rencontré Richard, vous êtes venue ici... Votre vie a continué... Si vous deviez prouver quelque chose, c'est fait depuis très longtemps... 

Elle sourit avant de s'approcher et de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. 

\- Merci... Et vous avez oublié un détail important. 

Il la relâcha et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Je vous ai rencontré. 

Ils se sourirent et restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, à simplement se regarder avant que Magnum ne s'éloigne un peu. 

Vers quatorze heures, ils n'avaient toujours aucune preuve que Bennet était un violeur. Higgins avait du mal à tenir en place et Magnum pouvait s'en rendre compte, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire afin de l'apaiser. 

\- Higgins... Ecoutez-moi. 

Elle cessa de tourner en rond et lui fit face. 

\- On va le coincer... Je vous le promets. 

\- Comment ? On a aucune preuves. Ses élèves n'ont pas porté plaintes... Il va... 

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras, elle le laissa faire, se calmant petit à petit. 

\- Il ne s'en sortira pas. Pas cette fois. 

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux, il ferait au mieux et elle le savait. Magnum avait de la peine, pas à cause de ce qu'elle avait subi, non... Mais à cause de ce qu'elle vivait là. Elle voulait tout faire pour coincer l'homme qui avait abusé d'elle des années auparavant et elle ne pouvait rien faire. 

\- J'ai une idée... Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire... 

Higgins le regarda, intriguée. 

\- On a encore le journal d'Annie Kim. On peut s'en servir pour lui faire croire qu'on a des preuves et le faire avouer. 

Elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- Et pourquoi ça ne me plairait pas ? 

Magnum soupira. 

\- Parce qu'il faudrait le confronter... Et donner des détails qui ne sont pas dans le journal... 

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, ne souhaitant pas revivre ça. Magnum remarqua son malaise et s'éloigna d'elle. 

\- Oubliez, on trouvera une autre solution. Je ne veux pas que vous replongiez là-dedans. 

Higgins lui était reconnaissante de penser à elle de cette façon, mais elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé. Cet enfoiré ne lui faisait plus peur, elle avait changé, n'était plus cette étudiante qui n'avait pas su se défendre. Elle était un ancien agent du MI6, partenaire de Thomas Magnum... Il serait là pour elle, à chaque seconde. 

\- Je vais le faire. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée... 

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère. 

\- Je le sais.. Mais vous l'avez dit, je ne suis plus cette fille depuis très longtemps et il ne me fait pas peur.

Magnum s'en voulait de lui demander de faire ça, mais il ne savait pas comment faire d'autre. 

\- Rick et TC seront là en cas de besoin... 

Il vit qu'elle allait répliquer. 

\- Je ne leur dirai rien, je vous le promets. 

Higgins acquiesça, elle n'aimait pas ce plan, mais elle voulait le faire. Ce serait sa vengeance personnelle pour ce que Bennet lui avait fait. Son cauchemar était sa seule faiblesse, elle l'avait observé pendant de longues heures et n'avait pas ressenti cette terreur qu'elle avait vécue dix-sept ans plus tôt. Elle ressentait plutôt un dégoût et une colère immense et Juliet Higgins voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. 

Un micro attaché dans son dos, Magnum qui lui parlait dans l'oreille, Higgins frappa à la porte du bureau de Bennet. 

\- Un mot et on débarque... Ok ? 

\- Ok. 

Le professeur lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit, une légère inquiétude montant en elle. 

Magnum n'était pas non plus rassuré. Rick et TC se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui, ils étaient venus dès qu'ils avaient su que leur amie allait tenter de faire plonger un violeur. Il écoutait attentivement Higgins qui lui disait qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à Annie Kim.

Bennet ne semblait pas dupe et menaça Higgins de la faire virer de son bureau. 

\- Parlez-lui du journal. 

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait, racontant ce qu'Annie avait dit dans son journal, en omettant certains détails afin qu'il se trahisse. Magnum entendait des tremblements dans la voix de son amie quand elle décrivait ce qui s'était passé et il sut... Elle ne parlait pas que de Annie, certains détails étaient trop précis pour qu'elle les invente et ils n'étaient pas présents dans le journal de la jeune femme. 

\- Higgins... Tout va bien. 

Il était rassuré de savoir que Rick et TC n'entendaient pas ce qu'il lui disait, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle avait vécu. 

Il l'entendit reprendre son souffle, elle se détendait. 

\- Génial... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile... Mais je suis là si besoin. 

Higgins sourit en l'entendant, il la rassurait sans être à ses côtés et ça le faisait du bien. Elle continua son récit en insistant sur le fait que tout avait eu lieu dans son bureau... Pas pour faire echo à son passé... Mais pour troubler Bennet. 

\- C'est un mensonge ! Elle n'est jamais venue dans mon bureau, je l'ai prise dans la salle de classe !

Elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Avec ça et les accusations qui feront le tour du campus, d'autres victimes pourraient se faire connaître. Elle le vit tenter de la frapper afin de fuir. Elle n'attendit pas et le frappa une fois aux côtes avant de l'assommer avec son coude. Higgins se recula juste après ça... Se sentant salie de l'avoir touché. La porte s'ouvre et elle voit Rick et TC entrer suivit par Magnum, elle courut vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, Magnum comprit et la serra contre lui à son tour, c'était fini. Enfin. 

\- Vous avez assuré... 

Elle resserra son étreinte, Rick et TC regardèrent la scène et voulurent dire quelque chose, mais Magnum leur fit un petit signe afin de leur signifier qu'ils ne devaient rien dire. Higgins resta dans ses bras durant de longues minutes, se sentant plus légère d'un poids. Elle avait vécu avec durant dix-sept ans et n'aurait jamais pensé que ce poids la comprimait autant. 

\- Merci... 

Magnum posa une main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de son oreille. 

\- De rien... Tout est fini maintenant. 

Elle hocha la tête, se recula et plongea son regard dans le sien. Higgins lui fit un sourire, sincère. Magnum lui rendit son sourire et caressa sa joue avant de baisser sa main, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. 

La police arriva juste après ça. Bennet fut arrêté sous les yeux d'une Juliet Higgins plus que ravie. Magnum arriva près d'elle après avoir fait sa déposition à Katsumoto. 

\- Il va en prendre pour longtemps... 

Elle soupira de soulagement. 

\- En voyant ça, deux jeunes filles ont déjà accusé Bennet... 

Magnum pouvait voir qu'elle était soulagée. Il posa une main dans son dos. 

\- Rick et TC veulent venir prendre une bière pour fêter ça. Ça vous dit ? 

Juliet hocha la tête en souriant. 

\- Oui, ça va me changer les idées. 

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Rick et TC terminaient leur bière, mais voyaient bien qu'Higgins avait été ailleurs. Ils ont tenté de savoir pourquoi, mais elle a passé son temps à les éviter, ne voulant pas leur parler. 

\- Dis Thomas... Elle va bien Higgins ? 

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? 

TC soupira et regarda son amie qui posait sa bière sur le comptoir de la cuisine. 

\- Elle a l'air ailleurs. 

\- Les gars, on a travaillé deux jours non stop à essayer d'arrêter un violeur... Elle est épuisée et moi aussi. 

Il tenait sa promesse, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache et il allait respecter ça. 

\- Et puis, c'est quoi cette étreinte que vous avez partagé ? Vous fricottez tous les deux ? 

Magnum se mit à rire en secouant la tête. 

\- N'importe quoi... On est amis et elle avait besoin de moi. 

Les gars ne semblaient pas crédules du tout. 

\- À d'autres Magnum... 

\- Je vous assure les gars... 

Ça c'était un mensonge. Magnum avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle depuis un moment, mais il ne savait pas comment lui en parler, ignorait même si elle ressentait la même chose. Il attendait le bon moment, en espérant que ce moment arriverait un jour. 

Rick et TC le regardèrent fixement avant de soupirer. 

\- Ok... Si tu le dis. 

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de quitter la propriété. Magnum termina sa bière et vit Higgins arriver. Elle lui sourit, il le lui rendit sans attendre. 

\- Comment vous vous sentez ? 

Elle s'approcha, le cœur bien plus léger. 

\- Mieux.

Il n'ajouta rien avant de se mettre à rire légèrement, Higgins le regarda, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le faisait sourire. 

\- Les gars n'ont pas compris pourquoi vous étiez venu vers moi et ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait un truc entre nous. 

Il avait dit ça, le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé qu'elle allait rire et lui dire qu'il avait raison. Mais au contraire, elle le regarda, fixement. Sans chercher à détourner son regard, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas durant un temps qui leur parut interminable.

\- Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort. 

Magnum continua de la fixer avant de détourner le regard.

\- Je crois que vous avez besoin de reprendre vos esprits... On se voit demain. 

Il quitta la maison principale, le cœur lourd, il ne voulait pas abuser de la situation après cette journée qui avait remonté le pire souvenir de sa vie. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il espérait que ses amis n'avaient pas tort... Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Pas aujourd'hui. 

Higgins le regarda partir, le cœur serré, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas tenté quoi que ce soit, pourtant elle en avait envie. Depuis bien avant cette journée... Bien avant qu'elle lui parle de son plus gros secret. Il n'avait pas agi différemment avec elle, certes, elle avait vu qu'il était peiné de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il ne l'avait pas regardé autrement, n'avait pas tenté de la préserver, sachant qu'elle pouvait gérer... Et elle l'avait fait... Elle avait foncé sur lui une fois cet enfoiré mis à terre, car elle avait besoin de réconfort. Même si c'était pour se défendre, il l'avait touchée et elle voulait que ses mains à lui l'efface. 

Lui... Pas un autre. 

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire croire que c'était le contre-coup de cette journée. Non. Elle quitta la maison en courant, décidée à le retrouver. Quand elle le vit, il n'était pas encore rentré. 

\- Magnum !

Il se retourna et elle n'attendit pas, elle avança droit sur lui, posa ses mains derrière sa nuque et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il était surpris, mais y répondit aussitôt, entourant son corps de ses bras. Elle rapprocha son corps du sien et quémanda l'accès à sa langue qu'il lui accorda sans attendre. Le baiser dura de longues minutes et quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, Juliet resta aussi proche de lui qu'elle le put. 

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça à cause de lui... Je ne t'ai pas embrassé à cause de lui... 

Elle caressa sa lèvre, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. 

\- J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie... Je le sais depuis un moment... J'avais juste... Peur de me l'avouer. 

Magnum posa une main derrière sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui. 

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière... Je ne pourrais pas...

\- Je le sais... Et je ne veux pas. 

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, la serrant dans ses bras sans attendre. 

Le lendemain, Magnum la regardait dormir, elle était allongée sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il sourit, se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front. Elle gémit doucement et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Déjà le matin ?

\- Oui... 

Il l'entendit émettre un léger grognement et la vit enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller. Il sourit davantage et remonta la couverture sur elle. Juliet tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux. 

\- Salut... 

Magnum sourit, se pencha et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit sans hésiter.

\- Salut... Bien dormie ?

\- Oui... Comme un bébé. 

Il posa la main sur son dos et la caressa de haut en bas, la faisant frissonner de plaisir, Juliet se redressa légèrement et appuya sa tête contre sa main. 

\- Merci... 

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle le remerciait. Elle comprit pourquoi il la regardait de la sorte et s'empressa de clarifier ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. 

\- Tu ne m'as pas regardé différement quand je te l'ai dit... C'est ce qui m'a toujours fait peur. 

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux à ce contact et posa un baiser sur sa paume de main. 

\- Ce qu'il t'a fait, ne te défini pas... Je t'aimais avant de le savoir... Je t'aime de la même manière aujourd'hui. 

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il l'aimait... Elle l'avait supposé avec ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille et la manière dont il avait adoré chaque centimètre de son corps durant la nuit. Mais elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il lui dirait ces mots aussi vite. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et le rapprocha d'elle, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser intense qui dérapa rapidement, Higgins bascula son corps afin de se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. 

\- Je t'aime aussi... 

Leurs corps trouvèrent rapidement leur rythme, comme s'ils se connaissaient par cœur et en un sens, c'était le cas. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, elle se laissa tomber contre son épaule alors qu'il la rejoignait dans un gémissement rauque. 

Essouflés, il allait l'embrasser quand il entendit son estomac gronder. Elle se mit à rire et posa son front contre le sien. 

\- Désolée de casser l'ambiance... 

Il sourit, posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et l'aida à se rallonger sur le lit. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? 

\- Surprends-moi. 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, quitta le lit et enfila un pantalon avant de quitter la chambre. Juliet le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait qu'ils allaient être heureux tous les deux. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes, savourant ce réveil délicieux. La nuit avait été parfaite et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir écouté son cœur pour une fois. Magnum avait raison, ce que Bennet lui avait fait ne la définissait pas, elle avait survécu et s'était battue tous les jours afin de surmonter ce qui lui était arrivée. Le MI6 l'avait aidée, Richard l'avait aidée... Ses amis ici à Hawaii l'avaient aidée... Et Thomas l'aidait et elle savait qu'il continuerait, sa simple présence lui faisait tout oublier.

\- Tu t'es rendormie ? 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Magnum s'approcha en tenant un plateau dans ses mains, il le posa sur le lit et la rejoignit. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, deux toasts grillés, un œufs au plat et un jus de fruits. 

\- Je meure de faim. 

Il ne l'avait pas vu manger la veille, comprenant qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle avala un toast en quelques bouchées avant de se rapprocher de lui. 

\- Tu sais... Bennet ne paiera jamais pour ce qu'il m'a fait... Ça fait plus de quinze ans... J'en ai conscience... 

Magnum posa une main sur sa hanche et la caressa de haut en bas. 

\- Mais je vais bien... J'ai aidé à le faire arrêter... J'ai pris ma revenche sur lui.

Il sourit, posa un baiser sur sa tempe et la laissa continuer. 

\- Je ne pensais pas devoir lui faire face un jour... Et j'avoue que j'ai eu peur. 

\- C'est normal... 

Elle soupira.

\- Merci d'avoir été là... 

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. 

\- Tu es toujours là... 

\- Je le serai toujours. 

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- Je le sais. 

Magnum caressa sa joue, il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et Higgins sourit. 

\- Tu es prête pour ça ? 

Elle se redressa et passa ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais je ne peux pas continuer à ignorer ce que je ressens... Ce que je veux. 

Higgins se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement, Thomas voulut accentuer, mais elle se recula. 

\- C'est toi que je veux... 

Il sourit et l'entraîna avec lui sur le matelas, voulant réitérer leurs exploits de la nuit. 

Ce n'est que onze mois plus tard, alors que Thomas Magnum faisait sa demande en mariage devant tous leurs amis à la Mariana, que Juliet comprit que depuis le début, elle avait été plus que prête. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait conduite à ce moment avec cet homme qui la demandait en mariage. Elle repensa à toute leur histoire et c'est en versant des larmes de joie, qu'elle prononça ce Oui que tout le monde attendait.


	2. Cruel Dilemme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une décision difficile à prendre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le second OS j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Rick servait un verre à deux clients quand il vit ses amis entrer dans le bar. Il sourit et leur montra la table qu'il leur avait réservée. Il s'adressa au barman, leur disant qu'il le laissait gérer la suite de la soirée, mais que si besoin il serait là. Rick rejoignit ensuite ses amis. TC était déjà à table quand Magnum et Juliet les rejoignirent, main dans la main. Elle s'installa sur le siège que Magnum lui tira et elle soupira de soulagement avant de poser une main sur son ventre. 

\- Tu as l'air au bout de ta vie ma belle. 

Higgins jeta un regard noir à Rick. 

\- Essaye de porter deux bébés dans ton ventre et on en reparlera. 

Magnum se mit à rire et posa un baiser sur la joue. 

\- Tu es la meilleure. 

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. 

Juliet était enceinte de presque huit mois... Des jumeaux... Quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle de sa grossesse, ils avaient été plus qu'heureux. Ils étaient mariés depuis près de deux ans à ce moment-là et commençait à parler de fonder une famille sans non plus se mettre de pression et un jour, lors d'un examen de routine... Juliet avait appris la nouvelle, surprise, mais plus qu'heureuse, elle l'avait annoncé à son mari une fois rentrée et elle avait pu voir qu'il était aussi heureux qu'elle. 

Lors de l'échographie, le médecin leur avait annoncé qu'ils attendaient non pas un, mais deux bébés et malgré un moment de panique, ils avaient été ravis. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils en sentant un coup sur le côté droit de son ventre. Magnum se tourna et posa une main près de la sienne. 

\- Encore des coups ? 

\- Je te jure... Ce ne sont pas tes enfants pour rien... 

Rick et TC regardèrent cet échange, le sourire aux lèvres. Plus heureux que jamais pour leurs amis. 

\- Au fait, vous avez choisi les prénoms ? 

Juliet inspira en sentant ses bébés se calmer. 

\- Oui... On a trouvé. 

Magnum secoua la tête. 

\- Rectification... On a trouvé pour notre fille. Pas pour notre fils. 

Juliet leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait très bien comment l'appeler son petit gars, mais son mari refusait en bloc. 

\- On peut savoir ? 

Magnum sourit et hocha la tête. 

\- Pour notre fille, on a pris le prénom de nos mères pour composer le sien. 

TC haussa les sourcils. 

\- Bonne idée, si je me souviens bien, ta mère Juliet... S'appelait Catherine, c'est ça ? 

\- Oui et la mère de Thomas... Lily. 

Rick but une gorgée de sa bière avant de s'adresser à ses amis. 

\- Donc... Catherine Lily ? 

Juliet prit la main de son mari dans la sienne et la serra. 

\- Lily Catherine sonne bien mieux. 

Les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant, approuvant ce prénom sans hésiter. 

\- C'est un beau prénom, Lily Catherine Magnum. Je suis sûre que ça lui ira très bien. 

Le couple se regarda tendrement avant que Juliet ne prenne la parole. 

\- Par contre, pour notre petit garçon... C'est plus compliqué. 

Magnum sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Sa femme était obstinée et il adorait ça, mais quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle n'en démordait pas, la plupart du temps il craquait et elle avait le dernier mot, mais pas cette fois. 

\- On ne l'appelera pas comme moi. Non. 

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce prénom est dans ta famille depuis quatre générations... Il serait parfait pour lui. 

Elle tapota doucement son ventre en souriant. 

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il porte mon nom, je veux qu'on en trouve un par nous-même. 

Ils se souriaient, certes ils n'étaient pas d'accord, mais ils semblaient être déterminés à trouver le prénom parfait pour leur fils. 

\- Vous pourriez l'appeler Rick, ce serait bien, non ? 

Le couple regarda leur ami qui semblait plus que sérieux. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Rick... As-tu oublié qu'avant de rencontrer Thomas, j'ai eu un homme dans ma vie.

\- Oui et... Oh. 

Elle sourit et but une gorgée de son jus de fruit. 

\- Exact, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'appeler mon fils comme lui. 

Magnum se mit à rire, ça faisait des années que sa femme parlait de Richard de cette façon, elle ne semblait plus souffrir quand ça lui arrivait de parler de lui, même si ça arrivait très rarement. 

\- Et puis, tu sembles oublier que ton prénom est Orville... Tu veux qu'on l'appelle comme ça ? 

\- Oh non, faites pas ça à ce pauvre gosse. 

Ils se mirent de nouveau à rire et continuèrent à discuter pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que Juliet ne se sente fatiguée. 

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'excuser auprès de leurs amis. 

\- Non, ma belle, ne t'excuse pas, tu dois te reposer. 

Quand ils rentrèrent à la propriété, Thomas aida sa femme à se mettre à l'aise avant de l'aider à se mettre au lit, il remonta la couverture sur elle et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je prends une douche rapide et j'arrive. 

\- Ok... Mais je ne te promets pas de t'attendre. 

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. 

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Bonne nuit. Je t'aime. 

\- Je t'aime aussi. 

Juliet se laissa aller contre les oreillers avant de tourner la tête vers la table de nuit qui se trouvait du côté de Thomas. Dessus, son mari y avait exposé deux photos dans des cadres. La première était celle de leur mariage, ils se souriaient, aussi heureux qu'ils l'étaient aujourd'hui, elle dans sa robe blanche et lui dans son smoking. Cette journée avait été si parfaite, elle se souvenait de chaque seconde et se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avant d'épouser Thomas Magnum. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle voulait que leur fils porte le prénom de son père. 

Elle soupira et se résigna... Il ne voulait pas. Ils allaient devoir trouver autre chose. 

Son regard dévia vers la seconde photo, qui représentait Thomas, TC, Rick et Nuzo, dans leur uniforme de soldat. Elle la regarda attentivement... Ces hommes avaient changé sa vie. La mort de Richard l'avait brisée, mais sa rencontre avec ces quatre énergumènes lui avait redonné goût à la vie bien avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de Thomas. Son regard s'attarda sur Nuzo, puis passa à Thomas et à la photo de leur mariage. 

\- Tu ne dors pas ? 

Elle se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Déjà fini ? 

\- J'espérais pouvoir te serrer contre moi avant de dormir. 

Elle sourit, souleva la couverture et son mari la rejoignit, il posa une main sur son ventre et attendit que ses enfants se manifestent. 

\- J'ai trouvé le prénom de notre fils... Et je sais que tu vas adorer. 

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, curieux. 

\- En deuxième prénom... Thomas... Et c'est non négociable. 

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je t'aime et notre fils a de la chance de t'avoir pour père... C'est pour ça que je veux lui donner ton nom... S'il te plaît. 

Il soupira et acquiesça. Cette femme allait avoir sa mort, il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Mais après tout, lui donner son prénom en second, ne lui posait pas de soucis. 

\- Ok... Je peux accepter ça. Tu as l'air de vraiment y tenir. 

\- Oui, j'y tiens. 

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue avec amour. 

\- Ok... Maintenant il faut son premier prénom... Et pour le moment, on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord... Donc... 

\- Sebastian. 

Magnum sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente du prénom de son défunt ami. Il y avait déjà pensé sans oser le proposer à sa femme. 

\- Tu es d'accord ? 

Il hocha la tête sans attendre avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser avec amour. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras. 

\- Merci... Je t'aime. 

\- On a donc trouvé le prénom de notre fils... Sebastian Thomas Magnum. C'est parfait !

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongea à ses côtés, une main sur son ventre, parlant à leurs enfants, les appelant par leurs prénoms. Et il était d'accord, c'était parfait. 

Trois ans plus tard

Magnum enfila sa veste de smoking sous le regard de son fils qui se débattait avec sa cravate à clip. Le petit garçon soupira et leva les yeux vers son père. 

\- Papa c'est dur... 

Il sourit, se baissa et aida son petit garçon à la mettre. Sebastian sourit quand son père eut fini de l'installer. Magnum regarda son fils, dans son petit costume bleu foncé avec sa cravate beige. Un vrai mini lui. Thomas ne pouvait pas le renier, son fils lui ressemblait énormément et Juliet adorait le lui faire remarquer... Tout en ajoutant qu'il était parfait. 

\- Tu es prêt Sebastian ?

\- Oui, toi aussi. 

Le petit garçon tourna la tête avant de regarder de nouveau son père. 

\- Tu crois que maman et Lily sont prêtes ? 

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu les appelles ? 

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et courut en bas des escaliers. 

\- Maman ! Lily ! On est prêts !

\- On arrive !

Magnum sourit en entendant la voix de sa petite fille. Lily était un peu plus calme que son frère, juste un peu... Mais elle lui ressemblait énormément aussi. Même si la fillette ressemblait beaucoup à Juliet niveau caractère. Un parfait mixage des deux parents. 

La fillette descendit les escaliers dans sa petite robe violette, ses cheveux attaché par un serre-tête en forme de fleurs. Magnum s'approcha et se mit au niveau de sa fille. 

\- Tu es belle ma princesse. 

\- Merci papa. Maman est encore plus belle !

\- Ah oui ? 

La fillette hocha la tête en souriant. Juliet descendit au même moment, son mari la regarda et en effet, elle était sublime, portant une robe aux tons orangés. Il se redressa et posa une main sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser. 

\- Beurk !

Les enfants se mirent à rire et coururent vers la porte. Magnum prit la main de sa femme avant de la détailler de haut en bas. 

\- Tu es magnifique. 

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. 

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. 

Il haussa les sourcils. 

\- Juste pas mal ? 

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir avant de lui sourire. 

\- Non, tu es vraiment très sexy dans ce costume... J'adore. 

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, enlacèrent leurs doigts et Juliet attrapa sa pochette. 

\- On y va ? 

\- Je crois qu'ils ont hâte. 

\- En même temps... Rick qui se marie... Je n'y aurais jamais cru. 

\- Moi non plus. 

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de rejoindre leurs enfants qui s'amusaient à se courir après. Ils les appelèrent et les jumeaux rejoignirent leurs parents, montèrent en voiture et quittèrent la propriété, bien décidés à profiter de cette journée festive.


	3. Réunion d'anciens élèves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgins reçoit une invitation... Elle y va, à contre-coeur... Mais une personne va être là pour la soutenir.

Higgins soupira en s'installant sur son siège. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas y aller, mais ça donnait une autre raison à ces gens de la détester encore plus. Ses amis avaient tenté de découvrir ce qu'elle allait faire à Londres, mais elle ne leur avait pas dit, pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle se trouvait là, dans cet avion, à repartir pour Londres alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas. 

\- Excusez-moi, cette place est libre ? 

Elle tourna brusquement la tête, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille. Il était là, lui souriant avant de s'asseoir sur le siège vide à ses côtés. 

\- Que faites-vous là Magnum ? 

Il sourit et sortit un papier de la poche de sa veste. Il le lui tendit et elle soupira. 

\- Vous ne vouliez pas nous dire ce qui se passait, alors j'ai cherché. 

\- Et vous avez fouillé dans ma poubelle ? 

Elle n'était pas en colère, simplement surprise de ce qu'il avait fait afin de savoir ce qu'elle cachait. 

\- Je m'inqiuétais et je vous ai entendu réserver ce vol pour Londres... 

Il semblait vraiment inquiet, Higgins lui fit un petit sourire et regarda le papier qu'il lui tendait. Une invitation à une réunion d'anciens élèves. 

\- Si vous ne voulez pas y aller, ne le faites pas. 

\- Je ne le veux pas... Mais j'aimerais leur prouver que cette fille qui détestait son lycée, est passé outre ces années d'enfer. 

Magnum fronça les sourcils, Higgins tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. 

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? 

\- Pour vous accompagner. 

\- Je n'ai pas besoin... 

Elle se tut, comprenant avec son regard qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Higgins lui sourit et l'avion se mit à avancer sur la piste. Au bout d'une heure de vol, Juliet soupira tout en regardant cette fichue invitation. 

\- Je n'étais pas harcelée si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. 

Magnum tourna la tête vers elle, curieux, cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. 

\- C'est juste que j'étais solitaire, j'aimais étudier et je n'avais pas que des amis. 

Elle le regarda en souriant. 

\- J'étais bonne en sport et en cours... Et certaines personnes n'appréciaient pas être relégués à la seconde place. Ils ont tenté de m'intimider... Mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire. 

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous... Je suis sûre que vous étiez déjà une battante. 

\- Ouais... Mais ça été dur, la dernière année a été un chemin plein d'embuches. 

Il la regarda attendant qu'elle poursuive. 

\- J'ai fait renvoyer deux très bons élèves qui me menaçaient si je ne les laissais pas reprendre leur place... Je les ai dénoncés. 

\- Une vraie guérrière. 

Elle lui sourit, lui expliquant que tout le lycée lui en avait voulu d'avoir fait renvoyer des membres d'équipes sportives. Elle avait tenu bon pendant un mois, avant la remise de diplôme avant de disparaître de leur vie et de poursuivre la sienne. 

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là alors ? Je veux dire... Si vous les détestez, vous auriez pu rester à Hawaï. 

Higgins soupira, sachant qu'il avait raison. 

\- J'y ai pensé, pendant des semaines... Et puis je ne me suis dit que les ignorer allait leur faire plus plaisir qu'à moi. 

Magnum lui sourit. 

\- Là je vous reconnais bien. 

La moitié du vol passa, ils parlèrent beaucoup de leurs années de Lycée et ils en apprirent beaucoup l'un sur l'autre. Se remémorant de bon souvenirs malgré les mauvais. Mais Higgins semblait toujours inquiète de la soirée d'anciens élèves qui allait se passer deux jours plus tard. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? 

\- Disons que ma vie n'a rien d'exceptionnelle... 

Il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas ce qu'il entendait.

\- Ne dites pas de bétises... 

\- Non, je dis la vérité, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, pas d'enfants, pas de travail où me vanter. 

Il fit un air faussement vexé. 

\- Merci. 

\- Vous savez de quoi je veux parler. 

Il lui sourit, elle le lui rendit avant que Magnum ne soupire. 

\- Vous savez... Ne le prenez pas mal, ok ? 

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- Vous vous êtes battue, deffendue. Mais vous étiez harcelée... 

Higgins soupira. 

\- Je le sais... Mais... 

\- Mais vous étiez déjà une battante et vous leur avez rendu ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Je suis fière de vous. 

Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Ils discutèrent pendant encore un long moment avant que Juliet ne le regarde fixement, elle avait une idée en tête, une idée saugrenue, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? 

\- Est-ce que... Vous accepteriez de faire semblant d'être mon mari... Durant ces deux jours ? 

Il était surpris de sa question, il savait pourquoi elle lui demandait ça, elle voulait prouver qu'elle avait réussi sa vie devant ces crétins. Il soupira et secoua la tête. 

\- Non... 

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et tourna la tête. 

\- Bien sûr, je comprends... Désolée. 

\- Higgins, ce n'est pas ça... Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous montrer devant ces personnes. Je serai là, en tant qu'ami. Tout ira bien. 

Elle le regarda de nouveau avant de lui sourire. Il serait là, c'est tout ce qui comptait. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet se retrouvait devant les personnes qui avaient fait de ces deux dernières années de lycée un enfer et même s'ils avaient tous changé, elle savait qui était qui, reconnaissant leur façon d'être, de parler. Ils avaient grandi, mais restait les mêmes. 

Une grande blonde aux seins refaits s'approcha d'elle. Juliet tourna la tête, cherchant Magnum qui s'était absenté pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle soupira en entendant la voix de Rachel... Cette blonde qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, celle qui avait tenté de la briser... Sans y parvenir. 

\- Juliet Higgins... Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. 

\- J'étais élève ici à ce que je sache. 

Le sourire de Rachel se ferma avant de s'afficher de nouveau. 

\- Tu as bien fait... Nous étions jeunes, pas vrai ? 

Son sang se mit à bouillir. Oui, ils étaient jeunes, mais ça n'excusait rien. 

\- Et puis, tu cherchais un peu les embrouilles à toujours être la meilleure en tout.

Magnum entendit ce qu'elle venait de dire, il sentit son cœur se serrer, Juliet était si forte, bien plus que lui et là, devant cette garce, elle semblait toute petite. Il s'approcha d'elle, sûr de lui.

\- Pardon ma chérie, je me suis perdu dans ces couloirs. 

Il arriva vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle lui sourit et prit sa main, le remerciant en silence. Ils s'éloignèrent et Juliet se rapprocha de lui. 

\- Merci. 

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils tenteraient encore de vous rabaisser après tout ce temps. 

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'ai été incapable de répondre. 

Il lui sourit et la serra de nouveau contre lui quand ils passèrent près d'un groupe d'anciens élèves. 

\- Ce n'est rien, profitez de votre mari pour la soirée. 

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. 

Ils parlèrent à plusieurs anciens camarades de Juliet et Magnum avait envie de tous les frapper, ils débordaient d'arrogance et d'avarice, il jaugeait bien les gens et ces personnes étaient loin d'être aimables. 

\- Alors, Thomas, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? 

Cette Rachel n'essayait même pas de cacher le fait qu'elle flirtait avec lui, sous les yeux de son mari et sous les yeux de Juliet qui fulminait. Mais c'était le bon moment pour leur en mettre plein la vue. 

\- J'ai emménagé dans la propriété de Robin Masters, Juliet y travaillait déjà... On est devenus amis. Et avec le temps, j'ai compris que je ressentais bien plus... 

Elle le regardait, il était doué. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle eut du mal à distinguer ce qu'elle y voyait. Magnum lui sourit. 

\- J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi. 

\- Robin Masters ? 

Elle parut intéressée, Rachel voulut en savoir plus, mais Juliet s'éloigna, se sentant mal à l'aise. Thomas posa son verre et la rejoignit. 

\- Laissez Thomas, elle...

\- Je vais la voir... C'est ma femme. 

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle était son amie et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il la rejoignit dans un couloir, elle faisait les cent pas et tentait de se calmer. 

\- Hey, tout va bien ? 

Elle se tourna vers lui en secouant la tête. 

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir... Je me sens tellement étrangère ici. 

Il soupira, Magnum aurait pensé que le fait de les confronter lui ferait comprendre qu'elle valait bien plus que toutes ces personnes réunies. Il savait que ce n'était pas son cas, mais ce qu'il avait dit à Rachel était vrai, depuis un moment... Il la voyait bien plus qu'une amie et donnerait tout pour qu'elle ressente la même chose, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. 

\- Vous n'avez aucun bon souvenir ici ? 

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, il voulait l'aider, soulager sa colère, sans savoir quoi faire. Higgins secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ses années de lycée s'étaient bien passées, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, de partir d'ici et de s'éloigner de cet univers qui la mettait mal à l'aise. 

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste ainsi, il posa une main sur sa joue et se rapprocha, elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais il posa aussitôt ses lèvres sur les siennes, il savait que s'il prenait son temps, elle le repousserait. 

Juliet était figée, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cœur battant à se rompre, elle voulut reculer, mais est-ce qu'elle en avait vraiment envie ? Non, si elle le faisait, tout s'arrêterait. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras à la grande surprise de Magnum, la main de l'anglaise s'égara dans son dos alors que l'autre reposait sur sa taille. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, voulant savoir s'il était prêt à lui donner plus et quand sa langue toucha la sienne, elle sentit son cœur défaillir, Juliet accentua sa prise dans son dos alors que le baiser sembla arrêter le temps. Elle avait détesté voir Rachel flirter avec lui et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi. 

Ils se séparèrent au bout de longues minutes et Magnum ferma les yeux, doutant un bref instant, de ce qui venait de se passer. 

\- Désolé... Je voulais juste... 

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, voulant le faire taire. 

\- Chut... 

Elle lui sourit, posa une main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien... Etait-ce juste un besoin de réconfort ? Non, quand il avait parlé de leur rencontre, de leur relation imaginaire... Elle avait senti un pincement dans son cœur... Se disant qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il y ai une part de vérité dans tout ça. 

\- On devrait rentrer... Non ? 

Elle ne voulait pas poursuivre ici, pas dans cet endroit qu'elle détestait. Magnum hocha la tête, son cœur espérant qu'elle ne change pas d'avis en cours de route. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Dans la chambre de Magnum, leurs bouches ne se séparaient pas, loin de là. Juliet avait un bras autour du cou de Thomas et l'autre déboutonnait sa chemise pendant qu'il défaisait la fermeture de sa robe. Il la fit descendre avec une lenteur extrême avant de détacher sa bouche de celle de Juliet. 

\- Tu es sûre ? 

Elle l'embrassa brièvement avant de faire descendre sa robe, dévoilant son corps. Magnum la regarda de longues secondes avant de retirer sa chemise et de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. 

\- Tu es belle... 

Elle sourit, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa de nouveau. Magnum la souleva dans ses bras, s'approcha du lit et la déposa avec douceur. Higgins était nerveuse, ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rapport avec quelqu'un et ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il sembla se rendre compte de son malaise et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. 

\- Parle-moi...

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et son cœur défaillit. Elle passa ses jambes autour de taille et ses bras autour de son cou, sentant son désir contre son corps. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans difficulté et leur baiser dura de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. 

\- Tu es le premier depuis très longtemps... Je me sens... 

\- Nerveuse ?

Elle hocha la tête, Magnum sourit avant de l'embrasser, comprenant ses paroles.

\- Si tu n'es pas à l'aise, dis-le-moi...

Higgins posa une main sur sa joue afin de guider ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser dura un long moment, les mains de Thomas s'égarant sur son corps. La touchant, la frôlant, lui faisant ressentir des choses qu'elle ne pensait plus vivre. Du désir, de la passion, de la tendresse. Son corps était en feu, elle en voulait plus, Juliet posa une main sur sa taille et le guida vers son entrée. Ils se regardèrent le temps qu'il s'enfonce en elle et quand elle le sentit au fond d'elle, elle ferma les yeux. 

Magnum se retira et recommença avec autant de douceur, son gémissement lui indiqua qu'elle était prête à plus. Il sortit de nouveau avant de glisser en elle avec plus de force. Son prénom fut gémit et il recommença encore et encore. 

Juliet était proche, son corps était à deux doigts de se briser, elle le sentait... Elle remonta ses jambes plus haut, ce qui accentua ses mouvements. Magnum la souleva un peu avant de sentir son corps exploser autour de lui, ses cris raisonnèrent à ses oreilles et il la rejoignit dans un grognement sourd. 

Ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, Juliet caressait la base de ses cheveux, elle avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'être désirée par un homme. Elle n'avait pas connu ça depuis longtemps et se rendit compte que ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense. 

Magnum se redressa un peu et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se retirer d'elle. Il l'attira à lui et elle ferma les yeux une fois ses bras autour d'elle. Leur étreinte avait été intense et elle savait que ça pouvait aboutir à quelque chose de merveilleux. 

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, il la regardait fixement, un sourire aux lèvres. Higgins sentit un frisson la parcourir, plus vraiment habituée au froid de Londres. Magnum se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Bien dormie ? 

Elle hocha la tête et posa un baiser sur son torse. 

\- Et toi ? 

\- Pas trop... Je t'ai regardé dormir. 

Elle sourit et leva la tête afin de le regarder. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne compte pas fuir, ni te dire que c'est une erreur... 

Il se sentit mieux, son cœur se libérant d'un poids monstre. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Magnum avait passé toute la nuit à se demander si elle allait regretter et il était rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. 

\- J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps... 

\- Ah oui ? 

Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et l'entendit gémir de plaisir quand sa main atterrit sur sa taille. 

\- Oui... Depuis que j'ai cru que tu allais repartir pour Londres... Quand le MI6 t'a recontacté. 

Il descendit le long de son corps, la sentant se cambrer davantage. 

\- Je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Mais c'est devenu de plus en plus fort... 

Sa main s'égara un peu trop bas et un gémissement plus fort sortit de la bouche d'Higgins. Il continua sa douce torture durant de longues minutes, entendant ses gémissements. La caressant et l'embrassant encore et encore. Il accentua sa prise et tout son corps se mit à trembler, son dos se décolla du matelas et un cri sortit de sa bouche. Magnum remonta le long de son corps et entra en elle avec douceur, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le sentant bouger en elle alors qu'elle s'était à peine remise de son orgasme. Ils bougèrent ensemble durant de longues minutes avant que le plaisir les emporte tous les deux. 

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Juliet se blottit contre lui en soupirant. 

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner... 

\- Alors, on y va pas... On reste à flâner ici... Ton avion ne décolle que demain... 

\- C'est tentant... 

Elle fronça les sourcils et tiqua à ce qu'il venait de dire. 

\- Pourquoi « mon » avion ?

Il sourit et posa un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Le mien ne pars pas avant quelques jours... Si je voulais être sur le même que le tien à l'allée, je devais débourser pas mal d'argent, je n'avais plus assez pour prendre le même vol de retour. 

Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et se cala entre ses bras. 

\- Dans ce cas... On pourrait profiter de quelques jours de congés toi et moi... 

Magnum sourit, ravi de voir qu'elle était prête à rester avec lui quelques jours. Il posa un baiser sur son front et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit, s'allongea plus confortablement et la regarda dormir avant de fermer les yeux, cette histoire semblait prometteuse et il ferait tout afin de ne pas la gâcher. 

Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, Higgins répondait à un message sur son téléphone, il se redressa et posa un baiser sur son épaule. 

\- Tout va bien ? 

\- Oui, je demandais à Kumu si tout se passait bien à la propriété. 

\- Et ? 

Elle sourit et posa son portable. 

\- Tout va bien. À croire que cette propriété peut vivre sans moi. 

Il se mit à rire. 

\- Elle peut... Mais si tu n'étais pas là, tu imagines dans quel état elle serait avec moi ? 

Elle se mit à rire à son tour, imaginant parfaitement l'état des voitures ou de la cave à vin. Il posa un autre baiser sur sa peau et se leva. 

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu nous commandes à manger ? 

Higgins hocha la tête et prit le téléphone de la réception, elle le regarda s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain et sentit son estomac gronder, ces dernières heures passées dans ses bras l'avaient affamée. Elle commanda deux menus complet du petit déjeuner, raccrocha et prit sa tablette. 

Magnum sortit de la douche et la regarda, elle était assise sur le lit, ne portant rien sur elle, son ordinateur entre les mains, elle semblait ailleurs. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Il s'approcha et elle leva les yeux vers lui en lui faisant un petit sourire. Magnum la rejoignit sur le lit et posa un baiser sur son épaule. 

\- Oui, ça va... Je voulais savoir si leur vie était aussi clean qu'ils le laissaient croire. 

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Elle ouvrit le dossier de Rachel. 

\- Elle est bien mariée, comme elle l'a dit... Mais Dylan est son sixième mari. 

Thomas fut surpris et se mit à rire. 

\- Sixième !?

Elle sourit. 

\- Quoi d'autre ? 

Higgins ouvrit le dossier de Bianca. 

\- Elle a parlé de ses enfants toute la soirée... Mais ils ont choisi de vivre avec leur père après le divorce. 

Magnum posa un baiser dans son cou, elle sourit, se tourna un peu et réclama un baiser qu'il lui donna sans attendre. 

\- Tu t'en es bien mieux sorti que ces personnes. Ils étaient stupides et en pleine adolescence... Ça n'excuse pas tout ce qu'ils ont fait... Tu n'es pas mariée, tu n'as pas d'enfants, certes... Mais tu es une femme exceptionnelle...

Elle passa ses jambes autour de lui, repoussant son ordinateur au loin. Magnum posa ses mains dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui. Cet homme allait la rendre folle et elle adorait ça, comment avait-elle été incapable de s'en rendre compte avant ça ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, Juliet était prête à tout pour sentir ses mains sur son corps chaque jour, pour entendre son souffle contre elle à chaque seconde... Leurs corps se réunirent dans un souffle de plaisir et elle posa son front contre le sien. 

Ils ne retourneraient pas à cette réunion, elle ne le voulait pas... Tant pis pour les ragots, pour ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Elle voulait profiter de ces quelques jours pour être avec lui, elle avait goûté à ses bras, à ses baisers, à ses caresses et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. 

Juliet passa ses bras dans son dos et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle put, sentant le plaisir monter en elle. Juliet cria son nom et le sentit la rejoindre dans le bonheur absolu. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, se regardant, se souriant. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Ils étaient de retour à la propriété depuis la veille au soir et Magnum évitait Juliet, il avait peur et ne savait pas comment lui parler. Ils avaient vécu quatre jours de bonheur intense, ne quittant pas la chambre, passant leur temps au lit, à faire l'amour encore et encore, s'épuisant mutuellement, sans se lasser de l'autre. Mais ils étaient rentrés et Magnum craignait qu'elle lui dise que tout était une erreur. 

Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. 

\- Juliet ? 

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir... Ok, il l'avait cherché. Elle passa à côté de lui sans un mot, mais il la retint par le bras. 

\- Je suis désolé... 

Elle repoussa son bras, le cœur brisé, elle y avait cru durant des jours, cru qu'ils pourraient être heureux. Cru qu'il tenait à elle... Cru qu'elle pourrait enfin se laisser aller au bonheur. Mais quand la veille au soir, il n'était pas venu la rejoindre dans la maison principale, quand elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui de toute la journée... Elle s'était dit que ça ne devait pas compter plus que ça pour lui. 

\- De quoi ? De m'éviter depuis qu'on est rentrés ? Ou de m'avoir fait croire que tu tenais à moi et de décider de tout arrêter ?

Il soupira. 

\- Première réponse. Je tiens à toi... C'est même bien plus que ça... 

\- Ne me mens pas. 

Magnum secoua la tête. 

\- Je ne mens pas... J'avais peur... Que tu me dises que ce qui s'était passé devait rester à Londres, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. 

Il ferma un peu les yeux et Higgins vit qu'il était perdu et qu'il semblait souffrir de la situation. Sa colère se dissipa et elle posa une main sur sa joue. 

\- Je ne veux pas de ça... Ces derniers jours, j'ai été... Bien plus heureuse que je l'ai jamais été et j'avoue que ça me fait peur... 

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui. 

\- Mais ce que j'ai ressenti... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu la sensation de me sentir à ma place... Et je ne parle pas de Londres. 

Magnum sentit son cœur se serrer, il posa ses mains sur sa taille. 

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je t'aime et que si...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, Higgins passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se rapprocher de lui. Collant son corps au sien. 

\- Redis-le...

\- Je t'aime... 

Il l'embrassa sur le menton et caressa sa joue. Juliet soupira de plaisir et se rapprocha de lui, sentant le corps de Thomas réagir à son contact. 

\- Encore...

\- Je t'aime...

Il posa un baiser dans son cou et lui répéta ces mots. Elle noua ses bras autour de lui et le sentit la soulever dans ses bras. Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en posant une main sur sa joue. 

\- Je t'aime Thomas... Je t'aime... 

Ils se sourirent et Magnum la conduisit à la chambre, la déposa sur le lit et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes avant que Thomas se penche et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. C'était leur chance d'être heureux et ils allaient la saisir, Higgins passa un bras autour de Magnum et l'attira à elle en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. La passion les emporta de nouveau très rapidement, leurs corps ne firent qu'un, leur souffle se mélangèrent. 

Enfin... Ils se retrouvaient. 

Quelques mois plus tard

TC regarda ses amis en souriant, ils discutaient avec Gordon et Shammy. Il s'approcha de ses amis et tendit la main vers Juliet. 

\- Je peux t'emprunter ta femme ? 

TC leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. 

\- Il va me falloir encore un moment avant de me faire à l'idée de t'appeller comme ça. 

Magnum sourit, posa un baiser sur la tempe de Juliet et la laissa aller danser avec TC. Il les regarda, le même sourire aux lèvres et vit Rick s'approcher de lui. 

\- Dire qu'il y a quelques mois... C'est lui qui a failli l'épouser. 

Thomas se mit à rire, se souvenant très bien de cette période. 

\- Je l'aurais laissé faire... 

\- Je le sais... Tu l'aimais déjà, pas vrai ? 

Il regarda sa femme danser, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Oui... Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. 

\- Heureusement que ta femme est honnête... Sinon, vous n'en seriez pas là. 

\- C'est la meilleure. 

Rick sourit à son ami qui ne quittait pas Juliet des yeux. 

\- Je suis heureux pour toi Thomas... Tu le mérites. 

\- Merci... 

Il posa son verre et retrouva sa femme, la chanson était finie et TC Leur sourit. 

\- C'est bon, je te la rends. 

Juliet se rapprocha de son mari et ils entamèrent une nouvelle danse. Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'entende rire. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

\- Je me dis juste... Que cette foutue réunion d'anciens élèves est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée... 

Il se mit à rire à son tour, totalement d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait. Leur relation avait été tellement rapide. Une fois leurs sentiments mis à nus, ils avaient tout raconté à leurs amis qui avaient été surpris, mais plus qu'heureux pour eux. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans la maison d'amis un mois après leur retour de Londres et à peine six semaines plus tard, il la demandait en mariage. 

Flash Back

Ils étaient sur la plage, Magnum revenait de sa pagaie du matin et il la vit, l'attendre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il descendit, tira le bateau vers la rive et la rejoignit. Elle portait une robe fluide blanche avec des fleurs rouges. Higgins posa une main sur sa joue et un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Ça été ? 

\- Comme toujours. 

Il regarda sa robe et lui sourit. 

\- Non pas que je m'en déplaise, mais en quel honneur cette robe ? 

\- Aucune... Je me suis dit qu'elle te plairait. 

Elle était différente depuis leur retour de Londres et en bien, prenant plaisir à se rendre belle afin de le faire sourire, de se sentir son regard sur elle comme en cet instant. Magnum lui prit la main et l'attira à lui, ils étaient ensemble depuis onze semaines seulement, mais cette idée occupait son esprit depuis des jours. Il posa une main dans son dos et l'embrassa sans attendre, glissant sa langue contre les siennes. 

Juliet y répondit en gémissant doucement, sentant son cœur battre à mille à l'heure comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait de la sorte. Ils se séparèrent au bout de longues secondes et Magnum posa son front contre le sien. 

\- Epouse-moi... 

Ses mots la frappèrent en plein cœur, elle ne s'y attendait pas et ne sut quoi répondre. 

\- Je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis peu... Que nos amis ont encore du mal à s'y faire... 

Higgins l'écoutait parler, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite, il pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il lui sourit et voulut lui dire d'oublier, qu'il était heureux comme ça et que ça continuerait. Mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui sourit. 

\- Oui... 

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Oui. 

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait cru qu'elle accepterait de l'épouser. 

Fin Flash Back

Jamais elle n'avait regretté ou douter de son choix. Ils se connaissaient mieux que personne et n'avait pas besoin de plus de temps pour savoir qu'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre. 

\- Tu sais... La mienne ne devrait pas tarder à tomber... Une petite semaine à Détroit, ça te tente ? 

\- Comme lune de miel ? 

Il sourit et posa un baiser dans son cou. 

\- On est déjà au paradis... Et pour notre lune de miel, j'ai prévu trois jours sur une petite île au large d'ici... 

Elle frissonna de plaisir à cette idée et se rapprocha de lui. 

\- Ça tombe quand ? 

\- À la fin de l'année si je me souviens bien. 

Elle compta dans sa tête avant de lever les yeux vers lui. 

\- Et bien... Je crois que ce ne sera pas faisable... 

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Disons que dans sept mois... Le médecin me déconseillera de prendre l'avion... 

Il allait répliquer avant de comprendre, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. 

\- C'est vrai ? 

Elle hocha la tête en souriant elle aussi. 

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ? 

\- Deux jours... J'attendais ce soir pour te l'annoncer. Tu m'en veux ? 

Magnum secoua la tête, bien trop heureux de cette nouvelle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva avant de l'embrasser sous les yeux de leurs amis qui ne comprenaient pas cette soudaine joie. Et puis ils virent leur ami poser une main sur le ventre de sa femme, ils comprirent, se sourirent en se disant que d'ici quelques mois, leur famille s'agrandirait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, je suis française et on a pas ces réunions d'anciens élèves... S'il y a des erreurs dans l'organisation ou quoi que ce soit, je m'en excuse !


	4. Erreur décisive

Juliet aurait dû être heureuse et d'un côté elle l'était, ils avaient réussi à arrêter un meurtrier et deux jeunes femmes pouvaient avoir les funérailles qu'elles méritaient. Mais elle ne l'était pas... Elle avait passé près de deux jours à voir Abby Miller et ça lui faisait mal... Encore là, elle regardait Thomas s'éloigner de leur table afin d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie... Son cœur se serrait et elle s'en voulait. 

Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit après leur unique nuit ensemble... Comme quoi c'était une erreur, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ça. Qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire. Elle avait même été jusqu'à lui dire qu'il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse. 

Juliet avait regretté ses mots à la seconde où elle les avait dis, mais elle avait vu Magnum quitter la pièce, le regard noir. Et depuis, ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Leur nuit avait été intense et passionné, ils n'avaient pas su comment ils en étaient arrivés là sur le coup... Mais avec le recul, Juliet savait qu'ils avaient cédés à une pulsion qu'ils réprimaient depuis très longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas fait que s'envoyer en l'air... Non... 

Ils avaient fait l'amour, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec l'autre, s'embrassant, gémissant, se serrant... Mais elle avait prit peur et s'était montrée odieuse avec lui. Et là, elle le regardait, Magnum s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle et Juliet sentait son cœur se briser à chaque seconde. 

Magnum rejoignit Abby sous les yeux de Juliet qui luttait contre les larmes. Elle les observa pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever... S'en était trop, elle n'en pouvait plus. 

Thomas invita Abby à venir les rejoindre, mais elle avait gentiment refusé. Il fronça les sourcils et écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire... L'avocate avait espéré qu'il la retienne, mais bien au contraire... Magnum laissa Abby partir, sans regret, ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre avec celle qui lui fallait... Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Son cœur se serra, il se retourna afin de rejoindre ses amis quand il vit Higgins s'éloigner, son portable à la main. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'à cette heure-ci, c'était le matin à Londres. 

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il la suivit sans attendre, Juliet s'était mise à l'écart et commença à composer un numéro, mais Magnum arriva juste à temps. 

\- Tu veux y retourner... 

Elle sursauta et se tourna face à lui, les yeux brillants de larmes. 

\- C'est devenu trop difficile de rester ici...

Elle continua de taper les deux derniers chiffres qu'il lui manquait, Magnum lui prit le portable des mains, l'éteignit et le rangea dans sa poche, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir.

\- Rends-le moi !

\- Non...

Higgins s'approcha afin de le récupérer, mais Magnum lui attrapa le bras, le serrant doucement et la plaqua contre le mur avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Juliet se débattit quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller, entrouvrant les lèvres, accueillant la langue de Magnum le cœur battant. Elle enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux et les tira doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant que Thomas ne l'éloigne d'elle.

\- Ne pars pas... S'il te plaît. 

Juliet quitta ses bras et baissa les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas rester sachant qu'il était avec Abby, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus vouloir d'elle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. 

\- Juliet...

Elle secoua la tête. Se souvenant de l'avoir vu sortir de sa chambre la veille, portant un peignoir, se ventant de son rencard qui s'était bien passé et éternisé. Son cœur s'était brisé à cet instant et elle ne pouvait pas en endurer plus. 

\- Abby...

Il fit deux pas dans sa direction et voulut parler, lui dire que tout était fini entre eux, mais elle le devança. 

\- Tu as couché avec elle... Hier matin, je t'ai vu...

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue, elle ne recula pas, il essuya une larme de son pouce. 

\- Non... J'ai voulu que tu le croies... Je lui ai fait croire que je ne me sentais pas bien...

Il posa son front contre le sien en soupirant. 

\- Je l'ai embrassé, mais je pensais à toi... Et je me suis souvenue de ce que ça faisait d'être dans tes bras... De sentir ton corps contre le mien, ta bouche contre la mienne, tes mains qui me serrent... Je n'ai pas pu...

Thomas embrassa légèrement ses lèvres avant de se reculer. 

\- Je voulais te blesser... J'espérais te blesser si tu pensais qu'elle et moi... 

\- Alors tu n'as pas...

Il secoua la tête et voulu l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il se retint, voulant qu'elle fasse ce pas vers lui. Higgins sourit contre lui et posa une main sur sa joue, elle ne voulait plus fuir, plus jamais. 

\- Dis-moi que tu me veux Thomas... Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit... J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire que...

Il ne la laissa pas poursuivre et posa ses lèvres aux siennes, la serrant dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et accueillit sa langue avec plaisir, passant ses bras autour de son cou, leur souffle se mélangèrent, redécouvrant la sensation d'embrasser l'autre. Ils se séparèrent au bout de longues minutes, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je le dise ?

Elle hocha la tête, il lui sourit et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime. 

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Higgins passa sa main sous la chemise de Thomas qui la freina malgré un gémissement de la part de Juliet. 

\- Ne te méprends pas, j'en ai très très envie... Mais je ne pense pas que Rick apprécie qu'on fasse ça ici... 

Juliet se mit à rire et posa son front contre l'épaule de Thomas. 

\- Et Abby ?

Il se pencha et posa un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Elle a rompu. Selon elle, je trouverais la femme qu'il me faut, une femme qui me connait par cœur. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je l'ai déjà trouvé. 

Magnum posa un autre baiser derrière son oreille ce qui la fit gémir. 

\- Si elle n'avait pas rompu... Je l'aurais fait... 

Juliet n'en pouvait plus, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Thomas et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, il sourit et entrouvrit la bouche afin d'accueillir une langue bien plus qu'impatiente. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, Magnum la serra contre lui, leur souffle se mêlant sans répit, leurs langues se caressant sans cesse... Higgins se recula un peu...

\- Je n'en peux plus... Ramène-moi à la maison... 

Il hocha la tête et lui prit la main afin qu'ils quittent la Mariana. Il avait désespérement besoin d'elle et ça semblait réciproque. 

Plus tard dans la nuit, Juliet était réveillée, debout devant la fenêtre, un drap recouvrant son corps, elle regardait à l'extérieur, profitant de la lumière de la lune. Elle souriait, se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Ils étaient rentrés depuis près de trois heures et ils avaient fait l'amour, redécouvrant le corps de l'autre, rattrapant le temps perdu, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. S'aimant comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. 

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et deux bras qui vinrent l'enlacer avec force et tendresse. Elle se mit à rire et se laissa aller à cette étreinte. 

\- À quoi tu penses ? 

\- À nous... 

Elle tourna un peu la tête vers lui en souriant. Magnum était inquiet, elle pouvait le voir et elle devait vite lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. 

\- Je ne regrette pas Thomas... Je t'aime... Je t'aimais déjà lors de notre première nuit... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre c'est tout. 

Le sourire qu'il lui fit emballa son cœur comme jamais. Il la retourna dans ses bras, posa son front contre le sien et s'approcha de ses lèvres. 

\- Tu as conscience... Que je ne te laisserais plus t'éloigner ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui... Je le sais... C'est tout ce que je veux. 

Il sourit, passa un bras dans son dos et fit tomber le drap qui entourait son corps, Magnum la souleva dans les bras et retourna près du lit. Il la déposa avec délicatesse tout en déposant des baisers sur son corps. Cette femme le rendait fou et il comptait le lui prouver. 

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle sentit des courbatures dans tout son corps, ses jambes étaient en compote et son cou la lançait, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Ils s'étaient endormis après le troisième round, épuisés, vidés, mais plus heureux que jamais. Elle posa un baiser sur sa poitrine et sentit son bras la serrer davantage contre elle. 

\- Je te préviens que je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ce lit avant ce midi...

Elle se mit à rire, se redressa et regarda son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés, elle leva une main et le caressa avec amour. 

\- Tu sais qu'il est près de treize heure ? 

Thomas la rejoignit dans le rire et la serra dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne un peu d'elle. 

\- Jamais je ne te laisserais douter... Je te le promets. 

\- Je le sais... Je dois juste m'habituer à être aimée par toi...

Il sourit. Juliet posa une main sur la joue de Thomas et la caressa avec tendresse. 

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle cacha son visage dans son cou et soupira. 

\- J'étais terrifiée... De ce que tu m'as fait ressentir cette nuit là. 

Thomas s'écarta un peu et posa ses doigts sur ses joues, elle garda les yeux baissés, refusant de croiser son regard. 

\- Regarde-moi...

Higgins ne fit aucun mouvement.

\- Juliet, regarde-moi...

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, Thomas essuya ses larmes de ses pouces et lui sourit. 

\- Je t'en ai voulu, à tel point que je me suis servi d'Abby pour te blesser, car je savais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'avais dit... 

\- Il y a un mais ?

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser délicatement du bout des lèvres.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu repenses à ça... Nous nous sommes retrouvés et je ne compte pas te laisser m'échapper. 

Elle lui sourit, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre son épaule, Magnum se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, l'entraînant avec lui. Ils seraient heureux, il en était persuadé, car il ferait tout afin de passer chaque journée pour la convaincre qu'ils étaient fais pour être ensemble... Pour être heureux. 

Cinq ans plus tard

Magnum posa le cadeau dans la voiture en soupirant de soulagement. Il avait fait la queue depuis six heures du matin pour avoir ce nouveau jouet pour sa fille. Elle les avait tanné pendant près d'un mois pour l'obtenir, mais toutes les pré commandes étaient passées et ils avaient beau chercher, ils n'en trouvaient pas. Jusqu'à ce que ce magasin en commande cent de plus pour les fêtes de Noël. Magnum n'avait pas attendu et s'était levé aux aurores afin d'avoir la chance d'en obtenir un. 

Sa fille serait heureuse. 

Sa fille... Leur fille. Lily Catherine Magnum était leur petit ange tant attendu. Quand Juliet avait appris sa grossesse, ils avaient été plus qu'heureux et la grossesse leur avait semblé durer une éternité tant ils voulaient tenir leur fille dans leurs bras. Aujourd'hui elle avait trois ans et elle comblait le bonheur qu'ils s'étaient donné l'un et l'autre. 

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et étaient plus qu'heureux. 

\- Thomas ? 

Il se tourna et fut surpris de voir Abby. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était en ville. L'avocate regarda la voiture et vit le cadeau sur le siège passager. 

\- Tu fêtes quelque chose ? 

Il sourit. 

\- C'est bientôt Noël Abby et ma fille rêve de ce jouet. 

\- Ta fille ? 

Il sortit son téléphone et montra une photo de Lily avec Juliet, il adorait cette photo. Juliet tenait leur fille dans ses bras. Abby sourit et leva les yeux vers Thomas. 

\- Elle a tes yeux... 

\- Oui, mais elle ressemble à sa mère. Heureusement pour moi. 

Il finit par s'excuser et monta dans la Ferrari. Quand il arriva chez eux, Thomas plaça le cadeau dans le placard de l'entrée et suivit les rires de sa fille. Il s'approcha et vit les deux amours de sa vie en train de s'amuser avec le tuyau d'arrosage, Lily le tenait et tentait de mouiller sa mère. Il croisa les bras et admira ce spectacle, sa famille était heureuse et il adorait les voir ainsi. Pas une fois il n'avait regretté cette vie. 

Thomas fut interrompu dans ses pensées par de l'eau froide sur son visage. Lily riait aux éclats et Magnum lui courut après, la fillette lâcha le tuyau et se réfugia vers sa mère qui tenta de la protéger, mais Thomas les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur la joue de leur fille et un sur les lèvres de sa femme. 

Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'ils étaient heureux depuis des années, il ne leur manquait rien et il avait suffit d'une nuit pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient droit au bonheur... Ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je ne suis pas fan de ce OS, mais l'idée ne me quittait pas... J'espère écrire mieux la prochaine fois ^^


	5. Besoin d'un ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se passe après l'épisode de la vipère... Juliet a besoin d'un ami...

Magnum s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil à Higgins, elle ne semblait pas bien du tout et il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras afin de lui prouver qu'il était là, mais Magnum savait qu'elle n'attendrait pas pour le mettre au sol en lui cassant le bras. Pourtant, il aimerait être là pour elle, lui dire que tout irait bien... Avec le temps. 

Elle se dirigea vers la maison principale, sans un mot, Magnum lui prit doucement le bras et elle se tourna vers lui. 

\- Si vous avez besoin... Je suis là. 

Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Magnum. Bonne nuit. 

Il soupira et la laissa entrer, il attendit quelques minutes et se dirigea vers la maison d'ami, en espérant qu'elle passe une bonne nuit et qu'elle tente de dormir quand même. 

Magnum prit une douche et détendit ses muscles, la soirée avait été intense en émotions et en actions. Il resta sous l'eau chaude pendant de longues minutes avant de sortir. Il enfila un caleçon, un short et un T-shirt avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, il avait envie d'une bière avant d'aller se coucher. 

Il ouvrit sa bière et alla commencer quand il entendit des coups portés à l'entrée, il n'attendit pas et alla ouvrir... Magnum fut surpris de voir Higgins derrière la porte, les yeux rougis, il était clair qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- Higgins ? 

\- Je crois... Que j'ai besoin d'un ami... 

Il sourit et la fit entrer, Magnum lui proposa une bière qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'il ne lui parle. 

\- Vous vous en sortirez... Avec le temps... Ce ne sera pas facile, mais vous y arriverez. 

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux. 

\- Vous ne...

\- Et si vous dites que je ne vous connais pas, je vais me vexer. 

Higgins lui sourit, prit une gorgée et tourna la tête vers lui. 

\- Vous savez... J'ai aimé Richard, mais petit à petit, je commençais à passer à autre chose et je le vivais bien... 

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. 

\- Ian était un ami... Un très bon ami... Sa trahison me fait encore plus mal que le fait de l'avoir perdu. 

Magnum soupira, se leva et alla chercher deux autres bières dans le frigo. Il se réinstalla, ouvrit les bouteilles et en tendit une à Higgins qui le remercia. 

\- Je vous comprends... 

Thomas soupira, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors, il se lança. 

\- Quand on a été fait prisonniers, Rick, TC, Nuzo et moi... On pensait que c'était un hasard, qu'on s'est fait coincer, car on a pas eu de chance... 

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Magnum ne parlait jamais de cette partie de sa vie, il avait trop honte de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Mais il voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il serait là pour elle. 

\- On était enfermés depuis une semaine environ... J'ai entendu des bruits de moteur qui venaient de l'extérieur. J'ai regardé et je l'ai vu... 

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, sentant son cœur se serrer tant il s'en voulait... Tant il lui en voulait. 

\- Elle était là... La femme avec qui je prévoyais de me marier... Je pensais qu'elle venait négocier notre libération... Mais non... Elle a reçu de l'argent des Talibans... Tout est devenu clair à cet instant. 

Higgins le regarda fixement, intensément, son cœur se serrant pour lui... Il avait aimé une femme qui l'avait trahi de la pire des façons. Personne ne méritait ça et encore moins Thomas Magnum.

\- Je suis désolée...

Il lui sourit. 

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais il faut que vous sachiez...

Il soupira, ne voulant pas la blesser, mais il savait que tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de l'honnêteté. 

\- Vous allez devoir vivre avec ce sentiment... Cette trahison, cette culpabilité ça ne disparaît pas. Croyez-moi... J'essaye depuis des années...

Elle baissa les yeux, comprenant qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec. Magnum posa sa bouteille vide sur la table basse. 

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas seule Juliet... 

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui fit un petit sourire, son cœur battant à se rompre alors qu'elle sentit une folle envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'il ne se lève et ne veuille se diriger vers la cuisine, mais elle le retint par le bras et l'attira à elle, collant ses lèvres aux siennes, il resta de marbre un moment avant de poser une main sur sa taille et de répondre au baiser, elle sourit contre ses lèvres, passa un bras autour de son cou et l'entraîna au sol avec elle. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et fut surprise de sentir sa langue s'engouffrer dans sa bouche aussi vite, elle gémit doucement et le laissa guider le baiser, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite, son corps brûlant de désir. 

Magnum sembla reprendre ses esprits à l'instant où elle passa ses mains sous son T-shirt, il s'éloigna et détacha ses lèvres d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle savait pourquoi et savait aussi qu'il avait raison, mais elle en mourrait d'envie et elle pouvait sentir que s'en était de même pour lui. 

\- Vous êtes...

Juliet posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire.

\- Ne dites pas que je suis ivre... Ni que je ne sais pas ce que je fais...

Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

\- Je sais que c'est probablement une très mauvaise idée... Mais je le veux... J'en ai besoin...

Elle s'en voulut de cette dernière phrase... Elle avait l'impression de se servir de lui. Magnum posa une main sur sa joue et plongea dans ses yeux.

\- D'accord... Mais pas comme ça...

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Le lendemain matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rappela aussitôt de ce qu'il s'était passé et il avait été parfait. S'il ne l'avait pas interrompu, ils auraient couché ensemble à même le sol, ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps et ils auraient regretté tous les deux. Mais là... Magnum lui avait fait l'amour durant des heures, caressant son corps, l'embrassant, la touchant, lui murmurant des mots doux qui avaient fait battre son cœur. Elle ne regrettait rien. Juliet sentit un bras la rapprocher de lui, elle sourit et se tourna vers lui. 

\- Hey... Bien dormi ?

Il hocha la tête, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Juliet posa une main sur sa joue et effleura ses lèvres. Il répondit au baiser avec tendresse avant de se reculer. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? 

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais je ne veux pas faire comme si ça ne comptait pas... Et toi ?

Magnum lui sourit et ouvrit les yeux. 

\- Je veux que tu sois sûre de toi... 

Elle baissa les yeux, Thomas sourit posa une main sous son menton et la fit lever le visage vers lui. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- C'est à toi de décider... 

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Juliet le regarda faire, le cœur lourd après la nuit et le réveil qu'elle avait eu... Mais il avait raison, ce qui s'était passé la veille l'avait chamboulé, elle avait besoin de temps pour mettre ses idées au clair et savoir ce qu'elle voulait, en revanche, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils venaient d'obtenir, si elle le laissait s'éloigner, elle sentait qu'elle se renfermerait comme avant et elle le perdrait, le verrait aller vers d'autres femmes, car elle était incapable d'ouvrir son cœur... Elle ferma les yeux et l'imagina dans les bras d'une autre, lui faisant l'amour, l'embrassant... 

Non !

Elle était perdue, oui, ne savait pas où elle était, certes... Mais le perdre ? Non, c'était impensable, pas après cette nuit.

Elle se leva du lit et rejoignit Magnum dans la salle de bain, elle le retrouva dans la douche et posa ses mains sur sa taille, il se retourna et lui sourit. 

\- Pas de promesse... On essaye de voir si ça peut fonctionner... Sans pression... Tu en penses quoi ? 

Il lui sourit et se pencha un peu vers elle. 

\- Je pense que je suis prêt à essayer... 

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa taille afin de la soulever dans ses bras, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et Magnum la plaqua contre le mur... Juliet serra ses cheveux d'une main et gémit fortement en sentant sa langue rencontrer la sienne. Thomas fondit en elle tout en se détachant de ses lèvres et en déviant sa bouche dans son cou... Il comprenait ses peurs et les acceptait... Mais elle était là, dans ses bras, elle acceptait de leur donner une chance et il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. 

Six mois plus tard

\- Donc... Vous êtes ensemble depuis six mois. 

Juliet regarda leurs amis tout en serrant la main de Thomas dans la sienne. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de leur annoncer, mais Rick et TC étaient venus à l'improviste et les avait surpris à s'embrasser langoureusement, les mains de Thomas sur sa taille et les bras de Juliet autour de son cou. Rick avait poussé un cri de surprise et ils s'étaient séparés en sursaut avant d'éclater de rire... En même temps, s'embrasser à pleine bouche au milieu de la journée, dans la cuisine tout en sachant que c'était le week-end et que leurs amis pouvaient débarquer... Le couple l'avait cherché. Juliet avait prit la main de son homme et ils s'étaient dirigés vers le salon, prêt à tout leur dire. 

\- Oui, déjà six mois... 

\- Comment ça a commencé ? Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien... 

Elle soupira, sentant un pincement au cœur en repensant au début de leur relation... Pendant un mois, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que coucher ensemble, sans un dîner, sans un rencard rien... Thomas ne l'avait pas supporté et lui avait dit qu'il préférait arrêter avant qu'ils en souffrent tous les deux. Mais elle avait refusé de vivre ça et l'avait retrouvé deux jours plus tard en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre et qu'elle voulait plus. 

Juliet sentit la main de Thomas serrer la sienne et il prit la parole. 

\- Disons qu'au début... On ne pensait pas que ça allait devenir sérieux. On a avancé à l'aveugle. 

Magnum sourit et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble. 

\- Ok... Et vous comptiez nous le dire un jour au moins ? 

\- Bien sûr... Mais on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ça... C'était excitant de vivre dans le secret. 

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Juliet était pensive, elle regardait vers l'extérieur, jouant avec ses mains. Thomas s'en rendit compte et vint poser ses mains sur sa taille. Elle soupira de bien être et se laissa aller contre lui. 

\- Tu sembles ailleurs... Il y a un soucis ? 

Elle sourit et serra ses mains avec les siennes. 

\- Non... Je repensais juste à ce qu'on a dit aux gars... Comme quoi ce n'était pas sérieux... 

Higgins soupira. 

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... 

Magnum posa un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à remonter près de son oreille, elle gémit doucement et leva la tête afin de lui accorder un meilleur accès. 

\- Pas moi... 

\- Je me suis servi de toi pendant un mois...

Il se mit à rire et la fit se retourner dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as déjà entendu me plaindre ?

\- Non mais...

Il partit de nouveau à l'assaut de sa gorge et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, gémissant de plaisir encore et encore avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle.

\- Je ne t'ai quitté que pour une raison... 

Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il poursuive. 

\- J'étais en train de tomber amoureux... Et je ne savais pas si tu ressentais la même chose... Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes prise au piège... 

Magnum posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et se retira aussitôt. 

\- Je t'aime Juliet... Et oui, notre relation n'a pas démarré pour de bonnes raisons... Mais je ne regrette rien... Aucune seconde. 

Elle lui sourit, porta la main à sa joue et s'approcha de ses lèvres. 

\- Je t'aime aussi... Thomas... 

Leurs lèvres se réunirent et Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou, Magnum la souleva et la conduit à son lit, la déposant avec tendresse et s'allongeant sur son corps. Juliet le rapprocha d'elle et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sa vie s'était arrêtée à la mort de Richard, mais avec Thomas à ses côtés, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, aussi vivante qu'en étant dans ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un cinquième OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
> J'ai une petite fic en cours, ou alors ce sera un long OS, je ne sais, je galère bien, mais je m'en sors à peu près !  
> à bientôt !


	6. Le Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un gala organisé... Juliet voit Magnum en train de se faire draguer par une femme... Elle ne devrait pas ressentir ça... Mais elle fait...

Juliet Higgins fulminait, cette femme osait le draguer ouvertement devant elle, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble à cette soirée. Un événement organisé en faveur des enfants démunis de Hawaï, une cause qui tenait particulièrement à Robin Masters et ce dernier avait demandé à ses amis de le représenter à sa place et de faire une promesse de don conséquente. 

Juliet et Magnum n'avaient pas hésité, acceptant sans attendre la demande de leur ami, pour eux aussi, ce genre d'évènement était important. Ils s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un, elle avait enfilé une robe bleue nuit qu'elle adorait et qui lui allait plus que bien à en juger par les regards de certains hommes durant la soirée... Mais aucun ne l'intéressait. Magnum avait enfilé un smoking sombre avec une chemise blanche et elle devait avouer qu'il était très séduisant dans cette tenue, ce qui était sans doute l'une des raisons qui poussait cette femme à le draguer sans vergogne. 

Ils n'étaient pas en couple, mais elle n'était pas censée le savoir, cette brune élancée aux cheveux longs et aux yeux clairs lui souriait... Et il le lui rendait. Typiquement son genre de femme. 

Juliet sentit son cœur se serrer... Pourquoi était-elle incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui de cette façon ? Au-delà du partenariat, au-delà de l'amitié... Bien au-delà et depuis un moment. 

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas... Fermée aux sentiments depuis la mort de Richard, terrifiée à l'idée de souffrir de nouveau, de ressentir un amour si fort qu'il dominerait ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui... Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait et c'est pour cela que Juliet n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce sentiment... Elle n'avait jamais connu ça et avait peur de le perdre. 

Pourtant, elle connaissait Magnum, un homme bon, le meilleur de tous... Un homme attentif, affectueux, qui aimait prendre soin de ceux qu'il aimait... Un homme fidèle, romantique... Un homme qui ferait tout pour rendre une femme heureuse. 

Et si cette sublime brune était cette femme ? Et s'il la ramenait chez Robin et qu'elle prenait sa place à ses côtés ? 

Juliet sentit son cœur se briser et se maudit de ne pas pourvoir lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais après tout, ressentait-il la même chose ? 

Probablement pas... Qui pourrait l'aimer ? Elle était brisée par la mort de Richard, cynique, froide... Mais elle aurait pu changer pour lui, elle aurait tant voulu changer avec lui. 

S'en était trop, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Magnum et elle fila sur le balcon, Juliet étouffait, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Une fois la baie vitrée franchie, elle respira profondément et ravala ses larmes tout en essuyant celles qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. 

\- Reprends-toi Juliet... Il mérite une femme qui n'a pas peur de s'ouvrir... Tout ira bien. Tu peux le supporter.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se convaincre, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir cette femme dans les bras de Magnum, ses bras autour de son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes et Juliet sentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine... Pourquoi aimer était si douloureux ? 

\- Je mérite une femme qui m'aime autant que je l'aime. 

Il était là, derrière elle, Juliet ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher et la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer fit s'emballer son cœur, refusant d'espérer. Magnum s'approcha de plus en plus, elle entendait ses pas, il s'arrêta juste derrière elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Juliet ne bougea pas, figée. 

\- Un mot et je m'en vais...

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Magnum rapprocha son corps du sien, elle le sentait dans son dos et malgré la chaleur de la soirée, son corps la réchauffait. 

\- Tu te demandes comment j'ai compris ? 

Juliet hocha la tête, laissant échapper une autre larme... Décidément, elle ne parvenait pas à les retenir... Elle ne le pouvait plus. Magnum se pencha un peu, elle sentit son souffle sur son cou et résista à l'envie de le pencher un peu afin de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau. 

\- Tes regards, tes sourires, ta façon de prononcer mon nom... De t'inquiéter pour moi. Toutes ces petites choses. 

Magnum remarqua la larme qui poursuivait sa route, il se pencha et l'essuya d'un baiser, Juliet eut l'impression que sa joue brûlait sous cette sensation. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, tout en baissant les yeux. Thomas colla son front au sien, résistant à son envie folle de l'embrasser. 

\- Je voulais tant te le dire... Mais je voulais que tu sois prête... Alors, laisse-moi te poser une question. 

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Est-ce que tu me veux dans ta vie Juliet ? En totalité ? 

Juliet hocha la tête sans hésiter, comme si elle attendait cette question depuis longtemps et en un sens c'était le cas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. 

\- Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux... Comme cette brune avec qui tu parlais...

Ses doutes refaisaient surfaces, impuissante. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à les effacer, voulant simplement être sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait. 

Magnum posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de la faire taire. 

\- J'ai exactement celle que je veux... Laisse-moi te le prouver. 

Il fondit sur ses lèvres, les touchant délicatement, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter. Juliet n'en revenait pas, il l'embrassait et elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point ce pourrait être doux et tendre. Elle leva une main et la posa sur sa joue, se rapprochant de lui en même temps. Magnum se retira, caressant ses lèvres de son doigt. Juliet plongea son regard dans celui de Thomas.

\- Embrasse-moi Thomas... Embrasse-moi vraiment. 

Il lui sourit avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser léger, délicat, il fit bouger ses lèvres contre celles de Juliet et elle y répondait. Alors, il entrouvrit les lèvres et glissa doucement sa langue contre elle, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, Juliet enfouie une main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit les lèvres avec hâte, ne voulant qu'une chose : qu'il lui prouve qu'il voulait d'elle. 

Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, Juliet gémit, Thomas prit cela pour une invitation, se colla à son corps et fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant sa jumelle avec ardeur, découvrant cette bouche qui l'avait tant fait fantasmer. 

Juliet n'en revenait pas, il l'embrassait vraiment, leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se découvraient en profondeur, les mains de Thomas s'égaraient dans son dos et elle voyait qu'il résistait à l'envie de défaire sa robe, il frôlait sa fermeture avant de s'en éloigner. Ses poumons commençaient à la brûler, elle devait s'éloigner, respirer... Mais elle ne le voulait pas, elle quitterait la douceur de ce baiser et elle s'y refusait. 

Magnum fit glisser sa langue vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa sur la lèvre supérieure avant de se retirer. 

\- Ça peut marcher... Je le sais. 

\- Tu sembles si sûr de toi... 

Ses doutes revenaient malgré elle et se gifla intérieurement. 

\- Pas toi ? 

Elle soupira avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, s'enivrant de cette fragrance dont elle ne se lassait pas. 

\- J'ai s'implement peur... De me laisser être heureuse et de tout perdre... 

Magnum posa ses mains sur ses joues, la recula de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Je t'aime... Laisse-toi aimer Juliet... 

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Thomas la prit contre lui, comprenant ses peurs et se jura de tout faire pour la garder à ses côtés et rester près d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, bien au contraire. 

\- Je t'aime aussi Thomas...

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur son front. 

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main et qu'il la conduise à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, là où se déroulait la soirée. Même si ni elle, ni lui ne voulait y retourner. 

Lors de la soirée, la brune tenta de s'accaparer de nouveau de Magnum à la seconde où elle le revit. Mais il tenait la main de Juliet et lui fit comprendre que son cœur était déjà pris. Le gala se déroula comme prévu, même si leur récent rapprochement rendait leur besoin de s'éloigner de l'autre compliqué, Juliet avait l'impression de rêver et à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait, elle sentait un manque et avait la sensation de tout avoir imaginé. 

Une musique se fit entendre et elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur sa taille. 

\- Tu veux danser ? 

Elle lui sourit, lui prit la main et le mena jusqu'au centre de la pièce où quelques couples dansaient déjà. Magnum posa une main sur sa taille, l'autre tenant toujours sa main, Juliet déposa sa main libre sur la nuque de Thomas et ferma les yeux, bercée par cette musique. Le rythme était lent, un slow et ils se laissèrent porter par cette musique. 

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive... 

Elle avait prononcé ces mots si bas, Thomas sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas... Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. 

Juliet sourit et se rapprocha davantage de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais. 

\- Dans ce cas, on est deux. 

Ils se sourirent, Juliet posa sa tête contre son épaule et ils continuèrent de danser le temps de deux ou trois chansons, ils ne le savaient pas, trop perdu dans l'instant et dans leur étreinte. Une fois finis, Thomas posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Et si on rentrait ? 

\- Oui... 

Une fois rentrée, Thomas avait pensé prendre son temps, la laisser devant la porte, l'embrasser et lui souhaiter bonne nuit, ils avaient tout le temps pour le reste, mais elle avait refusé de le quitter, craignant se réveiller et qu'il n'ait changé d'avis ou pire... Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. 

Cette nuit là, Magnum lui fit l'amour comme personne ne lui avait jamais fait. Elle s'était sentie complète pour la première fois de sa vie. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser avait embrasé son corps comme jamais, chaque mot prononcé avant emballé son cœur. Il lui avait signifié à quel point il la trouvait belle, à quel point il l'aimait. Juliet s'était sentie aimée et désirée, ne regrettant pas une seule seconde ces instants passés dans ses bras. Il s'était concentré sur elle, sur son désir et quand le plaisir l'avait emporté, elle s'était écroulée sur le lit, son corps entier s'embrasant avant de le sentir la rejoindre, tombant sur elle, l'embrassant avec tendresse. 

Magnum avait caressé son visage avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, remontant la couverture sur eux, la sentant se rapprocher avant de s'endormir paisiblement. 

Juliet ouvrit les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit et elle se tendit automatiquement. Elle n'était plus dans ses bras, ses mains ne la touchaient plus... Avait-elle rêvé ces instants de bonheur ? Son cœur se serra, refusant d'y croire. 

Juliet voulu se tourner afin de voir s'il était là quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille et un corps se rapprochant du sien. 

\- Je suis là... Rendors-toi, il est tôt. 

Juliet sourit et se tourna, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. 

\- Je t'aime...

Il posa un baiser sur sa tête. 

\- Je le sais... Je t'aime aussi. 

\- Tu peux me faire une promesse ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux. 

\- Accroche-toi à moi... De toutes tes forces... Quoi qu'il arrive, ne me lâche jamais... 

\- Je te le promets. 

C'est sur ses paroles que Thomas caressa sa joue et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres afin de sceller cette promesse. Juliet sourit, passa une jambe entre celles de Thomas et se rapprocha de lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, se rapprochant au maximum de lui. Juliet allait combattre ses peurs, cet homme l'aimait et elle l'aimait tout autant, elle voulait être avec lui et vivre des années de bonheur à ses côtés et en sentant la main de Thomas caresser ses cheveux avec amour, elle sut... Que ses peurs commençaient déjà à se dissiper.


	7. Petit Bonheur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une conversation qui tarde, des doutes qui s'installent...

Juliet ouvrit les yeux et tendit le bras derrière elle, mais son petit ami n'était pas là. Elle sourit en se prenant à penser à lui de cette façon, pourtant c'est ce qu'il était, depuis près d'une année maintenant elle et Thomas Magnum étaient en couple et tout fonctionnait si bien que s'en était déroutant pour leur entourage, mais dans le bon sens. Elle était heureuse et le remerciait chaque jour pour ce bonheur qu'il lui apportait. 

Elle se redressa et le chercha du regard, rien. Elle soupira et se leva, enfila sa tenue de la veille et jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil... Près de neuf heure, c'était rare qu'elle se réveille aussi tard. Juliet sourit et quitta sa chambre, sentant la bonne odeur qui s'émanait de l'étage inférieur. 

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle vit Kumu en train de prendre une tasse de café, elle salua son amie qui lui sourit en la voyant. Juliet s'approcha et regarda le petit-déjeuner prêt sur la table. 

\- Merci Kumu, ça a l'air délicieux.

\- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas moi. 

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. 

\- Thomas ? 

Kumu hocha la tête en souriant et en buvant une autre gorgée de café. 

\- Cet homme m'en apprend toujours plus sur lui. 

Juliet prit une gaufre et la dégusta avec plaisir. 

\- Si j'avais vingt ans de moins, je tenterais de vous le prendre... Cet homme vous vénère littéralement. 

Elle sourit avant de manger un pancake. 

\- Je sais et c'est réciproque. 

Personne n'était surpris de leur relation, tout semblait tellement logique et quand ils l'avaient annoncé à leurs amis, ils avaient été félicités. Ils étaient tous tellement ravis pour eux. Mais là, Kumu cachait quelque chose et Juliet le voyait, mais elle attendait que son amie se dévoile. 

\- Alors, pourquoi vous l'évitez depuis deux jours ? 

Higgins perdit son sourire et regarda son amie qui attendait la réponse. 

\- Je ne l'évite pas...

\- Vous avez refusé trois affaires avec lui... 

Elle soupira, baissa les yeux et joua avec sa tasse. 

\- Il vous en a parlé ? 

\- Non, mais en préparant le petit-déjeuner, il a dit qu'il espérait que vous lui pardonniez ce qu'il a fait... Sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. 

Juliet posa ses mains sur son visage en soufflant.

\- Merde... Je ne voulais pas ça ! Je peux être stupide quand je veux !

\- Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas... Vous savez...

Elle secoua la tête en regardant son amie. 

\- Le quitter ? Jamais de la vie !

\- Tant mieux... Je suis rassurée.

Juliet soupira. Elle avait prévu de le dire à Magnum en premier, mais Kumu pourrait la conforter dans son choix... Même si ce n'en était pas vraiment un... C'était surtout une prise de conscience. 

\- Je suis enceinte... 

Voilà, c'était dit, elle l'avait appris trois jours plus tôt et n'avait pas su comment le dire à Thomas, ni même si elle allait lui dire. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle désirait et l'avait un peu évité, ne voulant pas qu'il voit son trouble... Mais elle avait regardé cet homme dormir toute la nuit, il était si paisible et elle l'aimait tellement. Cet enfant était le leur et même s'il n'était pas attendu... Il était désiré, par elle... Juliet voulait ce bébé et elle savait que Magnum le voudrait tout autant, il lui avait simplement fallut un peu de temps pour le comprendre. 

\- Il le sait ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir... De savoir si je le voulais. 

Kumu s'approcha. 

\- Vous avez la réponse ? 

\- Oui... Et je pense que je l'ai depuis que je l'ai su... 

L'hawaïenne sourit et serra la main de Juliet. 

\- Il faut lui dire, ça le concerne autant que vous. 

\- Oui... Je sais... Je vais le faire, aujourd'hui. 

Elle avala une gorgée de jus d'orange et sourit. 

\- Où est-il ? 

\- Sur la plage. 

\- Merci Kumu !

Juliet sortit de la propriété et se rendit où Thomas avait l'habitude de nager, elle arriva sur place en quelques minutes et se mit à regarder au loin, le voyant nager sans avoir conscience qu'elle l'observait. Juliet posa une main sur son ventre en souriant. 

\- Il va être ravi, tu verras. 

Thomas revint sur la plage et sourit en la voyant qui l'attendait. Il sortit de l'eau, attrapa sa serviette et s'essuya brièvement avant d'enfiler son T-shirt. Il s'approcha d'elle à petites foulées, en lui souriant et Juliet se demanda s'il était vraiment inquiet, rien ne le laissait paraître. 

\- Tu es réveillée... Tout va bien ? 

Juliet posa une main sur sa joue et l'attira à elle pour un tendre baiser, Magnum posa une main sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, répondant à son baiser avec amour. Elle s'éloigna de lui au bout de plusieurs secondes, gardant toujours ses mains sur lui. Il était temps qu'elle lui annonce. 

\- Désolée d'avoir été ailleurs ces derniers jours... 

Thomas lui sourit et caressa sa joue.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Tu sais que je suis là pour toi... 

Elle lui sourit. 

\- Oui, je le sais... 

Juliet soupira, elle devait lui dire, même si elle appréhendait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher indéfiniment, son ventre allait grossir. Elle soupira une seconde fois et lâcha la bombe. 

\- Je suis enceinte. 

Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme si elle refusait de voir sa réaction. Ils étaient ensemble depuis une année et ils étaient heureux, ce bébé n'était pas prévu, loin de là. Une main se posa sur sa joue, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire de Thomas, elle était soulagée, il semblait heureux. 

\- Tu sembles bien le prendre... 

Il se mit à rire et l'enlaça avec tendresse, posant un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Tu me caches ça depuis des jours, car tu avais peur de ma réaction. 

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et bien laisse-moi t'avouer... Que je le sais depuis que j'ai vu ticket de caisse de la pharmacie... 

Juliet ferma les yeux avant de se blottir contre lui. 

\- Kumu m'a dit que tu avais peur que je m'éloigne... Que tu voulais que je te pardonne. 

Thomas l'éloigna un peu en secouant la tête. 

\- Jamais de la vie, je n'ai pas pensé ça une seconde, je savais que tu voulais juste prendre ton temps pour me le dire... Mais que tu le ferai quand tu seras prête. 

Higgins fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- Alors, ce petit-déjeuner de rêve, ce n'est pas parce que tu pensais que je t'en voulais ?

Magnum secoua la tête. 

\- Non ! Pas du tout, j'ai dit à Kumu que c'était pour te donner du courage. 

Il leva les yeux au ciel en riant. 

\- Kumu... 

Elle se mit à rire, leur amie s'était inquiété pour eux et avait tenté de les rapprocher. Ils lui parleraient plus tard, pour le moment, Juliet passa ses bras autour du cou de Thomas et s'approcha de ses lèvres. 

\- J'ai eu peur un bref instant... J'ai cru que je m'étais éloignée sans le vouloir...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire... Si tu l'avais fait, je t'aurais retenu de toutes mes forces. 

Juliet lui sourit, sachant très bien qu'il ne mentait pas. Il le lui avait dit au début de leur relation, il était prêt à tout pour elle, mais si elle doutait, il serait là la retenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui... Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer à ces mots et elle lui avait dit que ça n'arriverait jamais, qu'il devait la retenir afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était aimée et qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber. 

\- Alors... On va avoir un bébé ? 

Elle se mit à rire avant de prendre sa main et de la poser sur son ventre. 

\- Oui... Thomas, on va avoir un bébé. 

Il l'embrassa sans attendre, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa taille, Juliet voulut y répondre, mais Thomas s'éloigna et lui prit la main. 

\- Suis-moi. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la propriété et Thomas les mena à leur chambre. Il lâcha sa main et fouilla dans son tiroir. Juliet le regarda faire et le vit sortir un petit sac en papier. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant le paquet. 

\- Ouvre-le. 

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda et sourit en voyant un pyjama blanc et le bonnet assortit. Elle les sortit et les serra contre son cœur avant de se blottir dans les bras de son homme. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que Thomas ne la prenne dans ses bras et l'allonge sur leur lit, bien décidé à célébrer cette merveilleuse nouvelle à leur façon. 

Bien plus tard, Thomas était adossé à la tête de lit, Juliet contre lui, son dos collé contre son torse. Une main posée sur son ventre, faisant des petits cercles.

\- Je sais qu'aucune contraception n'est fiable à cent pour cent... Mais on était prudent... Enfin... Heureusement, pas assez. 

Juliet se mit à rire, tourna légèrement la tête et réclama un baiser qu'il lui donna sans attendre. 

\- Je pense savoir quand il a été conçu... 

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- Cette panne de courant à cause de cet ouragan... On est restés à la maison pendant trois jours... Et comme il fallait gérer la propriété, les soucis de courant et tout... 

Il se souvenait de ces trois jours, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos, ils avaient bossé sans relâche pour que la propriété tienne le coup et ne souffre pas de cet ouragan. Mais ils s'étaient accordés un peu de bon temps, sans regret. 

\- Oh oui... C'était génial... 

Elle se mit à rire avant d'acquiescer. 

\- Oui... Mais deux jours après je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié ma pilule... Je n'ai pas eu de symptôme ni rien avant la semaine dernière... Alors... 

Magnum posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Hey, ce bébé est là et je l'aime déjà... Ce n'est pas un accident. 

\- Moi aussi je l'aime... Et je t'aime tout autant Thomas. 

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que Thomas ne s'éloigne se souvenant qu'elle avait parlé de symptôme.

\- Tu es malade ? 

\- Ça dépend de ce que je mange... Le petit-déjeuner de ce matin passe bien... Mais ne me parle pas de viande ou de tout ce qui a baigné dans la graisse... C'est atroce !

Il hocha la tête. 

\- Ok, bon à savoir. Quoi d'autre ? 

\- Un peu fatiguée... Mais en dehors de ça, je vais bien. 

Thomas la serra contre lui, posant un baiser dans son cou, lui promettant qu'il allait prendre soin d'elle. 

Les semaines et les mois passèrent, la grossesse de Juliet s'était déroulé à merveille, même si par moment, elle avait trouvé que Thomas en faisait un peu trop, elle ne lui disait pas, adorant qu'il se comporte ainsi. Et là, elle se trouvait à l'hôpital, en train de donner naissance à leur enfant, Thomas lui tenait la main et posait des baisers sur son front, elle avait mal, tout en ayant hâte de tenir son bébé contre elle. 

\- Allez, encore un effort, tu vas y arriver...

Elle poussa une dernière fois avant d'entendre le cri de son bébé, Juliet se laissa retomber en tendant les bras.

\- Mon bébé...

La sage-femme le déposa sur sa mère qui le serra tout en déposant des baiser dans ses cheveux bruns. 

\- C'est un garçon... Un magnifique petit garçon mon amour... Je t'aime. 

Thomas posa ses lèvres sur celles de Juliet et une main sur le dos de leur fils. Les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, il était heureux. 

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la chambre de Juliet, leur fils dormait dans les bras de Thomas, Juliet les regardait avec amour. Caressant la joue de son bébé. Thomas se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec amour. 

\- Je ne voulais te demander ça pendant ta grossesse... Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je le faisais à cause de lui. 

Il regarda leur fils et Juliet sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander et attendait qu'il le fasse. 

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? 

Elle essuya une larme avant de hocher la tête et de tourner la tête afin de réclamer un baiser. Thomas lui donna sans hésiter et ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que leur fils ne commencent à se manifester. Ils se séparèrent, en souriant, Juliet s'installa et Thomas lui donna le bébé afin qu'il puisse manger. Il les regarda un long moment, en se disant que la vie ne pourrait pas être plus belle.


	8. Détroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum s'en va... Pour aller où ? Pourquoi ?

Juliet ouvrit son ordinateur et fronça les sourcils en voyant les pages qui s'affichaient. Elle soupira et pesta contre Magnum. Il lui avait emprunté et comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas effacé son historique et des pages de publicités s'affichaient malgré son pare-feu. Son ami était gonflé de ne pas nettoyer son passage. Elle sourit, il ne changerait jamais. 

Elle commença à effacer les traces du passage de son ami, cette fois-ci, il l'avait utilisé pour d'autres raisons que leur travail. Juliet allait terminer son nettoyage, quand une page attira son attention. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut d'une traite, une fois, puis deux... Puis trois. 

Il s'agissait d'une confirmation de réservation de vol, pour détroit. L'avion partait le soir même, mais ce qui choquait Juliet, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de vol retour de prévu. 

La réservation était au nom de Thomas Magnum. 

Elle relut le mail, encore une fois. Pas d'erreur possible. 

Il partait, pour Détroit. Le soir même. Il partait... Loin de l'île... Loin de tout. Il partait. 

Elle se leva d'un bond, fermant l'écran de son ordinateur. Juliet prit son portable et tenta de joindre Magnum, mais elle entendit la sonnerie, elle suivit le bruit et vit qu'il avait laissé son téléphone ici. 

\- Merde !

Il partait... Elle tentait de le contacter afin de savoir pourquoi... Mais elle ne pouvait pas le joindre. Il partait... Loin d'elle ? Juliet secoua la tête, non, il devait y avoir une autre raison. Mais il partait et elle devait savoir pourquoi. 

Juliet se rendit au garage et son cœur se serra en voyant la Ferrari... Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé là ? Pourquoi ne la prenait-il pas pour se rendre à l'aéroport ? Il partait... Et il savait qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin... Cette fois, elle en était sûre, il s'éloignait. 

Elle prit la Ferrari et se rendit à la Mariana, il était près de dix-sept heure, Rick devait être sur place. Une fois là-bas, elle entra dans le restaurant sans attendre et vit son ami derrière le bar en train de nettoyer des verres. 

\- Hey Higgy, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ? 

Juliet lui sourit et s'approcha, se disant que si Rick savait ce que son ami prévoyait, il aurait tenté de le retenir. Oui, forcément. 

\- Magnum a des ennuis ? 

Voilà, si elle commençait par ça, Rick dirait la vérité, elle en était sûre... Elle l'espérait. Rick fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. 

\- Pas que je sache, mais vous le connaissez, cet abruti se met toujours dans un pétrin pas possible. 

Elle sourit de nouveau. 

\- J'ai remarqué une réservation sur un vol pour Détroit, ce soir... Il ne m'en a pas parlé. 

Elle le vit soupirer, poser son verre sur le comptoir et se pencher vers elle. 

\- Il va à Détroit... Pour se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère... Il essaye tous les ans, mais les deux dernières années, il n'a pas pu. 

Il allait se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère... Il ne partait pas... pas longtemps, il allait revenir. Ici... Sur cette île... Avec elle... Et aussi avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec elle. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Il y a deux ans, vous veniez d'apprendre pour la Vipère... Il a dit qu'il voulait rester au cas où vous auriez besoin de soutien.

Son cœur se serra, même à cette époque là, il tenait à être à ses côtés. 

\- L'an dernier... Les hommes d'Ivan venaient d'attaquer la propriété... Il a refusé de partir en sachant que d'autres personnes pouvaient revenir. 

Encore une fois, il pensait à son bien-être. 

\- En ce moment, rien de dramatique à l'horizon. Donc, il doit vouloir en profiter. Il reviendra dans quelques jours. 

\- Il n'y avait pas de vol retour sur la réservation. 

Rick se figea, sans s'inquiéter, mais intrigué. 

\- Il a peut-être d'autre chose à faire là-bas... Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un grand garçon. 

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Juliet ne s'en aille. Elle se demandait s'il y avait autre chose et commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus. S'il avait d'autres choses de prévu, il aurait réservé un vol pour dans plusieurs jours. Il partait, elle en était persuadée et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Robin qui décrocha au bout de la seconde sonnerie. 

\- Robin ? J'ai besoin d'aide. 

\- Bien sûr ? Tout ce que vous voulez. 

Elle soupira et parla de ce qui s'était passé. 

\- Vous vous inquiétez sans doute pour rien... 

\- Peut-être... Mais j'ai besoin d'en être sûre... J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va revenir avec...

Elle se retint de dire « avec moi ». Elle ignorait qu'elle ressentait ça, oui, elle s'inquiétait, mais pourquoi à ce point-là ? 

\- Vous voulez emprunter mon jet ? 

\- Oui... Je dois y aller... Je dois le ramener. 

Robin accepta sans hésiter, Juliet le remercia, mais elle ne vit pas le sourire de son ami, elle ne le vit pas s'enfoncer dans son siège alors qu'il tentait d'écrire le prochain White Knight. Elle ne l'entendit pas prononcer quelques mots lourds de sens. « Il lui en aura fallut du temps pour s'en rendre compte... »... Il sourit davantage et se remit à écrire. « En espérant qu'ils ne gâchent rien et que le prochain coup de fil m'annonce une bonne nouvelle ». Il poursuivit son œuvre, le même sourire aux lèvres. 

Le vol parut durer une éternité à Juliet, elle se demandait sans cesse ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Magnum pour le faire revenir à Hawaï et elle espérait y parvenir. Elle s'était habituée à lui, à sa présence à leur partenariat, à son sourire, à tout... Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer se réveiller un jour et découvrir qu'il ne serait plus là, Juliet commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait enduré quand elle avait failli rentrer à Londres pour son visa... C'était difficile et elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça. 

Quand elle arriva sur le sol de Détroit, Juliet se maudit... Elle savait où était enterré la mère de Thomas grâce à une recherche faite dans l'avion, mais elle se dit qu'il avait déjà pu se rendre sur sa tombe et dans ce cas, elle ne savait pas où le chercher. 

Elle prit la direction du cimetière, elle devait au moins commencer par là, elle prit un taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur qui démarra. 

La voiture arriva sur place en trente minutes, le trajet lui parut rapide et elle paya sa course au chauffeur sans attendre. Elle descendit du véhicule et regarda autour d'elle, avant de reconnaître sa démarche.

Il était là, avançant vers la sortie du cimetière, il semblait aller bien et elle en était rassurée. Le regard baissé vers le sol, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Juliet sentit la colère monter, il était parti, sans un mot, réservant un avion afin de partir loin... Et surtout, il n'avait pas prévu de vol retour et ça... Elle ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. 

Magnum leva les yeux et la vit, elle était là, il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il continua d'avança, avec l'intention de lui poser la question, mais une fois à deux pas d'elle, il vit son regard, elle semblait furieuse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne put rien dire, la main d'Higgins se leva et vint claquer sur sa joue, Magnum fut tellement surpris, qu'il fut incapable de répondre, ni même de lui demander les raisons de son geste. 

Higgins sentit une chaleur se répandre dans sa main, elle la baissa, tourna les talons et longea le cimetière, elle avait voulu lui parler, mais rien n'était sorti de sa bouche et une fois la gifle donnée, elle ne voulait pas faire de scandale devant cet endroit où tant de personnes étaient en deuil. 

Elle entendait les pas de Magnum derrière elle et sa voix qui l'appelaient, mais était incapable de lui répondre. Il était parti, sans lui dire, sans lui parler... Il était parti et elle s'était sentie vide... Higgins détestait ce sentiment. 

Elle marcha durant quelques minutes avant que Magnum en ait assez et qu'il lui attrape le bras afin de l'arrêter. 

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?!

Il n'était pas en colère, mais perdu, ne comprenant toujours pas son geste. 

Higgins se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux rouges... Elle n'avait pas pleuré, mais sa colère était palpable. 

\- Ce qui m'a pris ?! C'est vous qui êtes venu ici sans prévenir !

Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Je vous ai prévenu il y a deux semaines que je prenais quelques jours de congés... 

\- Oui ! Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous alliez partir !

Sa voix se brisa à ses mots... Merde elle détestait agir comme ça ! Magnum ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit, se demandant si une quelconque réponse allait la faire se sentir un peu mieux. 

\- Je l'ai appris en voyant votre historique sur MON ordinateur et ce message disant que vous aviez réservé un aller simple pour venir ici !

Elle semblait tellement furieuse. 

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti ? Pourquoi vous êtes parti ?!

Juliet ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les ouvrir et de le regarder fixement. 

\- Je ne pensais que vous me feriez ça... Pas vous... Pas à moi...

\- Juliet...

Elle secoua la tête et recula de deux pas. 

\- Un aller simple... Vous ne comptez pas revenir, pas vrai ? Vous êtes parti, sans un au revoir, sans une explication... Je méritais mieux... Je pensais qu'on était... 

Quoi ? Qu'ils étaient quoi ? Amis ? Ils l'étaient, mais si c'était juste ça, il lui aurait dit, non ? Elle voulait connaître sa raison, même si ça ne le faisait pas changer d'avis, elle avait besoin de savoir et peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à le convaincre de rentrer avec elle... Si seulement il voulait bien rentrer avec elle. 

\- Je suis restée... Pour vous... Je ne voulais pas abandonner ce que j'avais trouvé à Hawaï... Alors, je suis restée. 

Elle reprit son souffle et poursuivit. 

\- Mais en fin de compte c'est vous qui m'abandonnez... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai. 

Elle tourna les talons et accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas qu'il voie les quelques larmes qui s'étaient écoulées de ses yeux. Elle allait repartir pour Londres, espérant que l'offre du MI6 tenait toujours. Elle était restée pour lui, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre et en fin de compte, c'est lui qui faisait tout afin de la perdre. 

Une main lui retint le bras et le serra assez fort pour l'attirer en arrière, elle trébucha et atterrit contre un torse solide qui la retint et l'empêcha de tomber. Les bras la serrèrent fort, Juliet tenta de se débattre, le repoussant de toutes ses forces, mais Thomas tenait bon, il serra aussi fort qu'il put.

\- J'avais juste besoin de temps... Pour réfléchir...

Higgins ferma les yeux, sa gorge se serrant. 

\- Ah oui ? Et à quoi ? 

Il défit un peu son entrave et elle en profita pour s'échapper de ses bras et se retourner. Elle se retrouva face à lui, voulut lui parler, mais il la devança. 

\- Ça...

Elle voulut parler, mais ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, Juliet se tendit d'un coup avant de le repousser. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il était blessé et elle reconnut qu'elle aussi... Son cœur se serra et voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Magnum reprit possession de ses lèvres... Cette fois, elle passa un bras autour de son cou alors que Thomas prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa entre eux, contre son cœur. Il battait vite, bien trop vite et Juliet se mit à espérer que ce soit elle qui le faisait battre ainsi. 

Magnum posa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et la rapprocha de lui, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche au même instant, elle sursauta, surprise par cette intrusion, mais elle y répondit. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact et se caressèrent avec tendresse, gémissant tous les deux au contact de l'autre. 

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, à s'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, leurs corps serrés, leurs mains égarées. Le manque d'air commença à se faire sentir et Thomas se retira, le cœur brisé, espérant qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Le silence s'installa, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et ne voulait pas lui mentir en disant qu'elle regrettait ce baiser. 

\- Dis quelque chose... 

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je me suis sentie perdue et abandonnée quand tu es parti ? Que je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça... 

Sa voix se brisait et Thomas ne résista pas à son envie de l'embrasser de nouveau, il essuya ses larmes au passage et la serra contre lui. Juliet répondit au baiser sans hésiter, posant une main sur sa joue, ils se séparèrent plus rapidement cette fois.

\- J'ai cru mourir en te perdant... 

\- Tu ne m'as pas perdu...

\- C'est ce que j'ai ressenti pourtant... 

Il caressa sa lèvre du bout des doigts.

\- Je suis désolé... Je pensais bien faire... Je ne pensais pas te blesser à ce point...

\- Ça n'a pas marché...

Son cœur se serra, elle baissa les yeux, mais il la fit lever le visage vers lui. 

\- Si je rentre... Je ne pourrais pas faire comme ci ce qui vient de se passer n'avait pas eu lieu... 

Elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Comment ça si tu rentres ? Tu ne comptes pas rester ici ! J'ai besoin de toi !

La colère remontait en elle avant de se souvenir qu'il avait juste peur que tout recommence comme avant son départ, elle ferma les yeux, se rapprocha et enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. 

\- Je ne sais pas où j'en suis... Mais je ne veux pas oublier... 

Magnum hésitait, il avait goûté à ses lèvres, s'il rentrait et qu'elle lui disait que tout était une erreur, il lui en voudrait et ne pourrait pas endurer ça. 

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple... Et c'est pour ça que je suis parti... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur en t'en parlant... 

Elle se recula un peu, plongeant son regard dans le sien. 

\- Je sais juste... Que ce n'était pas un baiser de peur ou une envie d'essayer de te convaincre... J'en avais envie... Depuis longtemps je pense... Je pense...

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de dire ce qu'elle voulait dire. Magnum captura de nouveau ses lèvres et elle enroula ses deux bras autour de son cou. Il lui enserra la taille et la souleva légèrement. Elle pourrait le lui dire plus tard. 

Quand elle se réveilla... Dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel de Thomas, elle n'avait jamais été bien et la nuit n'avait jamais été aussi douce. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, non... Il l'avait simplement tenu contre lui, son visage enfoui dans son cou, posant parfois des petits baisers sur sa peau, caressant sa taille. Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, serrés dans la chaleur rassurante de l'autre. 

\- Je pense que je t'aime Thomas... C'est ce que je voulais te dire hier... 

Il sourit contre elle et posa un baiser derrière son oreille. 

\- Me laisseras-tu te rendre sûre de toi ? 

Un autre baiser. Elle sourit. 

\- Je ne pense pas que tu en ai besoin... 

Magnum passa une jambe au-dessus des siennes, s'approcha de ses lèvres, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que moi... Je sais que je t'aime Juliet... De toutes mes forces... 

Elle lui sourit, les larmes humidifiant ses yeux. 

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. 

Il plongea sur ses lèvres sans hésiter, la serrant contre lui, s'allongeant sur son corps. Juliet enfouie ses mains dans ses cheveux et les tira ce qui le fit gémir. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la persuade qu'elle l'aimait... Car elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait tant souffert de le savoir loin d'elle. 

Et alors qu'il la serrait contre elle, alors que ses mains la touchaient partout où elles le pouvaient... Juliet Higgins sut... Qu'elle aimait cet homme par-dessus tout et que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'ils rentrent chez eux... Ensemble.


	9. Longue Attente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> une longue attente qui fait mal...

Elle était là, allongée dans ce lit depuis près de trois jours... Trois longues journées à attendre le moindre signe de réveil. À attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Magnum donnerait tout pour l'entendre l'engueuler à propos de la cave à vin ou de la voiture. Il ferait tout pour la voir ordonner à ses chiens de lui montrer les dents. Mais non... Juliet Higgins était là, dans ce lit d'hôpital depuis trois jours, blessée grièvement par le type qu'ils suivaient. 

Ils s'étaient séparés afin de couvrir plus de terrain, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Il l'avait retrouvée, quelques minutes plus tard, à peine cinq... Peut-être plus... Magnum ne le savait pas. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps... Il l'avait rejointe et elle était au sol, blessée à la poitrine. Il s'était précipitée vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras, criant son nom, son prénom... Lui demandant... La suppliant de garder les yeux ouverts... 

Mais ça n'avait pas suffi. 

Magnum l'avait conduite à l'hôpital où elle avait été prise en charge par les médecins, opérée, allongée dans ce lit... Intubée. Il ne l'a reconnaissait plus, elle était si pale, si faible dans ce lit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et essuya une larme furtive. 

\- Il faut que vous vous réveillez... Ok ? 

Magnum posa un baiser sur sa main, un baiser qui dura bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. 

\- La vie ne sera plus pareille sans vous...

Un autre baiser, sur son poignet cette fois et il s'attarda de nouveau, sentant son pouls sous ses lèvres. 

\- Vous imaginez peut-être que Richard vous attend là-bas et je me doute que vous voulez le revoir... Mais s'il vous plaît... Restez encore. 

Cette fois il posa la main de Juliet contre sa joue et embrassa sa paume avec douceur. Ce matin même, son cœur s'était arrêté, les médecins étaient parvenus à la ramener, mais Magnum voyait bien qu'ils étaient inquiets. Il les avait regardés s'affairer autour d'elle, espérant, priant pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés et quand la ligne de son électrocardiogramme était revenue, il avait senti son cœur battre de nouveau... Comme s'ils étaient liés. 

\- Je vous en prie... Restez avec moi. Parce que même si je ne vous le dirais jamais en face... Vous comptez énormément pour moi... Sans doute plus que je le devrais... 

Il la contempla de longues minutes, sans rien dire, gardant sa main dans la sienne, espérant revoir ses jolis yeux se rouvrir. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet flottait, sans savoir depuis combien de temps. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé, de cet homme qu'elle poursuivait... Il avait échappé à sa surveillance quelques secondes et quand elle l'avait revu, il plantait un couteau dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était écroulée, sans rien dire... Espérant que Magnum la retrouve au plus vite. Ne voulant pas mourir seule. Elle voulait qu'il la tienne contre elle et qu'il soit là quand elle rendrait son dernier soupir... 

Mais pourquoi était-elle seule ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à estomper cette sensation de flottement ? Etait-elle morte ? 

Non, elle n'était pas morte, si elle l'était, elle n'entendrait pas la voix de Rick, de TC, de Kumu... De Magnum... C'était la sienne qu'elle entendait le plus souvent. Il lui parlait, lui demandait de s'accrocher, de rester avec eux, de se réveiller, d'ouvrir ses yeux. Parfois ses paroles étaient confuses, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais il était toujours là, à lui parler...

Et pourtant, elle flottait toujours, elle voulait refaire surface, mais n'avait pas la force d'essayer. Elle se sentait si bien, si apaisée. Et si elle restait là ? 

Oui, ça pourrait être bien... 

Elle se sentit s'enfoncer davantage, allant de mieux en mieux... Mais une voix la rappela. 

\- Juliet !

Elle remonta à la surface sans se contrôler... Que s'était-il passé ? Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir et Juliet éprouva un bien-être, tellement intense qu'elle ne voulait plus partir. 

\- Vous imaginez peut-être que Richard vous attend là-bas et je me doute que vous voulez le revoir... Mais s'il vous plaît... Restez encore. 

Richard ? Est-ce qu'elle allait le retrouvait si elle s'enfonçait encore ? Elle pourrait le revoir, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué... Mais une sensation étrange se produisit à l'intérieur de son corps... Juliet pensait être ravie de revoir Richard, même dans la mort... Mais elle ne l'était pas... Elle ne le voulait pas... Pas comme ça. 

\- Je vous en prie... Restez avec moi. Parce que même si je ne vous le dirais jamais en face... Vous comptez énormément pour moi... Sans doute plus que je le devrais... 

Magnum... Il était là et il semblait tellement impatient de la voir revenir vers lui... Est-ce qu'elle comptait pour lui à ce point-là ? Elle se sentit remonter un peu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle flottait vers le haut. 

\- Juliet... Vous devez revenir... Pour moi... 

Elle le voulait, oh qu'elle le voulait. Elle voulait voir son regard perçant, son sourire charmeur. Elle voulait l'entendre rire et appeler son nom. Elle voulait le regarder conduire la Ferrari, le fixer comme elle le faisait souvent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Juliet aimait tant le regarder... 

\- Je vous aime Juliet... S'il vous plaît... Revenez... Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas comme ça, ça m'est égal... Je peux vivre avec, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. 

Juliet se sentit propulsée vers le haut, elle ne flottait plus. Il l'aimait et elle se sentait voler. 

Pourquoi ? 

Elle pouvait partir, s'enfoncer et peut-être retrouver Richard... Où elle pouvait remonter à la surface et le retrouver lui, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle était là, avec lui, qu'elle ne comptait pas le quitter... Qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui. 

Elle l'aimait ? Non, en tout cas, pas comme ça... Enfin elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Elle l'aimait ? Magnum était arrogant et un brin égocentrique... Mais c'était aussi un homme bon, généreux, attentionné, courageux, gentil, aimant... Oui, il était là pour elle, depuis si longtemps, il était à ses côtés, il était l'homme qui était là quand elle n'allait pas, même s'il gardait ses distances, il restait près d'elle. 

Il était l'homme à qui elle pensait quand elle faisait des mauvais rêves ou qu'elle repensait au passé, car quand elle pensait à lui... Elle souriait et se sentait mieux... Heureuse. 

Il était l'homme qu'elle venait voir quand elle avait besoin de réconfort... Et il était toujours là, lui souriant, trouvant les mots afin qu'elle se sente mieux. 

Il était l'homme pour qui elle n'avait pas accepté de retourner au MI6, car à Londres, il n'y était pas. 

Il était l'homme pour qui elle était restée, car sans lui, elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse. 

L'homme qu'elle aimait.

L'homme qu'elle voulait retrouver. Maintenant.

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum sentit une pression sur ses mains, il sourit. Son cœur s'était de nouveau emballé deux heures plus tôt, il avait cru qu'elle allait mourir, que les médecins ne pourraient pas la ramener, mais au contraire... Elle montrait des signes de réveil. Ils avaient retiré le tube présent dans sa gorge et elle respirait seule. Il avait eu l'impression de revivre. Elle était là, toujours étendue dans ce lit, mais sans ce tube. Elle semblait un peu moins fragile. 

\- Allez Juliet, juste un effort supplémentaire, je dois voir vos yeux s'ouvrir. 

Il la vit battre des paupières et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. 

\- Hey... Vous revoilà... Vous m'avez fait peur. 

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et put voir qu'il était inquiet. 

\- Hey... 

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, Magnum lui tendit un verre d'eau et lui demanda de ne boire qu'une gorgée. Elle obéit même si elle voulait en boire plus. Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, mais ça prouvait qu'elle était vivante. Juliet plongea son regard dans celui de Magnum et puisa dans ses forces afin de lui parler. 

\- Je vous entendais me parler... 

Elle lui sourit et caressa sa main de son doigt. 

\- Oh... Euh... Vous savez...

\- Vous ne le pensiez pas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le devança. 

\- Vous allez me dire que j'ai rêvé tout ça ?

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, refusant d'envisager cette possibilité... Non, elle était revenue, pour lui, elle était prête à leur donner une chance. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Magnum se leva et s'installa sur le bord du lit, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. 

\- Ça dépend...

\- De quoi ?

Sa voix se brisa, à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentit, mais aussi de sa peur qu'il lui dise non. Il sourit et caressa doucement sa joue, chassant une mèche qui couvrait ses cheveux. 

\- De ce que toi tu veux. 

Juliet lui sourit, attrapa sa main et la serra avec amour. Magnum lui rendit son sourire, se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front. Ils devraient parler plus tard, quand elle irait mieux. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient là, dans cette chambre, leurs sentiments mis à nus et ils ne comptaient pas faire marche-arrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, pour le moment, je n'ai plus d'autres idée de OS de prêt, si vous en avez n'hésitez pas. J'en ai deux en cours d'écriture, dont un qui avance mieux que l'autre.   
> J'ai aussi une fic de 10 chapitres qui vient de se terminer  
> A bientôt !


	10. Démission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voici un petit cadeau pour vous remercier de me lire et de me suivre.   
> Un petit OS que j'adore, sans doute l'un de mes favoris !  
> J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Elle regardait le papier depuis près de cinq minutes, le lisant, le relisant en long, en large et en travers, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle devait lire ce papier. Elle tourna la feuille, espérant trouver un petit mot qui prouvait que c'était une farce... Mais rien. Elle le reprit de nouveau et le relut, encore et encore, sentant les larmes monter dans ses yeux. 

Juliet Higgins les ravala, essuya les quelques-unes qui s'étaient échappées, elle laissa tomber la feuille et se leva de son fauteuil, sortant de la maison en courant, rejoignant la maison d'ami. Refusant cette démission que Magnum venait de lui donner. 

Jamais. 

Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. 

Non. 

Jamais. 

Elle arriva à la maison d'amis, essoufflée, ayant retenue son souffle durant sa course. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces appelant son nom encore et encore, mais rien. Alors, elle ouvrit. 

\- Magnum !

Sa voix se brisa, où était-il ? 

\- Magnum !

Elle l'appela encore plus fort. 

\- Il n'est pas là. 

Juliet se figea en entendant cette voix, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle se tourna et sourit en voyant Robin. 

\- Que faites-vous là ? Vous m'avez prévenu ? J'ai oublié ?

Il sourit. 

\- Non, tout va bien... Sauf pour Magnum. 

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, repensant à cette lettre qu'elle venait de lire. 

\- Il... Il a démissionné, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi il a fait ça ? 

Robin soupira. 

\- Il m'a appelé il y a deux jours, pour me prévenir de ce qu'il allait faire. J'ai tenté de le convaincre de ne pas le faire... 

\- Magnum ne vous a pas écouté. 

Il sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle. 

\- Vous le connaissez, il est obstiné et quand il a une idée en tête, Magnum n'en démords pas. 

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça... Tout allait bien, rien a changé. 

Robin s'installa sur un tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Tout a changé... Mais vous êtes la seule à ne pas s'en rendre compte. 

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre. Robin soupira de nouveau. 

\- Magnum a démissioné, car il ne pouvait pas rester vivre ici... 

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous m'avez donné cette propriété ? Si c'est ça, je vous la rends... Il peut...

\- Mais vous devriez repartir. 

Il lui coupa la parole, tentant de lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait. 

\- Magnum fait toujours ce qu'il faut pour les gens qu'il aime... Et vous ne voulez pas repartir... Alors, pour que ce soit plus facile, c'est lui qui est parti. 

\- Où est-il ? 

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire... Pas encore. 

Higgins baissa les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Ils continuaient de travailler ensemble et tout semblait bien fonctionner. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il était distant depuis ce jour où elle avait signé les documents de Robin. Il ne lui demandait plus son aide alors qu'ils étaient partenaires, il n'essayait plus de la faire enrager, de la taquiner, ni rien de tout ça. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Robin ? J'ai besoin de savoir. 

\- Je pense que vous le savez... Depuis un moment, mais que vous vous voilez la face. 

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de réfléchir... Et puis elle sut... Tout avait commencé à changer quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus l'épouser. 

\- J'ai refusé son aide... Il s'est senti rejeté. 

Robin hocha la tête. 

\- Cet homme a tout fait pour vous aider, pour vous faire rester ici... Mais vous l'avez repoussé et ça l'a blessé. 

\- Je voulais le protéger... Si on avait fait ça... Il aurait pu perdre sa licence. 

Robin se leva et alla se servir un verre de jus de fruits, il revint près du comptoir. 

\- Je le sais... Mais vous l'avez rejeté, lui... C'est comme si vous lui disiez... Qu'un autre vous aiderait mieux que lui. 

Son cœur se serra à tel point qu'il lui fit mal. 

\- Ce n'est pas ça... 

\- C'est ce qu'il a ressenti... Et je le comprends. Imaginez que vous voulez aider la personne que vous aimez plus que tout et que celle-ci vous repousse ?

Elle se figea à ses mots, les réécoutant dans son esprit encore et encore. Robin venait de prononcer des mots qui l'effrayaient à un point qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas. 

\- Vous vous trompez... 

Etait-ce pour Robin ou pour elle qu'elle disait ça ? Juliet l'ignorait. 

\- Ah oui ? Parce que cet homme vient de démissionner... Et si vous réfléchissez bien... Il ne compte pas démissioner et revenir ici et encore moins poursuivre votre partenariat... Il abandonne tout. 

Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. 

\- Je voulais le protéger... 

\- Et vous l'avez fait... Mais en échange, vous l'avez perdu. 

\- Ne dites pas ça !

Sa colère était palpable. Elle sentait son cœur battre comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Juliet l'avait perdu... Et même si elle refusait d'y croire, elle savait que c'était vrai. Il avait démissionné, il était parti, sans lui dire au revoir... Rien. Robin la vit s'appuyer au comptoir et pâlir à sa vue. Il soupira et poursuivi. 

\- Vous savez... Je n'ai pas engagé Magnum ici sans arrière pensée. 

Juliet leva les yeux vers son ami. 

\- À cause de ce qu'il a vécu, il était brisé... Tout comme vous l'étiez... Je me disais que vous pourriez vous sauver l'un et l'autre et je sais que ça a fonctionné. 

Elle ne dit rien, sachant qu'il avait raison. Sa rencontre avec Magnum l'avait fait sortir de son cynisme et de sa solitude, il lui avait appris à sourire de nouveau et petit à petit, il avait pris une place dans sa vie bien plus grande qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne cessait de se repasser les paroles de Robin dans sa tête... Magnum faisait tout pour les gens qu'il aimait... Mais à quel point l'aimait-il elle ? Juliet commençait à s'en douter, mais elle avait besoin d'en être certaine. 

\- Il m'aime ?

Robin soupira, enfin elle avait compris. 

\- Oh ça oui ma chère... C'est pour ça qu'il a tout fait pour vous faire rester ici. Il espérait que votre faux mariage vous aide à le comprendre... Et peut-être à vous ouvrir les yeux. 

Magnum ne lui avait pas dit les derniers mots prononcer par Robin, mais ce dernier savait très bien ce qu'il en était. 

\- Je ne l'aime pas... Pas comme ça... 

\- Ah non ? Dans ce cas acceptez sa démission sans sourciller et passez à autre chose. 

Son cœur se serra de nouveau... Robin avait raison et elle commençait à en prendre conscience. Il était parti et elle souffrait. Elle avait tellement mal alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait quitté la propriété. Il était parti. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya du revers de sa main. 

\- Vous commencez à vous en rendre compte. 

Juliet hocha la tête. 

\- Il est parti... Mais, cette île n'est pas si grande, je finirai bien par le croiser et je lui parlerai... 

Robin s'approcha. 

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous aider à prendre consience de vos sentiments... Mais pour l'emmener avec moi. 

Juliet se figea avant de se tourner vers son ami. 

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il m'a appelé il y a deux jours, me demandant si je pouvais lui trouver un travail le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie... Notre avion décolle dans une heure. 

Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle dut s'appuyer au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. 

\- Non... Il... Il ne peut pas faire ça. 

\- Désolé...

\- Non ! 

Juliet prit son portable, décidée à le joindre, mais elle tomba sur son répondeur. 

\- Il ne répondra pas... Ce serait trop dur de vous entendre. 

\- Il doit répondre... Je dois lui dire de rester... Il le faut... 

Robin s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Pourquoi devrait-il rester ? Après ce qu'il a vécu... Il a le droit d'être heureux et il ne peut l'être en restant près...

\- J'ai besoin de lui !

Juliet refusait de laisser continuer. Elle regarda Robin fixement. 

\- J'ai besoin qu'il reste près de moi... Sinon je...

\- Sinon vous quoi ? 

Elle inspira, ravalant ses larmes. 

\- Je n'y arriverais pas sans lui... Je ne pourrais pas... 

\- Pourquoi ça ? 

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Robin essayait-il tellement de lui faire dire ces mots ? Parce qu'ils deviendraient réel... Non ? Mais étaient-ils réels ? Jusqu'à il y a une heure, elle aurait ri au nez de celui qui lui avait sous-entendu ça... Mais là... Savoir qu'elle le perdait lui broyait le cœur. Mais quand elle y réfléchissait bien... Ça faisait un moment qu'elle le voyait bien plus qu'un ami. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était toujours là pour elle, il faisait toujours tout afin qu'elle se sente bien, afin qu'elle soit en sécurité... Il la mettait toujours à l'aise même quand elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. 

Magnum était toujours là. Pour elle. Avec elle... Mais ça allait changer... Il venait de démissionner, il la quittait pour de bon... Elle ne le reverrait plus et Juliet avait la sensation que son cœur se compressait, comme si un manque se faisait ressentir. 

Robin s'approcha. 

\- Pourquoi Juliet ? Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas rester sans lui ? Vous avez vécu des années sans Magnum à vos côtés... 

\- Je ne ressentais pas ça avant... 

Il devait la pousser à dire ces mots, elle en avait besoin pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. 

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

Juliet ferma les yeux, tout devenait tellement évident. 

\- Je l'aime...

Et soudain, tout prit son sens... Elle l'aimait... Depuis quand ? Ce n'était pas encore précis, mais depuis un moment, seulement, elle s'était voilée la face, se disant que leur amitié comptait énormément pour elle et qu'elle adorait les moments qu'ils passaient tous ensemble. 

Mais l'amitié n'expliquait pas tout... Elle était restée à Hawaï parce qu'il était là, avec elle. Elle avait accepté son offre, car elle refusait de le laisser seul quand il travaillait... Pourquoi ? Car elle voulait le protéger et s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien afin de le garder à ses côtés. 

Sa colère envers tous ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à lui ou qui s'en étaient pris à lui dans le passé... Détestant quiconque avait pu le blesser. 

Leur lien était fort... Et il lui avait demandé de l'épouser... Elle avait accepté avant de finir par changer d'avis, voulant le protéger... Mais en fin de compte, elle s'était protégée elle. De quoi ? De ses sentiments qui grandissaient de plus en plus... Si elle l'épousait, elle aurait fini par tenir à lui plus qu'elle ne le devrait... Pourtant, c'était le cas. 

Juliet leva les yeux Robin qui la dévisageait. 

\- Où est-il Robin ?

\- Pourquoi ? Si c'est pour lui dire au revoir... Il...

\- Je l'aime ! 

Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. 

\- Je vous en prie, il ne peut pas me faire ça... Pas maintenant... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de lui dire... Mais il doit rester. 

Robin soupira. 

\- Rien ne lui appartient ici... Il est déjà à l'aéroport. 

Son cœur se serra, Magnum était sur le point de partir. 

\- Un mot et je vous emmène vers lui. 

Elle le regarda fixement durant de longues secondes. 

\- Conduisez-moi à Thomas... 

Robin se dirigea vers la porte, Juliet sur les talons. Ils montèrent dans la Ferrari et Robin prit le volant avant de démarrer en trombe. Le chemin se fit en silence, Juliet ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui dirait une fois sur place. Allait-il l'écouter ? Allait-il la croire ? 

Ils arrivèrent sur place plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, elle descendit de la voiture et le vit, dos à elle. Attendant, regardant l'avion. 

\- Thomas ? 

Son prénom était sorti tout seul. Il se tourna et son cœur s'emballa, elle avança vers lui, sans lui laisser le temps de parler. 

Son pas était rapide et en quelques secondes, elle était dans ses bras, Juliet posa ses mains sur sa nuque et colla ses lèvres à celles de Magnum qui fut surpris, mais qui n'attendit pas pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocher de lui afin de répondre au baiser. Il la sentit entrouvrir les lèvres et n'attendit pas pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant la langue de Juliet qu'il trouva aussitôt, un gémissement le poussa à la serrer davantage contre lui, leurs corps s'épousant à la perfection. 

Jamais elle n'avait connu un baiser aussi désespéré, aussi tendre et aussi brûlant, il était là et l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait et elle l'embrassait afin de lui prouver qu'elle voulait que ce soit le premier d'une très longue série. 

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, elle posa son front contre celui de Magnum. 

\- Démission refusée... Je t'interdis de m'abandonner. 

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de joindre de nouveau leurs lèvres. 

Robin les regardait s'embrasser, un sourire aux lèvres, ravi de ce dénouement. Il tourna la tête en entendant la voiture de Rick arriver et quand celle-ci s'arrêta et que les gars en descendirent, Robin put voir le sourire qui s'étirait sur leurs visages. 

\- Cette fois, j'ai cru que c'était foutu. 

TC croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. En acceptant de me marier avec Higgy, je pensais que ça déclencherait quelque chose... Mais non. 

Robin se tourna vers eux. 

\- Ils ont souffert tous les deux... Magnum était près à s'engager, mais avait trop peur de la perdre pour tenter quoi que ce soit... Et elle avait peur de ressentir quelque chose et de tout perdre à nouveau. 

Il les regarda de nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau.

\- Ces deux-là étaient fais pour s'aimer. 

Ils les regardèrent un long moment, le couple nouvellement formé s'embrassait, se souriait. Thomas caressa la joue de Juliet avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. 

Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou, répondant au baiser avec plaisir avant de se séparer de lui, sentant le manque d'air se manifester. Elle cacha son visage contre sa poitrine. 

\- Ne me refais jamais ça... Thomas... 

Son cœur battait vite, bien trop vite, elle avait cru le perdre, ne plus jamais le revoir... Elle aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie sans le revoir et elle en souffrait. 

\- Je te le promets, je reste avec toi. 

Thomas vit Robin s'approcher d'eux. Il resserra sa prise sur Juliet comme pour s'assurer qu'elle restait dans ses bras. 

\- Est-ce que tout est réglé ? Parce que je dois être à Madrid demain. 

Juliet sourit et tourna la tête vers Robin sans quitter le torse de Magnum. La main de ce dernier caressait son dos avec tendresse. 

\- Désolé du dérangement Robin... Mais je vais rester. 

Robin sourit. 

\- Parfait. 

Juliet s'éloigna de Thomas avant de prendre Robin dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'être venu me parler... Et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. 

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi... Prenez soin de lui. 

Juliet le relâcha et se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de Magnum. Robin se tourna vers le Navy Seal. 

\- Et vous, prenez soin d'elle. 

\- Je vous le promets. 

Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et ils regardèrent Robin s'éloigner. Thomas la serra davantage contre lui, soulagé de ne pas devoir partir. Il avait longuement réfléchi à cette démission, pensant que c'était le meilleur moyen de stopper les sentiments qui se développaient de plus en plus. Il avait le cœur brisé... Mais il préférait ressentir ça en partant loin d'elle plutôt que Juliet le repousse et qu'il ne puisse plus rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. 

Mais, elle était là, dans ses bras et elle ne semblait pas vouloir être ailleurs. 

\- On rentre à la maison ?

Juliet plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant sa réponse, Thomas lui sourit, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et posa son front contre le sien. 

\- Oui... On rentre. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Quand Juliet ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant allongé à ses côtés. Les yeux fermés, la respiration lente et paisible. Elle leva une main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. 

\- Je dors...

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Non... Sinon tu ne me parlerais pas. 

Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux avant de soulever le drap et de tendre le bras, elle s'approcha et vint se blottir contre lui. Quatre mois étaient passés depuis sa presque démission et jamais elle ne pourrait jamais remercier Robin suffisamment de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

\- Il fait encore nuit, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien... Ne t'en fais pas... J'ai du mal à croire que ça fasse déjà quatre mois. 

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je sais... Meilleurs mois de ma vie. 

\- On est bien d'accord... Je t'aime Thomas. 

Il la fit basculer sur le matelas et captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

\- Je sais... Je t'aime aussi Juliet. 

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, il voulut se pencher afin de l'embrasser, mais elle l'empêcha. Il fronça les sourcils, elle lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser Thomas ?

Ses yeux ne masquèrent pas sa surprise. 

\- Tu sais que c'est à moi de te demander normalement ?

\- Je sais... Mais tu me l'as demandé une fois déjà et j'ai refusé... C'était à mon tour. 

Il plongea sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de le freiner cette fois, l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. 

\- Je serai le plus heureux des hommes... Alors, oui. Je vais t'épouser. 

Elle sourit, passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle, versant des larmes de joie. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir refusé sa proposition, ils se seraient mariés pour une mauvaise raison et ils se seraient peut-être déchirés à un moment... Et ils se seraient perdus. Juliet se tendit dans les bras de Thomas et enfoui son visage contre son cou. 

\- Ne pense pas à ça... 

Juliet soupira et posa un baiser sur sa peau alors qu'il caressait son dos de haut en bas. 

\- On ne peut pas changer le passé... Et puis on ne sait pas ce que ça aurait donné... Mais maintenant, tu es là et crois-moi je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux que maintenant. 

Elle se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Moi non plus... Je suis heureuse. 

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse, il réfléchirait à la bague plus tard et il trouverait une façon de lui faire une demande en bonne et due forme... Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se blottir sous la couverture, avec sa fiancée dans ses bras.

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Robin Masters s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en regardant le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

\- C'est pas trop tôt. 

Il regardait le faire-part que ses amis lui avaient envoyé d'Hawaï. Juliet et Thomas prévoyaient de se marier trois semaines plus tard et il comptait bien se rendre à leur mariage. Il avait tout fait pour les réunir et il y était parvenu, Robin ne comptait pas rater cet instant. Il rangea le faire-part dans l'enveloppe et le posa sur son bureau avant de s'étirer, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Norah ? Annulez tous ce que j'ai prévu dans trois semaines. 

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra dans le bureau. 

\- Vous avez rendez-vous avec votre éditeur pour le prochain White Knight... 

\- Peut-être...

Il regarda l'enveloppe, se souvenant de chaque détails du faire-part, ils avaient fait simple, une photo d'eux et une phrase inscrite au dos. « Nous vous invitons afin de sceller notre bonheur ». Suivie d'une date. 

\- Mais ces deux idiots vont enfin se marier... Je dois être là... Je veux être là.

Norah sourit et hocha la tête. Robin la remercia et sortit son téléphone, il envoya un message à ses amis et reprit son travail. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île, Juliet était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer, elle sourit et se laissa aller à cette étreinte, savourant cette journée qui s'annonçait parfaite, comme toutes celles qu'elle vivait depuis qu'elle avait laissé Thomas entrer dans sa vie. 

Son portable bipa, elle le prit et sourit en voyant le message. 

\- Robin sera là. 

\- Parfait... Tous ceux qu'on aime seront présents.

Il posa des baisers dans son cou et tendit le bras vers la cuisinière, il éteignit le gaz, retourna Juliet vers lui et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle se mit à rire et se laissa porter. 

Tout était parfait.


	11. Il était une fois...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite histoire toute mignonne qui vous plaira j'espère.

Juliet courut dans le couloir de la maison, après une fuyarde plutôt efficace. Elle entendait des éclats de rire et ne mit pas longtemps pour attraper l'enfant de quatre ans. La fillette se mit à rire encore plus et Juliet en profita pour poser un baiser sur le front de son enfant. 

\- Allez ma puce, il est tard. 

\- Je voulais voir papa... 

Juliet sourit en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille, elle s'approcha du lit et y déposa l'enfant qui se mit à bailler. 

\- Il y a eu un accident sur la route et papa est coincé dans les bouchons... Il sera bientôt là et il viendra te faire un bisou. 

La fillette hocha la tête en soupirant. Juliet attrapa le lapin en peluche qu'elle adorait et la petite l'attrapa en souriant. 

\- Tu me racontes une histoire maman ? 

Juliet sourit et s'allongea à côtés de sa fille. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et les caressa avec tendresse. 

« Il était une fois, une gentille sorcière qui s'était jetée un sort qui l'empêchait d'aimer les gens autour d'elle. Elle avait peur d'être blessée, alors la sorcière s'enfermait dans une grande maison, seule. 

Mais un jour, un chevalier est arrivé, il était blessé et avait besoin d'un endroit où rester. Elle accepta, même si elle n'était pas rassurée. Le chevalier était très gentil avec elle, mais elle se tenait à distance, parce qu'elle avait peur d'avoir mal à nouveau... 

Avec le temps, la sorcière se mit à se rapprocher du chevalier, à le connaître et elle comprit que lui aussi avait peur de souffrir, mais qu'il essayait quand même de se rapprocher des gens. »

\- Il est gentil le chevalier. 

Juliet posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. 

\- C'est le meilleur de tous.

\- Tu continues ? 

« Un jour, le chevalier appris pourquoi la sorcière était toujours aussi seule, mais il ne la jugea pas et ne la força pas à faire quoi que ce soit... Il lui avait même dit qu'il l'aimait telle qu'elle était... Alors, la sorcière décida de briser le sort qu'elle s'était jetée... Parce que cet homme était gentil et qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de lui. 

Il lui fallut du temps pour briser le sort en entier, parce qu'un jour, la sorcière vit le chevalier avec une belle princesse et il semblait heureux... Elle a même voulu quitter la maison, mais le chevalier a su la convaincre, il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui. 

La sorcière est donc restée et le sort a continué de se briser un peu plus. »

\- La sorcière ne doit pas avoir peur maman... 

\- Tu veux écouter la suite ?

La fillette hocha la tête en souriant. 

« Un jour, un méchant Roi prévint la sorcière qu'elle ne pourrait plus rester dans la maison, ni aux côtés du chevalier. Elle ne voulait pas, la sorcière voulait rester. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Le chevalier lui a même proposé de se marier... 

La sorcière a accepté avant de refuser, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause d'elle. La sorcière allait partir... Mais le chevalier a demandé à un très bon ami de l'aider et elle a pu rester... 

Et c'est à cet instant, que la sorcière a compris... Que le chevalier l'avait aidé à briser entièrement le sort. 

Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et donnerait tout pour rester à ses côtés. »

\- Je suis contente...

\- Moi aussi mon ange.

« Peu de temps après cet événement, le chevalier a commencé à se rapprocher encore plus de la sorcière, il disait qu'il avait failli la perdre et qu'il voulait profiter de tout le temps qu'on leur donnait. 

La sorcière était heureuse et se disait qu'elle voulait être avec lui, elle n'avait plus peur de souffrir, encore moins si elle était à ses côtés. »

\- Ils se sont mariés ? 

Juliet sourit et hocha la tête. 

« La sorcière et le chevalier sont tombés amoureux et au bout de quelques mois, ils se marièrent. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de leur vie... Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient...

Un jour, la sorcière donna naissance à une adorable petite fée, une petite fille absolument parfaite qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout. »

\- C'est une jolie histoire maman... Je l'aime beaucoup !

\- Merci mon ange. 

Juliet se leva du lit, aida sa fille à s'allonger correctement et la borda. 

\- Tu sais maman... Tu n'es pas une sorcière.

Surprise de la phrase de sa fille, Juliet ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher et d'embrasser sa fille sur la joue. 

\- Merci... Je t'aime. 

\- Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit maman. 

Juliet quitta la chambre, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte. 

\- Elle a raison tu sais ?

Juliet sursauta avant de voir son mari qui venait de rentrer. Elle sourit, s'approcha et vint l'embrasser avec amour. 

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas une sorcière... Tu es...

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- La plus belle femme... La meilleure des femmes. Je t'aime. 

Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou, leurs nez se frottèrent. 

\- Ta fille est perspicace, elle a deviné que je parlais de nous... 

\- Elle a de qui tenir. 

\- Papa ?

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa femme avant d'entrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Juliet le regarda dire bonne nuit à sa fille, il lui sourit, caressa ses cheveux et se releva avant de quitter la chambre. 

Thomas attrapa la main de Juliet en souriant. 

\- Tu sais... Lily vient d'avoir quatre ans... Tu serais d'accord pour remettre ça ? 

Juliet tira doucement sur sa main, le faisant s'arrêter. 

\- Tu es sûr ? 

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ? Tu doutes ?

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Non, absolument pas... C'est juste que tu me dis ça maintenant... Alors qu'il est déjà juste là...

Juliet posa une main sur son ventre, Thomas sourit et la serra dans ses bras, la faisant tourner, entendant son rire. Elle avait pris sa grossesse dans l'après-midi... Juliet doutait depuis quelques jours et avait fait une prise de sang afin de confirmer. Mais elle était bien enceinte. Ils allaient attendre leur second petit ange avec autant d'impatience qu'ils avaient attendu Lily. 

Comme quoi... Parfois les histoires peuvent bien finir.


	12. Don't do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin alternative à l'épisode 2x19 !

Magnum entra dans la pièce, il était venu voir ce qu'elle faisait, le prêtre devait partir dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure et elle n'était toujours pas venue les rejoindre. Il savait qu'elle était nerveuse et il voulait lui dire que tout irait bien... Mais, il la vit... 

Dans sa robe blanche qui sublimait ses formes à la perfection, sa coiffure bien faite dont aucun cheveux ne dépassait. Magnum déglutit difficilement, Juliet était à tomber. 

Il comprit... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça, en tout cas, pas sans rien dire. 

Magnum s'approcha et elle le vit dans le reflet du miroir, Juliet lui fit un petit sourire et se tourna vers lui. 

\- J'arrive dans quelques minutes... Je suis juste nerveuse. 

\- Ne fais pas ça... 

Il avait prononcé ces mots très bas... Tellement bas qu'il ne savait pas si elle avait entendu, mais quand son regard croisa le sien, il sut... Elle avait entendu. 

\- C'est toi qui a eu cette idée en premier... 

Magnum soupira et fit un pas vers elle. 

\- Je sais... Et je trouve que ça reste la meilleure idée afin de te faire rester ici... Mais ne fais pas ça... N'épouse pas TC. 

Juliet ressentit une boule dans sa gorge, une boule qui menaçait d'exploser, mais elle la retint. 

\- C'est la seule solution. 

Thomas secoua la tête et s'approcha encore plus. 

\- Non, mon offre tient toujours... 

Juliet lui sourit, un sourire sincère, elle leva une main sur sa joue et la caressa avec tendresse. 

\- Je sais... Mais je ne peux pas faire ça... 

\- Pourquoi ? 

Son sourire se fana et fut remplacé par un sourire bien plus triste cette fois. 

\- Parce que ça ne marcherait pas et tu le sais... 

\- Non, je ne le sais pas... Si on essaye pas, on ne peut pas savoir. 

Juliet plongea son regard dans le sien, il semblait tellement sûr de lui. 

\- On est comme le jour et la nuit... On se chamaille sans cesse... On ne pourra pas faire semblant et tu le sais. 

\- Qui te parle de faire semblant ? 

Son cœur se serra à cette idée et elle secoua la tête. 

\- Ne dis pas tout ça Thomas... Tu le regrettas un jour. 

\- Regretter quoi ? D'être honnête avec toi ? De t'aimer ? 

Elle recula d'un pas, essayant de chasser les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. 

\- S'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont... Si j'ai choisi d'épouser TC c'est pour me faciliter la vie. 

\- Je peux le comprendre... Mais pas l'accepter... 

Magnum s'approcha de nouveau d'elle. 

\- Je veux que tu restes... Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre ici sans toi... Tu me manquerais beaucoup trop... Mais je comprends pourquoi tu as refusé de m'épouser... 

Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse. 

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon et je ne t'en veux pas... Tu seras heureuse en restant ici... Et ça me va... 

Magnum se pencha et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retirer aussitôt. 

\- Vas-y tout le monde t'attend... Je vais rester là. 

\- Thomas... 

Il lui sourit, mais elle vit que ce n'était pas sincère. Il passa devant elle et Juliet se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. 

Juliet quitta la maison, le cœur lourd, laissa Thomas derrière elle, il ne la suivait pas, elle le savait. Mais est-ce qu'elle voulait tout ça ? Épouser TC pour pouvoir continuer ce partenariat tout en sachant que ses sentiments pour Thomas grandissait de plus en plus ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était malhonnête, pour TC, pour Thomas, pour Elle... 

Elle fit demi tour, ouvrit la porte de la maison et rejoignit Thomas, il essuya une larme qui s'était échappé et s'apprêtait à aller voir son meilleur ami épouser la femme qu'il aimait... Même si ce n'était pas un vrai mariage et que c'était douloureux, mais il voulait être là pour eux. 

Il la vit arriver, courant presque vers lui, il se mit à espérer, tendit les bras et à son plus grand bonheur, elle vint se réfugier contre lui, collant directement ses lèvres aux siennes. Magnum posa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement tout en remuant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son autre main s'égara dans le bas de son dos et le caressa par de petits cercles. 

Juliet enfoui sa main derrière sa nuque et accentua le baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se trouvèrent et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant que le manque d'air ne se fasse ressentir, ils se séparèrent, tout en restant l'un près de l'autre. 

\- Je le répète Juliet... Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît. 

Elle lui fit un léger sourire. 

\- Tu crois que je pourrais épouser un autre homme après t'avoir embrassé comme ça ? 

Il sourit et caressa son visage, passant sa main sur sa joue, sur son menton... Passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. 

\- Alors... Tu vas m'épouser ? 

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, ses peurs ne s'étant pas envolées par ce merveilleux baiser. 

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher... Mais je suis prêt à essayer. 

Juliet leva les yeux et quand elle croisa son regard, elle sut, qu'elle aussi était prête à tout pour que ça fonctionne. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et se rapprocha de ses lèvres. 

\- Je t'aime... Thomas...

Il sourit et captura ses lèvres pour un autre baiser qui s'enflamma sans attendre. Au moment où leurs langues commencèrent à se caresser, une voix les fit se séparer. 

\- Waouh... Tu sais qu'en temps normal, je t'aurais frappé pour avoir osé embrasser ma fiancée juste avant le mariage. 

Ils se mirent à rire, Juliet se blottit contre Thomas qui passa un bras dans son dos afin de la rapprocher de lui. 

\- Désolé TC... Mais je ne regrette rien. 

Ce dernier sourit. 

\- Tu m'étonnes... Je préviens le prêtre que le nom du marié a changé ? 

Juliet posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Thomas et soupira de bien-être. 

\- Oui... On arrive dans quelques instants. 

TC les laissa, un sourire aux lèvres, ravis que ses amis aient trouvé le chemin l'un vers l'autre. 

Quand le prêtre leur demanda de sceller leur union par un baiser, le couple n'hésita pas une seconde. Magnum la serra contre lui, la soulevant légèrement tandis que Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant avec force, voulant lier son corps au sien à jamais. Tous leurs amis étaient surpris et ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils leur poseraient des questions plus tard... Mais pour le moment, ils se contentaient de les féliciter... Même si Thomas et Juliet ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, s'embrassant, se souriant, s'embrassant de nouveau... 

Se promettant de tout faire pour que ce mariage fonctionne.


	13. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit One Shot que j'ai adoré écrire.   
> SMUT

Magnum claqua la porte de la maison principale après y être entré. Higgins sursauta et se retourna, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. N'appréciant pas qu'il soit venu la rejoindre. Elle savait pourquoi il était là... Et si les rôles avaient été inversé, elle aurait agi de la même manière... Mais non, c'était elle qui avait fait ça. 

Ils poursuivaient un homme suspecté d'avoir arnaqué plusieurs femmes durant trois ans, sa dernière victime leur avait demandé de le retrouver. Mais cet homme Clyde Davis, avait pointé une arme sur Magnum. Juliet s'était imaginé le pire des scénario, Magnum blessé, la balle le traversant de part en part, lui, s'écroulant au sol, inanimé... Sans vie. 

Elle n'avait pas hésité, elle s'était interposée, l'homme avait tiré... Et raté sa cible. 

Juliet s'était sentie soulagée, Magnum allait bien... Mais depuis cet instant ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. 

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? 

Les lèvres pincées, Juliet ne savait pas quoi répondre. 

\- Vous pourriez me remercier, non ? 

Thomas s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Vous auriez pu prendre cette balle !

\- Et vous aussi ! Je... 

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, elle aurait pu le perdre et c'était un sentiment atroce. Elle avait déjà connu ça et ne voulait pas revivre cette sensation. 

Juliet le connaissait, il n'allait pas en rester là, Magnum était déterminé et obstiné, quand il voulait des réponses, il faisait tout afin de les obtenir. Les mots ne suffiraient pas, Juliet le savait, car elle serait incapable de lui parler sans s'écrouler... Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle depuis de longues semaines, mois... Voir plus. 

Sans s'y attendre, Magnum accueilli Juliet dans ses bras, ses lèvres posées aux siennes, une main autour de son cou et l'autre enfoui dans ses cheveux, elle les tira doucement et entrouvrit les lèvres, venant taquiner celles de Thomas de sa langue. Il était surpris et ignorait ce que cela signifiait, mais son cœur brûlait d'envie d'aller plus loin. 

Il ouvrit les lèvres à son tour et quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, un frisson le parcourut. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, Thomas posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans son dos alors qu'elle gémit doucement. Ce fut le déclic, il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses, la souleva dans ses bras et plaqua Juliet contre le mur derrière elle. 

Magnum quitta ses lèvres, à regret, son besoin d'air étant trop important, il les posa sur la peau tendre de son cou, derrière son oreille et lécha doucement ce petit coin qui la faisait gémir. Juliet leva la tête afin de lui accorder un meilleur accès, ses doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux avant de les tirer et de l'écarter de son cou. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent... Du doute ? De la colère ? De l'angoisse ? Non... Rien de tout ça ne se voyait dans leurs regards, seulement de la passion et une envie intense d’assouvir ce désir qui les consumait. 

Juliet se pencha un peu afin de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres, cette fois ce fut tendre, délicat, sensuel. Leurs langues se caressaient avec douceur et subtilité, cherchant à en découvrir chaque millimètre carré. Thomas la décolla du mur et se dirigea vers la première chambre qu'il trouva, tant pis si ce n'était pas celle de Juliet, il voulait juste la déposer sur un lit et posséder chaque parcelle de son corps qu'elle voudrait bien lui confier. 

Arrivés à la porte de la chambre, leurs lèvres toujours scellées, Juliet défaisait un à un les boutons de la chemise Hawaïenne qu'elle lui avait offerte près de deux ans plus tôt. Une fois son travail accompli, elle fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras et Magnum se fit un plaisir de la jeter au sol. Juliet en profita pour attraper le bas de son débardeur et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, le jetant au loin avant de poser de nouveau ses mains sur le visage de Thomas et de réclamer un nouveau baiser qu'il lui accorda sans attendre. 

Juliet le lâcha d'une main, chercha la poignée de la porte et quand ce fut le cas, l'ouvrit. Magnum s'engouffra dans la pièce tout en la portant, refusant de la poser, craignant qu'elle ne lui échappe. 

Une fois près du lit, il quitta de nouveau ses lèvres, posant son front contre le sien, leurs souffles se caressaient, se mélangeaient. Ils se regardèrent, sans échanger aucun mot... Pourquoi faire ? Parler de l'avenir ? Parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Parler de regrets futurs ? Non... Ni elle, ni lui ne voulaient parler de ça pour le moment... 

Il la déposa sur le matelas, posant un genou à ses côtés, approchant ses lèvres des siennes, attendant qu'elle fasse ce pas qui changerait les choses à jamais. 

Juliet sourit, passe une main derrière son cou et se laissa retomber sur le lit, l'entraînant avec elle. Magnum posa aussitôt ses lèvres dans son cou, caressant sa taille, remontant jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien-gorge noir, il le dégrafa et fit glisser les bretelles tout en déposant des baisers sur son ventre. Juliet gémissait, ses mains toujours dans les cheveux de Thomas qui remonta vers sa poitrine, il la regarda durant quelques secondes avant de poser un baiser sur le sein gauche, puis un autre avant de le sucer avec légèreté.

Cette douce torture sur ses seins la faisait gémir de plaisir alors qu'elle sentait sa main descendre vers son pantalon, il défit le bouton et quitta sa poitrine à regret, déposant des baisers sur son ventre avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille et de descendre le pantalon et le sous-vêtements en une seule fois, dévoilant ce qu'il convoitait sans le savoir. Mais maintenant que Juliet était, nue devant lui, il se disait que cette femme hantait ses pensées depuis longtemps.

Magnum posa ses mains sur les hanches de Juliet et approcha ses lèvres de son sexe, déposant ses lèvres sur son clitoris et l'enveloppa telle un bijou. Un gémissement fort sortit des lèvres de Juliet, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aimait ce qu'il faisait. 

Juliet tentait de ne pas bouger, mais c'était difficile, ce qu'il lui faisait était divin, elle sentait ses lèvres et sa langue sur son sexe, l'explorant, la torturant avec douceur. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière, serrant ses lèvres. Sa main droite jouant avec les cheveux de Thomas tandis que l'autre essayait de ne pas déchirer les draps. 

La bulle grossissait dans son ventre, de plus en plus, elle gémit son prénom, l'incitant à poursuivre et il suffit d'une dernière pression sur son clitoris pour que la bulle éclate, faisant décoller son dos du matelas, tendant ses muscles à l'extrême, gémissant encore et encore. 

Thomas se retira, posant ses lèvres sur sa hanche, puis sur son ventre, remontant le long de son corps, atteignant son visage rougi par le plaisir. Des larmes perlaient au niveau de ses yeux, il les essuya d'un baiser. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux, posant une main sur sa joue. 

\- Mieux que bien. Approche.

Leurs lèvres se réunirent de nouveau et cette fois, ce fut Juliet qui se servit de ses mains pour défaire son bermuda gris. Thomas l'aida et le vêtement atterrit sur le sol à une vitesse étonnante. 

Juliet le sentit enfin entièrement contre elle, son désir contre sa cuisse, sa chaleur contre son corps. Il posa son front contre le sien, cherchant son accord, mais quand il sentit ses jambes entourer sa taille, il sut qu'elle le voulait autant que lui. 

Magnum entra en elle avec douceur, leurs regards ne se quittant pas une seconde. Juliet appréciait qu'il soit si doux, mais elle en voulait plus et tout de suite, elle donna un coup de pression sur ses fesses ce qui le fit entrer totalement en elle. Juliet gémit de bien-être et Magnum sourit. 

\- Impatiente ?

\- À qui la faute ? 

Il posa son front contre le sien et commença à bouger, allant et venant elle, caressant sa peau, embrassant ses lèvres, son cou, écoutant ses gémissements et ses plaintes de plaisir. Il cherchait cet endroit qui lui ferait voir des étoiles. 

La bulle montait de nouveau en elle, grimpant toujours plus haut à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir ça un jour. Elle remonta ses jambes plus haut sur sa taille, changeant l'angle de pénétration ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Elle le sentit accélérer, sentant qu'il était aussi proche qu'elle de la délivrance. 

Juliet cria son prénom avec force, l'orgasme la dévastant de haut en bas, de droite à gauche... De partout. Son corps était à la fois tendu et détendu, son esprit embrumé par le plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir. Magnum enfoui son visage dans son cou et elle se sentit venir dans un gémissement sourd. 

Essoufflé, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer des baisers dans son cou, attendant qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Juliet caressant la base de sa nuque, ses jambes toujours autour de lui, mais elle commençait à faiblir, elle les laissa retomber sur le lit et Magnum en profita pour quitter cet écrin. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et caressa sa joue tendrement. 

Juliet sourit et ferma les yeux, épuisée. Thomas la regarda de longues minutes avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à son tour. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet inspira dans la chemise qu'elle venait de ramasser, son odeur en était imprégnée. Cette nuit avait été parfaite, elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années, il s'était montré tendre et attentionné, doux et passionné. Elle enfila le vêtement et retourna dans la chambre, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, elle n'en avait pas la force. 

Seulement, quand elle entra, il n'était plus là... Juliet fronça les sourcils, où pouvait-il être ? Elle n'entendit pas l'eau de la douche, mais vérifia tout de même la salle de bain. Rien. 

Juliet quitta la pièce et alla dans la cuisine, pensant qu'il était venu manger un morceau. Mais rien... Elle entendit juste le moteur de la Ferrari démarrer, elle regarda par la fenêtre, le cœur serré... Il ne l'avait pas vu à ses côtés à son réveil et avait sans doute cru qu'elle regrettait. 

Elle se trouvait idiote, mais rien n'était perdu, elle lui parlerait quand il rentrerait et elle savait que tout irait bien... Il le fallait, car maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ses bras, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet attendait avec impatience le retour de Thomas, il n'était pas revenu de la journée, elle ne s'inquiétait pas, sachant où il était en surveillant son téléphone et elle était parvenue à le contacter par message à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait pas évoqué leur nuit, voulant qu'ils en parlent de vives voix. 

Les bras croisés, elle entendit le moteur de la voiture, Juliet soupira de soulagement. Il rentrait. 

Enfin. 

Magnum la vit qui l'attendait, il soupira, la nuit était tombée et il pensait qu'elle serait déjà couchée, n'ayant pas envie de parler de ça, de ses regrets, de ses doutes pour le moment... Un jour il serait prêt, mais pas maintenant. 

Il gara la voiture, défit la ceinture et sortit de la Ferrari. Magnum la vit s'approcher de lui. Juliet posa ses mains sur ses joues et ses lèvres sur les siennes, il était surpris, mais répondit au baiser avec plaisir. 

Magnum l'éloigna de lui, il avait besoin de réponse. 

\- Tu n'étais plus là... 

\- Si tu avais attendu, tu m'aurais vu revenir. Je voulais qu'on en parle... Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps. 

Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et colla son front contre le sien. 

\- Je ne regrette rien... J'ai eu... Peur pendant un instant, mais...

Thomas la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et approcha son visage, leurs nez se frôlèrent et il résista à son envie furieuse de l'embrasser. 

\- Je te veux Thomas... Maintenant. 

Il fut surpris de son empressement, mais il reconnaissait que lui aussi. Il avait passé la journée à s'occuper afin de ne pas rentrer, pensant qu'elle lui dirait de ne plus repenser à leur nuit. Mais là, elle était dans ses bras, à l'embrasser encore et encore, caressant ses cheveux. Il ouvrit la portière de la Ferrari, s'y installa et la guida sur ses genoux. 

\- On serait mieux...

\- La ferme...

Il se mit à rire et captura de nouveau ses lèvres, caressant la peau nue de ses cuisses et remonta le long de sa jupe... Est-ce qu'elle l'avait mise exprès ? Il ne le savait pas et s'en moquait, elle était là, sur ses genoux, l'embrassant encore et encore. 

Juliet déboutonna le short de Thomas et caressa sa longueur déjà prête pour elle. Elle se leva légèrement et redescendit sur lui dans un long gémissement. Pendant un bref instant, elle se mit à espérer que Kumu ne les voient pas... Mais elle chassa vite cette idée de sa tête, se concentrant sur cet homme en elle qui embrassait son cou. 

Les mouvements étaient rapides, chacun voulant atteindre leur libération au plus vite, leurs bras se serraient, leurs corps perdaient le contrôle. Thomas descendit sa main sur son clitoris, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il voulait qu'elle vienne en même temps que lui. 

Un gémissement profond quitta sa gorge et il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, Juliet accéléra les mouvements et rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant le plaisir inonder son corps. Thomas la regarda, magnifique dans le plaisir. Ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées des baisers, les larmes qui perlaient toujours au coin de ses yeux. Il continua de bouger avant de se figer et de coller son front sur sa poitrine, se libérant en elle. 

Thomas se laissa retomber sur le siège et Juliet, essoufflée se laissa retomber sur son épaule, ses bras enlaçant toujours son cou. Elle cacha son visage contre son cou, son cœur battant à se rompre. Elle se fichait qu'ils n'aient pas parler de sentiments ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle devait lui dire, sinon ça la consumerait. 

\- Je t'aime... Si tu savais comme je t'aime. 

Le visage toujours caché, Thomas la repoussa un peu, caressa ses joues et lui sourit. 

\- Je t'aime aussi. 

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avec amour. 

\- Tu sais que j'ai longtemps fantasmé de faire l'amour dans cette voiture ? 

Il se mit à rire, découvrant une nouvelle facette de Juliet. 

\- Moi aussi... Ravi de l'avoir baptisée avec toi. 

Ils se sourirent, Juliet descendit et détendit ses muscles, ça avait été génial, mais son corps n'avait pas apprécié cette position et encore moins cet endroit. Thomas referma son vêtement et descendit à son tour, prenant sa main et l'attirant à lui. 

\- Donc... C'est réel ? 

Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou en souriant. 

\- Est-ce que je dois te le prouver encore une fois ? 

Il fit semblant de réfléchir avant de hocher la tête. Juliet posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je te le prouverai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Mais pour le moment... Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche suivie d'une pizza ? Je meure de faim. 

\- Ça me va. Je commande et je te rejoins. 

\- Tu as intérêt. 

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Magnum lui prit la main et ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Thomas la regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, elle lui jeta un regard plein de charme et d'envie avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone, appela sa pizzeria habituelle et commanda deux pizzas, une végétarienne et une à la viande. Il savait qu'elle aimait les deux. Le livreur le prévint qu'il serait livré dans une demi-heure. 

Thomas raccrocha et fila dans la salle de bain... Une demi-heure ? C'était rapide, mais il avait tout le temps qu'il fallait pour profiter de cette douche à deux. 

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient sur la terrasse, assis sur le sol en train de manger leurs pizzas. Juliet ne cessait pas de le regarder, elle devait lui dire ce qui lui était passé par la tête la veille, afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle recommencerait s'il se trouvait encore dans ce genre de situation. 

\- Je n'aurais pas la force de revivre ça Thomas. 

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle poursuive. 

\- Perdre une personne que j'aime... Je ne pourrais pas... C'est pour ça que je me suis interposée. 

Elle baissa les yeux, jouant avec ses mains. 

\- Mais je n'avais pas le courage de tout te dire hier soir... Sans savoir ce que toi tu ressentais... Alors...

Thomas sourit, prit la main de Juliet et la ramena sur ses genoux. 

\- Alors, tu m'as sauté dessus...

\- Je ne t'ai pas...

Elle se mit à rire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Ok... Je t'ai un peu sauté dessus... Mais...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de caresser sa joue. 

\- Tout va bien et je comprends... Et je ne vais pas te demander de ne pas le refaire... Parce que j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi. 

Elle baissa les yeux, Magnum avait raison et ça lui faisait peur. Mais elle était prête à avancer avec lui, à essayer de faire fonctionner cette histoire. 

\- Je te fais une promesse... Je suis prudent et tu en fais de même. 

Elle sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Ça va être difficile...

\- Quoi ? 

Thomas posa un doigt sous son menton et la fit lever le visage vers lui. 

\- On fera tous les deux tout pour protéger l'autre... 

Elle sourit, se pencha et effleura ses lèvres avec amour. Magnum la serra contre lui et répondit au baiser avec autant de tendresse. 

\- Je sens que ça va être génial...

\- Toi et moi ? 

Il hocha la tête, Juliet sourit et posa son front contre le sien. 

\- Je suis d'accord... Je t'aime Thomas. 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Il la serra dans ses bras et la fit pivoter afin de l'allonger sur le sol. Juliet passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha d'elle au maximum. 

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, se trouvait dans ses bras. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Les semaines étaient passées à toute vitesse, cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et tout se passait bien. Ils étaient surpris, mais dans le bon sens. Ils continuaient de travailler ensemble et leur partenariat fonctionnait encore mieux depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. 

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient travaillé sur deux affaires différentes, rien de compliqué, mais double résultat donnait double salaire. 

Arrêté à un feu rouge, Thomas regarda son portable et sourit en voyant un message de Juliet. 

« Je t'attends à la Mariana... Je t'aime. »

Il lui répondit rapidement qu'il arrivait et qu'il l'aimait aussi. Depuis quatre semaines, il découvrait une nouvelle facette d'elle, Juliet était plus libérée, plus souriante, plus expressive... Elle lui disait qu'il en était la raison et Thomas adorait l'entendre dire ça et encore plus de savoir qu'il la rendait heureuse. 

Il redémarra, le même sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. 

Magnum entra dans la Mariana, Juliet était déjà là, en train de boire une bière, elle lui sourit et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Rick. Elle était reconnaissante envers Thomas de ne pas dévoiler leur histoire pour le moment.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. 

Thomas fronça les sourcils tout en s'approchant de Juliet. 

\- Et qui ça ? 

Rick lui fit signe et Thomas remarqua une jeune femme assise à quelques mètres de lui. Keona, il l'avait vu quelques fois peu après sa rupture avec Abby, mais ça n'avait pas abouti. 

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là ? 

\- Tu n'es pas content de voir ta petite amie ?

Juliet sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en elle, sachant qu'elle était responsable de cette situation... Qu'allait faire Thomas ? Mentir pour la couvrir ? Juliet n'osait pas croiser son regard, mais elle l'entendit rire. 

\- Tu te plantes Rick... Je n'ai pas vu Keona depuis plus de quatre mois. 

\- Quoi ? !

Thomas alla voir la jeune femme et s'excusa, lui expliquant que ses amis essayaient de deviner qui était la femme qui partageait sa vie et qu'ils avaient mal supposé. Juliet put voir la jeune femme sourire avant de s'éloigner. Est-ce qu'elle allait devoir assister à ce genre de scène encore longtemps ? 

\- Mais avec qui il sort ? 

TC soupira en secouant la tête. 

\- Aucune idée... Si ça se trouve, il nous baratine. 

Non, ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Thomas revenait vers eux, Juliet posa sa bouteille sur le comptoir, s'approcha de lui, déposa une main sur sa joue, l'autre derrière son cou et leurs lèvres se réunirent dans un baiser loin d'être innocent sous les yeux de Rick et TC qui ne semblaient pas comprendre la situation. Thomas posa un bras dans son dos et une main dans ses cheveux. 

Ils se séparèrent au bout de longues secondes, Thomas lui sourit. 

\- Tu sais qu'ils nous regardent ? 

\- Oui, je le sais... Mais je préfère ça à voir la moitié des filles de l'île débarquer en pensant avoir une chance de s'approcher de toi... Tu es à moi. 

Thomas se mit à rire, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et lui prit la main. 

\- Prête pour les affronter ? 

Elle hocha doucement la tête et serra sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts. Ils se retournèrent et avancèrent vers Rick et TC qui n'avaient pas dit un mot. Thomas s'installa sur un tabouret, Juliet resta debout, mais s'installa entre ses jambes, posant une main sur son genou, Thomas mit ses mains sur sa taille et un baiser sur son épaule. Elle sourit et s'enfonça un peu plus contre lui sous le regard de leurs amis. 

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue ? 

Rick sembla reprendre ses esprits en premier. Il posa ses mains sur le comptoir et les regarda tour à tour. 

\- Comment ? Quand ? Où ? Quand ? 

Juliet se mit à rire, elle attrapa sa bière et en but une gorgée avant d'en proposer à Thomas. 

\- À quelle question voulez-vous qu'on réponde les gars ? 

TC s'installa sur le tabouret à côté d'eux. 

\- Quand ?

Thomas posa baiser sur la joue de Juliet. 

\- Ça va faire un mois. 

\- Un mois ? Donc, c'est récent. 

Rick sortit une bière qu'il tendit à son ami, Thomas le remercia, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Quant-à tes autres questions... Je préfère qu'on garde le comment pour nous et encore plus le où. 

Rick ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de hocher la tête doucement. 

\- Bien sûr, je comprends... Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? 

Juliet posa sa bouteille vide sur le comptoir avant de se blottir de nouveau contre Thomas. 

\- On voulait vous le dire, mais on ignorait comment... Les jours ont passé et on a adoré garder ça pour nous... C'était... Excitant. 

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, Thomas lui sourit et elle lui rendit. 

\- On aurait compris... 

Thomas se mit à rire. 

\- Réfléchissez un peu... Comment vous auriez réagi, si je vous avais dit que la femme que je fréquente, c'est Juliet ? 

Rick et TC se regardèrent, avant que ce dernier ne fasse un grand sourire. 

\- On ne t'aurait pas cru... Et on t'aurait ri au nez. 

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. 

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée avant que la musique ne commence à se faire entendre. Thomas invita Juliet à danser et elle accepta avec joie. L'anglaise passa ses bras autour du Seal, tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille et qu'ils dansaient au rythme de la musique. 

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'y faire ?

Juliet sourit et posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son homme. 

\- Ils ont intérêt... Parce que ça ne fait que commencer. 

Thomas lui rendit son sourire et posa son front contre le sien, sachant qu'elle avait raison. 

Rick et TC les regardèrent danser, tout en se jetant des coups d’œil et ils surent, qu'ils devraient se faire à les voir toujours ensemble, parce qu'à les voir aussi proche, à se sourire, à se toucher. Ils comprirent, que leurs amis étaient fais l'un pour l'autre et que même s'ils avaient mis du temps à le comprendre... Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait arrêter ce qu'ils avaient magnifiquement commencé.


	14. Déception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgy a un rencard, qui ne la satisfait pas du tout... Magnum s'inquiète pour elle... Et ensuite ?

Magnum entra dans la maison principale, inquiet, cela faisait deux jours presque qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de ce rencard avec cet avocat. Il espérait que ce type n'ait pas tenté quoique ce soit contre elle, même si Thomas savait que Juliet était capable de se défendre, il tuerait quiconque oserait la toucher sans son contentement. 

Il la trouva assise à son bureau en train de jouer une partie d’Échec en ligne. Juliet se tourna et lui fit un léger sourire. 

\- On a un client ? 

Magnum lui sourit et s'installa sur le bord du bureau. 

\- Non, pas pour le moment... Les temps sont calmes.

Il tenta de la détailler, de repérer des ecchymoses, des marques, quoique ce soit qui aurait pu signifier que son rencard ait pu faire quoique ce soit qui puisse le mettre aussi mal à l'aise ces derniers jours. Juliet attendit qu'il lui parle, Magnum le faisait toujours quand il voulait dire quelque chose. 

Il soupira, de toute façon, elle le connaissait trop bien. 

\- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez... Distante ces derniers jours... Est-ce que vous allez bien ? 

\- Oui, je vais bien, merci de vous inquiéter. 

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son ordinateur, tout en sachant que Magnum n'en resterait pas là. 

\- Vous êtes différente depuis votre rendez-vous... 

Juliet le fixa pendant de longues secondes, durcissant son regard, n'aimait pas qu'il parvienne aussi facilement à la cerner avant de détourner le visage de nouveau. 

\- Si jamais... Il a... 

Le regard de Juliet se radoucit, comprenant que son ami était inquiet pour elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. 

\- Rien de tout ça... Je vous le promets. C'est juste... 

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de parler de ça, ils étaient amis et elle ne le nierait jamais. Mais elle avait du mal à parler de cette partie de sa vie... Juliet soupira et baissa les yeux. 

\- Je vous assure que ça va. Il me faut un peu de temps pour passer outre. 

\- Ce type n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? 

Juliet soupira, Magnum était têtu et il ne démordrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle avait espéré passer un bon moment avec cet avocat, qu'il l'avait ramenée chez lui après la soirée et qu'en tout et pour tout, le rapport avait duré dix minutes durant lesquelles il n'avait même pas été fichu de lui faire ressentir la moindre sensation de plaisir... Elle était furieuse après ce type, mais surtout après elle... Juliet pensait qu'elle pouvait vivre normalement... Mais non... Qu'elle pourrait tourner la page, mais comment pourrait-elle y arriver si son rencard n'était même pas fichu de lui faire ressentir quoique ce soit ? 

Elle s'était levée du lit, l'homme ronflant à ses côtés et était partie, le cœur serré. Se disant qu'elle finirait sans doute sa vie seule... 

Magnum la regardait, son amie semblait déçue plus qu'autre chose. Juliet soupira de nouveau tout en baissant les yeux. 

\- Disons que j'espérais un homme qui pense un peu à moi le moment venu. 

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et quitta la pièce, laissant Magnum surpris de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et se demandait comment cet homme avait pu faire ça. 

Comment avait-il osé ne pas prendre en compte son désir et ses besoins ? Juliet devait se sentir frustrée. Il la suivit, la rattrapant rapidement, elle se trouvait dans le salon, rangeant tout et n'importe quoi, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire à son ami. 

Thomas s'approcha d'elle, inquiet. Il lui prit la main et Juliet se retourna sans lever les yeux vers lui. 

\- Ne faites pas ça Juliet... 

Elle osa le regarder. Il lui fit un petit sourire. 

\- Ne laissez pas cet idiot vous miner le moral. 

Il lui sourit encore plus. 

\- Il n'a pas su prendre soin de vous, mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. 

Elle lui sourit avant de tourner la tête. 

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir retenter l'expérience... 

Elle voulut partir, mais la main de Magnum l'en empêchait toujours. 

\- Juliet, ne faites pas ça... Il y a sûrement un homme quelque part qui se mettrait en quatre pour vous satisfaire. 

Il déglutit difficilement et lâcha sa main. 

\- Et si ça se trouve, il n'est pas si loin de vous. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Magnum sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, espérant qu'elle comprenne le sous-entendus. Il vit Juliet se mordre un peu la lèvre et il se rapprocha, se demandant si elle allait le laisser l'embrasser. Juliet s'approcha de lui, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, mais Magnum les dévia au dernier moment. 

Il voulait que cela vienne d'elle et pour le moment, il devait s'assurer de ce qu'elle voulait, alors, il se pencha vers son oreille et lui souffla quelques mots. 

\- Si vous voulez votre orgasme, vous savez où me trouver. 

Elle se figea à cette phrase, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il n'était plus là, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et resta figée sur place. La phrase qu'il lui avait dite raisonnait à ses oreilles. 

Avait-il dit ça pour plaisanter ? Si c'était le cas pourquoi l'avoir-t-il dit de cette façon ? Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson indescriptible et elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son bas ventre. Elle avait envie de le rejoindre... Mais elle ne pouvait pas, si elle y allait, tout changerait entre eux. Ils étaient amis et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle perdrait cette amitié qui lui était si chère à ses yeux. Pourtant, elle savait que ce qu'elle ressentait était plus fort que de l'amitié, elle s'en était rendue comte après son soucis de visa, son besoin de rester à Hawaï, avec lui était si fort qu'elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. 

Elle s'était surtout demandée s'il ressentait ça lui aussi. 

Mais avec ce qu'il venait de dire... Une réponse se formait dans son esprit et elle espérait ne pas se tromper. 

Juliet quitta la maison à son tour, elle devait le rejoindre et soulager cette pression qui ne cessait de la faire frissonner. 

Elle entra dans la maison d'amis sans frapper, l'attendait-il ? Elle l'ignorait, mais l'espérait. 

Juliet le vit, dans la cuisine, une bière à la main, leurs regards se croisèrent et vit qu'il était surpris de la trouver ici. 

Magnum posa la bouteille sur la table et déglutit difficilement. Il n'aurait jamais cru la voir débarquer ici après ce qu'il avait dit. Il ignorait même pourquoi il l'avait dit et quand il avait fermé la porte, il s'en était voulu, pensant avoir mis fin à leur amitié. 

Pourtant, elle était là, devant lui, tout en sachant ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Mais il devait être sûr de son désir, tant pis, si elle le rembarrait.

\- J'ai dit ça... En pensant que vous ne viendrez pas... Je...

Juliet ferma les yeux, se trouvant plus que stupide. Elle tourna les talons, décidée à aller s'enterrer dans la maison principale pendant les dix prochaines années, oubliant cette honte qu'elle ressentait. 

Elle ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que Magnum lui attrape le bras pour la retenir, qu'il la fasse se retourner dans ses bras et qu'il approcha son visage du sien de la sorte. 

\- J'ai dit ça... Car j'étais sûr que tu ne viendrais pas... Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le voulais pas. 

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, les lèvres de Thomas s'approchèrent des siennes, mais au lieu de les capturer, elles dévièrent vers sa joue, puis vers son cou, déposant des baisers légers comme une caresse sur sa peau. Remontant vers son oreille. 

\- Ce type est un idiot... De ne pas avoir su à quel point tu es merveilleuse... Et que tu mérites ce qu'il ne t'a pas accordé. 

Une main de Magnum s'égara dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui. Juliet le laissa faire, fermant les yeux en sentant ses lèvres jouer avec la peau tendre de son cou. 

\- Si j'avais été à sa place... Je t'aurais fait crier... Et plus d'une fois... 

Son autre main se glissa sous son chemisier et caressa son ventre. Elle gémit doucement et se mordit la lèvre. 

\- Si tu me dis d'arrêter, on oublie tout ça... Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais arrête-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

Juliet éloigna un peu son visage de lui, posa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui, joignant leurs lèvres dans un baiser affamé. Elle enfouit une main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit les lèvres, Magnum sourit et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche tandis que la main qui se trouvait toujours sur son ventre, descendait dangereusement plus bas. 

Elle vivait dans la frustration depuis des jours, il voulait la soulager au plus vite, lui prouver qu'il était capable de lui faire voir des étoiles, de lui faire ressentir tout le plaisir que son corps lui inspirait. 

La main descendit de plus en plus, passant sous les vêtements, Juliet savait qu'elle aurait dû le repousser, qu'elle devrait dégager cette main et quitter cette maison, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait envie de se sentir vivante et désirée et Thomas semblait avoir autant envie d'elle qu'elle de lui. 

Sa main se faufila sous ses vêtements et un doigt s'égara sur ce petit paquet de nerfs que ce crétin avait délaissé. Juliet sursauta de surprise, quittant cette bouche qui la dévorait. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et elle s’agrippa encore plus à lui. 

\- Je continue ? 

Elle ouvrit les yeux, plongea son regard dans le sien, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. 

Magnum continua sa douce torture, caressant son clitoris de ses doigts, les faisant aller et venir sur elle de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Juliet remonta une jambe qu'elle passa autour de sa taille. Thomas entra les deux doigts en elle tandis que son pouce se posa sur le paquet de nerf gonflé de désir. Elle posa son front contre son épaule en gémissant fortement. 

\- Allez Juliet... Laisse-toi aller. 

Son corps entier se contracta et il la sentit venir autour de ses doigts. Elle cria son prénom avant de gémir encore et encore, durant de longues secondes, son orgasme traversant son corps, comme s'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. 

Quand enfin les vagues cessèrent, Magnum retira doucement ses doigts, les remontant sur son ventre, sur ses hanches avant de caresser son visage rougi par le désir qui venait de la traverser. 

\- Ça va ? 

Elle lui sourit et posa son front contre le sien, caressant la base de sa nuque. 

\- Tu as l'air... Tendu... 

Il se mit à rire, sachant qu'elle sentait son érection contre sa cuisse. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de descendre ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis dans son cou, sur son épaule, défaisant les boutons de son chemisier un à un. 

\- Je peux te faire ressentir encore plus de choses... Si tu me laisses faire... 

Magnum s'approcha de ses lèvres et les captura avec douceur, se demandant si elle allait accepter d'aller plus loin, il retira son chemisier et sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues entrèrent en contact pour un baiser bien plus tendre que celui qu'ils avaient échangé peu de temps avant. Ils gémirent à l'unisson alors que Thomas la souleva dans ses bras.

Il la conduisit à sa chambre et n'attendit pas pour la déposer sur le lit, leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas. Magnum défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge tout en continuant de l'embrasser encore et encore. Juliet l'aida à se débarrasser du vêtement et le jeta au loin.

Les lèvres de Thomas descendirent le long de son cou, frôlant sa poitrine, la faisant gémir. Ses mains attrapèrent les rebords de son short, il le baissa d'une lenteur extrême, rendant Juliet impatiente. Il l'avait comblé une fois rien qu'avec ses doigts, elle voulait plus, elle le voulait lui. Voulait se sentir vivante dans les bras d'un homme. Voulait ressentir du plaisir et bien plus encore. 

Les lèvres de Magnum s'égarèrent sur son bas ventre, déposant des baisers de plus en plus appuyés, caressant ses cuisses de ses mains. Il descendit plus bas et prit deux secondes pour regarder ce qu'il avait tant convoité sans oser en rêver. Sa langue se posa dessus et le dos de Juliet se souleva du matelas dans un petit cri de surprise. Il la retint avec force tout en continuant de jouer de sa langue et de ses lèvres. 

Elle l'entendait gémir contre elle et se sentait revivre. Juliet posa une main dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer. Les tensions dans son ventre se développaient et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. 

Magnum jouait de sa langue depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser jouir, à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait partir, il diminuait la pression sur son clitoris et Juliet gémissait de frustration, mais cette fois, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de venir. 

\- S'il te plaît...

Il sourit contre elle et décida qu'il était temps, il accentua sa prise sur ses cuisses et se mit à presser son paquet de nerfs de sa langue, la faisant aller et venir avant d'appuyer dessus une dernière fois et de la sentir se tendre, ses cris résonnèrent à ses oreilles, son dos se cambra et ses jambes se posèrent sur ses épaules. Magnum relâcha la pression avec douceur avant de sentir son corps se détendre totalement, retombant sur le lit dans un dernier gémissement. 

Elle était là, totalement nue sous lui, se remettant à peine de son second orgasme. Elle était sublime, le corps en sueur, les yeux larmoyants, les joues rougies. Magnifique. 

\- Tu es si belle... 

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et un autre sur sa poitrine. Son érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Mais ce soir, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Thomas remonta vers ses lèvres et les captura avec douceur, se retira avant qu'elle ne puisse y répondre et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il leva une main et caressa ses cheveux, essuyant la sueur qui recouvrait son front. 

\- Je vais te laisser... J'ai accompli ma mission. 

Juliet ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il venait de lui offrir deux orgasmes d'une intensité telle qu'elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle était entièrement à sa merci et il comptait la laisser là ? Pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'il avait envie d'elle, il devait vouloir soulager cette trique qui le compressait dans son short. 

Et elle comprit, il voulait prendre soin d'elle, faire ce que cet abruti d'avocat n'avait pas été foutu de faire. Sans penser à lui. Juliet lui sourit, repoussa la main qu'il avait sur sa joue, bascula son corps au-dessus du sien et fusionna leurs lèvres. Magnum était surpris, mais répondit au baiser sans attendre. Le baiser s'éternisa, Juliet en profita pour défaire le bouton de son short, elle passa sa main sous les deux vêtements qui la gênaient et frotta sa main sur l’érection de Thomas qui gémit fortement contre ses lèvres. 

Thomas l'aida à se débarrasser des vêtements, utilisant ses pieds pour les envoyer au loin posant ses mains sur la taille de Juliet qui se sépara des lèvres à regret. 

\- C'est gentil de penser à moi... Mais je veux ça, en moi... Maintenant. 

Il lui sourit, Juliet n'attendit pas pour descendre sur cette érection qui la faisait rêver depuis qu'elle la sentait contre elle... Et peut-être même avant. Elle ferma les yeux, se délectant de la sensation de l'avoir en elle. Juliet resta immobile quand il fut tout au fond d'elle, se laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Magnum se redressa, posant ses mains sur son visage, le caressant avec tendresse. 

Juliet ouvrit les yeux, leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas et elle commença à bouger sur lui. Ses mains agrippèrent la peau de son dos alors qu'elle se déhanchait de plus en plus vite.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... 

Il ne le pourrait pas, Thomas n'avait pas été aussi excité que ça depuis longtemps, si ce n'est jamais. Il voulait la faire venir une troisième fois, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à ce moment. Juliet lui sourit, posa une main sur sa joue et s'approcha de ses lèvres. 

\- Lâche-toi...

Il lui sourit, passa une main dans son dos et la retourna sur le matelas, bougeant en elle comme il le souhaitait. Juliet ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, entourant son bassin de ses jambes, l'incitant à bouger de plus en plus. Thomas posa une main sur son clitoris et le caressa au même rythme de ses coups de reins, il devait essayer, il voulait qu'elle vienne en même temps que lui et quand il sentit son corps se contracter il donna tout ce qu'il avait et en quelques poussées, il la rejoignit dans ce plaisir qui les avait frappés tous les deux. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet tentait de reprendre son souffle après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Trois jours plus tôt, un homme l'avait laissée complètement insatisfaite et frustrée et là... Thomas venait de la faire venir pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Son corps était en compote, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. 

Elle le sentait déposer des baisers sur ses épaules avant de longer sa clavicule et de revenir dans son cou. Juliet caressait la base de ses cheveux et tira doucement dessus afin de l'écarter et elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, quémanda l'accès à cette langue qui lui avait fait des merveilles. Il en profita pour se retirer de son corps et s'allonger à ses côtés. 

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Magnum posa son front contre le sien. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Elle se mit à rire avant de hocher la tête et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. 

\- Oui, mieux que bien. 

Magnum sourit et posa un baiser sur son front, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. 

\- Et maintenant ? 

Il la sentit se tendre et regretta aussitôt sa question. 

\- Ne dis rien... Je ne suis pas prêt à entendre la réponse pour le moment. 

Juliet sourit et se redressa avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, avec tendresse, les effleurant à peine. 

\- Tu m'as fait ressentir plus de choses en une soirée que dans toute ma vie... Je ne suis pas prête à renoncer à ça... Sauf si tu le veux. 

Surpris de sa réponse, Magnum l'embrassa de nouveau et la plaqua au matelas, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, collant son corps au sien. Juliet passa ses bras dans son dos et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il quitta ses lèvres un bref instant, lui sourit et reprit possession de sa bouche. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet secoua la tête avant de poser son portable sur la table et de se tourner vers le frigo, elle l'ouvrit et prit de quoi se préparer son smoothie du matin. Elle posa les ingrédients sur le comptoir et soupira en voyant le second message avant de sentir des bras l'enlacer et des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Elle sourit et se laissa aller. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Elle soupira de bien-être en sentant ses lèvres s'égarer derrière son oreille. 

\- Tu te rappelles de l'avocat avec qui je suis sortie quelques jours avant notre première nuit ? 

Thomas posa un baiser sur sa joue et captura son lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres. Juliet gémit doucement. 

\- Oui... Ce crétin qui a été incapable de prendre soin de toi. 

\- Et bien, ce crétin comme tu dis... Est de retour en ville et voudrait qu'on se revoit... Il dit qu'il garde un bon souvenir de notre dernière rencontre. 

Magnum se mit à rire, il n'était pas jaloux, même s'il n'aimait pas que cet homme ait posé les mains sur elle, mais Juliet adorait lui répéter qu'elle lui appartenait à lui seul. 

\- Comment je peux l'envoyer balader sans le vexer ? 

\- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment de ne pas le vexer ? 

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir avant de prendre son portable. 

\- Tu as raison. 

Il regarda le message qu'elle écrivait et se mit à rire quand elle cliqua sur envoyer avant de se retourner dans ses bras. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Juliet avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient aussi fusionnel. 

Au début, elle était un peu maladroite, se demandant si ça allait fonctionner, craignant souffrir de nouveau et elle voyait que Thomas ressentait la même chose. Ils avaient tant perdu tous les deux qu'ils ne voulaient pas replonger dans cette souffrance. 

Mais il avait été là, lui faisant comprendre que même si tout ne serait pas toujours rose, qu'ils auraient des hauts et des bas. Il ferait tout afin de la garder à ses côtés, car il voulait que cette histoire marche, il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés, à chaque seconde. 

Ses peurs s'étaient étiolées petit à petit, Juliet savait que rien était acquis, mais elle ne voulait pas vivre la peur au ventre de le perdre. Elle souhaitait vivre cette relation à fond, avec lui. Lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait avancer, avec lui. Pour lui. Pour eux. 

Juliet quitta ses souvenirs avant de poser son front contre son torse, cela faisait deux mois maintenant et elle ne regrettait rien. 

\- Je suis heureuse... 

Thomas sourit et l'enlaça. 

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux... Je t'aime. 

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, Juliet le regarda tout en restant dans les bras de son homme. 

\- Non, mais il s'y croit vraiment ? 

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? 

Juliet soupira et lu le message qu'il lui avait envoyé. 

\- Dommage, on a passé un super moment... Et je te passe les détails. 

Thomas prit le portable et regarda, sentant son sang bouillir, que cet homme ait touché celle qu'il aimait quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il comprenait et n'en était pas jaloux... Mais qu'il lui envoie ce genre de message maintenant, ça il ne le supportait pas. Il tapa un message rapide, l'envoya et rendit le portable à Juliet qui souriait. Elle regarda le message et se mit à rire. 

« Elle est à moi, si vous continuez, j'en parle à votre femme. »

\- Tu irais vraiment lui dire ? 

Il sourit et s'approcha de ses lèvres. 

\- Bien sûr... Il n'a pas hésité à coucher avec toi avant de l'épouser... S'il continue d'espérer pouvoir ne serait-ce que te regarder... Je lui dis tout. 

Juliet passa ses bras autour du cou de Thomas et rapprocha son visage du sien. 

\- Tu sais que je ne me souviens même pas de cette soirée là ? Tu as tout effacé. 

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres avant de se retirer. 

\- J'espère bien... C'est tout ce que je voulais. 

Cette fois, il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser qui se fit rapidement passionné. Magnum posa ses mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva dans ses afin de l'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Juliet quitta ses lèvres, posa une main sur la joue de son homme et lui sourit. 

\- Je t'aime Thomas... 

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, posa son front contre le sien et ses mains se glissèrent sous la robe qu'elle portait.

\- Je sais... Moi aussi je t'aime. 

Un dernier sourire échangé et Magnum l'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement, délicatement, leurs lèvres se caressant avec amour, se redécouvrant comme à chaque fois. Cette sensation de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, ce besoin intense de vouloir être proche de l'autre. Juliet passa un bras autour du cou de Thomas et le rapprocha d'elle. 

\- Si je ne me trompe pas... On doit rejoindre Rick et TC dans une heure ? 

Il hocha la tête tout en posant son front contre le sien. 

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? 

\- Je crois bien oui... 

Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent de nouveau et Thomas en profita pour l'allonger sur la table, remontant ses jambes autour de son bassin, se rapprochant de son centre. Juliet gémit doucement contre lui avant de remonter son T-shirt le long de son corps, Thomas s'écarta de ses lèvres et retira le vêtement avant de le laisser tomber à leurs côtés. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur elle, caressant sa peau, embrassant son visage. 

Cette femme le rendait fou et quand ils unirent leurs corps et qu'elle poussa un petit cri bien expressif... Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils surent que le monde entier pouvait disparaître, rien ne comptait plus que de tenir l'autre dans ses bras.


	15. Work

\- Allez Juliet, vous devez y aller. 

Elle lança un regard noir à son amie qui soupira. 

\- Il est hors de question que je parte sans lui !

Juliet ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Elle s'appuya sur la table d'une main et toucha son ventre de la seconde, inspirant, expirant. Tentant de faire passer cette contraction qui était aussi forte que les autres. 

\- Juliet... Votre bébé arrive, vous devez... 

Elle secoua la tête vivement. 

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça sans lui... Il doit être là. Il me l'a promis. 

La contraction passa, Juliet se redressa et caressa son ventre avant de le regarder. 

\- Je sais que tu veux naître mon bébé, mais attend un peu... Ton papa doit nous rejoindre. 

Juliet s'approcha du canapé et s'installa, mais une autre contraction arriva. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et se laissa glisser sur le sol, posant une main sur son ventre, fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre tant la douleur était forte. Juliet serra un coussin de sa main, tentant de faire passer la douleur, une larme coula sur sa joue et elle attendit que la contraction passe. Une fois passée, Juliet ouvrit les yeux. 

\- J'ai besoin de toi Thomas... Je t'en prie... 

Magnum était parti trois heures plus tôt, pour une banale surveillance. Juliet n'était pas inquiète, il restait près de deux semaines avant la date butoir. Mais une heure après le départ de Thomas, elle avait commencé à ressentir des contractions, légère au début, avant de devenir de plus en plus douloureuses. 

\- Juliet... 

Elle tourna la tête vers son amie, Kumu s'approcha, une serviette humide à la main, elle déposa derrière sa nuque et Juliet sourit. 

\- Merci Kumu. 

\- Vous devriez... 

Juliet secoua la tête. 

\- Pas sans lui... 

\- Ne soyez pas bornée ! 

Elle ferma les yeux et caressa son ventre. Leur bébé allait arriver et elle voulait que Thomas soit à ses côtés. Leur petit bébé surprise qui s'était invité sans qu'ils s'y attendent. Mais ils avaient été ravis, même si la crainte avait primé sur leur bonheur les premiers jours. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant, Thomas et Juliet se fréquentaient depuis sept mois à ce moment-là. Juliet avait fait un test, car elle avait du retard et quand son médecin avait confirmé le résultat, il leur avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de presque trois mois. Un bébé présent et bien installé. 

\- Il doit être là Kumu... 

\- Je sais que vous avez peur. 

Juliet secoua la tête. 

\- Il est toujours là pour moi... Il l'a toujours été même avant qu'on soit une famille... Même avant qu'on soit ensemble... Je ne peux pas faire ça seule... 

\- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez... Vous...

Elle tourna la tête vers son amie, sentant une autre contraction venir. 

\- Non ! Je l'attends !

Quatre autres contractions passèrent avant que Juliet n'entende le bruit de l'hélicoptère de T.C. Elle soupira de soulagement, il était là. Elle était persuadée que son ami l'avait ramené et quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna la tête. 

\- Thomas ?!

\- Oui ! Je suis là !

Il courut dans sa direction et vint s'installer à ses côtés, posant une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son ventre. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Juliet, de soulagement, il était là. À ses côtés et elle savait qu'il allait y rester. 

\- Où tu étais ? J'ai cru... 

Magnum posa un baiser sur son front, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir été là... Quand T.C. l'avait retrouvé et qu'il lui avait dit que le travail avait commencé, mais que Juliet refusait de se rendre à l'hôpital sans lui... Il s'était maudit d'avoir accepté ce travail. Il lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés à chaque secondes et il aurait pu trahir cette promesse. 

\- Je sais, désolé... Je ne captais pas... Pardonne-moi. 

Il semblait s'en vouloir, Juliet hocha la tête avant de sentir une autre contraction, cette fois, elle attrapa la main de Thomas et la serra tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait caresser son dos, remonter dans ses cheveux et elle entendait sa voix l'apaiser. Juliet finit par se détendre. 

Une fois la douleur passée, Thomas essuya les larmes sur les joues de Juliet et posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- On y va ? 

\- Oui... 

Il se releva et l'aida à en faire autant, Juliet s'accrocha à lui et ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée, pas à pas, prenant leur temps. Ils rejoignirent T.C. qui les attendait dans l'hélicoptère. Thomas s'apprêtait à l'aider à monter quand une autre contraction lui vrilla le ventre. Elle posa ses mains sur l'appareil et souffla de toutes ses forces, soutenue par son homme qui lui massait le dos comme lui avait montré la sage femme lors des cours de préparation. 

Juliet finit par se redresser et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Thomas. 

\- Allons accueillir notre bébé.

Thomas sourit, l’embrassa tendrement et l'aida à monter dans l’hélicoptère. Juliet s'attacha et T.C. décolla.

Une heure plus tard, Juliet tenait leur fils dans ses bras, elle était épuisée, mais tout allait bien. Leur bébé était né très rapidement après leur arrivée. La sage-femme avait passé un léger savon à Juliet de ne pas être venue plus tôt, elle était dilatée à sept centimètres et le bébé était déjà bien engagé. 

Thomas se pencha et embrassa Juliet du bout des lèvres. 

\- Je t'aime... Je vous aime tous les deux. 

Elle le regarda en souriant. 

\- Je t'aime aussi... Désolée de t'avoir crié dessus à la maison... 

\- Ne le sois pas... J'aurais dû être là. 

Juliet sourit et l'embrassa à son tour. 

\- Tu étais là... 

Ils regardèrent leur fils qui dormait serrant le doigt de sa mère. 

\- Il lui faut un prénom... Il a de l'avance, on ne s'est pas mis d'accord. 

Juliet sourit, ils avaient parlé prénoms pendant des semaines et ils avaient des pistes, mais rien de concret. Elle caressa la joue de son fils et lui sourit. 

\- Et si on l'appelait comme toi ?

Il était surpris, pas une fois il n'avait envisagé appeler leur fils comme lui. 

\- Comme toi et comme ton père. T.J. ? 

Magnum regarda leur fils et s'imagina l'appeler ainsi et il devait admettre qu'il adorait cette idée. 

\- Si tu ne veux pas... 

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant. 

\- J'adore... Merci, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? 

\- Pas grand chose je crois... Donc tu es d'accord ? 

Elle regarda leur fils en souriant. 

\- Thomas Sullivan Magnum cinquième du nom... T.J.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Juliet ne donne leur fils à Thomas. Elle ferma les yeux et ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés, gardant leur bébé contre lui, tout en regardant la femme qu'il aimait se reposer. Elle venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeau en mettant leur fils au monde. 

Il avait été brisé par la vie, mais cette femme avait su lui prouver que malgré les épreuves, il pouvait continuer à vivre et être heureux et maintenant... Cette femme merveilleuse lui donnait un enfant, un petit garçon qu'il aimait de toutes ses forces. 

Magnum sourit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux qu'aux côtés de Juliet et de leur fils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : Culpabilité


	16. Culpabilité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une mauvaise période de l'année revient hanter Magnum, mais où est-il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de OS, seulement, je n'ai pas trop d'idée hors ma petite fic qui est finie depuis hier soir !
> 
> Une petite idée est en cours, j'ignore si ce sera une fic ou un OS.

Juliet était inquiète, elle avait vu Magnum partir très tôt le matin, sans prendre le temps de venir la saluer, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était plus de quinze heures et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle avait bien évidemment tenté de localiser son portable et elle savait où il se trouvait, mais ignorait si elle devait le rejoindre. 

Elle se décida à appeler Rick et ce dernier répondit au bout de quatrième sonnerie. 

\- Hey Higgy ! Quoi de neuf ? 

Elle soupira avant de se décider avant de faire part de son inquiétude à son ami. Quand elle eut fini, elle entendit son ami soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas de votre faute... C'est juste... 

Un autre soupir se fit entendre et Juliet s'installa derrière son bureau, attendant que Rick lui en dise davantage. 

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est la date d'anniversaire de notre capture... Et Thomas a énormément de mal en cette période. 

Juliet ferma les yeux, même si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils avaient enduré, elle savait que son ami se sentait toujours aussi coupable de la trahison d'Hannah. 

\- Il s'éloigne toujours... L'année dernière vous étiez à Londres pour rencontrer le MI6... Il est réapparu trois jours plus tard. 

\- Trois jours ? 

Rick ne rajouta rien de plus, Juliet raccrocha et localisa une dernière fois le portable de Magnum, elle devait le retrouver et le convaincre de rentrer. Même si Rick lui avait dit qu'il allait revenir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se perde dans ses pensées sombres et qu'il laisse cette culpabilité le ronger davantage. 

Magnum était aux chutes de Manoa et en chemin, Juliet ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si Robin ne lui avait pas offert la maison d'amis. Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré ? 

Elle l'ignorait, mais elle n'aimait pas cette idée. 

Juliet secoua la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas le cas, Magnum était venu s'installer chez Robin et il allait bien. 

Non ? 

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment et tentait de ne pas y penser. Juliet arriva sur le parking des chutes de Manoa, elle descendit de la voiture et débuta le sentier afin de rejoindre le sommet. Espérant le trouver rapidement. 

Juliet mit près d'une heure à atteindre son but et durant ce laps de temps, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à Magnum. Se demandant ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, se demandant s'il allait bien, s'il allait l'écouter et rentrer avec elle, car elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rester trois jours sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle le verrait revenir avec son habituel sourire, sans se douter qu'elle avait vécu un cauchemar en ne sachant pas s'il allait bien. 

Et puis, elle le vit et elle s'arrêta. Il était là, dos à elle, regardant les chutes, les mains dans les poches. Juliet s'approcha d'un pas décidé. 

\- Vous auriez pu vous réfugier dans un endroit un peu plus facile d'accès. 

Elle le vit se tendre avant de tourner doucement la tête vers elle. Il soupira et regarda de nouveau les chutes. 

\- Si je voulais qu'on me retrouve, je ne me serais pas réfugié ici. 

Juliet sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Il semblait aller mal et elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait faire afin de l'aider à se sentir mieux. 

\- Vous savez, ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher, Rick et T.C. savent ce qui vous tracasse et vous laisseront tranquille. 

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait déprimer dans la maison d'ami, en sécurité, là où elle saurait où il était... Là où elle pourrait veiller sur lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. 

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous faites là Juliet ? 

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. 

\- Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous savez pourquoi j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. 

Juliet avala difficilement sa salive, une boule s'étant formée dans sa gorge. 

\- Je m'inquiète pour vous... 

Magnum fit un petit sourire qu'elle ne vit pas. 

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, je ne le mérite pas. 

Higgins reçu un coup porté à son cœur. 

\- De quoi vous parlez ? 

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul, elle avait peur de la réponse. 

Magnum soupira, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne et il n'en avait pas forcément envie, mais il la connaissait et savait qu'elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas répondu et il se disait que s'il ne lui disait rien... Elle ne pourrait pas le comprendre. 

\- Une fois libéré, j'ignorais ce que j'allais faire... J'étais perdu et même si Robin me permettait de rester ici... J'ignorais ce que j'allais faire de ma vie. 

Il soupira, le regard de Juliet était fixé sur lui. 

\- Ce qui s'est passé avec Hannah était de ma faute... Notre enfermement était de ma faute... 

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Vous... 

Il lui sourit. 

\- Higgy... Les gars n'ont pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis... Vous n'y parviendrez pas non plus. Si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'elle... Rien de tout ça ne ce serait passé... 

Il fit quelques pas vers la droite. 

\- Alors, quand je suis venu ici... Je devais trouver quelque chose pour me repentir... En quelques sortes... 

\- Magnum...

\- Mes meilleurs amis... Mes frères, ont vécu l'enfer pendant dix-huit mois et onze jours... À chaque fois que je les regarde, j'y pense. 

Il fit une pause qui s'éternisa, Juliet voulait lui parler, mais elle savait qu'il avait envie de poursuivre et elle devait respecter ça. 

\- Mais peu importe ce que je fais, ça ne change rien... J'ai aidé de nombreuses personnes et je me sens toujours aussi coupable. 

Higgins s'approcha, mais il fit quelques pas afin de s'éloigner. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas coupable Magnum... Je sais que vous le pensez, mais c'est faux. 

Magnum était reconnaissant envers Juliet de vouloir le convaincre, mais il devait lui dire la vérité, ainsi, elle comprendrait et de plus, il avait envie de se confier. 

\- Vous savez pourquoi j'essaye d'aider des gens au maximum ? 

Elle se tut, il était un homme bon qui passait son temps à aider les autres et qui se fichait de l'argent. Pour elle, ça suffisait. 

\- Il me fallait un but... Sinon je n'avais pas de raison de vivre... 

Juliet sentit son cœur se serrer, comment avait-il pu penser ça à un moment donné ? Et surtout... Est-ce qu'il le pensait encore maintenant ? 

\- Vous dites que vous pensez... 

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête. 

\- Non, plus depuis un moment. Mais quand cette période arrive, je revis ces doutes et ces sensations qui m'ont oppressé et parfois je me dis... Que je n'aurais pas été une grosse perte. 

À chaque mot qu'il prononçait, le cœur de Juliet se brisait un peu plus. 

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça... 

Il fit quelques pas, afin de lui tourner le dos. 

\- Pourtant, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de famille proche et j'ai la sensation d'être un boulet pour mes amis... 

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Thomas n'entendit pas Juliet se rapprocher, ne la vit pas lever la main et se rendit compte de son geste uniquement quand celle-ci claqua sur sa joue si fort que son visage dévia vers la droite. 

\- Maintenant vous allez arrêter vos conneries !

Il la regarda et put voir ses yeux brillants de larmes. 

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de penser ça ! Je vous l'interdis ! 

Elle fit une courte pause, résistant à l'envie de lui en coller une seconde. 

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce que ressentiraient Rick et T.C. ? S'ils vous le perdaient, ils seraient dévastés ! 

Il soupira, sachant qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ça. Juliet fit un pas vers lui, essuyant une larme furtive. 

\- Et ce que moi je ressentirais, est-ce que vous y avez pensé ? 

Magnum savait qu'elle serait triste, mais Juliet Higgins était forte et elle s'en remettrait facilement. Quoi que... En voyant son regard Magnum se mettait à douter. 

\- J'ai déjà perdu un homme que j'aimais et je refuse de revivre ça, je n'y survivrais pas ! 

Il s'approcha, leva une main et caressa sa joue avec douceur, essuyant une autre larme furtive. 

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne ferais jamais ça... Même s'il m'arrive d'y penser à cette période... Je ferais tout pour rester en vie. 

Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse de cette main. 

\- Tu as intérêt... 

\- Et puis, ce travail me donne une bonne raison de continuer... 

Juliet lui sourit. 

\- Uniquement ce travail ? 

Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement, elle sentit Magnum se tendre, mais il réagit aussitôt, bougeant ses lèvres contre celles de Juliet. Elle savait qu'elle avait sous-entendu qu'elle l'aimait et Juliet ne regrettait pas. 

Elle avait peur de le lui avouer depuis un moment... Mais elle avait encore plus peur de le perdre. 

Le baiser fut léger, délicat, Magnum prit les mains de Juliet dans les siennes et enlaça leurs doigts, tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Son cœur battait vite et il voulait plus... Mais ce n'était pas le moment et Juliet sembla du même avis, car elle se retira avant de coller son front au sien. 

\- Je te promets... De te donner une autre raison de vivre. 

Il sourit et ferma les yeux un bref instant. 

\- Higgy... Juliet... C'est le cas depuis longtemps déjà. 

Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau, en se disant que Magnum avait souffert bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé, mais qu'elle ferait tout afin de lui démontrer qu'un avenir ensemble leur tendait les bras et qu'elle passerait chaque jour qu'il lui restait aux côtés de cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. 

*** **** *** **** *** *** ***

Le lendemain, Juliet fut réveillée par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable. Pas le sien. Le bras de Thomas l'enserra davantage et elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou. La sonnerie cessa pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. 

\- Je vais tuer Rick... 

Elle sourit et posa un baiser sur le torse de Magnum qui tendit le bras afin d'attraper son portable. Il décrocha et le colla à son oreille. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Hey mec, où tu es ? On n'a pas de nouvelles depuis deux jours ! Tu nous as promis de ne pas nous refaire le même coup que l'année dernière. 

Magnum soupira tout en caressant la tête de Juliet qui était posée sur son torse. Ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, les tirant doucement. Il la voyait sourire contre lui. 

\- Je vais bien Rick, promis. 

\- Ne dis pas de connerie, je sais comment tu es... Tu... 

\- Rick, Higgy m'a déjà fait la morale hier. Je vais bien... 

Il entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- J'ai confiance en elle... Mais je te connais. 

Juliet leva les yeux vers lui, Thomas roula des yeux, elle sourit, se redressa et prit le téléphone dans sa main. 

\- Passe-le moi. 

Ils sourirent, Thomas lui donna le portable et la vit le coller à son oreille. 

\- Je m'occupe de lui Rick, tout va très bien.

\- Higgy ? 

Elle sourit en entendant le ton de sa voix, son ami était surpris. 

\- Oui et maintenant, je vais raccrocher, car j'aimerais récupérer de ma nuit.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre, éteignit le téléphone et le posa sur la table de nuit avant de se rallonger contre lui. 

\- Tu sais qu'il peut débarquer dans la demi-heure ? 

\- Il fait ça et je lâche Zeus et Apollon. 

Magnum se mit à rire et posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Tu vois... Beaucoup de personnes t'aiment Thomas. 

\- Je sais, mais celle qui compte le plus est dans mes bras. 

Juliet se redressa et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se blottir dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, emmêlant ses jambes entre celles de Thomas. Respirant son odeur. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par le sommeil qui l'envahissait. 

Un an plus tard

Juliet était inquiète, aujourd'hui c'était de nouveau l'anniversaire de la capture de Thomas et de ses amis et elle se demandait s'il allait de nouveau sombrer comme l'an passé. Elle avait tout fait afin de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir et encore moins à avoir les pensées sombres qui l'habitaient et elle espérait y être parvenue. 

Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais pas une fois elle n'avait douté de ce qu'elle ressentait et elle savait que c'était réciproque... Mais est-ce que c'était suffisamment fort au point d'oublier son mal-être ?

Elle tendit le bras, espérant de tout son cœur le trouver à ses côtés, mais il n'y avait rien, seulement les draps froids qui l'entouraient, signe qu'il était levé depuis un bon moment. Juliet ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes avant de se redresser et de se reprendre. Thomas avait vécu dix-huit mois d'enfer et connu beaucoup de trahison. S'il lui fallait plus temps pour le convaincre qu'elle était là, pour lui, elle continuerait. 

Juliet allait se lever quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Thomas entrer, torse-nu. Portant un plateau rempli de ce qu'elle adorait pour le petit-déjeuner si elle en jugeait l'odeur. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha et posa le plateau à ses côtés. 

\- Bon anniversaire. 

Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge se former. Il s'en rendit compte, s'approcha et posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis un sur ses lèvres. 

\- Tu as rendu ma vie parfaite cette année... Je veux célébrer le début de notre histoire tous les ans. 

Il posa un autre baiser dans son cou. 

\- Je penserais toujours à cette période de ma vie... Mais depuis un an, tu es dans ma vie et je me rends compte que c'est ce qui me manquait pour vivre de nouveau. 

Juliet sourit, leva les yeux et réclama un baiser qu'il lui donna sans attendre. 

\- Je n'ai pas appréhendé cette période comme ces dernières années, bien au contraire... J'avais hâte de célébrer cette journée avec toi. 

Elle sentit ses lèvres dévier dans son cou et voulut approfondir l'instant, mais Thomas se retira, elle soupira, peu ravi de ce dénouement. 

\- Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt, les œufs et le pain grillé, c'est meilleur chaud. 

Juliet soupira avant de se redresser un peu, Magnum se plaça à ses côtés et posa le plateau sur ses genoux avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais un très bon exercice pour digérer. 

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire et elle avait hâte, Juliet se blottit contre son homme, heureuse de lui avoir montré que la vie pouvait être belle. La main de Thomas caressait son dos et elle commença à manger en écoutant les projets que son homme avait prévus pour la journée.


	17. Blessés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum est blessé, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'est aussi.

Magnum posa une main sur son côté et vit le sang qui s'écoulait. Il soupira, essayant de voir d'où venait le tir, mais rien. Il allait prendre son portable afin d'appeler de l'aide quand il entendit un gémissement. Il se tourna et remarqua un chien couché au sol, l'autre au-dessus de lui, léchant le haut de sa tête. 

Thomas se redressa et s'approcha rapidement, se fichant de sa douleur. Il posa une main sur le chien couché. Il put voir du sang s'écouler du haut de sa cuisse. 

\- Hey... Ça va aller mon gars... 

L'autre chien grogna sur lui. Magnum tourna la tête. 

\- Doucement, je m'occupe de lui, tout va bien. 

Le chien blessé ouvrit les yeux alors que l'autre lui léchait le museau. 

\- Je vais t'emmener voir le vétérinaire, il va s'occuper de toi. 

Magnum se redressa sous un gémissement de douleur, du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure. Il se pencha vers l'animal blessé et le souleva dans ses bras. L'autre lui grogna de nouveau dessus, mais ne fit rien de plus que de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture où Thomas déposa le chien sur le siège arrière. 

\- Surtout, tu tiens bon, ok ? Higgy va me tuer sinon. 

Il s'installa derrière le volant et regarda sa blessure en soupirant. 

\- Cette blessure le fera peut-être avant. 

Il démarra et ne fit pas attention aux vitesses, bien au contraire, il accéléra et se rendit au cabinet vétérinaire le plus proche, ils avaient bonne réputation, Magnum le savait, car Juliet les y emmenait une fois par mois. 

Une fois sur place, il descendit de la voiture en titubant, il perdait beaucoup de sang, mais il devait tenir bon. Pour Zeus... Ou peut-être était-ce Apollon ? Sa vision se troubla et il ne chercha pas à savoir. Il prit le chien dans ses bras et le conduit à l'intérieur du cabinet. 

\- Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Il s'est fait tirer dessus.

Un jeune femme s'approcha, sans doute la secrétaire. Elle appela un nom que Magnum ne parvint pas à identifier. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'approcha et demanda aussitôt à l'enquêteur de le suivre. 

Magnum entra dans une pièce et déposa le chien sur la table avant de s'écarter et de laisser le vétérinaire s'occuper de lui. 

Enfin, il pouvait souffler. Sa vision se brouilla de plus en plus, il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, le sang s'écoulait toujours et il s'écroula au sol. 

\- Monsieur ? 

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui en courant. Elle regarda le sang sur sa chemise, elle l'avait remarqué, mais s'était dit que c'était le sang du chien. 

\- Victor, on lui a aussi tiré dessus !

\- Appelle une ambulance. Vite. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet Higgins rentrait d'un cours de Yoga, elle avait voulu essayer, mais elle avait décidé de ne plus y retourner, les autres participantes au cours étaient novices et elle s'était ennuyée durant tout le cours. Elle s'apprêta à entrer dans la maison quand elle vit Apollon arriver vers elle. Elle lui sourit et le laissa s'approcher avant de le caresser doucement. 

\- Salut toi... Où est Zeus ? 

Son portable sonna à cet instant précis, elle décrocha sans attendre. Juliet perdit son sourire quand elle entendit que Zeus avait été amené au cabinet suite à une blessure par balle dans la cuisse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle écoutait les explications de la jeune femme au téléphone, mais elle n'entendait pas. 

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! Faites ce qu'il faut !

Juliet laissa tomber ses affaires de Yoga et retourna dans la voiture. Elle démarra et quitta la propriété, inquiète, se demandant si tout allait bien se passer. 

Une fois au cabinet du vétérinaire, elle s'approcha de l'accueil. 

\- Je suis Juliet Higgins, mon chien a été...

\- Oui, je vous ai eu au téléphone. 

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- Zeus va bien ? 

\- Le vétérinaire a fini de l'opérer. Il va bien. 

Juliet soupira de soulagement, elle avait eu peur, mais il allait bien. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle voulait juste le ramener à la propriété. 

\- Je vous conduis à lui ? 

Elle hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme dans une pièce à l'arrière. Zeus était dans une grande cage, allongé. Juliet s'approcha et lui sourit. 

\- Hey... Je suis là. 

Elle caressa sa tête et sentit son chien lui lécher doucement le poignet. 

\- Comment va l'homme qui l'a amené ? 

Juliet détourna le regard de son chien, intriguée. 

\- De quoi vous parlez ? 

\- Un homme nous l'a déposé. Un certain monsieur Magnum... Seulement il a lui aussi reçu une balle et s'est écroulé pendant que le médecin examinait Zeus. 

Son cœur rata un battement. 

\- Où est-il ? 

\- J'ai appelé une ambulance, ils l'ont emmené. Il était inconscient. 

Juliet sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, inquiète. Elle caressa Zeus une dernière fois et posa un baiser sur sa tête. 

\- J'aimerais rester, mais je dois y aller... Tu te reposes, ok ? 

Zeus lui lécha doucement la main, elle sourit et se tourna vers la jeune femme, lui demandant l'hôpital où il était. Celle-ci avait entendu les ambulanciers le dire, elle donne donc le nom à Juliet qui sortit du cabinet en trombe. Sa colère était grande, elle se demandait qui avait pu le blesser, ce qui avait pu se passer. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Le trajet fut très rapide, Juliet se gara sur la première place qu'elle trouva, descendit de la voiture et courut dans l'hôpital. Une personne se trouvait devant elle à l'accueil, Juliet ne tenait pas en place, elle devait savoir, elle en avait besoin. La personne s’éloigna et Juliet avança vers la secrétaire. 

\- Je cherche Thomas Magnum. 

La secrétaire entra le nom dans l'ordinateur et Juliet tapa du doigt sur le comptoir.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? 

Son cœur se serra, elle savait qu'on ne pourrait pas lui dire quoique ce soit si elle n'était pas de la famille... Pourtant, c'était ce qu'ils étaient, mais pas à leurs yeux. 

\- Juliet Higgins... Je suis... Son amie. 

La femme ne leva pas les yeux de son écran. 

\- Oui, je vois... Vous êtes la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence. 

Juliet était surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce que Magnum la considère ainsi. 

\- Il va bien, il est sorti du bloc il y a quelques minutes. Un médecin va venir vous chercher. 

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir un médecin s'approcher d'elle, il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Plutôt séduisant, mais Juliet ne le regardait pas, bien trop inquiète pour son ami. 

\- Vous êtes là pour Thomas Magnum ? 

\- Oui. Il va bien ? 

\- Je vous rassure, il va se remettre complètement. La balle l'a traversé et il a perdu pas mal de sang. 

Elle soupira de soulagement. 

\- Je peux le voir ? 

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était dans une chambre, il était là, allongé sur ce lit, les yeux fermés. Juliet s'approcha de lui et prit sa main, caressant la paume qui était tournée vers le plafond. 

\- Juliet ?

Elle lui sourit et essuya une larme qui avait coulé malgré elle. 

\- Vous avez le don de me faire peur Thomas Magnum.

Il rit doucement avant de froncer les sourcils. 

\- Comment va Apollon ? 

Elle se mit à rire à son tour. 

\- Si vous parlez de celui que vous avez amené chez le vétérinaire malgré votre blessure, il va bien... Merci. Mais c'est Zeus. 

\- Oh... Désolé... À ma décharge, j'avais une chance sur deux. 

Elle sourit et le vit fermer les yeux en grimaçant. 

\- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? 

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda fixement. 

\- J'ai accueilli un client, mais il n'était là pour nous engager, il a sorti une arme, j'ai réussi à l'esquiver. 

Il gémit de douleur en tentant de se redresser. 

\- Zeus a couru pour le neutraliser. Il l'a visé, je me suis interposé... La balle m'a traversé le corps mais s'est logée dans sa patte... Je suis désolé. 

Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, serrant sa main. Il était désolé de ce qui s'était passé alors qu'il aurait pu mourir. 

\- Ne soyez pas désolé... En tout cas pas pour ça ! Soyez plutôt désolé de vous être fait tirer dessus, vous auriez pu mourir !

Elle était furieuse et ça s'entendait. 

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes sacrifié ? 

Magnum fronça les sourcils. 

\- Vous auriez été malheureuse... Si vous aviez perdu Zeus. Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes malheureuse... 

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que je serais heureuse s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ? 

\- Je n'aurais pas été là pour le voir. 

Juliet ne résista pas à son envie de le frapper au niveau de l'épaule, au début gentiment, avant de recommencer plus fort. Elle le frappa ensuite dans le bras... Magnum tentait de se débattre, mais elle était furieuse et effrayée. Elle aurait pu le perdre et il s'en moquait. Elle le frappa au niveau de l'épaule une nouvelle fois, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. 

\- Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Arrêtez !

Il lui attrapa les mains, la forçant ainsi à arrêter de le frapper. 

\- Je me fiche de ce qui m'arrive si vous allez bien... Si je dois me prendre une balle pour ne serait-ce que voir un sourire sur votre visage, alors je recommence tout de suite. 

\- Et moi je vous en empêcherais. 

Magnum sourit. 

\- Je me demande bien comment vous allez vous y prendre. 

Sur ces mots, Juliet abaissa son visage vers le sien et captura ses lèvres. Magnum fut surpris, mais encadra son visage de ses mains, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Juliet glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et rencontra celle de Thomas dans un baiser désespéré. Elle aurait pu le perdre et c'était impensable. 

Leurs bouches bougeaient l'une contre l'autre, se délectant de l'autre... Ce qui, au début, était un baiser pour lui prouver qu'il comptait bien plus à ses yeux qu'il le pensait, devint un baiser tendre et romantique, la chaleur du corps de l'autre se rependant dans chaque fibre de leur être. 

Ils se séparèrent, leurs regards ne se quittant pas, Thomas approcha de nouveau son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de quitter ses lèvres douces. 

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi... 

Juliet posa son front contre celui de Thomas avant de l'entendre gémir de douleur, elle se souvint alors de sa blessure et tenta de quitter son corps, même s'il l'en empêchait. Elle sourit et se déplaça simplement sur le côté, collant son corps au sien. 

\- Si tu veux faire quoique ce soit pour moi... Reste en vie... Reste avec moi. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Thomas fut autorisé à sortir quatre jours plus tard, il avait tanné tous les médecins pour le faire sortir plus tôt, mais Juliet avait été de leur côté, lui disant qu'il devait rester et guérir afin de rentrer au plus vite. Il avait donc passé quatre jours à l'hôpital, avec Juliet à ses côtés. Les deux premiers jours, elle avait passé les moments où il se reposait à chercher l'homme qui avait osé le blesser et quand elle avait enfin retrouvé sa trace grâce aux caméras de la propriété, elle avait voulu aller le trouver. Mais Thomas lui avait attrapé la main en lui demandant de laisser Katsumoto s'en occuper, qu'il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. 

Sans hésiter, elle s'était assise sur le rebord du lit et l'avait embrassé avant de joindre leur ami. 

Thomas entra dans la maison principale en se tenant l'abdomen, il était sûr d'aller mieux, mais le moindre effort le faisait souffrir le martyr. 

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir. 

Il l'écouta sans rien dire avant de voir Zeus, allongé sur un grand tapis au sol. La patte bandée. Il sourit, rassuré de le savoir en vie. 

\- Il va bien ? 

Juliet sourit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur son épaule. 

\- Le vétérinaire a dit qu'il devait se reposer quelques temps... Mais il devrait récupérer entièrement. 

Il soupira de soulagement. 

\- Tant mieux, je suis rassuré. 

Juliet remonta les jambes sur le canapé et se blottit davantage contre lui, fermant les yeux, appréciant de l'avoir à ses côtés. 

\- Tu crois qu'il cherchera encore à me bouffer quand il ira mieux ? 

Il l'entendit rire. 

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais je ne m'attendrais pas à de miracle si j'étais toi. 

Il sourit, passa un bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui, posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Il avait du mal à croire la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie et encore plus maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle.

Pourtant, elle était là, dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux, se redressant, passant une jambe au-dessus de lui, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Thomas. 

Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent dans un tendre baiser qui s'approfondit rapidement, Thomas fit glisser ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui quand un grognement se fit entendre. Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent vers Zeus qui s'était approché d'eux... 

\- J'ai ma réponse. 

Juliet sourit et le fit tourner la tête vers lui avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Magnum sourit contre ses lèvres et la serra contre lui. L'avenir lui dirait si un jour, les chiens de Juliet finiraient par l'aimer, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'aimait elle et que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. 

Avec elle.


	18. Déflagration

Les flammes montaient vers le ciel, la fumée s'étoffait et arrivait jusqu'à elle. Juliet était incapable de bouger, l'explosion l'avait surprise, elle aurait pu être soufflée, mais elle avait tenu bon. Mais là, elle regardait cette désolation. 

Son cœur se compressait et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur qui aurait pu faire trembler les murs. 

\- Thomas !

Elle voulut s'approcher, mais une autre déflagration se fit entendre et l'empêcha d'avancer. 

\- Non !

Son cœur se brisa, elle l'avait vu entrer dans le bâtiment quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pu échapper à cette explosion. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les maîtriser et de toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas. Ses genoux tremblaient et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Elle ne pouvait rien faire... Elle avait perdu trop de temps, il était trop tard pour lui parler, trop tard pour tout lui dire. Trop tard pour espérer. Trop tard pour tout...

Elle avait connu ça une fois et ça avait failli la tuer tant elle avait souffert... Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait la sensation de souffrir encore plus ? Pourquoi son cœur était encore plus serré que la dernière fois ? Juliet se souvint qu'elle avait besoin de respirer et elle poussa un autre cri de douleur. 

Les secondes passèrent si lentement, que Juliet se demandait comment elle pourrait tenir le reste de sa vie de cette façon... 

\- J'ai eu chaud cette fois... 

Juliet refusa de tourner la tête, était-ce un rêve ? S'était-elle endormie à même le sol à force de pleurer ? 

\- Higgy ? 

Elle se leva finalement et se tourna vers lui, il était là, de la saleté sur ses vêtements, une blessure à son bras, mais il était vivant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer davantage avant de courir dans ses bras, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et inspira son odeur mélangée à celle de la fumée avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas. Celui-ci fut surpris et resta de marbre quelques secondes avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et de répondre au baiser avec autant de tendresse que de passion. Le baiser avait un goût de larmes et de soulagement. Juliet gémit en sentant la langue de Thomas s'engouffrer dans sa bouche, elle se rapprocha davantage de son corps, refusant de s'éloigner, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Le manque d'air se fit ressentir et Juliet s'éloigna de lui à contre-coeur avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. 

\- Ne me refais jamais ça !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, sans parler de ce baiser, de sa peur, de son soulagement, de sa colère... De rien. Thomas était perdu, avant ce jour, ils étaient amis, partenaires et jamais ils n'avaient été au-delà des sourires et là, elle partait, comme ça... Après un baiser comme il n'en avait jamais connu. 

Thomas ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça, il fit sa déposition à la police et prit un taxi en direction de la propriété de Robin. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, il n'en avait pas la force. 

Elle se trouvait dans son bureau à ranger des objets qui ne méritaient pas de l'être. Juliet ne cessait de repenser à sa douleur quand elle avait vu le bâtiment exploser. C'était tellement horrible comme sensation. Elle entendit des bruits de bas et sut que c'était lui, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait... Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? Non, mais elle n'aurait pas dû le faire dans ces conditions. 

\- Higgy ? 

\- Je suis occupée. 

Sa voix tremblait, elle ferma les yeux et ravala ses larmes, il allait bien. 

\- Je ne partirai pas. 

Elle lui lança un regard noir, le contourna et s'apprêta à partir, s'il ne voulait pas la laisser, elle le ferait à sa place. Mais Thomas la retint par le bras, elle se retourna et voulut se débattre, mais elle ne peut pas, il refusait de la laisser partir et les larmes de Juliet se remirent à couler malgré elle. 

\- Je vais bien... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. 

\- Peur ? Tu crois que j'ai eu peur ? 

Juliet se défit de son emprise. 

\- Je t'ai cru mort ! Pendant je ne sais combien de secondes, j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur !

Elle passa devant lui, refusant de voir son regard compatissant alors qu'elle avait souffert le martyre. 

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Je ne peux pas ! Je...

Devait-elle lui dire ? Oui... Comme ça, il comprendrait. 

\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement Thomas... Te perdre c'est...

Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de continuer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra, cette fois, Juliet le laissa faire et laissa ses larmes couler. Thomas enfouit une main dans ses cheveux et la berça, tentant de calmer ses sanglots et d'apaiser sa peine et sa colère. 

\- Je suis désolé, je ne te quitte pas, je te le promets... Je t'aime aussi. 

Il la sentit se tendre. 

\- Ne dis pas ça parce que je viens de te le dire... Ça n'aurait pas de sens. 

Thomas sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, sinon je ne ferais pas ça. 

Il l'écarta un peu de lui, posa une main sur sa joue et captura ses lèvres avec douceur, Juliet gémit doucement contre lui, passa ses mains dans son dos et se rapprocha de lui, fusionnant leurs corps. Les lèvres s'ouvrir doucement et leurs langues se taquinèrent avant de s'enrouler l'une contre l'autre et de se caresser avec tendresse et volupté. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

\- Thomas !

Juliet se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant sur ses tempes, glissant dans son cou, son corps tremblait de toute part. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, avant de distinguer les contours des meubles de sa chambre, quittant peu à peu son cauchemar. Se souvenant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était dans son lit. 

Une main caressa doucement sa taille, elle tourna la tête et se rallongea aussitôt, se blottissant contre son mari qui la serra dans ses bras. 

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? 

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur, caressant son torse du bout des doigts. 

\- Ce jour-là... L'explosion... J'ai revécu toute la scène. 

Thomas se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, sachant qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar de temps à autre, revivant cette journée. 

\- C'est ridicule... On est mariés depuis cinq ans... 

Il se redressa, plongea son regard dans le sien, leva sa main et caressa son visage. Il pouvait voir la peur dans son regard. 

\- Ne dis pas ça... Tu ne peux pas contrôler ton inconscient. 

Elle hocha la tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son mari qui répondit tendrement à son baiser. Après cette journée, ils avaient eu l'excellente idée de se donner une chance d'être heureux et ils avaient eu raison. Thomas l'avait demandé en mariage cinq mois après, espérant qu'elle ne refuse pas... Mais elle avait accepté, les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'étaient mariés peu de temps après, sur la plage, entourés de leurs amis. 

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air et ils se sourirent. 

\- Je ne me débarrasserais jamais de cette peur. 

\- Non... Mais je ferai tout pour ne jamais te quitter. 

\- Je le sais... 

Elle lui sourit et voulut de nouveau l'embrasser quand ils entendirent la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir et une petite tête blonde passer la tête. 

\- Pourquoi tu as crié maman ? 

Ils se séparèrent et Juliet se laissa retomber dans le lit pendant que Thomas se levait afin d'aller chercher leur fille. La petite tendit les bras et il la souleva afin de la ramener avec eux. 

\- Maman a fait un cauchemar... Tu lui fais un câlin ? 

La fillette hocha la tête, Thomas s'approcha et la petite sauta dans le lit avant de se glisser sous la couverture. Thomas se rallongea et enlaça sa femme qui tenait leur fille de deux ans et demi contre elle. 

\- Meilleure place du monde. 

Thomas hocha la tête et posa un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Dors maintenant... Tu es bien protégée. 

\- Je vous aime. 

\- Je sais, on t'aime aussi. 

Elle ferma les yeux et cacha son visage dans les cheveux longs de leur fille, respirant leur parfum au monoï, sentant les lèvres de Thomas sur sa nuque et son souffle sur sa peau. Le sommeil l'emporta facilement et elle sut que le reste de la nuit sera calme... Entourée par les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, on arrive au bout des OS que j'ai écrit...  
> Je suis en train d'en écrire deux autres, mais je dois voir si je m'en sors. 
> 
> A bientôt !


	19. Le choix

La cagoule se souleva de son visage et Thomas se retrouva face à Ian Price. Le MI6 avait prévenu Juliet qu'il s'était échappé un mois plus tôt et qu'il avait juré de la faire souffrir, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée plus que ça, n'ayant aucune nouvelle, la sécurité de la propriété n'étant pas affaiblie. Tout allait bien... Jusqu'à il y a une heure environ... Magnum se rendait à la Mariana quand il avait été agressé, il avait reçu des coups dans les côtes et celles-ci le faisaient souffrir le martyr, mais il tentait de ne rien montrer. 

Seulement, la douleur était plus forte qu'au début, son cœur s'accélérait sous la souffrance et il se demandait s'il avait simplement des hématomes... Magnum était habitué aux coups et aux blessures... Mais il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. 

Thomas regarda autour de lui, essayant de distinguer les contours de la pièce, d’apercevoir une sortie, mais à part la porte par laquelle ils venaient sans doute d'entrer... Il n'y avait rien. 

Ian ne prononça aucun mot, il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Thomas soupira avant de retenir sa respiration, sentant son corps le faire souffrir à chaque fois qu'il faisait le moindre mouvement. 

\- Salut Thomas... 

Celui-ci se tourna, Thomas soupira de nouveau malgré la douleur. 

\- Salut Richard... 

Il le regarda pendant un moment, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Richard Dane était réapparu sur l'île, trois mois plus tôt... Sous les yeux surpris de Juliet qui n'avait pas su comment réagir en voyant son fiancé censé être mort... 

Thomas avait appris que Richard avait dû se faire passer pour mort afin d'effectuer une mission de contre-terrorisme très importante, Richard n'était pas entré dans les détails. Mais la mission était terminée et il avait souhaité revenir auprès de Juliet qui n'avait pas su quoi dire. 

Richard avait pris un appartement en ville et venait voir Juliet assez souvent... Et Thomas devait avouer, qu'il n'appréciait pas de le voir... Il avait eu l'impression qu'il perdait sa partenaire... Mais pas une fois Juliet ne lui avait fait comprendre que c'était le cas, bien au contraire... Elle l'aidait toujours autant et leur partenariat fonctionnait mieux que jamais. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Thomas sentit une douleur dans ses côtes encore plus forte que les précédentes, il serra les lèvres, tentant de ne pas montrer sa souffrance. 

Un silence s'installa... Sans que l'un comme l'autre ne sache quoi dire. 

Richard regardait Magnum qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il se maintenait le torse, sans doute à cause des côtes que Ian lui avait cassé. Sa respiration était difficile, mais il ne disait rien, subissant en silence. 

Seulement, Richard ne supportait plus ce silence pesant. De plus, ils étaient seuls et il avait besoin de réponses. 

\- Je dois savoir... 

Magnum le regarda, soufflant à cause de la douleur qui irradiait. 

\- Quoi ? 

Richard soupira. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez... Pour Juliet ? 

Magnum ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lancer, de toute façon, il allait sans doute y rester, autant qu'il sache la vérité. 

\- Je suis amoureux d'elle... 

Il vit Richard se tendre. 

\- Je pensais lui avouer mes sentiments... Quand vous êtes revenus... 

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de poursuivre. 

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne fais pas le poids contre vous... Alors, je me suis effacé. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et il est clair qu'elle ne le sera pas avec moi. 

Richard fronça les sourcils. 

\- Vous avez tort... On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble... Mais son esprit n'était jamais là. 

Thomas ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, mais pas seulement à cause de sa blessure, à cause aussi des paroles de Richard. Il luttait contre ses sentiments depuis des semaines et ne voulait pas s'imaginer quoi que ce soit, c'était bien trop difficile à vivre. 

Il allait répliquer, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ian entra, accompagné d'un autre homme et ils les firent sortir de la pièce. Thomas avait du mal à avancer, mais Ian ne lui laissait pas le choix. 

Ian les fit s'asseoir sur une chaise chacun, séparé par un mur en béton. Thomas ne répliqua pas, mais il entendait Richard qui tentait de se débattre. 

\- Bien... Le moment tant attendu... Juliet ne va pas tarder à arriver... Je lui ai dit où vous trouver. 

Thomas se tendit, se demandant ce que cet enfoiré avait prévu. Il savait que Ian en voulait à Juliet pour son arrestation. Ce dernier se mit face à Thomas. 

\- Je l'ai observé ces derniers temps... Elle tient beaucoup à vous et à Richard... Je pense que la seule façon de la faire souffrir... C'est que l'un de vous meure. 

Un instant de silence se fit ressentir avant que Thomas ne se lance. 

\- Dans ce cas... Tirez-moi une balle dans la tête et on en parle plus. 

Ian se mit à rire. 

\- Non, ce serait bien trop simple ! Le mieux c'est qu'elle choisisse lequel de vous deux va vivre.

Magnum sourit, Ian ne savait pas dans quel état il se trouvait. Il leva les yeux vers son tortionnaire. 

\- Vu l'état dans lequel je suis... Je dois avoir une hémorragie interne... Il sera sans doute trop tard quand elle devra choisir. 

Ian serra le poing et s'éloigna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. 

\- Elle arrive. 

\- Parfait. 

Ian s'éloigna et Thomas ferma les yeux, la douleur était de pire en pire et il sentait la fièvre le gagner. Il perdit connaissance un moment... Sans savoir combien de temps exactement... 

\- Thomas !

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant sa voix, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues, sentant la chaleur irradier sa peau. 

\- Tu es blessé... 

\- Je vais bien... Richard est de l'autre côté... 

Elle se leva et alla voir, Thomas ferma les yeux de nouveau, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet s'approcha de Richard et fut rassuré de voir qu'il allait bien. Elle rangea son arme et voulut l'aider à se détacher quand une voix se fit entendre tout autour d'eux, sortant de haut-parleur qui les entourait. 

\- Si tu fais ça... Magnum est mort. 

Elle se tendit et se retourna. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ian ?!

\- Que tu choisisses... L'un des deux va mourir aujourd'hui... Dis-moi lequel. 

Son cœur se serra, choisir... Elle allait devoir choisir... Mais comment faire ? Comment choisir entre ces deux hommes qui comptaient tant pour elle ? 

\- Juliet ? 

Elle retourna du côté de Magnum... Ses yeux semblaient se fermer tous seul. Juliet s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue. 

\- Il n'y a pas de choix à faire... Et vous le savez... Vous avez fait votre choix ce jour-là... 

Son cœur se serra... Ce jour-là... Il lui avait proposé de venir manger avec lui, elle avait accepté au début... Et puis, Richard avait débarqué et elle avait passé la soirée avec lui... Oubliant même de le prévenir... Certes, elle s'était excusée le lendemain et Magnum ne lui en avait pas voulu... Mais elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait de la peine... Car elle savait que c'était le cas... Son regard ne mentait pas. 

\- Ne dites pas de connerie... Je vais...

Il secoua la tête. 

\- Je sais que vous pouvez le faire... Mais ça ne vaut pas le coup... 

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. 

\- Thomas... 

\- Je ne vais pas si bien que ça... Sauvez-le. 

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et sentit son cœur se briser. Il voulait qu'elle choisisse Richard, qu'elle laisse Ian le tuer lui. 

\- Juliet ? 

Avec regret, elle retourna voir Richard qui tentait de se défaire de ses liens. 

\- Alors ? Tu as choisi ? Si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais pour toi... 

Elle vit Ian arriver vers eux, une arme à la main. Il la pointa d'abord sur elle avant de la diriger vers Magnum. 

\- Non !

Juliet se déplaça rapidement et se mit devant lui, à genoux, posant ses mains sur ses joues et son front contre le sien.

\- C'est toi... Depuis longtemps... Je t'aime Thomas... Je te choisis toi et je le ferais toujours. 

Elle vit une larme couler sur sa joue, Juliet l'essuya de son pouce avant d'effleurer ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. 

\- Tu as choisi... Adieu Richard. 

Juliet entendit un coup de feu, mais ne regarda pas, elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de l'avoir perdu. Mais elle refusait de bouger. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle voulut la repousser, quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Rick. 

\- Rick...

\- Comment va-t-il ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Je ne sais pas... Il a perdu connaissance... 

Elle entendit des bruits derrière elle, Juliet se tourna et vit Katsumoto arrêter Ian qui semblait blessé. Des ambulanciers arrivèrent près de Thomas et commencèrent à l'examiner. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Richard entra dans la chambre de Magnum, il était toujours inconscient et ne semblait pas montrer de signes de réveil pour le moment. Juliet était à ses côtés, tenant une main dans les siennes, déposant des baisers sur sa peau. Richard sourit, selon les médecins, il allait s'en sortir, il devait juste récupérer. 

\- Je peux te parler une minute ? 

Juliet tourna les yeux vers lui, hésitante. 

\- Je... 

\- On peut rester ici si tu préfères. 

Elle hocha la tête, serrant doucement la main de Thomas. 

\- Tu l'as choisi... 

Juliet baissa les yeux vers l'homme allongé. 

\- Je pense que tu l'as fait depuis longtemps... Mais tu ne voulais pas y faire face. 

Elle posa une main sur la joue de Thomas et fit un petit sourire. 

\- Je ne savais pas quoi penser de mes sentiments pour lui... Et quand tu es revenu... Je me suis dit que c'était mieux ainsi... 

\- Tu l'aimes... 

Juliet hocha la tête tout en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé. 

\- Et je l'ai presque perdu...

Richard posa une main sur son épaule et resta silencieux un moment. Il regarda l'homme allongé et fit un sourire avant de se pencher et de poser un baiser dans les cheveux de Juliet. 

\- Il est là... Et il t'aime aussi... Crois-moi... Il était prêt à mourir pour me sauver... Pour éviter que tu souffres. 

Elle ne rajouta rien, se contentant de regarder Thomas. 

\- J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur Richard... J'ai trouvé le mien. 

Il sourit et quitta la chambre... Une fois la porte fermée, il essuya une larme, le cœur serré de l'avoir perdu. Mais quand il l'avait entendu crier ce « non » quand Ian avait menacé Magnum d'une arme, il avait su. Elle l'aimait et lui... Il l'avait perdu pour de bon et sans doute depuis très longtemps. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la douleur irradiait son corps et il sentait un poids posé sur son bras droit. Il fallut un long moment pour que ses yeux s'adapte à la lumière, mais les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé remontèrent aussitôt... Ian, ce choix que Juliet devait faire... Sa blessure... Il voulut se relever, mais il gémit fortement de douleur... Ce qui réveilla Juliet qui s'était endormie à ses côtés, en lui tenant la main. 

\- Thomas... Enfin... 

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et elle posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Richard... 

Elle essuya ses yeux. 

\- Il va bien... Il est repartit pour Londres. 

L'esprit de Thomas était embrouillé, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait... Comment ils avaient pu s'en sortir tous les deux. 

\- Tout va bien... 

\- Tu le rejoins quand ? 

Son cœur se serrait et il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Juliet soupira, comprenant ce qui se passait dans la tête de Thomas. Elle se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. 

\- Jamais... J'ai fait mon choix et c'est toi. 

Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve... Il était persuadé avoir rêvé les paroles de Juliet avant de perdre conscience. Il posa une main sur sa joue et voulut se redresser afin de l'embrasser, mais la douleur le frappa de nouveau. Juliet sourit et l'aida à se rallonger. 

\- Ne sois pas impatient... Je suis là et je ne compte pas bouger... Repose-toi. 

\- Je suis là depuis combien de temps ? 

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux. 

\- Quatre jours... 

Juliet marqua un court silence avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Thomas lui sourit, posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa délicatement tout en fermant les yeux. Il se mit à rire légèrement. 

\- C'est dingue d'être aussi fatigué après fait une sieste de quatre jours...

Juliet se tendit et lui en voulut de trouver la situation amusante, même si elle le reconnaissait bien là. 

\- Ce n'est pas drôle... J'aurais pu te perdre. 

Il soupira avant de se redresser un peu. 

\- Pour moi... Je n'étais pas ton choix et je ne l'aurais jamais été... 

Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'il en dise plus, mais rien ne vint. 

\- Et pourquoi ça ? 

\- Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec lui... 

Juliet secoua la tête, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Elle voulut parler, mais Thomas la devança. 

\- Tu es sûre de ton choix ? Je veux dire... Il est un agent du MI6, voyageant dans le monde sans avoir besoin de qui que ce soit... Et moi... 

Hors de question qu'il se sous-estime comme ça. Juliet posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer. 

\- Toi, tu es un grand enfant, un brin immature... Qui a le cœur sur la main et qui ferait tout pour ceux qu'il aime... 

Elle se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retirer. 

\- Tu mourrais pour rendre heureuse la femme que tu aimes... 

Un autre baiser, un peu plus accentué cette fois. 

\- Tu préférerais souffrir le reste de ta vie plutôt que de savoir que je regrette ma décision... 

Encore un baiser auquel il eut le temps de répondre cette fois. Juliet se retira aussitôt. 

\- Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi de toute ma vie... 

Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, plongeant son regard dans celui de Thomas. 

\- Je t'aime... Toi... Pas lui... Je te choisis toi. 

Thomas ne résista pas, capturant ses lèvres avec entrain, se fichant de la douleur dans ses côtes. Juliet sourit contre lui et l'embrassa en retour, caressant sa langue de la sienne, se laissant retomber sur lui tout en veillant à ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes, se regardant fixement, tendrement. 

\- Je t'aime Juliet... Et je te promets de ne jamais te faire regretter ton choix... 

Elle lui sourit et se blottit contre lui, emmêlant ses jambes à celles de Thomas, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. 

\- Promets-moi plutôt de ne jamais me refaire une telle peur... 

Il posa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux. 

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour rester à tes côtés. 

Juliet ferma les yeux à son tour, heureuse d'être parvenue à le convaincre qu'elle était sûre d'elle, sûre de son choix et elle se jura de tout faire afin de le convaincre qu'elle ne regrettait pas son choix, elle ferait tout afin de lui prouver qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait et que le reste n'était que superflu... Tant qu'elle l'avait à ses côtés.


	20. Agence de rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsumoto demande l'aide de Magnum et de Higgins pour une affaire...

Magnum courait sur la plage, perdu dans ses pensées, cela faisait deux jours que c'était fini leur dernière affaire et ni lui, ni Higgins ne s'étaient attendus à ce que ça se finisse par une prise d'otage. Leur client était un homme qui soupçonnait sa femme de le tromper et il avait raison... Seulement quand la femme a appris qu'il avait engagé un privé, elle avait voulu rompre, mais l'amant n'était pas de cet avis et avait pris en otage sa maîtresse, la menaçant de la tuer si elle le quittait. Fort heureusement ça s'était bien fini. La femme était légèrement blessée et l'amant en prison... 

Leur client allait quand même demander le divorce... À juste cause. 

Son portable sonna, Magnum s'arrêta et décrocha en voyant le nom de Juliet. 

\- Oui ? 

Il écouta sa réponse. 

\- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. 

Il reprit son jogging, mais cette fois en direction de la maison d'invité où il se doucha rapidement avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient. 

\- Salut Gordon. 

\- Magnum... J'ai besoin d'un service. 

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil non loin de celui de Juliet. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? 

\- Ma filleule travaille dans une agence de rencontre. 

Il donna le prospectus de l'agence que Magnum feuilleta rapidement. 

\- Depuis deux ans environ... Une femme s'infiltre dans les agences de ce genre et dépouille un client fortuné... Je n'ai pas de preuve... C'est pour ça que je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez enquêter à l'intérieur... 

Magnum regarda Juliet. 

\- Je veux bien, mais comment êtes-vous sûr qu'elle va venir maintenant ? 

\- Elle agit tous les six mois, il n'y a que deux agences de rencontre digne de ce nom sur cette île... La première a été visée la dernière fois. 

Magnum hocha la tête et demanda plus d'information sur cette agence de rencontre. De ce que Gordon en savait, ils parvenaient à réunir sérieusement des couples qui finissaient par se marier et la filleule de Gordon refusait que leur agence soit victime d'une arnaqueuse. 

\- Alani est jeune, mais déterminée. Elle attend votre visite. 

\- D'accord... Je vais m'en occuper. 

Katsumoto les remercia et Juliet soupira, inquiète. Magnum se tourna vers elle. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

\- Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout. 

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Juliet resta sans bouger, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Tu n'aimes pas que je doive faire tout pour plaire à une autre femme ? 

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détestant montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Magnum s'approcha et posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de se pencher vers son oreille. 

\- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose en particulier ? 

\- La ferme !

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se jeta presque dans ses bras, Magnum l'allongea sur le canapé. Ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble, mais après son histoire de visa, ils avaient fêté ça en vidant quelques bouteilles de Robin... Ivres tous les deux, ils s'étaient retrouvés au lit à faire l'amour avec passion. Une fois repus, ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler, de voir où ça allait les mener sans parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient, ni elle ni lui n'étaient prêts à vivre ça... Mais ils continuaient de partager ce genre de moment dès qu'ils le souhaitaient et ça leur arrivait même de sortir en dehors de la propriété, tout ce que Juliet lui demandait, c'était de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit... Pas pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas répondre à des questions dont elle n'avait pas les réponses. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet se redressa sur ses coudes en voyant Thomas se rhabiller, comme à chaque fois, leur instant avait été parfait et l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il y avait plus que du physique entre eux, mais ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer. 

\- Tu as le descriptif de cette femme... Si on t'en présente une autre, je t'interdis de la regarder. 

Il se mit à rire avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser tendrement. 

\- Promis... Et il faudra vraiment qu'on parle de tout ça... 

\- Je sais... C'est juste que je...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

\- Pas pour le moment... Et ne t'en fais pas... Je veux juste qu'on sache où on va... Et si tu veux aller dans la même direction que moi. 

Elle lui sourit et se pencha en avant afin de l'embrasser de nouveau. 

\- Ok... Sois prudent... D'accord ? 

Il le lui promit, attrapa son portable et les clés de la voiture avant de se diriger vers la sortie, laissant une Juliet Higgins à moitié nue qui tentait de se remettre de cet instant. 

\- Il me rend dingue... Mais j'adore. 

Elle sourit et se releva, sachant que si elle voulait l'aider, elle devait se tenir prête. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum regarda la jeune femme actionner la caméra, il s'agissait d'Alani, la filleule de Gordon qui tenait à tout prix à coincer cette arnaqueuse. 

\- Voilà monsieur Magnum, tout est prêt. 

Il la regarda en faisant un petit sourire. 

\- Tout va bien ? 

Magnum hocha la tête. 

\- Alors, que recherchez-vous chez une femme ? 

Il émit un petit rire avant de jouer avec ses mains, comment allait-il répondre à ça, sachant que ce qu'il voulait l'attendait à la propriété de Robin, Juliet ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, en tout cas il ne le pensait pas... Mais il se contentait de ce qu'elle lui donnait. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lancer. 

\- Ça va vous sembler banal... Mais je veux juste une femme en qui je puisse avoir confiance... Une femme avec qui je pourrais tout partager. 

Elle nota tout sur sa tablette. 

\- Banal, mais juste. Je vous comprends. Quoi d'autre ? 

Il haussa les épaules. 

\- J'aime les belles femmes, mais la beauté est différente chez chacune d'elles... Donc, je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui m'attire... 

\- J'adore votre honnêteté. 

Il sourit de nouveau en la regardant noter ce qu'il disait. 

\- Avez-vous déjà rencontré la femme de vos rêves... Ou une femme qui s'en approcherait ?

Il baissa les yeux avant de soupirer. 

\- Il y a une femme qui correspond à tout ce que je recherche... Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle veuille plus que ce qu'on partage déjà.... 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, cherchant à obtenir plus de réponse. Magnum lui sourit et secoua la tête. 

\- Ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus... Il n'y a rien à rajouter. 

Alani soupira.

\- Si vous le dites... Donc que cherchez-vous d'autre chez une femme ? 

Magnum réfléchit un moment avant de sourire, il lui suffisait de décrire Juliet. 

\- Une femme qui a du caractère, qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. 

\- Quoi d'autre ? 

\- Une femme avec qui je pourrais parler de tout... Qui ne me jugera pas et qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis. 

Il se mit à rire avant de poursuivre. 

\- Je pense que j'en demande trop. 

Il savait que Juliet le tuerait si elle l'entendait parler d'elle de la sorte... Et il comprit, que ce qu'il vivait n'arriverait jamais au-delà de ce qu'ils partageaient. 

La jeune femme soupira et éteignit la caméra. Elle lui tendit une liste de quatre femmes inscrites. 

\- Je vous remercie de m'aider... Mais si cette femme compte pour vous... Parlez-lui. 

Magnum ne rajouta rien à tout ça. Il resta dans le bureau d'Alani et appela Juliet, il lui demanda de chercher des informations sur les quatre femmes en question. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Deux jours étaient passés, Juliet avait terminé ses recherches et la seule femme suspecte était Rachel Adams, de ce qu'ils savaient, elle avait été fiancée six ans auparavant et celui-ci l'avait laissée sans rien après l'avoir trompée avec une autre femme. 

Juliet était dans la voiture et elle voyait Thomas attendre à la terrasse d'un restaurant que cette femme arrive. Rachel s'attendait à voir un homme riche et Thomas s'était habillé de façon à ce qu'elle le prenne pour un homme avec de gros moyens. 

Et puis, elle la vit arriver, grande, brune, les cheveux tombant aux épaules. Elle avait enfilé une robe blanche... Juliet serra le volant, ressentant un brin de jalousie à l'idée que cette femme passe du temps avec Thomas. 

Juliet observa la scène durant un long moment, elle voyait Thomas sourire, rire et la femme faisait de même. Juliet sentait son sang bouillir à l'idée qu'une autre femme lui fasse ressentir ça. 

Ce soir-là, Magnum observait Juliet, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur retour et là, elle sortait de la douche et ne croisait pas son regard, il détestait ça, alors il décida de parler en premier. 

\- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? 

\- Rien !

Il continua de la regarder, attendant qu'elle parle. Juliet soupira, ferma les yeux un bref instant et se lâcha. 

\- Tu flirtes avec elle...

\- Quoi ? Non !

Il soupira avant de se rapprocher d'elle. 

\- Oui... Je flirte... Mais seulement pour obtenir des preuves sur elle. 

Juliet détourna le regard, elle se détestait d'agir de la sorte, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. 

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est... Plus ton style que je ne le suis... 

Magnum s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Je peux savoir d'où tu sors ça ? 

Juliet le regarda avant de baisser les yeux, Thomas soupira, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien de semblable à Hannah ou Abby... Ou encore toute autre femme qui avait partagé sa vie. Il s'approcha, attrapa sa main et l'attira à lui en la faisant tomber sur le matelas. 

\- Tu es jalouse... 

Elle voulut se redresser, refusant de l'admettre. 

\- Non !

\- Si tu l'es... Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas l'admettre... 

Il posa un baiser dans son cou et elle laissa ses barrières tomber. Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Tu es la seule que je veux... 

Magnum l'embrassa langoureusement et Juliet y répondit sans attendre, passant ses jambes autour de son bassin et laissant ses mains dévier sur son corps. Pourquoi lutter ? Elle n'en avait pas la force. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Juliet regarda Thomas qui dormait toujours à ses côtés, elle sourit, se rendant compte que cette relation allait au-delà de ce à quoi elle s'attendait au début. Elle s'était beaucoup plus attachée à lui qu'elle le pensait et elle ne voulait pas que s’amplifie... Pourquoi ? Car elle avait peur, si elle s'abandonnait à lui comme le souhaitait vraiment et qu'elle le perdait... Juliet ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. 

Pourtant... Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble la première fois, tout semblait aller bien entre eux. Et si elle arrêtait, ils pourraient redevenir amis, non ? Comme ils étaient avant ? 

Elle soupira, sachant que rien ne pourrait être comme avant. Elle avait peur, mais pas au point de changer de vie et Juliet se blottit contre Thomas en se disant qu'elle devrait lui parler quand leur mission serait terminée, en espérant qu'il soit sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. 

\- À quoi tu penses ? 

\- Rien d'important... Rendors-toi. 

Il posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Sûre ? Parce que avec hier... J'ai cru... 

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

\- Ne me fais pas douter Thomas... Je suis là, le reste ne compte pas, pas vrai ?

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui, sachant que dans deux heures il devait déjeuner avec Rachel... Même s'il n'en avait pas envie. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Thomas serra le volant de ses mains, il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela arrivait. Rachel l'avait appelé il y a cinq minutes pour lui dire qu'elle se trouvait avec Juliet... Et qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait. Il était inquiet... Juliet avait enquêté sur elle et avait trouvé un passé tourmenté, la jeune femme était sous médicaments depuis des années. 

Si elle se trouvait vraiment dans son univers où elle pensait que Thomas et elle formait un vrai couple et si elle prenait Juliet pour une menace... Cette dernière pouvait être en danger et ça... Thomas ne pouvait pas l'envisager. 

Il arriva à l'agence de rencontre, là où Rachel lui avait demandé de les rejoindre... L'agence était fermée, il n'y avait personne. 

\- Vous êtes enfin là !

Thomas se retourna et son cœur se serra en voyant Juliet, assise sur une chaise, elle ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. 

\- Juliet... Tu vas bien ? 

Elle ferma les yeux et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Elle m'a drogué... Les effets commencent à disparaître. 

Rachel pointa son arme sur la tête de Juliet qui ferma les yeux. Thomas fit deux grands pas en avant, terrifié. 

\- Non ! Ne faites pas ça... Je vous en prie. 

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes censé être avec moi... Elle...

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux un instant. 

\- Je vous ai vus la rejoindre ! Après notre rendez-vous au restaurant ! Vous étiez si... 

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. 

\- J'ai su que je devais la faire disparaître !

Rachel pointa de nouveau l'arme sur la tête de Juliet et Thomas se mit à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. 

\- Non !

Il soupira et tenta de garder son calme malgré l'arme toujours pointée sur Juliet. 

\- Je suis avec elle... Depuis deux mois... Nous avons été engagés pour coincer une femme qui arnaquait des hommes riches... Vous. 

L'arme perdit son cran de sûreté. 

\- Alors, vous dites que vous vous êtes servi de moi ! Comme les autres !

\- Attendez !

Il s'approcha un peu plus... Il devait la convaincre de changer de cible, c'était le seul moyen de sauver Juliet. 

\- Vous avez raison... Je me suis servie de vous.... Moi... Pas Juliet. Elle ne savait pas. 

Il se mit à prier que Rachel le croit. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle soit blessée ou pire. 

\- Thomas... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

Le produit qu'elle lui avait injecté cessait d'agir, elle ne pouvait pas quitter Thomas du regard et elle savait ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. 

\- Thomas... 

Rachel baissa la tête et semblait en état second, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. 

\- Rachel... Juliet ne vous a rien fait... 

Elle leva les yeux, la main et l'arme... Avant d'appuyer. Juliet assista avec horreur à cette scène. Elle vit Thomas tomber au sol, blessé par l'arme de Rachel. 

\- NON !

Juliet utilisa le peu de force qu'elle avait pour rejoindre Thomas. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur son torse, cherchant la blessure... Quand elle la vit. Sur le côté, au niveau de ses côtes. Elle posa une main dessus, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. 

Du sang coula de sa plaie et se rependit sur sa main. 

\- Tu vas t'en sortir Thomas... Ok ? Ça va aller. 

Il ouvrit les yeux et put voir son inquiétude. 

\- Bien sûr que ça va aller...

Il respira difficilement. 

\- Je ne vais pas te donner raison d'avoir eu peur de t'engager... Par peur de me perdre. 

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes couler. 

\- Tu savais... 

Il sourit avant de grimacer. 

\- Bien sûr... Mais je suis heureux d'avoir eu ces deux mois avec toi... 

Juliet secoua la tête. 

\- Ne parle pas comme ça ! On en aura d'autres, beaucoup d'autres !

\- J'y compte bien. 

Elle lui sourit et tenta de le faire garder conscience. Il ne devait pas la quitter, pas maintenant qu'elle avait compris à quel point elle pouvait tenir à lui. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet était dans la salle d'attente depuis plus d'une heure, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mais personne ne lui donnait de nouvelles et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et lutta contre les larmes quand elle entendit une voix. 

\- Vous êtes Juliet Higgins ? 

Elle leva les yeux et vit la filleule de Gordon. 

\- Oui et vous êtes Alani. 

Cette dernière sourit. 

\- Oui, Gordon m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, monsieur Magnum va bien ? 

\- Je ne sais pas...

Alani soupira. 

\- Mon oncle m'a dit que Rachel avait été arrêté... 

\- Oui... Je sais. 

Elle détourna le regard, Alani était gentille, mais Juliet voulait être seule. 

\- Vous devriez regarder ça. 

Elle lui montra sa tablette. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

\- L'entrevue que j'ai faite de monsieur Magnum... Croyez-moi, vous pourriez apprendre quelque chose. 

Juliet prit la tablette et appuya sur play alors qu'Alani s'éloignait. Juliet était concentrée sur la vidéo, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à chaque seconde qui se déroulait. Sans savoir pourquoi. Et puis, au bout de cinq minutes de vidéo, le ton de Magnum changea... Il était plus tendre, plus sérieux... Son regard était perdu dans le vague... Et il parlait d'elle... 

Elle savait qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour elle, Juliet pouvait le voir de bien des manières, son sourire, son regard, tout... Mais ce qui était nouveau, c'est que maintenant Juliet savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi et que leur relation qu'elle pensait innocente et sans lendemain il y a quelques semaines était quelque chose de profond et de sincère... 

Elle l'aimait et elle voulait le lui dire. 

Un médecin s'approcha, Juliet se leva et fit quelques pas vers lui. 

\- Il va bien ? 

Il soupira et Juliet sut que quelque chose clochait. 

\- Il a besoin de sang... Et nos réserves sont épuisées en raison d'un grave accident de la route... On sera réapprovisionnés demain... Mais je ne suis pas sûr... 

\- Testez-moi !

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde. 

\- Et si je ne corresponds pas, Thomas a des amis qui accepteront de l'aider. 

Le médecin accepta, Juliet fit donc une prise de sang, espérant de tout cœur que son groupe sanguin corresponde à celui de Thomas et qu'il pourrait vite être transfusé. Le perdre était inimaginable, il devait savoir qu'elle l'aimait... Il devait savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et que leur relation voulait tout dire pour elle.

Durant le temps où elle dut attendre les résultats de son analyse de sang, Rick et TC étaient arrivés, inquiets pour leur ami. Juliet leur avait raconté la soirée et ils se mirent à attendre, après avoir, eux aussi, fait une prise de sang. Ils devaient savoir. 

Un médecin s'approcha, Juliet se leva, voyant qu'il tenait sans doute sa feuille de résultat. 

\- Je peux lui donner mon sang ? 

\- Oui... Mais je ne peux pas vous demander de faire ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Vous le faites et c'est tout. 

\- Vous êtes enceinte. 

Le corps de Juliet se figea... Enceinte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle faisait attention et elle n'était avec Thomas que depuis deux mois... Elle ne pouvait pas déjà attendre un enfant. Non. Cet enfant ne pouvait pas naître dans ces conditions... Elle ne pouvait pas élever un enfant... Pas sans son père... Pas sans Magnum. 

\- Faites-le quand même...

\- Si je fais, les risques de fausse couche sont...

\- Je me doute... Mais c'est la seule solution. 

Le médecin soupira et tourna les talons, Juliet ferma les yeux et ravala ses larmes.... Elle devait aider Thomas, il ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle allait faire. Sinon, il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face. 

Rick avait tout entendu, il s'approcha d'elle et soupira. 

\- Juliet... Écoute... Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Thomas ne te le pardonnera pas. 

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui. Leurs amis ignoraient ce qui se passait entre eux, mais elle se fichait qu'ils le sachent, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'est qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il lui dise qu'ils allaient avoir ces mois ensemble comme elle le souhaitait. 

\- Il ne le saura pas. 

\- On parle de Thomas là ! Il saura que quelque chose ne va pas et il découvrira la vérité.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne peux pas le perdre...

Juliet tourna les talons et fit quelques pas afin de s'éloigner de son ami, mais Rick ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser faire. 

\- Juliet... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble... Mais tu devrais savoir qu'il ne te laissera jamais...

Elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue avant de reporter son bras sur ventre et elle se rendit compte qu'elle le protégeait même s'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps. 

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre Rick ! Dis-le-moi !

Le médecin s'approcha de nouveau d'eux et leur annonça que TC était également compatible. Juliet soupira de soulagement tout en posant une main sur son ventre. Son enfant ne risquait rien... Elle devait simplement attendre que Thomas ouvre ses yeux et qu'elle lui annonce que leur vie allait changer. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Quatre jours étaient passés et Magnum allait de mieux en mieux, la transfusion lui avait été bénéfique et il était presque remis sur pied. Juliet savait qu'elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui apprendre la nouvelle. 

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et quand elle le vit, assis sur le bord du lit, il leva la tête et lui fit ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Juliet le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés en baissant les yeux, elle devait le lui dire et tourner autour du pot ne servirait à rien. 

\- Je suis enceinte... 

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Thomas se redressa, surpris de la nouvelle, il tourna la tête vers elle, essayant de formuler des mots. 

\- Quoi ? Mais... Comment ? 

Elle soupira tout en baissant les yeux, incapable d'empêcher ce sourire de se dessiner. 

\- Je dois vraiment te rappeler comment on fait les bébés ?

\- Non, je veux dire... Tu prends la pilule, non ? 

\- Oui... Mais le médecin m'a dit que ce n'était pas fiable a 100 %. Donc... 

\- Tu es enceinte...

Juliet ne pouvait pas regarder dans les yeux de Thomas, elle avait eu quatre jours pour se faire à la nouvelle et elle voulait ce bébé... Mais pas une fois elle s'était demandée s'il accepterait cette nouvelle vie avec elle... Avec eux. 

\- Oui... Si tu n'en veux pas...

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue et la rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il la sentit se détendre contre lui, Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser avec ardeur, elle sentit la main de Thomas descendre sur son ventre et elle laissa les larmes couler pour la première fois depuis sa blessure... Soulagée, heureuse. 

Huit mois plus tard

Juliet était appuyée contre la porte de la chambre de son fils, les lettres formant son prénom trônant au-dessus de sa tête. Christopher. Elle ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle... Voir Thomas, assis dans le fauteuil, leur fils dans ses bras, reposant contre le torse de son père. Thomas qui caressait son dos tout en déposant de petits baisers dans ses cheveux bruns. 

Leur vie était parfaite. 

En voyant Juliet qui les regardait, Thomas se leva, il déposa délicatement Christopher dans son lit, le bébé fronça les sourcils, mais ne se réveilla pas. Thomas actionna le baby phone et il sentit Juliet passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule et ils regardèrent leur fils durant de longues minutes. 

\- Dire que c'est nous qui l'avons fait. Il est parfait. 

\- Oui... Tout comme sa mère. 

Elle sourit, Thomas se pencha et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. 

\- Au fait... Rick m'a demandé le numéro d'Alani. 

Magnum fronça les sourcils. 

\- La filleule de Gordon ? 

\- Oui... Il voudrait s'inscrire dans cette agence de rencontre... 

\- Oh... Bonne chance à lui. 

Elle sourit et se blottit encore plus contre lui, cette affaire avait été une bénédiction pour eux, Juliet avait enfin pris conscience que leur relation était bien plus importante que ce qu'elle voulait croire. Ainsi, ils avaient pu attendre et accueillir leur fils avec sérénité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je n'aime pas ce OS, j'ai mis au moins 2 mois à l'écrire... J'ai voulu l'arrêter je ne sais combien de fois... Mais j'ai décidé de le poursuivre et voilà ce que ça a donné... J'espère que vous avez apprécié...


	21. Marqués

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit AU dont j'ai rêvé il y a deux petites semaines. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Thomas Magnum sirotait sa bière en silence, écoutant les histoires de ses amis sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à sa conversation de la veille avec sa petite amie... Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais Thomas savait qu'il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa requête. La question qui le taraudait était... Comment le lui dire ? 

Il soupira et demanda une seconde bière, Rick échangea un regard avec TC et Juliet, sachant que leur ami cachait quelque chose, mais il lui servit sa boisson. 

\- Ça ne va pas ? 

\- Je ne sais pas... 

Il fut interrompu par Jin qui débarqua sans prévenir... Comme à son habitude. 

\- Ah... J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai marqué ma petite amie hier !

Thomas put voir Juliet secouer la tête et il sut ce qu'elle avait en tête. Magnum ouvrit sa bouteille et but une gorgée avant de s'adresser à Jin. 

\- Tu n'as pas déjà fait ça le mois dernier ? 

Jin réfléchit une seconde. 

\- Oui, j'ai marqué Katie il y a un mois... Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné... Hier Sally m'a demandé et je l'ai fait. 

Magnum fronça les sourcils tout en serrant le poing. 

\- Est-ce que tu sais que c'est définitif ? Tu l'as fait combien de fois ? 

Jin fit semblant de réfléchir. 

\- Sept ou huit fois... Mais tu veux dire... Que quand je marque une fille, celle d'avant ne disparaît pas ? 

Juliet et Thomas répondirent d'une seule voix. 

\- NON !

\- Oh... 

Magnum secoua la tête... Cette histoire de marque le tourmentait depuis toujours, il se demandait s'il trouverait une femme qui accepterait qu'il porte sa marque. La première fois qu'il en avait vu une, il avait sept ans, c'était sur sa mère. Elle se trouvait sur son poignet droit et il avait demandé d'où sa venait. Sa mère lui avait donc raconté ce qui se passait une fois adulte... 

Les hommes du monde entier, avait la capacité de marquer une femme s'il le souhaitait, afin de montrer sa dévotion et son attachement... Cette marque était unique à chaque homme... Celui-ci pouvait marquer cent femmes, elles auraient toutes la même marque, mais elle ne pourrait pas être similaire à celle qu'un autre homme aurait apposé sur une femme. 

Le père de Thomas avait marqué sa mère lors de leur nuit de noce et même si elle avait eu deux ou trois aventures après son décès, elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'un autre le fasse. 

Thomas avait rencontré plusieurs personnes qui avaient marqué leurs femmes ou leurs petites amies, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti l'envie de le faire. Il cherchait « la femme » qu'il voudrait posséder de toutes les manières possibles... Avec Hannah, il y avait cru, pendant un temps... Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour lui demander et avec le temps il se disait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait... Il l'avait aimé... Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il veuille qu'elle porte une part de son âme en elle. 

Il fut interrompu dans ses souvenirs en entendant Jin lui parler. 

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais marqué de femme ? 

\- Non ! Jamais. Je n'ai pas aimé une femme assez fort pour vouloir lui déposer ma marque. 

Jin fronça les sourcils. 

\- Ça craint. 

Jin discuta encore quelques minutes avant de quitter le bar. Thomas continua sa bière en silence, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. 

Higgins se rendit compte de son malaise, elle s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas ? 

Il soupira avant de se tourner vers elle. 

\- Abby... M'a demandé de la marquer hier soir... 

Juliet sentit son cœur se serrer. 

\- Vous... L'avez fait ? 

Il sourit et secoua la tête, Juliet se sentit soulagée. Elle avait conscience de ses sentiments pour lui depuis un moment, mais il semblait être heureux avec Abby, alors elle n'avait rien dit, voulant qu'il profite de cette vie... S'il était heureux avec l'avocate, elle n'avait pas le droit d'interférer. Même si ça lui faisait mal. 

\- J'hésite... Je crois que je ne l'aime pas assez pour le faire... 

Juliet posa sa main sur celle de Thomas. 

\- Si vous voulez le faire, faites-le... Mais si vous hésitez, c'est que ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne. 

\- Ouais... Mais le soucis, c'est que la bonne ne voudra jamais porter ma marque. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils, Thomas lui sourit, se leva et s'éloigna. Il devait parler à Abby, il ne pouvait pas la marquer, même s'il n'avait pas celle qu'il voulait vraiment, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet buvait son verre à la Mariana, c'était le jour de repos de Rick et elle savait que personne ne lui poserait des questions quant-à sa présence ici. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines, voir plus... Son amour pour Magnum grandissait et ça lui brisait le cœur de voir que ce n'était pas réciproque... Elle avait voulut lui dire plusieurs fois, mais à elle faisait marche-arrière dès qu'elle le voyait... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. 

Un autre verre fut avalé et elle passa commande pour un autre. 

Juste pour ce soir, elle voulait oublier à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle voulait qu'il pose sa marque sur elle... Tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait jamais. 

Cette histoire de marque ne lui avait jamais plu, la première fois qu'elle en avait entendu parlé, elle avait treize ans... Un professeur leur en avait parlé en cours et le soir même, Juliet avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi elle n'en avait pas... Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle n'en avait jamais voulu et que son père ne voulait pas le faire non plus... Pendant quelques années, elle avait pensé comme eux... Et puis, elle avait rencontré Richard et elle avait pensé à lui demander de poser sa marque... Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait... 

Pourquoi ? 

Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il serait là à ses côtés, pour toujours... Et elle n'avait pas eu tort. 

Et puis, Richard lui avait toujours dit, qu'il la marquerait après leur mariage, pas avant... Sans prendre la peine de lui demander si elle était d'accord... Elle aurait accepté... Afin de lui faire plaisir, mais sans le vouloir vraiment. 

Après la mort de Richard, Juliet n'avait jamais voulu imaginer un autre homme poser sa marque sur lui... Et elle avait rencontré Thomas Magnum... Petit à petit, ses sentiments avaient grandi et elle avait voulu porter sa marque, que tout le monde sache qu'elle était à lui... Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. 

\- Vous semblez au plus mal, de boire comme ça... Un peu de compagnie ? 

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui lui parlait, Juliet soupira. 

\- Pourquoi pas ? 

Juliet accepta le verre qu'il lui proposa et le but d'une traite. Aucun mot de fut échangé, elle ne le voulait pas. Mais quand elle commença à se sentir mal, elle se maudit et se tourna vers lui. 

\- Qu'avez-vous mis... 

L'homme la retint en la sentant tomber.

\- Chut... On va s'amuser un peu. 

Juliet était dans le vague, elle entendant tout ce que cet homme disait, mais ne pouvait pas réagir. De ce qu'elle comprenait, il avait déjà fait ça à plusieurs reprises. La drogue qu'il lui avait fait boire la privait de toutes ses sensations, de toute sa volonté... Il s'en servait pour abuser de jeunes femmes et leur imposer sa marque... Elle refusait que ça arrive, elle ne voulait pas sa marque sur elle, elle n'en voulait qu'une. 

L'homme posa la main sur sa cuisse, Juliet tentait de lutter, mais son corps ne bougeait pas, elle ferma les yeux, espérant que quelqu'un la trouve et empêche l'impensable de se produire. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum regardait Juliet endormie dans son lit, la colère montant en lui. Il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la barmaid de Rick qui disait que Juliet avait des ennuis. Il lui avait dit d'appeler la police avant de foncer à la Mariana. 

Il avait trouvé Juliet, un homme les mains sur elle, il l'avait repoussé si fort que l'homme avait fait un bond de plus d'un mètre en arrière, avant de se pencher vers Juliet. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait ramenée à la maison. L'homme n'avait pas eu le temps de la toucher davantage, les vêtements de Juliet étaient intact et l'agresseur portait encore les siens. 

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main, attendant que les effets de la drogue quittent son corps. 

Au bout d'une heure, Juliet se redressa d'un coup avant de sentir sa tête tourner, Magnum se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était endormi, il s'approcha et lui prit la main, Juliet semblait déboussolée. 

\- Tout va bien... Je suis là, vous êtes en sécurité. 

\- Il...

Thomas secoua la tête. 

\- Non, il n'a pas eu le temps. Tout va bien. 

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de se laisser aller sur l'épaule de Thomas qui la serra aussi fort qu'il put. 

\- Tout va bien, je suis là. 

\- Je me sens stupide. 

Il posa un bref baiser sur sa tête. 

\- Ne pensez pas ça. Tout va bien. 

Juliet se redressa d'un coup, se séparant de Thomas et regarda ses bras, rien... Elle souleva la couverture et regarda ses jambes, toujours rien. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

\- Sa... Marque... Il voulait...

Elle ferma les yeux et chassa ses images de son esprit. Juliet voulut se lever, mais elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Thomas la rattrapa de justesse. 

\- Doucement... Juliet...

\- Je dois savoir...

\- Ok... Mais laisse-moi t'aider...

Elle ne prêta pas attention au changement de ton. Juliet hocha la tête. 

\- Mon dos... 

Magnum souleva le débardeur qu'elle portait et regarda la peau claire de son dos, résistant à l'envie de poser la main dessus et de la caresser du bout des doigts. 

\- Il n'y a rien Juliet... 

\- C'est vrai ? 

Elle soupira de soulagement et se laissa aller contre lui. Pas de marque, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et Thomas la souleva avant de la rallonger sur le lit. Juliet ferma les yeux. 

\- Tu peux rester ?

\- Je l'aurais fait même si tu m'avais dit de partir...

Elle sourit et laissa le sommeil l'envahir. Thomas la regarda pendant longtemps, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Il devait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle... Il avait rompu avec Abby, en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas la marquer, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour ça. Il avait vu son regard furieux et elle était partie. 

Mais il était sincère, il n'y avait qu'une personne sur qui il voulait poser sa marque et elle se trouvait dans ce lit. Thomas savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais si elle ressentait ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce que lui éprouvait... Alors, peut-être qu'un jour, elle lui demanderait de faire ce qu'il rêvait. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Quand Juliet se réveilla le lendemain, elle était seule dans son lit, elle se sentait bien mieux et n'attendit pas pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, elle retira ses vêtements et vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait aucune marque sur le corps. Après une vérification minutieuse, elle vit que c'était bien le cas... Vierge de toute marque. Elle soupira de soulagement et glissa sous l'eau chaude afin de détendre ses muscles endoloris. 

Elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine et vit Thomas qui avait préparé un petit déjeuner. Elle s'approcha de lui. 

\- Merci encore...

\- Ne me remercie pas... 

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de poursuivre...

\- Tu devais voir Abby... Je...

\- On a rompu... Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas la marquer et elle l'a mal prit. 

\- Désolée. 

Thomas lui sourit. 

\- Ne le sois pas... Je n'allais pas la marquer pour lui faire plaisir... Je ne le ferais qu'avec une seule femme. 

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas et il ne résista pas... Thomas s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue. 

\- J'ai compris... Que j'ai déjà ressenti cette envie de poser ma marque sur une femme... Et c'est toi. 

Juliet se mit à verser des larmes, ayant du mal à croire ce qui se passait, elle avait rêvé à ça tellement de fois... Était-ce encore un rêve ? Voyant ses larmes, Thomas retira sa main et recula d'un pas, pensant qu'il avait brisé leur amitié... Mais elle attrapa sa main et enlaça leurs doigts. 

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu marques Abby... Que tu marques qui que ce soit... Juste... moi. 

Juliet baissa le regard, elle ne voulait voir la surprise dans ses yeux et qu'il lui dise ensuite que ce n'était pas réciproque, ce serait bien plus dur... Pourtant, il venait de lui dire qu'il voulait le faire uniquement avec elle, mais elle avait peur. Elle allait parler de nouveau quand elle sentit les mains de Thomas sur ses joues et ses lèvres furent sur les siennes en moins d'une seconde. 

Juliet gémit doucement avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de se rapprocher de lui autant qu'elle le pouvait. Leurs langues entèrent en contact et un frisson les parcourut tous les deux, Thomas glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et la serra encore plus contre lui. Le baiser dura de longues minutes où leurs langues se découvraient, se caressaient, se cherchaient sans oser se séparer. 

Thomas ressentait un besoin intense, pour la première fois de sa vie... Il avait déjà pensé à marquer Hannah, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette envie qu'il ressentait rien qu'en embrassant Juliet. 

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Juliet posa ses mains sur son torse. 

\- Si tu le veux toujours... Quand tu seras prête, je le ferai... 

Elle secoua la tête, passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je veux que tu le fasses... 

Le cœur de Thomas se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. 

\- Tu es sûre ? 

Juliet hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Seulement si tu le veux aussi... 

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'elle pense qu'il ne veuille pas lui apposer sa marque. Thomas passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva dans ses bras.

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Le souffle coupé, Juliet s'habituait doucement à sa présence en elle, enfoui au plus profond de son corps depuis de longues secondes, elle avait l'impression de revivre. Il commença à faire quelques allers et retours dans son corps, doucement, afin qu'elle s’habitue. Ils échangèrent de tendres baisers, profitant de chaque seconde de leur étreinte. 

\- Je t'aime Juliet... Je t'aime. 

Elle sourit, l'embrassa tendrement avant de rendre ce baiser bien plus passionné alors qu'il bougeait en elle de plus en plus vite, il sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son bas ventre et sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps s'il en croyait ses gémissements. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête aussi vite... Pas encore... Il lui restait une chose à faire. 

\- Où la veux-tu ? 

Juliet le regarda, il avait cessé de bouger, restant au plus profond d'elle, comme s'il voulait ne faire plus qu'un. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la guida vers son cœur, elle la posa sur sa poitrine et ils enlacèrent leurs doigts. Thomas posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se remettre à bouger, d'abord doucement avant d'y aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément. 

Elle sentit une chaleur irradier son corps, plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Elle se sentit partir, montant de plus en plus haut avant de sentir son corps se briser. Elle cria son nom à plusieurs reprises, serrant la main qu'elle tenait sur sa poitrine et enfouissant son autre main dans ses cheveux. Thomas se figea et vint à son tour, s'enfouissant au plus profond de son être. 

Il voulut se retirer, mais elle garda ses jambes autour de sa taille, voulant le garder contre elle. Thomas sourit et posa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue. 

\- Je t'aime... 

Juliet lui répondit qu'elle l'aimait avant de se décider à le relâcher. Thomas se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés avant d'ôter la main toujours posée sur sa poitrine. Il baissa le regard et la vit, la marque... Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi elle ressemblerait et elle était là... Il la dessina du bout des doigts. 

\- Comment est-elle ? 

Il se pencha et posa un baiser dessus. 

\- Parfaite... Tu veux la voir ? 

Juliet hocha la tête. Thomas se leva tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne, il l'aida à se relever et la guida jusqu'au miroir. Thomas se mit derrière elle et regarda le reflet de Juliet dans le miroir qui regardait la marque posée sur son cœur, elle la souligna du doigt. Légèrement dorée, de la même couleur que le teint de Thomas qui contrastait sa peau claire. Elle ignorait à quoi cela pourrait ressembler... Peut-être au cercle de feu que l'on pouvait observer lors d'une éclipse solaire... Oui, voilà à quoi ressemblait cette marque... Un sublime cercle doré qui reposait sur son cœur. Juliet essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. 

Inquiet, Thomas posa ses mains sur la taille de Juliet. 

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Elle est parfaite. Je t'aime. 

Juliet se retourna dans ses bras et posa ses mains sur sa nuque. Leurs front se posèrent l'un contre l'autre et ils se sourirent, Thomas posa une main sur la marque et la dessina du bout des doigts. 

\- J'avais peur qu'elle soit... Ridicule... 

Elle sourit avant de poser un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, elle avait déjà vu des marques lors de leurs affaires et certaines représentaient une lettre ou un chiffre... D'autres ne ressemblaient à rien... Juste à une tâche sans forme... Mais là... Elle était belle, bien définie... Sublime. 

\- Même si elle l'avait été... Elle aurait été parfaite... 

Thomas l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la soulever dans ses bras, il se retourna vers le lit et la déposa sur le lit, prêt à lui démontrer son amour encore et encore. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Thomas se mit à rire en voyant Rick tomber à l'eau alors qu'ils rentraient à la propriété après leur séance de surf. Ils mirent quelques minutes à rentrer et Magnum sourit en voyant Juliet qui l'attendait, vêtu d'un haut de maillot noir et d'un paréo rouge avec des fleurs jaunes. Elle s'approcha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. TC soupira avant de s'approcher. 

\- Il va me falloir un moment avant de m'y faire. 

Le couple sourit avant de voir le regard de Rick et de TC s'agrandir. Ils savaient que leurs amis étaient ensemble, mais ils ne savaient pas pour cette marque qui trônait sur sa poitrine. Rick regarda Magnum en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Sérieux ? Tu l'as déjà fait ? 

Rick regarda la marque avant de se tourner vers son amie. 

\- Oh désolé... C'est celle de...

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas celle de Richard, c'est celle de Thomas. 

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? 

Ils sourirent, sachant que leurs amis seraient surpris de voir la marque de Thomas sur elle aussi vite après le début de leur relation, mais ils n'avaient pas d'explications à donner, ils le souhaitaient depuis longtemps et accomplir cet acte était bien plus fort que n'importe quel mot. Juliet se blottit contre Thomas qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches et un baiser dans son cou. 

Cette marque était le symbole de leur amour, leur lien indéfectible... Et ils comptaient la chérir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un OS est en cours d'écriture.   
> A partir de lundi, vous aurez une petite fiction de 8 chapitres et d'un épilogue. 
> 
> A bientôt !


	22. Déménagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit interlude en attendant de publier la suite de ma fic Diana.   
> J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira !

Thomas raccrocha son portable, ça lui brisait le cœur de prendre cette décision, mais c'était la meilleure solution pour lui. Il le supportait depuis trop longtemps. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit sa partenaire Juliet Higgins, elle aussi au téléphone... Sans doute avec son petit ami... Ethan. Ce dernier les avait engagés deux mois plus tôt et il avait fini par inviter Higgins à sortir... Elle avait accepté et ils se voyaient souvent... Un peu trop à son goût. 

Il était ravi pour son ami, Juliet méritait d'être heureuse après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Seulement, depuis qu'elle fréquentait Ethan, Thomas ressentait quelque chose d'inconnu, une chose très forte... Un sentiment qui le torturait de l'intérieur, mais il ne voulait pas interférer dans sa vie. 

Alors, une semaine plus tôt, Thomas Magnum avait décidé de déménager. Il avait prévenu Robin qui avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de son conseiller en sécurité, mais Thomas lui avait dit que Juliet pouvait très bien assumer ce rôle. 

Il avait trouvé un petit studio dans un quartier loin d'être idéal, mais il ne pouvait pas se payer davantage. 

Magnum avisa son sac, il ne possédait rien de plus. 

Il soupira, le cœur brisé... Sachant que c'était la meilleure solution. 

En tout cas, il l'espérait. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres quand elle vit Magnum sortir de la maison d'ami, avec son sac de voyage à la main. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, presque en courant. 

\- Je peux savoir où vous allez ? 

Il se tourna et lui sourit, sachant qu'il ne devait pas montrer sa gêne. 

\- Oh Higgy ! Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. 

\- Me prévenir de quoi ? 

Il posa sa valise sur le sol et regarda son portable, afin de commander un taxi. 

\- Magnum ! 

Il leva les yeux vers elle. 

\- De quoi me deviez-vous me prévenir ? 

\- Je déménage. 

\- Quoi ? 

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à ses mots. Magnum lui sourit. 

\- J'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main et de ne plus dépendre des autres. J'ai trouvé un appartement.

\- Alors... Vous partez ? 

Il s'approcha un peu d'elle. 

\- Ne faites pas cette tête Higgy... Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde, si vous voulez me voir, vous en aurez pour une petite demi-heure en voiture. Et je viendrais tous les jours pour notre affaire commune... 

Il aperçut le taxi qu'il avait appelé et Magnum récupéra sa valise posée sur le sol sous les yeux de Juliet qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire. À son arrivée, elle aurait tout donné pour le voir partir, mais plus maintenant... Non, elle voulait qu'il reste. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander, mais Thomas posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux à ce contact qui dura bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. 

\- À bientôt Juliet... 

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré... Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça ? Son ami partait juste de la maison, il déménageait et elle le reverrait bientôt. 

Non ? 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet se réveilla d'un bond, sentant la sueur couler sur son front, ses tempes et son dos. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration et de se calmer avant de regarder l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Ethan avait tenu à passer la nuit avec elle et Juliet avait eu besoin d'oublier son mal-être... C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble et elle se mit à regretter...

Elle se leva du lit sans un bruit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. 

Un cauchemar... Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait ? Juliet ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir... Il lui fallut quelques secondes et elle sut... La dernière fois qu'elle en avait fait un, s'était le soir de l'arrestation de la Vipère... Et son cerveau avait décidé de faire ressurgir toutes ses craintes et son chagrin... Mais avant ce jour-là... Elle n'en avait pas fait pendant des semaines et après ça... Plus rien jusqu'à ce soir...

Juliet comprit... Depuis la mort de Nuzo... Depuis que leur relation s'était changée en amitié... Juliet n'avait pas fait de cauchemars si elle mettait la nuit de l'arrestation de Ian... C'était grâce à lui. 

Grâce à Thomas Magnum. Il s'était immiscé dans sa vie, avait gagné son amitié, sa confiance et tellement plus. 

Et là... Il venait de déménager, de quitter le domaine et elle avait la sensation qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et que tant qu'il ne reviendrait pas à ses côtés... Ses cauchemars reviendraient la hanter. 

Juliet se dirigea vers le lavabo, elle alluma le robinet et fit couler de l'eau froide avant de s'en asperger le visage. 

\- Je suis stupide !

Un sentiment de dégoût se mit à l'envahir, Juliet se pencha vers la cuvette des toilettes et vida le contenu de son estomac. Elle se sentait salie. 

Juliet se rinça la bouche avant de s'engouffrer dans la douche, elle lava son corps sous l'eau presque brûlante, se lava les cheveux afin d'ôter toute trace d'Ethan sur elle. Elle devait rompre et vite... Elle s'était sentie bien avec lui, il l'avait fait sourire, rire... Elle avait passé de bons moments... Alors, quand il lui avait demandé de passer la nuit avec elle, Juliet n'avait pas trouvé de bonnes raisons de refuser... Ils avaient couché ensemble, mais son cœur n'y était pas. 

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son ami qui venait de partir... 

L'eau devint de plus en plus chaude et Juliet commença à souffrir de la chaleur. Elle quitta la cabine de douche, attrapa une serviette et se sécha. 

Elle allait rompre avec lui, le pauvre... Il ne méritait pas ça... Mais comment continuer à passer du temps avec Ethan alors qu'elle pensait à un autre homme ? Comment continuer de le fréquenter, alors que son esprit criait à Thomas Magnum de revenir ? 

Juliet quitta la salle de bain, elle sortit des vêtements de son dressing, les enfila rapidement et quitta sa chambre... Sans avoir réveillé Ethan. 

Elle envoya un message à Magnum, afin de savoir si sa première nuit se passait bien, elle avait conscience qu'il était très tôt... Mais elle avait besoin de ses nouvelles... Quand son téléphone indiqua l'arrivée d'un message, Juliet attrapa son portable et regarda l'écran. 

« Tout va bien... Mais je devrais vous demander ça... Vous ne dormez pas ? »

Elle sourit et ils discutèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure. Juliet lui demanda l'adresse de son nouveau logement et quand elle la reçut, un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir... Le quartier était loin d'être chaleureux... Comment pourrait-il être à l'aise là-bas ? 

« Je peux venir vous voir demain ? »

Juliet attendit de longues minutes et elle crut que Thomas s'était endormi, mais elle eut enfin une réponse. 

« Bien sûr... À demain. »

Rien de plus... Le cœur de Juliet se serra... Elle voulait le voir. Maintenant, mais elle savait qu'elle devait attendre, car Ethan méritait de savoir qu'à son réveil tout serait terminé. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet buvait son jus d'orange quand elle vit Ethan entrer dans la cuisine. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle l'esquiva doucement. Elle était réveillée depuis deux heures du matin et elle avait eu le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments... Et la vérité, c'était qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Elle soupira et posa son verre dans l'évier. 

\- Oui... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps... J'ai l'impression que tout a un sens. 

Il sourit et Juliet sut qu'il pensait être responsable de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais c'était tout l'inverse. 

\- On doit arrêter Ethan. 

Elle le vit se tendre, il fit un pas vers elle, Juliet ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais il s'arrêta. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Après cette nuit, je pensais... 

\- Cette nuit a été une erreur... Une très grosse erreur. 

Ethan serra la mâchoire et elle le vit serrer le poing, il était en colère et elle le comprenait. 

\- Tu couches avec moi et tu dis que c'est une erreur ? 

\- Oui... Parce que je ne peux plus me regarder en face et je me demande comment je vais le regarder lui... 

Juliet ferma les yeux un bref instant, se disant qu'elle ignorait si elle pouvait tout avouer à Thomas. Comment lui ouvrir son cœur alors qu'elle s'était donné à un autre homme. Elle secoua la tête, décidant de réfléchir à cela plus tard... 

\- Tu parles de Magnum ? Qui a quitté la maison et à qui tu n'arrêtes pas d'envoyer des messages ? 

Juliet hocha la tête, avant la nuit dernière, elle lui avait envoyé une dizaine de messages afin de savoir s'il était bien installé, s'il ne manquait de rien, s'il comptait venir manger avec elle comme tous les midis... 

\- Tu l'aimes ? 

Des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux, il mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle avait conscience depuis la nuit dernière. Ces mots étaient prononcés à voix haute et elle sut... Qu'elle l'aimait. 

\- Oui... 

\- À quel point ? 

Juliet essuya ses larmes. 

\- Je ne sais pas... 

\- Et je ne pourrais pas atténuer tes sentiments pour lui ? Tu ne pourras pas finir par m'aimer plus que lui ? 

Elle secoua la tête, sûre d'elle. 

\- Non ! Personne ne pourra le faire... C'est lui et personne d'autre... 

Le cœur de Juliet s'emballa... Enfin tout prenait du sens... Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte avant ? Pourquoi aussi tard ? Après avoir couché avec un autre... Elle ne le savait pas et elle avait honte. Ethan se recula tout en soupirant. 

\- Je vois... Je me suis bien fait avoir. 

\- Je suis désolée Ethan... Tu ne méritais pas ça... Mais je ne vais pas continuer à te mentir... À me mentir... 

Il ne rajouta rien, Ethan récupéra ses affaires et quitta la maison sans un regard pour Juliet. La jeune femme soupira, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Ethan était hors du tableau... Maintenant, il lui restait le plus dur à faire... Parler à Magnum, le convaincre de revenir... Lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait... 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet entra dans l'appartement de Magnum et elle ressentit un frisson. Il était petit, sombre et froid... Rien à envier à ne serait-ce qu'un mètre carré chez Robin. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il aurait pu patienter un peu et trouver mieux s'il voulait vraiment déménager. 

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas encore tout installé... J'ai encore des affaires chez Robin, je viendrais...

Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux rouges de Juliet, elle semblait avoir pleuré et il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait recommencer. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? 

Elle inspira un peu coup afin de ravaler ses larmes et décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. 

\- Rentrons à la maison... Thomas... 

Elle le vit faire deux pas en arrière avant de détourner le regard. 

\- Je ne peux pas. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils. 

\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez, vous ramassez vos affaires et je vous ramène, la voiture est juste en bas. 

Il secoua la tête avant de croiser son regard. 

\- Non... Je ne peux pas... C'est devenu... Compliqué d'être là-bas. 

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est compliqué ? Nous sommes amis... Tout allait bien... On avait instauré une routine tous les deux... C'était parfait. 

Elle essuya une larme sans qu'il la voit, Magnum avait les yeux baissés. 

\- Tout était plus facile depuis des mois... 

\- Je ne voulais pas que ce soit plus facile... Je voulais me battre pour toi, me battre pour entrer encore plus dans ta vie, me battre pour t'ouvrir les yeux quitte à me faire jeter... Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. 

Juliet sentit son cœur s'emballer devant les paroles de Thomas. 

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Il soupira et fit un pas vers elle. 

\- Parce que tu as fait entrer Ethan dans ta vie... Et que je t'ai vu sourire... J'ai adoré ça, autant que je l'ai détesté.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. 

\- Alors, je suis parti... Je suis heureux pour toi... Mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'assister à ça. 

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, face à la fenêtre, Juliet avait la sensation qu'un océan les séparait et elle suffoquait. Sachant qu'elle le perdait, Juliet se décida à être honnête... Ainsi, il comprendrait... En tout cas, elle l'espérait. 

\- J'ai couché avec lui... Et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal. 

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais magnum sentit un frisson le parcourir, imaginant les mains de cet homme sur elle. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de chasser ces images. 

\- Je me disais... Que c'était dans la continuité de notre relation... Je l'ai fait... Mais je me sens mal... 

Elle essuya de nouveau ses larmes et fit quelques pas vers lui. 

\- Je n'aurais pas dû et je m'en veux... Parce que je sais maintenant, que je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi... 

Juliet tourna les talons et posa la main sur la poignée, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir... Elle l'avait perdu et tout était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû se jeter dans les bras d'Ethan, même s'il était gentil et qu'elle avait été heureuse durant ces quelques semaines. Elle ne l'aimait pas... Celui qu'elle aimait se trouvait dans cet appartement et elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. 

Elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle quand elle sentit une main attraper son bras, Juliet se retourna, luttant contre de nouvelles larmes, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer alors que tout était de sa faute... 

\- Tu le penses ? 

Juliet ferma les yeux et tenta de se reprendre. 

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance... 

Elle se dégagea de son entrave et s'éloigna, le cœur brisé. Juliet quitta l'appartement et s'apprêta à monter dans la voiture quand elle sentit des mains la retenir, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Thomas, essoufflé, comme s'il n'avait pas respiré le temps de la rattraper. 

\- Quand tu seras prête... Tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire. 

Juliet hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son torse.

\- Je vais y penser... Mais en attendant... Tu rentres à la maison, il est hors de question que tu vives dans ce taudis. 

Thomas lui sourit et hocha la tête, il résistait à son envie de l'embrasser, mais il était trop tôt. Il patienterait autant de temps qu'il le faudra. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Thomas rangea ses chemises dans un carton et prit les deux photos qui reposaient sur la table de nuit. Il prit la première, celle le représentant avec Rick, TC et Nuzo. Il sourit, son ami lui manquait et il aurait adoré qu'il soit présent en ce jour. 

\- Tu t'en sors ? 

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda Juliet qui s'approcha en tenant un autre carton dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha en le voyant observer la photo et vint se placer derrière lui, plaçant ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposant un baiser dans son cou. Thomas sourit. 

\- Il nous aurait charrié du début à la fin. 

Juliet se mit à rire avant de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser avec ardeur, Thomas passa un bras dans son dos et une main dans ses cheveux, la rapprochant de lui. Le baiser s'éternisa et ils se séparèrent au bout de longues secondes. 

Un mois après avoir été chercher Thomas, Juliet était allée le rejoindre dans la maison d'ami en lui demandant franchement s'il serait capable de l'aimer malgré tout... Thomas l'avait prise dans ses bras et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. 

Cela faisait huit mois et Juliet lui avait proposé d'emménager avec elle, dans la maison principale. Il avait accepté et il faisait ses cartons, avec son aide. 

Juliet regarda la seconde photo, qui les représentait eux... Sur la plage, l'un contre l'autre. TC avait prit cette photo et ils l'avaient fait encadrer sans hésiter. 

\- Il faudra leur trouver une place d'honneur. 

\- Je sais parfaitement où les mettre... La commode dans la chambre ? 

Thomas hocha la tête et il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de poursuivre son déménagement, cette fois, le cœur léger.


	23. Ivresse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum est ivre... Que peut-il se passer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai été absorbée par une autre série, donc pas trop motivée pour poster.   
> Bonne lecture ^^

Juliet Higgins parcourait la distance qui la séparait de la maison d'amis. Elle avait passé la journée à s'inquiéter pour son partenaire et ami, il avait semblé ailleurs toute la journée, la laissant faire tout le travail lors de leur affaire. Ce n'était pas son genre, certes, il se reposait beaucoup sur elle, mais il n'agissait jamais comme ça. 

Elle avait voulu lui demander ce qui se passait, mais elle s'était souvenue... Aujourd'hui, était l'anniversaire de la mort de Nuzo. Elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il pouvait prendre un peu de temps pour lui au lieu de le pousser à prendre cette affaire dont il ne voulait pas. 

Juliet entra dans la maison d'amis, le cœur serré, battant à se rompre, inquiète. 

\- Magnum ? 

Aucune réponse, elle soupira et s'approcha de la cuisine. Il n'était pas là, mais sur le comptoir, 5 bouteilles de bières vides reposaient. L'inquiétude de Juliet grimpa en flèche, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui... 

\- Magnum ? 

Toujours aucune réponse... Mais elle entendit le bruit d'une bouteille qui tombait. Elle suivit le bruit et trouva son ami, adossé contre un mur dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre. Juliet s'approcha d'un pas rapide et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, Thomas ouvrit les yeux. 

\- Hey Higgy !

\- Levez-vous !

Il sourit. 

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis bien ici... 

Elle soupira, attrapa son bras et le força à se lever. 

\- Un petit effort Magnum... Vous allez tomber malade. 

Il lutta de toutes ses forces afin de rester où il était, mais Higgins était plus forte que lui... L'alcool ne l'aidait pas à aller contre sa volonté. Juliet se sentait mal, elle n'avait jamais vu son ami ainsi malgré son passé, malgré son emprisonnement, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait toujours bien plus fort... Mais après tout... Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une façade, peut-être que cet homme fort qu'elle voyait tous les jours, n'était qu'un homme fragile, bien plus abîmé par la vie qu'elle ne le pensait... 

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu son mal-être... 

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes mis dans un état pareil ? 

La question avait été posée sans que Juliet n'attende de réponse. Pourtant, un soupir de Magnum lui indiqua qu'il comptait lui répondre. Ils firent quelques pas en direction de la chambre. 

\- Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par me quitter...

Juliet ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son pied et s'approcha du lit... Il serait bien mieux ici afin de retrouver son état normal et elle voulait que ça se fasse rapidement... Elle avait besoin de son partenaire... De son ami. 

Allongé sur le lit, Thomas soupira avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Toi aussi tu finiras par me laisser. 

Elle sourit et l'aida à retirer ses chaussures avant de se rapprocher de la tête de lit. 

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. 

Magnum passa une main sur son visage. 

\- Tu dis ça pour le moment... Mais quand tu auras compris que je t'aime vraiment... Tu me laisseras. 

Le cœur de Juliet se serra, elle ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou si c'était l'alcool qui le faisait divaguer, mais elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait. 

\- Mon père... Ma mère... Hannah... Nuzo... Ils m'ont tous abandonné. 

Elle décida de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il disait et s'efforça de le rassurer, il était mal et elle voulait être là pour lui. 

\- Ils ne voulaient pas te laisser... J'en suis sûre... Sauf Hannah, mais c'est différent avec elle. 

Il rit légèrement avant de poursuivre. 

\- Mais toi... Tu ne partiras pas parce que tu n'auras pas eu le choix... Mais parce que tu vas le vouloir... Et c'est ça qui me fera encore plus de mal...

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait, elle avait la sensation d’étouffer et de comprendre ce qu'il disait... Il ne mentait pas, il tenait à elle plus qu'elle ne le pensait et il venait de le lui avouer haut et fort. Juliet ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Thomas la devança. 

\- Tu sais quoi ? 

Il fit une pause. 

\- Oublies... De toute façon... Demain, tu me diras que c'est l'alcool qui a parlé... Alors...

Il soupira de nouveau. 

\- Fait comme si je n'avais rien dit... Mais juste pour ce soir... Je veux que tu saches, que je t'aime Juliet Higgins...

Elle le regarda fermer les yeux et le vit s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, le cœur de Juliet battait vite et fort, les derniers mots de Thomas Magnum résonnant dans son esprit. Il l'aimait et elle savait que c'était réel malgré son ivresse... Elle l'avait déjà vu une fois dans cet état et il parlait toujours clairement, sans mensonge, rien... 

Il l'aimait. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Rage, colère... C'était ce qu'elle ressentait depuis trois jours... Depuis qu'elle avait entendu ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Il l'aimait. Mais depuis, il agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... Elle n'avait pas cherché à lui sauter dessus en lui demandant d'assumer ses paroles... Mais elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne vers elle et qu'il les prononce de nouveau...

Mais rien et elle lui en voulait... Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué alors qu'il avait fait le premier pas ? 

Juliet se décida, elle ne voulait pas en rester là, au contraire, elle voulait qu'ils avancent. Ensemble. 

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se figea... Il était là, sortant de la Ferrari... Au bras d'une belle brune élancée et elle s'en voulut... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle aurait dû aller le voir le lendemain de sa déclaration, afin de lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle était prête à accepter tout ce qu'il voulait lui donner. Son amour, son cœur... Tout.

Mais il était trop tard... 

Juliet soupira. Est-ce qu'il était trop tard ? Elle secoua la tête, non, il ne l'était pas, elle allait se battre pour lui, se battre pour lui prouver qu'aucune de ces filles ne serait capable de l'aimer autant qu'elle. 

Elle rentra dans la maison, le cœur brisé. 

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal, qu'il ne la croirait pas et qu'il lui faudrait du temps... Mais entre temps... Combien de femmes seraient venues ici, prêtes à partager son lit ? 

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues... Il était trop tard... Même si elle voulait se battre pour lui, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ces femmes tellement sûres d'elles... Elle se laissa aller contre le mur, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été capable de se rendre compte de ses sentiments bien avant. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Il l'embrassait et Magnum sentait les mains de la femme sous sa chemise... Que fait-il ? Il se reprit et la repoussa brusquement. Gloria. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

\- Je ne peux pas... 

Elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- De quoi tu parles ? 

Il secoua la tête, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien s'il expliquait qu'il était fou d'une autre femme et qu'il devait aller lui dire même s'il savait que rien n'était gagné. 

\- Donc, tu m'invites et tu me jettes ? 

\- Oui... Désolé, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais je ne peux pas... 

Gloria le gifla avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir, Magnum ne lui en voulait même pas, il lui avait fait croire qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre eux avant de la rejeter sans regret. 

Il soupira et attendit quelques minutes avant de se rendre dans la maison principale... Juliet allait lui en vouloir, il le savait, mais il devait essayer de se faire pardonner. 

Il frappa et attendit de longues secondes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur une Juliet qui semblait malheureuse... Thomas soupira encore une fois... Il ne ferait pas marche arrière. 

\- Je peux te parler ? 

Il voyait son regard noir et ses yeux rougis et il se sentit mal sachant que c’était de sa faute, car elle avait dû le voir avec Gloria... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie quoi que ce soit... Alors, il allait être honnête, sans rien lui cacher, même s'il la perdait, au moins elle saurait la vérité. 

\- Elle est partie ? 

Il soupira et referma la porte derrière lui. 

\- Oui... mais je n’aurais jamais dû la faire venir. 

Juliet lui tourna le dos, Thomas s’approcha et lui prit la main se demandant si elle allait le repousser. 

\- Je t’ai demandé d’oublier tout ce que j’ai dit.... Mais moi j’en suis incapable. 

\- Tu as couché avec elle... 

\- Non, je l’ai fait venir pour... Je l’ai embrassé mais j’ai tout arrêté... 

Elle baissa le regard en se demandant s’il mentait. 

\- J’ignore si tu ressens la même chose que moi... Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé...

Une main sur sa joue, Juliet ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux afin de savourer ce contact, elle pencha un peu la tête et posa un baiser sur la paume de main. Elle posa une main dessus tout en se rapprochant de lui. 

\- Tu m’as fait du mal... je sais que tu pensais te protéger mais j'ai eu le cœur brisé de te voir avec elle... 

Il voulut s'éloigner se disant que tout était fini sans avoir la moindre chance de débuter. Mais Juliet se rapprocha de lui enfouissant son visage dans son cou. 

\- Est-ce que je peux espérer entendre de nouveau ces mots maintenant que tu es sobre ?

Il allait les prononcer, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

\- Mais avant... ne me refais jamais ça Thomas... parce que si tu les prononces encore une fois... ce sera réel.... 

Il hocha la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de se pencher vers elle, lui laissant le temps de s’éloigner si elle le souhaitait... Magnum voyait les larmes sur ses joues et il détestait ça, mais Juliet ne pouvait pas les retenir, elle avait cru le perdre pour de bon... Pourtant il était là, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres et quand enfin elles se touchèrent, Juliet sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était tendre, doux, ils s’effleuraient comme s'ils avaient peur d'aller plus loin. 

Mais quand il la sentit se rapprocher de son corps, Thomas l'enlaça bien plus fort. 

Une main dans son dos, Thomas la rapprochait de lui autant qu'il pouvait, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et quémanda l'accès à sa langue... Quand elle accepta, il n'attendit pas pour glisser la sienne dans sa bouche, partant à la découverte de celle de Juliet dans un baiser désespéré. Les larmes de la belle anglaise coulaient sur ses joue et le baiser avait un goût de chagrin et de pardon. Thomas s'en voulait, il avait pensé se protéger, mais il l'avait fait souffrir et ça, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. 

Juliet gémit et se rapprocha de lui, enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux alors que Thomas se retira, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et posa un baiser sur sa peau délicate. 

\- Pardonne-moi... Je t'aime... 

Il déposa un autre baiser, sur sa joue cette fois. 

\- Il ne s'est rien passé avec elle... Je te le promets. 

\- Je sais... Je te connais Thomas... 

Magnum caressa sa joue, essuyant ses larmes au passage. 

\- Tu voulais me convaincre d'oublier ce que tu m'avais dit... Mais je ne pourrais jamais. 

\- Je pensais que tu ne pourrais jamais ressentir un quart de ce que je ressens pour toi...

Juliet sourit, tourna le visage vers Thomas et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. 

\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te sous-estimer... Parce que je t'aime... 

Un autre baiser, un peu plus accentué cette fois. 

\- J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Thomas... Mais si tu penses que je ne pourrais pas te rendre heureux... Alors...

Il la fit taire par un baiser bien plus intense que les précédents. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et passa ses mains sous ses cuisses, la soulevant dans ses bras. Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou, gémissant de bonheur de se trouver contre lui. Thomas la plaqua doucement contre le mur avant de faire dévier ses lèvres vers son oreille. 

\- Cette fois... C'est à toi d’arrêter de te sous-estimer... Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. 

Magnum se doutait qu'elle avait dû le voir avec Gloria et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa avec tendresse. 

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je me disais que si...

Juliet posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant d'approcher les siennes. 

\- Il ne s'est rien passé... Donc, on peut oublier cette histoire ? 

Il sourit et captura ses lèvres avec douceur avant de la décoller du mur. Thomas prit la direction de sa chambre et quand il la déposa sur le lit, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il sut qu'il serait incapable de vivre sans elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il reste un chapitre a poster pour Noel =)  
> A bientôt !


	24. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit OS de Noel, posté en avance, car je ne suis pas sure d'avoir le temps de le faire après.

Juliet Higgins se trouvait sur son ordinateur, elle jouait une partie d'échec avec un joueur étranger, particulièrement doué. Elle fit un mouvement et sourit, enfin... Après près d'une heure de combat acharné, elle avait l'avantage sur lui. Le joueur s'avoua vaincue et Juliet referma l'écran de son ordi, fière d'elle. Elle avait du mal à trouver des joueurs capables de la tenir en haleine de la sorte. 

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des bruits venant de la maison d'ami. Juliet leva les yeux et vit Magnum sortir, elle fronça les sourcils, il était tôt et elle se demandant ce qui pouvait le pousser à quitter la maison aussi vite. 

Juliet se leva et alla droit sur lui. Magnum la vit arriver et lui sourit. 

\- Hey Higgy ! Tu vas bien ? 

\- Oui... Et toi ? Que fais-tu là aussi tôt ? 

Il lui sourit. 

\- Et bien, c'est bientôt Noël, je dois aller faire mes achats. 

\- Oh. 

Noël, elle avait oublié... Elle ne l'avait pas fêté depuis son arrivée, pas qu'elle n'aimait cette fête, au contraire... Mais Juliet n'avait personne avec qui elle souhaitait le passer... Mais maintenant, elle avait des amis... Une famille qu'elle adorait et avec qui elle souhaitait passer cette soirée. 

\- Oui... J'ai quelques idées pour Rick et TC... Et j'en ai même une pour Kumu. 

Magnum la regarda fixement avant de lui sourire. 

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? 

\- Oh... Euh... Rien de spécial. 

Il haussa les sourcils. 

\- Sérieusement ? 

Juliet hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux. 

\- Super ! Défi relevé !

Elle le regarda, surprise. Thomas s'approcha un peu d'elle en souriant. 

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sera ton plus beau cadeau... Mais je te promets d'y mettre tout mon cœur. 

Juliet lui sourit et le regarda s'éloigner, en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme cadeau. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Il restait deux jours avant Noël et Thomas soupira fortement. Il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal pour TC, celui pour Rick... Kumu serait ravie de cet objet culturel qu'il avait déniché dans une brocante et même Katsumoto allait être gâté avec cette vieille radio de police des années 50. 

Mais il n'avait toujours pas le cadeau pour Juliet. Au début, il avait pensé à lui offrir un bijou, afin de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle... Seulement, lui offrir une bague était déplacée, Juliet ne portait jamais de bracelet et il ne se voyait pas lui offrir un collier en sachant qu'elle avait celui de Richard qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. 

Ensuite, il s'était dit que le nouveau livre de Robin allait sortir et qu'elle adorait les lire... Il s'était renseigné sur la date de sortie... Mais leur ami leur avait envoyé un exemplaire chacun une semaine avant sa sortie officielle... 

Magnum était passé devant une animalerie et avait résisté à l'envie de lui prendre un autre chien... Elle aurait adoré l'idée, mais il avait pensé à sa propre sécurité... Avoir trois chiens de l'enfer derrière lui serait beaucoup trop... Il avait abandonné l'idée. 

Du coup, il se retrouvait à deux jours de Noël, sans cadeau pour l'une de ses meilleures amies... 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet regardait Magnum marcher sur la plage, elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait rien de particulier pour Noël, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai... Ce qu'elle voulait, Juliet savait que Magnum ne pourrait pas le lui offrir. 

Lui. 

Juliet s'était mise à l'aimer de manière inconditionnelle... Elle ne s'y était pas attendue et avait tenté de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle ressentait... Mais le voir et le côtoyer tous les jours ne rendait pas les choses faciles. 

Alors, elle avait décidé de ne jamais le lui dire, son amitié lui était beaucoup trop précieuse pour risquer de le perdre. 

Juliet soupira, elle savait qu'il cherchait à lui offrir le cadeau idéal et il se démenait pour le faire... Elle s'en voulait... Peu importe ce qu'il lui offrirait, elle adorerait... Juliet aurait dû lui proposer une idée et elle l'aurait adorée. 

Mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il se donne autant de mal pour elle... Même si elle adorait qu'il agisse ainsi... Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires... 

Elle arriva à son niveau et lui sourit avant de croiser les mains sur sa poitrine. 

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau Thomas... 

Il sourit. 

\- C'est Noël Higgy, tout le monde mérite un cadeau. 

Juliet se rapprocha de lui, elle était touchée qu'il se démène à ce point et Juliet ne pouvait plus résister. Elle avait tenté de lutter pour se protéger, mais elle savait que c'était ridicule... Juliet Higgins n'avait aucune raison de se protéger de Thomas Magnum... Même de ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- C'est toi que je veux...

Devant le regard surpris de Thomas, Juliet fit un pas de plus vers lui. 

\- Je ressens ça depuis longtemps... Mais j'avais peur... 

Juliet baissa le regard, ne voulant pas croiser celui de Thomas. 

\- Je sais que tu ne me dois rien... Et si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je ne t'en voudrais pas. 

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux toujours baissés, Thomas ne bougeait pas, Juliet ferma les yeux.

\- J'avais besoin de le dire... 

Juliet voulut tourner les talons afin de rentrer dans maison principale, s'enfoncer dans son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir, sachant que même si elle ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas ressentir la même chose qu'elle... Juliet ne pourrait pas le regarder en face. Plus jamais. 

Une main l'arrêta dans sa démarche, Juliet leva les yeux vers Thomas qui se rapprocha d'elle. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, Juliet allait ouvrir la bouche, quand la main libre de Thomas se posa sur sa joue, il approcha son visage du sien et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avec tendresse. Le cœur de Juliet s'emballa et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et Juliet gémit en sentant la langue de Thomas venir caresser la sienne. 

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, de longues minutes plus tard. Juliet posa son front contre celui de Thomas tout en gardant les yeux fermés. 

\- Juliet ?

\- Oui ?

Magnum posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Veux-tu être mon cadeau de Noël ?

Elle se mit à rire légèrement. 

\- Seulement si tu es aussi le mien... 

Ils se sourirent, Thomas se pencha et captura de nouveau ses lèvres... Il restait deux jours avant Noël, mais l'un comme l'autre savait... Qu'ils n'auraient pas pu trouver meilleur cadeau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain, sera un OS sur le jour de l'an ^^


	25. Happy New Year

Juliet Higgins soupira en voyant la table prête pour le repas du nouvel an. Ils avaient décidé de le fêter ensemble, Rick, TC, Kumu, Magnum et elle. Juliet était ravie, ils étaient une famille et elle ne se voyait pas passer cette journée avec d'autres personnes... Seulement elle n'aimait pas cette journée... 

Pourquoi ? 

Parce que tout le monde parlait de bonnes résolutions et ils tentaient de les mener à bien... Mais Juliet Higgins n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire cette année. 

Elle installa les dernières bougies avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre, elle devait se préparer afin de célébrer cette soirée. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum se leva et rejoignit Higgins sur la terrasse, la soirée avait été parfaite, ils avaient ri, parlé de tout et de rien, ils s'étaient racontés des anecdotes sur de précédent réveillon du jour de l'an. Tout s'était déroulé à merveilles... Mais depuis quelques minutes... Son amie, sa partenaire s'était levée de table et n'était pas revenue. 

Il s'inquiétait, espérant que cette soirée ne ravive pas de mauvais souvenirs. 

Juliet était dos à lui, portant sa sublime robe rouge, Magnum s'approcha et posa une main sur sa taille. 

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? 

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. 

\- Si, ça va... Je n'aime pas trop ce que représente cette fête... C'est tout. 

Magnum fronça les sourcils. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

Elle soupira avant de baisser les yeux. 

\- J'ai toujours eu une sorte de... Tradition. À chaque nouvel an, je prends une décision pour l'année à venir... Un but à atteindre. 

Elle soupira de nouveau avant de poursuivre. 

\- Pendant deux ans, mon but a été de trouver la Vipère... En vain... Je suis venue à Hawaï et j'ai trouvé d'autres buts à attendre... Plus... Facile à réaliser. 

Juliet était perdue dans ses pensées, Magnum voulait lui parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, sachant que cette période de sa vie avec la Vipère était encore bien trop douloureuse. 

\- Quand la Vipère a été arrêté... Le jour de l'an a eu lieu un mois plus tard... 

Juliet baissa les yeux, malgré le temps, elle avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. 

\- Je voulais arrêter d'être fermée aux autres... Alors, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de m'ouvrir à toi et aux autres. 

Magnum sourit et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Et tu as réussi... Nous sommes une famille. 

\- Oui... Et j'adore ça. 

Ils se sourirent, restant ainsi durant de longues secondes sans bouger, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Juliet était perdue dans cet instant, elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle aimerait que le temps s'arrête et que tout disparaisse autour d'eux. Mais, elle savait qu'il restait une dernière chose qu'elle devait avouer. C'était sa résolution de l'an dernier et elle n'était pas parvenue à la réaliser. 

\- L'année dernière, je me suis jurée de révéler mes sentiments à une personne qui m'est plus que chère... 

Le cœur de Thomas se mit à battre, se demandant qui pouvait être cette personne qui avait su gagner le cœur de Juliet. 

Cette dernière leva les yeux et ouvrit un peu la bouche avant de se raviser... Tant pis pour sa résolution, elle allait faire la même cette année, espérant avoir plus de courage cette fois. Juliet baissa les yeux et voulut retourner dans la maison quand elle sentit la main de Thomas l'arrêter, serrant doucement ses doigts. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

Juliet déglutit difficilement, sans croiser le regard de Magnum. 

\- La peur de tout perdre à nouveau... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me relever...

Magnum se rapprocha d'elle, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, il entrelaça leurs doigts, s'approcha d'elle et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. 

\- Qui te dis que cette fois, tu aurais besoin de te relever ? Tu auras peut-être la bonne personne pour te maintenir debout. 

Juliet leva les yeux. Avait-il compris ? Elle n'osa pas faire un geste, mais Thomas s'approcha un peu, leurs nez se touchèrent et il résista à l'envie d'aller plus loin. Cela devait venir d'elle. 

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr Thomas... 

\- Non... Tout comme tu ne peux pas savoir que ça finira mal. 

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de lui faire un petit sourire. 

\- Tu serais prêt... À aider une femme brisée à aimer de nouveau ?

Magnum lui sourit, se pencha et effleura doucement ses lèvres. 

\- Tu m'aimes déjà... Sinon, tu ne te torturais pas de la sorte. Je me trompe ? 

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- Bien... Parce que moi aussi... 

Thomas posa une main sur la joue de Juliet et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, sans attendre, sans croiser son regard de peur qu'elle le repousse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas... Juliet gémit doucement, ferma les yeux à son contact et se détendit pour la première fois depuis des années... Elle se sentait à sa place, aimée, protégée... Libérée. 

Blottie dans ses bras, Juliet avait du mal à croire ce qui se passait malgré les lèvres de Thomas qui reposaient sur les siennes et qui les caressaient avec tendresse. Elle gémit de nouveau avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de le laisser, quand leurs langues entèrent en contact, ils gémirent tous les deux plus fortement avant de se resserrer. Une main de Thomas se logeait dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement dessus, tandis que l'autre caressait son dos. Celles de Juliet se logeaient dans son cou et le serrait amoureusement. Elle n'avait jamais connu un baiser aussi parfait, elle semblait voler et flotter en même temps, son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine... Juliet ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, mais le manque d'air commençait à se faire ressentir et ses poumons la brûlaient. 

Ils se séparèrent à regret avant de plonger leur regard dans celui de l'autre, un tendre sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres et ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. 

\- Je te propose un but pour cette année. 

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux cherchant à se rapprocher encore plus de lui. 

\- Lequel ? 

\- Reste avec moi. 

Le cœur de Juliet s'emballa et elle hocha la tête.

\- Et l'année prochaine ?

\- On en trouvera un ensemble...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. 

\- Et l'année d'après aussi...

Un autre baiser, sur sa joue cette fois. 

\- Et la suivante...

Un autre baiser fut donné dans son cou. 

\- Et toutes les autres. 

Juliet sourit et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Thomas. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, du bout des lèvres, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire. Magnum se recula un peu tout en la gardant dans ses bras. 

\- Bonne année Juliet... 

Elle sourit et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. 

\- Elle commence mieux que bien en tout cas... 

\- Et elle va être de mieux en mieux... Je te le promets. 

Juliet posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas sans prêter attention aux éclats de voix qui se soulevaient au loin. Leurs amis les félicitaient, mais le couple nouvellement formé ne leur répondaient pas, pas encore... Ils voulaient profiter de leur rapprochement et de la présence de l'autre... Ils leur parleraient plus tard... Où pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis à cours d'idée !   
> Un petit OS de la saint valentin est en cours mais c'est tout... Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas...  
> PS : je n'ai pas encore vu la saison 3 donc pas sur ça =)


	26. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Joyeuses Saint Valentin à tous !  
> Voici donc un petit OS que j'ai écris depuis un assez long moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.   
> Demain vous aurez l'épilogue de Silent Hope

Juliet Higgins soupira en rentrant dans la maison d'ami, son partenaire lui avait envoyé un message comme quoi ils avaient une nouvelle affaire, alors qu'elle se trouvait en ville et ça avait été la bonne excuse pour rentrer plus tôt. Voir tous ces couples heureux à traîner dans les rues, main dans la main, souriant...

Voir les boutiques décorées de fleurs et de cœur partout l’énervait au plus haut point. 

\- Higgy ? Tout va bien ? 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et chassa les images de bonheur de son esprit et fit un sourire à son ami, il semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. 

\- Oui, merci. Un peu de fatigue sans doute. 

Magnum fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'elle mentait. Il s'approcha, voulant lui en demander davantage, mais il connaissait Juliet Higgins et savait qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas aussi facilement, alors il changea de sujet. 

\- Notre client est une jeune femme qui a appris que son petit ami a acheté une bague il y a quelques jours... Mais elle pense qu'il l'a trompe. 

Juliet le regarda, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- Pourquoi la demanderait-il en mariage s'il a quelqu'un d'autre ? 

\- Sa famille est riche... Très riche. 

\- Oh ! Je vois... Quel est son nom ? 

\- Jordan Matthews. 

Juliet se mit derrière son ordinateur et commença ses recherches quand elle trouve toutes les informations nécessaires. Elle haussa les sourcils avant d’émettre un rire ironique. Magnum avala la cacahuète grillée qu'il avait dans la main et s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

\- Et bien... Si j'en crois tout ça... Jordan Mattews est marié, depuis trois ans. 

Magnum manqua de s'étouffer avant de se reprendre. 

\- Pardon ? 

\- Oui... Il est marié et a un enfant d'un an... 

Il secoua la tête. 

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais certains hommes. 

Juliet sourit. 

\- Et moi donc. 

Ils se rendirent au domicile de leur cliente, cette dernière leur ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer, surprise de les voir débarquer aussi vite. Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient découvert et sans surprise, la jeune femme était dévastée d'apprendre la vérité. 

Ils la quittèrent peu de temps après, Juliet referma la porte derrière elle en soupirant. 

\- Il ose faire ça à une semaine de la saint Valentin... Ça craint. 

Magnum regarda son amie, il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées depuis quelques heures et il n'aimait pas ça. 

\- Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es différente depuis ton retour d'en ville. 

Elle soupira... Thomas était obstinée et très observateur, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle devait lui parler, même sans insister... Il comprendrait. Juliet leva les yeux vers son ami, prête à lui dire ce qui la tracassait. 

\- Je n'aime pas la saint Valentin...

Thomas fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre. Ils s'approchèrent de la Ferrari et montèrent à bord avant que Thomas ne se décide à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Ça me rappelle que je suis seule... 

Thomas eut le cœur serré de l'entendre parler ainsi... Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, Magnum redémarra et ils prirent la direction de la propriété de Robin. Tout ce que l'enquêteur savait, c'était qu'il devait la faire changer d'avis et peut-être que l'an prochain... Juliet penserait différemment. 

En tout cas, il l'espérait. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Quand Juliet se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle soupira, sachant qu'elle allait encore devoir supporter des jours d'amour fou dans les rues de la ville. Mais elle se dit que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. 

Elle se leva, se doucha et descendit les escaliers afin de préparer son petit-déjeuner quand elle vit un plateau, déposé sur la table. Juliet s'approcha doucement et admira l'assiette de fruit frais, le verre de jus d'orange et l'assiette de bacon vegan et d’œufs brouillés. 

Une petite note se trouvait près de son plateau. 

« Ce que tu m'as dit hier tourne dans ma tête... Cette semaine, je vais te prouver que la saint Valentin peut être agréable. Profite de ton petit déjeuner. »

Juliet sourit, elle prit la fleur posée dans le verre encore vide. Un Hibiscus, orange. Elle respira le délicat parfum de la fleur. Elle savait que son ami tentait de lui remonter le moral après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué et Juliet adorait cela. 

Deux jours plus tard, Juliet avait toujours du mal à croire ce qui se passait, elle savait que son ami était un grand romantique, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il lui ferait vivre la plus belle saint Valentin qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu... Sans être en couple avec elle. 

Après cet épisode du petit-déjeuner... Magnum lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant de la rejoindre dans un hôtel pour une affaire... Elle n'avait pas attendu, sauf qu'une fois sur place, l'hôtesse d'accueil lui avait dit que Thomas Magnum avait payé pour un soin privé... Pour elle. 

Pendant près de deux heures, elle s'était détendue grâce aux mains expertes de la masseuse. Un rêve. 

Quand elle était retournée à la propriété, il lui avait simplement demandé si elle allait bien et elle l'avait remercié avec sincérité, appréciant sa gentillesse. 

Le lendemain, un nouveau petit-déjeuner l'attendait, avec une autre fleur d'hibiscus, d'une autre couleur. 

Et aujourd'hui, pour la troisième fois, elle respirait l'odeur de cet hibiscus coloré et son cœur se rempli d'un bonheur auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Juliet avait espéré voir ce plateau et cette fleur tout comme elle l'espérait les voir le lendemain... Higgy avait fait sécher les fleurs afin de les conserver, elle ne voulait pas perdre un seul souvenir de ces jours magnifiques. 

Quand elle voyait Thomas, ils ne parlaient pas de ces gestes attentionnés, elle lui faisait un sourire qui voulait tout dire et il le lui rendait. Sauf que cette fois, en plus de ce qu'elle préférait manger et de cette fleur qu'elle adorait, se trouvait un petit écrin vert émeraude. 

Le cœur battant, elle le prit dans sa main et l'ouvrit délicatement. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un collier, en or blanc et un pendentif de la même couleur que l'écrin. Il était sublime et Magnum avait dû le payer une fortune... Mais Juliet n'y pensa pas, elle prit le bijou entre ses doigts et l'enfila avant de l'effleurer. Un petit mot se trouvait sous l'écrin et elle le lut. 

« Sans obligation... Je trouvais qu'il était fait pour toi. »

Elle sourit davantage, comprenant qu'il devait penser au collier que Richard lui avait offert, mais ça n'avait aucun lien... Elle tenait au bijou qui lui rappelait son passé et elle chérissait déjà celui que Magnum venait de lui offrir. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet se demandait si tout était terminé, ce matin, elle avait trouvé la fleur d'hibiscus posée sur la table comme tous les jours depuis cette semaine, mais sans rien d'autre, pas même le petit-déjeuner... Il avait été occupé une bonne partie de la nuit avec une mission de surveillance et elle ne lui en voulait pas... Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et elle s'inquiétait. 

Elle entra dans la cuisine, avec l'intention de se faire réchauffer son repas quand elle aperçut un papier posé sur la table. Hésitante et inquiète... Juliet le prit entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit. L'écriture de Magnum se trouvait dessus et Juliet n'attendit pas pour lire ce qu'il lui avait dit. 

« Aujourd'hui, c'est la saint Valentin... Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus de raisons de t'offrir tous ces cadeaux... Sauf si tu veux être cette raison... Juliet. 

Je voulais tant te dire ce que je ressentais, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage... Si tu ne ressens rien, n'en parle jamais, je finirais par passer à autre chose... Mais sache que je n'attends qu'un mot de toi. »

Juliet posa le mot sur la table, le cœur serré, elle ignorait que Magnum ressentait ça et étrangement... Elle n'avait pas peur. Est-ce qu'elle ressentait ça ? Juliet l'ignorait, mais les sentiments que Thomas semblait ressentir envers elle ne l'effrayait pas, au contraire, elle désirait en savoir plus. En découvrir davantage. 

Cette semaine avait été parfaite, elle avait découvert des facettes de Magnum qu'elle avait toujours connu en surface, elle le savait romantique, mais le voir agir de la sorte pour elle, l'avait rendu heureuse. 

Depuis la mort de Richard, elle avait peur de s'ouvrir aux autres, pourtant, avec lui, elle y parvenait depuis longtemps. Alors, pourquoi lutter ? Juliet savait que ça finirait par la ronger si elle continuait de laisser ses sentiments grandir, elle ne pourrait pas les ignorer... En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne le faisait pas... Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Magnum était différent de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Richard... Et ça lui faisait peur... Mais pas au point de renoncer à lui. 

Si elle se laissait aller, Juliet savait qu'elle pourrait goûter au bonheur... Elle avait eu un avant-goût pendant toute la semaine et elle avait adoré ça... Que pouvait-elle espérer de plus ? Tellement et elle le savait. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet entra dans la maison d'amis, espérant de tout cœur trouver Magnum, elle prononça son nom une fois, puis une seconde... Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Juliet soupira avant de voir un bouquet d'Hibiscus posé sur la table, elle s'approcha et les toucha doucement du bout des doigts. 

\- Hey Higgy !

Elle se retourna et le vit tout sourire, il revenait sans doute de la plage si elle en croyait le T-shirt qu'il portait. Juliet lui sourit, Magnum devait savoir qu'elle avait lu le mot qu'il lui avait laissé. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir en parler... Pour quelle raison ? Il regrettait ? Juliet sourit une fois de plus, non, ce n'était pas cela, Magnum ne parlait pas sans arrière pensée, ce qu'il avait noté sur ce papier était la réalité, elle en était persuadée. 

Peut-être qu'il se protégeait, que tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas parlé, il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Mais comment lui dire qu'elle était prête pour lui ? Elle bafouillait dès qu'elle essayait de dire ce qu'elle ressentait, Juliet n'y arriverait pas, alors elle fit la seule chose qui prouverait à Magnum que son cœur était à lui seul. 

Juliet se rapprocha d'un pas rapide, Magnum allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de prononcer un seul mot. Juliet le sentit se tendre avant de poser une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, la rapprochant de son corps, Juliet gémit doucement avant de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de Thomas. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, espérant qu'il y réponde, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, glissant sa langue contre la sienne avec tendresse, Juliet se redressa, quémanda encore plus d'accès à sa bouche, à sa langue. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et Thomas la souleva dans ses bras, avant de la faire s'asseoir sur la console qui se trouvait près d'eux. 

Il glissa sa main sous son haut et caressa sa peau nue tout en se retenant, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment pour aller plus loin, il ne voulait simplement pas se contenter de ses lèvres. Le baiser s'intensifia, Juliet écarta les jambes afin de le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Le baiser dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner, mais l'air commençait à se raréfier, une brûlure s'installait dans leurs poumons et ils n'eurent pas le choix que de se séparer. À bout de souffle, les yeux fermés, les vêtements débraillés... Leurs cœurs battant à se rompre, leurs souffles se mélangeant. 

Juliet posa sa main sur la joue de Thomas et la caressa avec amour. 

\- Merci...

Il posa son front contre le sien et sourit. 

\- De quoi ? 

\- D'avoir fait le premier pas... Je n'en aurais pas eu le courage. 

Thomas sourit encore plus. 

\- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé en premier...

Juliet sourit à son tour. 

\- Je parle de ce que tu as fait cette semaine... Et ce mot que tu as laissé... 

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue et la fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire avant d'embrasser Juliet sur les lèvres. 

\- Depuis quand ressens-tu ça ? 

Magnum sourit contre sa bouche avant de faire dévier ses lèvres vers son cou. 

\- Un moment... Je ne saurais pas te dire quand exactement. Mais je suis sincère... 

Ses lèvres arrivèrent derrière son oreille et Juliet gémit fortement avant d'enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Thomas et de le rapprocher d'elle. Magnum sentit les mains de Juliet descendre le long de son corps alors qu'il dévorait son cou de baisers brûlants. Elle arriva au bas de son T-shirt et le souleva d'un coup, forçant Thomas à quitter sa peau douce... Le vêtement atterrit sur le sol et les mains de Juliet se posèrent dans son dos, l'une d'elle glissa jusqu'au bas de son dos et il gémit fortement... Si elle continuait, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. 

\- Juliet... On n'est pas obligés... Pas maintenant... 

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau brièvement cette fois. 

\- Je sais... Mais je le veux... Je t'aime...

Ces mots, il lui suffit de les entendre pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas résister. Magnum passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Juliet et la souleva dans ses bras, la jeune femme enroula ses bras autour du cou de Thomas et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Magnum afin de la conduire au lit et de lui retirer les vêtements qu'elle portait. Il avait fait descendre son short et son string tout en déposant des baisers sur sa peau et Juliet ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti autant d'émotion. Et quand il était remonté jusqu'à son visage, ils s'étaient regardés, sans un mot, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas regretter. 

Et là... Juliet était sous lui, entièrement nue, tout comme il l'était... Ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse avant que Juliet ne lui fasse comprendre qu'elle voulait beaucoup plus de lui. 

Avec un sourire, Thomas sut ce qu'il avait à faire et il ne voulait pas la faire attendre. 

Magnum prit son sexe dans sa main et se guida vers l’entrée de Juliet, celle-ci posa une main sur sa joue, Thomas leva les yeux vers elle, leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu’il entrait en elle avec une douceur extrême. Il pouvait voir les yeux de Juliet s’assombrir, ses lèvres s’ouvrirent légèrement... il continua sa progression jusqu’à être enfoui au plus profond d’elle... jusqu’à ce qu’elle prononce son prénom d’une voix brisée par l’émotion. 

Il resta sans bouger durant de longues secondes, embrassant son visage, caressant ses cheveux avec amour. 

Juliet caressa la base de sa nuque et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête pour plus. 

Thomas commença à bouger lentement, scrutant chacune de ses réactions, voulant qu'elle aime leur étreinte autant que lui. Mais même si Juliet appréciait ce qu'il tentait de faire, mais elle voulait qu'il lui donne tout ce qu'il avait... Elle gémit doucement en le sentant bouger en elle, car même si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour de toute son âme, elle aimait chaque caresse et chaque mouvement en elle. Juliet s'approcha de son oreille. 

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes Thomas ?

Il grogna en s'enfonçant plus fort en elle, Juliet gémit en se mordant la lèvre. 

\- Oui... Je t'aime. 

\- Alors, prouve-le !

Thomas comprit le message et se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite, il se redressa, observant le visage de Juliet, ses yeux fermés, ses joues rougies par le désir et le plaisir. Il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches afin de l'encourager. Elle passa ses jambes autour de son bassin et se cambra avec force, gémissant son nom encore et encore, il continua de bouger en elle et la sentit se contracter autour de lui. 

Juliet ouvrit les yeux, cherchant le regard de Magnum qui tentait d'atteindre sa libération à son tour. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle.

\- Plus vite... 

Il obtempéra... La pièce se remplit de cris, de gémissement et de claquement de corps. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, bougeant en rythme, gémissant encore et encore, jusqu'au point de non-retour. La jouissance les frappa tous les deux, Juliet se cambra encore plus fortement que la fois précédente, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle sentit l'homme qu'elle aimait se libérer, la serrant contre elle avec force comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

L'un dans l'autre, essoufflés après cette étreinte intense et passionnée, Thomas ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce et les jambes de Juliet ne lui en laissaient pas l'occasion. Il posa un baiser dans son cou avant de remonter le long de sa gorge et de trouver ses lèvres, Juliet répondit doucement au baiser en enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, les serrant doucement, délicatement, caressant son cuir chevelu au même rythme que leurs lèvres se caressaient. Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs secondes. 

\- Bonne saint Valentin Juliet...

Son rire raisonna à ses oreilles. 

\- À toi aussi... La meilleure de toutes. 

Il hocha la tête et se décida finalement à se retirer d'elle. Juliet gémit de mécontentement avant de venir s'allonger contre son torse. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

\- Higgy, on va être en retard !

\- J'arrive, une petite minute. 

Il sourit et réajusta sa chemise. Magnum avait hâte, leur premier dîner de saint Valentin au restaurant. Juliet descendit les escaliers et il sourit en la voyant dans sa robe blanche. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, son collier reposant contre son cou. 

Magnum enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Juliet. Il caressa doucement l'alliance qui trônait sur son doigt et sourit en se rendant compte à quel point cette dernière année avait été parfaite. Après leur première étreinte, Thomas et Juliet avaient passé le reste du week-end ensemble dans la maison, sans sortir, toujours l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de tout et de rien. 

Il s'était juré de la demander en mariage lors de la saint Valentin suivante, mais au bout de cinq mois de relation, il n'avait pas pu résister. Ils se trouvaient bloqués, enfermés dans les sous-sols d'un bâtiment qui venait d'exploser, ils n'étaient pas blessés, mais craignaient de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Il lui avait proposé de l'épouser, Juliet avait fondu en larmes, s'énervant contre lui à cause de son très mauvais Timing... Mais elle avait accepté, en se jetant dans ses bras, lui faisant promettre qu'ils se marieraient dès qu'ils seraient sortis. 

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient mariés, sans regrets. 

Aujourd'hui était donc leur première Saint Valentin au restaurant. Thomas lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture, Juliet sourit et s'installa sur le siège passager avant de regarder son mari la rejoindre. Il se mit derrière le volant et elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui, Juliet se pencha et posa un bref baiser sur la joue. 

\- En quel honneur ? 

\- Il me faut une raison pour embrasser mon mari ? 

Thomas sourit. 

\- Non aucune. 

\- Bien... Parce que ce jour est mon préféré de l'année en dehors de notre anniversaire de mariage... Donc, je suis heureuse. 

Thomas la regarda fixement tout en lui souriant, il était fou de cette femme, de sa femme et il savait que c'était réciproque. Un an auparavant, cette journée leur avait été bénéfique et aujourd'hui, ils allaient célébrer ce jour qui les avait réunis. Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres de sa femme d'un tendre baiser avant de démarrer la voiture. 

Oui, tout était parfait et ils ne pourraient pas être plus heureux.


	27. Another Meeting 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà, désolée, mais je n'avais plus le net pendant deux jours, donc je n'ai pas pu poser.   
> J'ai eu cette idée qui aurait dû être courte et qui s'est avérée plus longue...  
> J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Il courait, fuyant pour sa vie, tentant de ne pas se faire prendre une seconde fois. Des rochers feraient une très bonne cachette un peu plus loin, il n'entendait plus les coups de feu, il allait s'en sortir, il le fallait !

Thomas Magnum venait de passer dix-huit mois dans ce camp de prisonniers avec ses amis qui étaient devenus sa famille... Lors de leur fuite, ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés et Thomas s'inquiétait pour eux... C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas se faire de nouveau attraper, il avait besoin de les savoir en sécurité. Il s'en voulait encore de leur capture, il était parvenu à distraire les gardes afin qu'ils puissent fuir et honnêtement, il n'avait pas prévu de pouvoir partir avec eux, mais il y était parvenu et ne souhaitait pas retourner en enfer. 

Encore un peu et il serait à l'abri... Du moins, pour un temps. Il avait soif et faim, Thomas n'avait rien mangé depuis près de deux jours, mais tant pis, il devait le faire. 

Encore un effort... Les rochers se rapprochaient. 

Magnum s'engouffra entre les roches et s'adossa, essoufflé... Pensant tout danger derrière lui, quand il entendit le bruit d'un cran de sûreté que l'on retire de son arme. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se retrouva face à une jeune femme, environ son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune, blonde, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval... Mais il ne vit que ses mains qui pointaient une arme sur lui... 

Il leva les mains, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, même si selon lui, il en faudrait peu à cette femme pour l'effrayer. 

\- Ne tirez pas ! S'il vous plaît ! Je m'appelle Thomas Magnum... Je suis un Navy Seal Américain, je viens de m'échapper d'un camp de prisonnier. 

Est-ce qu'elle allait le croire ? Il l'ignorait, mais Thomas ne fit aucun mouvement qu'elle pourrait juger pour une tentative d'attaque. Il resta contre le rocher, les mains levées. 

\- Je vous en prie... 

La jeune femme baissa son arme et Thomas soupira de soulagement, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre un peu. 

\- Vous allez bien ? 

Il hocha la tête. 

\- Autant que possible. 

Du bruit se fit entendre, Thomas sentit son corps se tendre et il regarda derrière le rocher, des talibans se rapprochaient et il commençait à être à bout de force... Tant pis pour lui, mais cette jeune femme devait fuir. 

\- Partez... Si vous continuez quelques kilomètres à l'est d'ici, vous tomberez sur une zone sûre. 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. 

\- Comment vous le savez ? 

Il sourit. 

\- Les gardes n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler... Ils ne sont pas malins. 

Il la regarda et la trouva vraiment belle avec ses boucles blondes qui dépassaient de sa queue de cheval, sa peau claire, ses yeux noisettes... Sublime. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. 

\- Allez-y. 

Les bruits se rapprochèrent un peu, mais ils restaient suffisamment éloignés d'eux. La jeune femme lui prit le bras et le tira vers elle. 

\- Venez avec moi. 

\- Non, partez ! Je vais faire diversion. 

Elle lui sourit et Thomas se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau depuis près de deux ans... Son sourire réchauffa son cœur. 

\- C'est gentil à vous, mais de ce que vous m'avez dit, vous avez eu votre lot d'ennui... J'ai une planque assez sûre non loin de là... On y sera à l'abri. 

Sa main glissa le long de son bras et attrapa la sienne, il la saisit sans attendre et la suivit... Avait-il le choix ? Pas vraiment... Au pire il tomberait dans un piège et avec ce qu'il venait de vivre, ce serait comme un retour au point de départ. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet Higgins ouvrit la porte de sa planque et la referma une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, il n'y avait aucune trace des talibans et cet endroit ne recevait pas leur visite sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle était là depuis une semaine et rien. 

Elle regarda son invité qui s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa tomber sur le sol, il semblait épuisé. Juliet savait qu'il disait la vérité, son regard, sa voix, tout semblait honnête. Il avait vécu l'enfer pendant des mois et elle connaissait cette souffrance. Même si ce n'était pas la même, elle souffrait autant que lui. 

Juliet sortit du bœuf séché et du pain d'un sac, elle les lui tendit et lui ouvrit une bouteille d'eau. 

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez rien mangé ? 

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et souffla sa réponse. 

\- Deux ou trois jours... 

\- Mangez... Vous devez reprendre des forces si vous voulez rentrer chez vous. 

Elle le vit faire un petit signe de tête, il prit ce qu'elle lui tendit et mangea en silence. Pendant ce temps, Juliet fouilla dans des affaires qu'elle avait trouvées et lui sortit un pantalon taille homme et un T-shirt, ils étaient propres, ce serait plus confortable que les vêtements qu'il portait. 

\- Merci... Et je ne connais même pas votre nom. 

Juliet se retourna et lui sourit. 

\- Juliet Higgins. 

\- Et bien... Merci Juliet Higgins. Merci... 

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle le regarda s'endormir avant que sa respiration ne s'apaise. Il devait être épuisé. Elle mangea à son tour et resta sans bouger et sans rien dire. 

Trois heures passèrent où Juliet Higgins n'avait cessé de l'observer, il semblait à la fois paisible et terrifié, ses yeux se serrant dans son sommeil, ses mains bougeant par moment. Elle connaissait ce qu'il vivait, ressentant la même chose depuis longtemps. 

\- Non !

Il sursauta dans son sommeil, se débattant avec une personne invisible. Juliet se leva et alla près de lui, attrapant ses mains et les plaquant sur son torse afin qu'il comprenne que tout allait bien. 

\- Réveillez-vous ! Magnum !

Il se redressa d'un coup, tentant de la repousser, mais elle avait de la force, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Magnum ouvrit les yeux et reconnut son visage, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux noisettes. 

\- Vous voulez m'en parler ? 

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

\- On ne se connaît même pas. 

\- Non, mais je sais que ça fait du bien de parler. 

Il ferma les yeux et se les frotta doucement. 

\- Vous savez... Rien d'inhabituel dans ma situation... Je suis dans le cachot... Et ils aiment la violence... Rien de plus. 

Il minimisait la situation et Juliet le comprenait. La jeune femme était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré et de l'avoir ramené... Si elle pouvait l'aider à rentrer chez lui, elle se sentirait soulagée. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Deux jours passèrent, Thomas reprenait des forces et Juliet découvrit un homme charmant qui aimait bien taquiner. Il ne lui posait aucune question sur sa vie ni sur les raisons de sa présence ici et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Pourtant, il lui avait parlé de son enfer, disant que sa fiancée les avait vendus lui et ses amis, aux talibans, ils étaient restés enfermés dix-huit mois et onze jours. 

Juliet pouvait voir qu'il s'en voulait, durant ces mois de captivité, il avait tenté de trouver des moyens de fuir, avant d'y parvenir trois jours plus tôt... Mais il avait été séparé de ses amis. Tout ce que Thomas espérait, c'était qu'ils aillent bien. 

Son regard était si triste que le cœur de Juliet se serra, elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps... Et pour une fois, son envie de se confier fut bien plus grande que son désir de se protéger. 

\- J'étais agent du MI6...

Thomas la regarda fixement, cherchant la plaisanterie, mais en voyant son regard se voiler, il sut qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose de personnel, alors il se retint d'ajouter quoique ce soit. 

\- Avec mon fiancé... Il enquêtait sur un mercenaire qui a assassiné plusieurs agents... Richard était sur sa piste... Mais c'était un piège... Il...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre, Magnum avait compris. Juliet essuya une larme furtive et se tourna vers lui. 

\- Je suis à sa poursuite depuis près de dix-huit mois... Le MI6 m'a désavouée... Mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter. 

Thomas lui prit la main et la serra doucement, c'était chose fréquente depuis son premier cauchemar en sa présence, elle lui prenait la main et inversement. Une amitié se dessinait entre eux, une certaine confiance. 

\- Je te comprends... Depuis ce jour où j'ai su que c'était Hannah... Je veux lui faire payer... Alors, je peux te comprendre... Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. 

Il soupira et poursuivit. 

\- J'ai eu dix-huit mois pour y réfléchir... Je ne veux pas que ma vie se définisse par ce qu'elle a fait... 

Elle baissa les yeux. 

\- Je sais que ce que tu as vécu est pire... Mais fais attention, la vengeance n'est pas une bonne solution. 

Juliet ouvrit la bouche, mais il la devança. 

\- Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner... Mais de penser à ce que sera ta vie si tu vas au bout.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, cet homme était mystérieux, elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais il semblait la connaître par cœur. 

Deux autres jours passèrent, Magnum allait de mieux en mieux, il était remis et ils avaient décidé de reprendre la route dès le lendemain. Ils pourraient plus facilement échapper aux talibans et Juliet avait décidé de quitter le pays, la Vipère ne se trouvait pas ici et elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie pour lui. 

\- Prête pour demain ? 

Elle soupira. 

\- Je crois... Mais c'est plutôt à toi de demander ça. 

Magnum lui sourit. 

\- Je le suis... Mes amis s'en sont sortis, j'en suis sûr... Ils doivent m'attendre à notre lieu de rendez-vous. 

Juliet lui sourit, elle aimait son optimiste et espérait que Thomas avait raison et que ses amis l'attendaient. Son sourire allait lui manquer, sa présence aussi, depuis la mort de Richard, elle s'était sentie seule et n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de côtoyer du monde... Pourtant, il lui avait suffi de quelques jours pour apprécier la compagnie d'un homme. 

Elle appréciait leurs conversations, ses sourires, son regard et oui... Il allait lui manquer. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux une vie et qu'ils allaient reprendre leur route après cet intermède agréable et surprenant...

Le soir arriva, Juliet se dirigea vers la pièce où elle avait installé un petit coin d'eau, rien de bien confortable, une bassine avec de l'eau à peu près tiède. Elle se fit une toilette rapide, afin de profiter des derniers instants avec son nouvel ami. Elle enfila ses vêtements et voulut le rejoindre, elle ouvrit le rideau et manqua de le percuter. Thomas s'excusa et voulut reculer... Mais leurs regards se croisèrent, Juliet déglutit difficilement et s'en fut trop pour l'un comme pour l'autre. 

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue, l'autre dans le bas de son dos et l'attira à lui, Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser que se fit brûlant dès le début, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait parler, ils voulaient simplement assouvir ce désir qui consumait leur corps depuis des jours. 

Juliet le repoussa doucement sur le matelas et le rejoignit aussi, passant ses jambes de chaque côté de son bassin, retirant la veste qu'il portait sans quitter ses lèvres. Son envie qu'il la possède lui faisait peur, mais pas au point de reculer. Elle le voulait. 

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle défit d'un geste habile avant de l'envoyer au loin. Thomas fit passer sa pull au-dessus de sa tête avant de défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Juliet se leva et pendant quelques secondes, il crut qu'elle allait partir, mais elle retira simplement son jean, il en profita pour faire de même avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts et dans un souffle muet, ils se réunirent. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum fut le second à ouvrir les yeux et il sentit de suite son corps pressé contre le sien, leur étreinte avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit. Une fois leur délivrance atteinte la première fois, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, sans un mot, ils s'étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre avant qu'ils ne remettent ça une seconde fois. 

Il sentit Juliet remuer et relâcha un peu son étreinte, elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard, elle semblait en proie au doute. Il lui sourit et repoussa une mèche rebelle. 

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Pas de promesse, je pense, qu'on en avait besoin tous les deux. 

Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha afin de l'embrasser. Juliet avait apprécié chaque seconde, mais elle n'était pas prête à aller au-delà... De plus, leurs vies se trouvaient chacun à un bout de la planète. 

\- Merci... Je me sens bien mieux maintenant. 

Il l'embrassa à son tour, reconnaissant lui aussi que ces instants lui avaient permis de cicatriser son cœur abîmé.

Juliet se redressa et attrapa son haut pendant que Thomas remettait son pantalon. 

\- Je pense que je vais changer de vie... Un ami m'a proposé un autre travail... Ce n'est pas mon style... Mais ça me fera du bien. 

Thomas lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Tant mieux... Tu dois essayer de passer à autre chose. 

Elle lui sourit encore plus, elle avait envie de l'embrasser encire une fois, mais ce n'était pas possible, ils s'étaient mis d'accord et elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. 

\- Tu m'as bien aidé en tout cas. Et toi que vas-tu faire ? 

Il soupira... 

\- Essayer de me reconstruire... Ce qu'on a fait m'a fait... Notre rencontre... Tout ça m'a fait comprendre que je peux y arriver. 

Ils se sourirent et quittèrent ce refuge qui les avait bien aidés. Leur séparation se fit en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire des adieux qui leur auraient fait plus de mal que de bien. Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard, lourd de sens, sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement pas malgré leur envie de prolonger ce lien qu'ils étaient parvenus à créer. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Thomas Magnum regardait la maison de son ami et jura intérieurement tant elle était grande. Quand Robin Masters lui avait fait cette offre de vivre dans sa maison d'ami, il avait refusé... Mais quand il lui avait proposé ce travail... Thomas avait accepté... Il avait besoin de changer d'air. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il tentait de reprendre vie à Détroit, en vain. L'Afghanistan l'avait bien plus marqué qu'il ne le pensait. 

Ses amis se trouvaient déjà ici, pour lui, plus rien ne le retenait ailleurs. 

Il espérait recommencer à zéro ici. Après avoir appris la mort de sa mère, son monde s'était écroulé... Magnum pensait rentrer, la serrer contre lui et lui dire qu'il allait bien, mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance et depuis, il ne se trouvait plus aucun but. 

Une fois le portail franchi, il remarqua une femme blonde qui lui tournait le dos, ses cheveux tombait au-dessus de ses épaules, il avait la sensation de la reconnaître, sa façon de se tenir, de bouger... Il l'avait bien observée durant ces jours... Mais non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. 

Malgré ses doutes et sa certitude, il osa...

\- Juliet ?

Il la vit se figer à l'entente de son prénom et elle se retourna... C'était elle, les cheveux plus courts, mais elle n'avait pas changé... En même temps qui changerait en quatre mois ? L'anglaise fit quelques pas dans sa direction et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

\- Thomas... 

Ils se sourient, heureux de se retrouver, se disant que le hasard faisait bien les choses. Il s'approcha d'elle, sans rien tenter, simplement heureux de la savoir ici. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- Oui, très bien et toi ?

Il soupira et esquissa un sourire et Juliet sut que sa réponse ne serait qu'une demi vérité. Quand elle l'entendit répondre par l'affirmative, elle ne lui en voulut pas, avec ce qu'il avait vécu, il lui faudrait plus de quatre mois pour se remettre entièrement. 

\- Que fais-tu ici ? 

Juliet sourit et lui expliqua qu'elle était venue en aide à Robin quelques mois avant leur rencontre et qu'il lui avait proposé de s'occuper de sa maison. Elle avait fini par accepter voulant changer de vie et tourner la page. 

\- Et toi ? 

\- Je suis son nouveau conseiller en sécurité...

Il soupira. 

\- Mon retour ne s'est pas passé comme je le pensais... J'avais aussi besoin de changer d'air. 

Juliet caressa tendrement sa joue avant de laisser sa main retomber le long de son corps. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Juliet lui montra la maison d'ami et lui demanda quand ses affaires devaient arriver, mais Thomas ne lui montra que le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui. 

\- Tu restes combien de temps ? 

Son cœur se serra, Juliet se demandait quand il allait partir et elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. 

\- Je ne sais pas... Robin m'a dit de prendre le temps dont j'ai besoin... 

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et Thomas la vit baisser les yeux. 

\- Tu es là... Je n'ai pas envie de repartir. 

Son sourire le fit craquer, il avait envie de la serrer et de ne plus la lâcher, mais ce n'était pas le moment, il attendrait un geste de sa part, si jamais il y en avait un jour. 

Ce soir-là, Thomas s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, quand il entendit des coups à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir sans attendre et fut surpris de trouver Juliet, ils s'étaient séparés après avoir dîné, elle lui avait souhaité bonne nuit et il la trouvait là... Juste devant lui, portant un chemisier blanc et un short bleu foncé. 

Il allait parler, mais elle le fit en premier. 

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi... Depuis ce jour-là... Je ne peux pas... 

L'émotion dans sa voix était palpable et il ne résista pas. Thomas la fit taire en collant ses lèvres aux siennes, il espérait qu'elle ne le repousse pas, mais se fut tout le contraire Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou, gémissant en sentant sa langue caresser la sienne. Thomas la souleva dans ses bras, referma la porte et la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Leurs langues dansaient avec passion, leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre. 

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Thomas posa un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre. 

\- Moi aussi... Tous les jours... Je voulais te retrouver... 

Juliet sourit et tira doucement sur ses cheveux afin de le déloger de son cou. Thomas leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. 

\- Tu m'as retrouvée... 

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse. 

\- Oui... 

\- Alors, ne me lâche pas et conduis-moi à la chambre. 

Il sourit, l'éloigna du mur et n'attendit pour répondre à ses attentes. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Les vêtements avaient disparu depuis un moment, Thomas descendait ses lèvres le long de son corps, déposant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau que sa bouche rencontrait. 

\- Sache que je n'ai pas touché une seule autre femme depuis toi... Je le voulais... Je voulais t'oublier, car je pensais ne jamais te revoir... Mais je ne pouvais pas...

Sa phrase était ponctuée par des baisers, sa bouche venait d'atteindre son nombril alors que ses mains caressaient ses hanches.

\- J'ai été dîner avec un homme... 

Son dos se cambra quand elle le sentit torturer doucement ce point si sensible en elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de ressentir ces vagues de bonheur qui lui avaient tant manquée. 

Elle attendit que son plaisir redescende un peu, sentant toujours les lèvres de Thomas qui remontaient sur son corps, Juliet soupira de bonheur alors qu'il s'installa entre ses jambes, sans franchir la dernière étape. Il caressa ses cheveux trempés de sueur avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. 

\- Quel homme ? 

Juliet sourit contre lui. 

\- Il ne compte pas... La soirée a été agréable, il m'a ramené à ma voiture... Et c'est tout... Je ne l'ai jamais rappelé. 

Magnum se serra un peu plus contre elle, la faisant gémir davantage. 

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais que toi... Je ne parvenais pas à t'oublier... 

Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux. 

\- Je t'en prie... 

Thomas ne la fit pas plus attendre, il glissa en elle et put voir ses yeux s’écarquiller de bonheur et elle sut que cet homme allait être son renouveau, tout comme elle serait le sien. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Ils étaient essoufflés, épuisés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient fermer les yeux, voulant profiter de la présence de l'autre. Thomas caressa ses boucles blondes et les repoussa derrière ses oreilles. Juliet lui sourit et lutta contre le sommeil. 

Magnum posa un baiser sur son front et la positionna contre lui, enlaçant leurs jambes, il remonta le drap sur eux et la vit fermer les yeux. 

\- Dors ma belle espionne... On a tout notre temps maintenant. 

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, se laissant bercer par ses battements de cœur, sachant que cette page qu'elle voulait à tout prix tourner, venait de s'envoler au loin et que Juliet la laissait faire, refusant de la rattraper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, il y a une suite à ce OS que je posterais mercredi !


	28. Another Meeting 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite =)

Le soleil venait effleurer sa peau et Magnum sentit une très légère brise caresser son corps. Il frissonna de bien-être avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était là, étendue à ses côtés, les mains sous l'oreiller, le visage tourné vers lui, les yeux fermés. Il résista à son envie de caresser son doux visage, elle semblait si paisible qu'il voulait profiter de son sommeil encore un peu. 

Magnum était arrivé à Hawaï depuis une semaine et cela faisait autant de temps qu'il était ici, dans la maison, avec Juliet. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés... 

Le premier soir, Juliet l'avait invité à dîner dans la maison principale, elle lui avait préparé un burger maison, se souvenant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il adorerait en remanger quand il rentrerait chez lui. Ils s'étaient régalés tous les deux et Thomas avait voulu faire les choses bien, il lui avait dit qu'il rentrait et qu'ils se verraient le lendemain. Il s'était approché d'elle, caressant sa joue, voulant simplement lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais elle l'avait attiré à lui en lui soufflant « ne pars pas »... 

Alors, il était resté. 

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, Juliet avait souhaité savoir comment il était parvenu à rentrer. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait mis près d'une journée à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous où il avait retrouvé ses trois amis, affaiblis, mais en bonne santé. Ils lui avaient tous posé des questions sur ce qu'il avait fait durant ces jours d'absence. 

Flash Back

Juliet était étendue sur bord de la piscine, la tête sur les cuisses de Thomas qui avait les pieds dans l'eau. 

\- Tu leur as tout dit ? 

Il sourit. 

\- Que je suis tombé sous le charme d'une belle espionne anglaise qui m'a sauvé ? 

Juliet le regarda, voulant sa réponse. Il secoua la tête. 

\- Tu es folle ! Ils auraient pensé que le soleil m'avait grillé le cerveau. 

Elle se mit à rire et il le lui rendit. 

\- Je leur ai dit qu'une personne m'avait aidé, je ne suis pas entré dans les détails. 

Juliet lui sourit et attrapa sa main avant de se tourner pour tomber dans l'eau, Magnum la rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras. 

Fin Flash Back

Il lui avait ensuite raconté son retour, la mort de sa mère, ses difficultés à reprendre pieds. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Juliet avait caressé sa joue et lui avait dit qu'il ne l'était plus. 

Juliet remua doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sourit et s'étira légèrement avant de se rapprocher de Thomas qui la serra contre lui. 

\- Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? 

\- Non quelques minutes. Tu as bien dormi ? 

Elle hocha la tête et posa un baiser sur son torse. 

\- J'ai du mal à croire ce qui m'arrive... 

La main de Thomas caressait son dos nu et remonta jusqu'à son dos. 

\- Quoi donc ? 

\- Toi... Ce que tu me fais ressentir... Je suis heureuse. 

Il sourit, se redressa et l'allongea sur le lit, Juliet se mit à rire et passa ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Je le suis aussi... Tu m'as ramené à la vie... 

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Thomas se leva, attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila sous les yeux adorateurs de Juliet. 

\- Je vais courir un peu. 

\- Ok, je vais faire mon yoga. 

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. 

\- À tout à l'heure. 

La porte se referma et Juliet se laissa retomber sur le lit, si on lui avait dit quatre mois plus tôt qu'elle vivrait avec un homme qui la rendait folle. Un homme qui la ferait sourire à ce point, qui lui ferait ressentir des choses qu'elle pensait morte en elle depuis longtemps... Elle se serait moquée de cette personne. 

La mort de Richard l'avait brisée, mais sa rencontre avec Thomas l'avait sauvée. Bien sûr, elle avait peur... Tout allait si vite qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir la tête sans dessus dessous... Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas faire un pas en arrière, elle voulait être avec lui. 

Elle se leva, enfila sa tenue de yoga et se rendit à sa séance. 

Le reste de la journée se passa comme à son habitude, ils déjeunèrent ensemble et Thomas reçu un appel, Juliet sut que c'était une bonne nouvelle en voyant son sourire sur son visage. 

\- Ta licence ? 

\- Oui, c'est en bonne voie. 

\- Super, je suis contente pour toi !

Elle savait qu'il ferait un travail du tonnerre et avec son passé, si elle pouvait l'aider, elle le ferait avec plaisir, même si gérer la propriété n'était pas une mince affaire, ça lui manquait de ne plus aider les autres. 

En début de soirée, Juliet le vit sortir de la douche et s'il n'avait pas prévu de sortir, elle ne lui laisserait même pas l'occasion de passer la porte. Son corps encore humide et ses cheveux en bataille la rendait dingue... Le voir vêtue d'une simple serviette autour de sa taille ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. 

Il retira la serviette et attrapa un boxer et un bermuda beige qu'il enfila aussitôt. Juliet sentit un pincement à son cœur. 

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas... De rester là ? 

Il sourit et enfila sa chemise avant de s'approcher d'elle. 

\- Si ça faisait six mois qu'on était ensemble, j'aurais un peu insisté... Mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine... 

Magnum posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Si tu ne veux pas rencontrer mes amis ce soir, je t'en veux pas. 

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- Merci... Je ne crois pas être prête à ça... 

\- Pas de soucis... 

Juliet résista à son envie de lui retirer cette chemise rouge qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Ses deux chiens avaient du mal à se faire à la présence de Magnum et ils lui avaient déchiqueté sa chemise sous ses yeux. Juliet s'était mise à rire en lui promettant de lui en offrir une autre. Ne voulant pas le quitter, elle avait commandé sa chemise qui était arrivée le lendemain, il l'adorait et la portait souvent. 

\- Va-t-en et amuses-toi avant que je te retiennes ici !

Magnum se mit à rire avant de quitter la propriété, il monta dans la Ferrari sous les yeux de Juliet qui le regardait par la fenêtre. Elle lui répétait au moins vingt fois par jour de faire attention à la voiture de Robin, mais surtout pour la forme, elle adorait le voir la conduire. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main qu'elle lui rendit avant de démarrer. 

La soirée allait être longue sans lui. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Tout se passait bien, Magnum avait rejoint Rick, TC et Nuzo, il était à son second verre quand Nuzo montra une photo de Jake à ses amis... Son fils. Le petit garçon venait d'avoir quatre ans et le retour de son père n'avait pas été simple. 

\- Comment ça se passe ? 

Nuzo soupira. 

\- Mieux... Mais je le comprends... 

Il avait à peine deux ans quand son père avait été porté disparu et son retour n'avait pas été simple même s'ils avaient tout fait pour. 

\- Je suis content pour toi. 

Thomas allait ajouter quelque chose quand il vit son ami Rick regarder au loin, il se recoiffa d'une main.

\- Les gars, je crois que je suis amoureux. 

Thomas tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir Juliet qui avançait sur la terrasse, le cherchant du regard. Rick se leva, se dirigea vers elle, mais Magnum le retint par le bras. 

\- Tu n'as aucune chance. 

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien. 

Il le vit s'approcher de Juliet et lui parler, sans entendre, Thomas sut qu'elle l'avait rembarré gentiment devant le regard de Rick. Elle savait qui il était, la photo de leur groupe d'ami trônait sur sa table de chevet et il lui avait raconté pas mal d'histoire sur eux. 

Juliet tourna la tête, le vit et lui sourit. Thomas se leva et la rejoignit en passant devant son ami qui ne comprenait pas. 

\- Hey... Tu es venue finalement. 

La main de la jeune femme se glissa dans son dos et elle se rapprocha de lui. 

\- Je me suis couchée... Le lit était vide et froid... Et j'ai compris que rencontrer tes amis ne pouvaient pas être aussi effrayant que d'être seule. 

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, Magnum voulut se reculer, mais Juliet posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa avant d'accentuer le baiser, il y répondit avec plaisir et glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, afin de ne pas se donner en spectacle. 

\- Tu es prête ? 

Un sourire se dessina sur les yeux de Juliet et elle hocha la tête avant de prendre sa main, leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent et ils prirent la direction de la table où se trouvaient les amis de Thomas. 

\- Les gars... Voici Juliet. 

Le visage surpris de ses amis le fit sourire. 

\- Juliet, voici Rick, TC et Nuzo. 

\- Enchantée. 

Il lui montra le fauteuil où il était assis peu de temps avant, celui-ci était assez large pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir à deux. 

\- Tu es sur cette île depuis une semaine et tu as déjà une copine ? 

\- C'est...

Il croisa le regard de Juliet, son sourire le réconfortait. La jeune femme regarda le groupe d'amis. 

\- C'est une longue histoire... 

Il but une gorgée de sa bière et se pencha vers son oreille. 

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? 

\- Un Maï Taï s'il te plaît. 

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et se leva. 

\- Ok, je reviens. 

Juliet le regarda s'éloigner avant de détourner les yeux vers les amis qui ne semblaient pas savoir quoi dire. 

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez. 

Un court silence, elle but une gorgée de la bière de Thomas avant de se décider à parler. 

\- Hannah... Vous vous dites que tout est rapide, que Thomas a souffert et qu'elle a brisé une partie de sa vie... Mais je suis là et je ne cherche pas à le blesser. 

\- Il vous a parlé d'Hannah ? En une semaine ? Même à nous il n'en parle pas !

Juliet soupira, elle jeta un œil vers lui qui attendait son tour pour passer sa commande. 

\- La personne qui l'a aidé en Afghanistan... C'est moi. 

La surprise se lisait sur leur visage. Juliet joua un peu avec ses mains et poursuivit. 

\- J'étais là-bas, pour une raison personnelle et nous nous sommes rencontrés... On est restés ensemble pendant des jours... On a beaucoup parlé et ça a évolué sans qu'on s'y attende. 

Elle le regarda de nouveau, Thomas parlait au barman. 

\- On s'est séparés, je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour, mais il est là et je ne compte pas le laisser, ni même le blesser. Jamais. 

Nuzo souriait, il savait qu'elle était sincère, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans sa manière de regarder son ami. Il ignorait ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais pour le moment, ils étaient ensemble et semblaient heureux. 

Magnum revint avec le verre de Juliet, il le posa devant elle. 

\- Merci. 

\- De rien, de quoi parliez-vous ? 

Juliet prit son verre et en but une gorgée. 

\- De toi, de moi... De notre rencontre il y a quatre mois. 

\- Oh... Meilleur jour de ma vie. 

\- Le mien aussi. 

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, Rick s'éclaircit la gorge. 

\- Donc, quand tu disais que je n'avais aucune chance... C'était sérieux. 

\- Sinon je ne vous aurais pas rembarré gentiment... Je peux y aller plus fort si vous voulez. 

Elle but de nouveau de son cocktail tout en se laissant aller sur Thomas qui posa une main sur sa taille. Rick se tendit en secouant la tête. 

\- Non, ça va aller, merci. 

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur et Juliet se sentit stupide d'avoir douté. Les amis de Thomas semblaient charmants et elle avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Leur vie avait continué, Magnum avait obtenu sa licence et s'était fait un nom parmi les privés de l'île. Au début, il bossait seul, laissant Juliet gérer la maison de Robin et il s'en sortait mieux que bien. 

Leur relation aussi allait bien, ils étaient si similaires, tous les deux brisés par la vie. Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés dans la maison d'amis, même si Juliet gérait tout le domaine, elle pouvait très bien le faire de la maison d'amis. 

Ils avaient eu des épreuves difficiles à vivre et la première avait été la mort de Nuzo. Juliet avait eu très peur de perdre Thomas à ce moment-là, ça faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et voir l'homme qu'elle aimait souffrir de la sorte avait été insoutenable. 

Mais elle ne l'avait pas lâché. 

Flash Back

Son cœur était serré, elle avait peur de le perdre... Nuzo était mort depuis la veille et Thomas s'éloignait de plus en plus, il ne demandait pas son aide, voulant tout faire seul. Refusant que quiconque s'en mêle, mais Juliet n'allait pas le laisser faire. 

Elle entra dans la chambre et le vit allongé sur le lit... Lit qu'ils partageaient amoureusement depuis leur retrouvailles. Juliet s'approcha au moment où il se leva, il voulut s'éloigner. Encore. 

Juliet s'approcha encore plus et le prit dans ses bras. 

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire Thomas... Tu ne m'éloigneras pas. 

\- Juliet... 

\- Non... On n'a pas survécu à tant de souffrances... On ne s'est pas retrouvés pour nous éloigner comme ça... Je refuse de te perdre tu m'entends ? 

Les mots de Juliet atteignirent son cœur et il céda... Les bras de Thomas l’enlacèrent avec force, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et laissa les larmes couler. 

\- Je suis désolé... 

\- Chut... Tout va bien...

Elle caressa la base de sa nuque et le laissa ainsi. 

\- Jamais tu ne m'éloigneras de toi. Jamais. 

Elle le sentit hocher la tête et le serra encore plus contre lui. 

Fin Flash Back

Ils s'étaient tenus l'un à côté de l'autre, cherchant les meurtriers de leur ami et quand ils eurent finis, Juliet avait attendu qu'il revienne vers elle et l'anglaise n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps. Le soir même, ils étaient de nouveau dans leur lit, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur chagrin. Ensemble. 

Et puis était venu ce jour... Tout avait été si parfait durant cette journée, ils fêtaient leurs dix-huit mois ensemble. Ils avaient résolu un cas dans la matinée, rien de compliqué, un simple mari infidèle, quelques photos plus tard, ils avaient été payés. Durant la soirée, Thomas avait préparé un repas romantique au bord de la piscine, ils s'étaient baignés, enlacés. 

L'alarme s'était déclenchée. 

Le couple avait enfilé des vêtements rapidement, ils avaient attrapé leurs armes et tenté de trouver l'intrus qui n'était autre que Ian Price, un ami de Juliet. Thomas l'avait aidée et avait été chercher de quoi le soigner. 

Bien sûr, Juliet avait mal pris de voir son ami revenir, de l'entendre parler de la Vipère. Mais pas à cause de Richard... Elle avait fait son deuil, elle voulait que son tueur soit arrêté et jugé... Mais son angoisse de venait pas de là. 

Flash Back

Thomas était inquiet, Juliet n'osait même pas croiser son regard, il se doutait que cette histoire allait faire ressurgir de vieux démons et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enferme dans cette douleur dans laquelle elle se trouvait durant leur rencontre. 

Il la retrouva dans son bureau. Magnum entra et s'approcha d'elle, Juliet leva les yeux vers lui et fit un sourire qui le rassura... Juste un peu. 

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste en repensant à tout ça... Ne te cache pas de moi. 

Le regard surpris de Juliet le décontenança, elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de lui, prenant ses mains entre les siennes. 

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça... 

Elle posa son front contre son torse et respira son odeur. 

\- J'ai tourné la page, grâce à toi... Je suis heureuse. Mais tout ça, revoir Ian, reparler de la Vipère et de Richard... 

Juliet inspira un bon coup avant de tout lâcher. 

\- J'ai l'impression que cette page que j'ai envoyée au loin me reviens de plein fouet et que je ne peux pas l'arrêter... 

Elle déglutit difficilement, Thomas voulait parler, mais il savait qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à dire. 

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas autant que lui parce que je t'aime infiniment plus... Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais c'est le cas. 

Thomas l'éloigna un peu de lui, il posa ses mains sur ses joues et repoussa les mèches qui les recouvraient. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Thomas se pencha, captura celles de Juliet avec douceur, elle y répondit sans attendre, se rapprochant de son corps, Thomas aurait voulu aller plus loin, mais il savait que Ian se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. 

\- Je t'aime aussi... Et cette histoire ne changera pas ma façon de te voir... Ni de t'aimer. Alors, si tu as envie de pleurer, de me frapper ou même d'espace, je le comprendrais. 

Elle lui sourit et posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je ne veux rien de tout ça... Je veux arrêter la Vipère... Mais je ne peux pas le faire seule. 

\- Tu ne seras jamais seule Juliet. 

Fin Flash Back

Quand Juliet s'était retrouvée face à Ian après avoir découvert qu'il était la Vipère, elle avait voulu le tuer, mais s'était résignée, ne voulant pas gâcher sa vie à cause de lui. Cette trahison lui faisait bien plus mal que le retour de ce passé dans sa vie. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

\- Thomas ? 

\- Oui, une minute, j'arrive !

Elle sourit et enfila sa robe rouge, il savait qu'elle était sa préféré et elle adorait lui faire plaisir. Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient le jour de leur rencontre. Celui en Afghanistan, ce jour qui avait tout changé, ce jour où ils avaient su l'un comme l'autre qu'ils avaient le droit à une seconde chance d'être heureux. 

Il descendit de leur chambre, vêtu de cette chemise qu'elle lui avait offerte après que ses chiens l'ait dévorée sous leurs yeux. Magnum la regarda, elle était parfaite, il sourit, s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. 

\- Tu es magnifique. 

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus... Alors, où m’emmènes-tu ? 

Il soupira, cette fois il ne tenait plus, cela faisait des jours qu'elle le tannait pour connaître leur destination, il lui avait juste dit d'emporter une valise avec des vêtements pour deux jours. 

\- La baie de Kealakekua... Ils ont des petites maisons à louer... Un ami de Rick nous prête la sienne pour le week-end. 

Son regard se mit à pétiller, Juliet l'embrassa fougueusement, lui laissant à peine l'occasion de respirer. Cet homme la rendait folle, elle était heureuse, elle ne voulait pas d'une autre vie, pas d'une autre façon de l'avoir rencontré. Cette vie était parfaite et elle ne voulait rien d'autre que Thomas Magnum avec qui la partager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain OS - Ready or not ?


	29. Ready or Not ?

Un bruit venant de la salle de bain réveilla Thomas Magnum brusquement. Il tendit la main vers la gauche, où dormait sa petite amie, mais ne trouva que les draps froids. Il se redressa et entendit de nouveau du bruit. Magnum se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain sans attendre. Il ouvrit la porte et vit la femme qu'il aimait vider le contenu de son estomac au-dessus de la cuvette de toilette. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et retint ses cheveux. 

Lorsque les spasmes de son estomac se furent calmer, Juliet Higgins se redressa et s'adossa contre le torse de son petit-ami. Il tendit le bras, attrapa un gobelet qui se trouvait sur le bord de la baignoire depuis la veille et le remplit d'eau au robinet. Ce n'était pas évident, Juliet était toujours contre lui, mais il s'efforça d'y parvenir afin de la soulager. 

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Thomas lui donna le verre rempli d'eau qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Elle avala le contenu et posa le récipient sur le sol. 

\- Merci. 

Thomas posa un baiser sur sa tempe, de plus en plus inquiet, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. 

\- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin...

Juliet sourit, elle adorait le savoir inquiet, mais il en faisait un peu trop. 

\- Je t'assure que ça va aller... Le poisson que j'ai mangé au restaurant ne devait pas être frais.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. 

Il posa un baiser sur son front. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, le temps que son estomac se calme. Juliet se remit doucement de sa nausée et se leva afin de se brosser les dents. Elle attrapa ce qu'il fallait pensant que Thomas la regardait, réfléchissant à une théorie. 

\- Tu ne serais pas... Tu sais...

Juliet se tourna un peu vers lui, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Enceinte. 

Elle se mit à rire doucement, cracha son dentifrice et se tourna vers son homme. 

\- Thomas, je t'aime... Mais si j'étais enceinte, je le saurais.

Magnum se redressa, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté cette hypothèse aussi facilement. Il se redressa, posa un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne avant de quitter la salle de bain un sourire aux lèvres. 

Juliet poursuivit son brossage de dent et se mit à réfléchir... Trouvant la question de son homme amusante... Mais en y repensant, elle se dit que ce n'était pas aussi absurde. Elle calcula le dernier jour de ses règles et se rendit compte qu'elle ne les avait pas eues depuis près de huit semaines... Elle prit le verre et se rinça la bouche avant de sortir de la salle de bain. 

\- C'est possible...

Thomas ferma le dernier bouton de sa chemise et se tourna vers Juliet, elle semblait terrifiée, réfléchissant à toute allure, cherchant un moyen de prouver qu'il avait tort... Thomas voulait la rassurer au plus vite, qu'elle ne se perde pas dans ses pensées et dans des réflexions qui la feraient souffrir. 

Il s'approcha d'elle, la serra contre lui et posa un baiser dans son cou, Juliet ne répondit pas à son étreinte, elle semblait figée. Thomas savait qu'il devait prendre les devant, elle en était incapable... Pas pour le moment. 

\- Je reviens, attends-moi là. 

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle. 

\- Tu vas où ? Ne me laisse pas... 

Magnum caressa doucement sa joue et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je ne te laisse pas... Je vais te chercher de quoi nous donner la réponse. 

Il savait ce qui lui faisait si peur... Le père de Juliet les avait abandonnés quand elle était bébé, elle avait moins d'un an... Sa mère avait dû tout gérer seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son beau-père quand elle avait onze ans. Son enfance n'avait pas été facile. 

\- Je t'aime... Peu importe la suite des événements, tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi. 

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa sur le lit tout en regardant Thomas quitter leur chambre. Leur relation n'avait pas été une évidence pour eux, en tout cas, pas au début. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, la peur au ventre que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, qu'ils ficheraient tout en l'air : leur amitié, leur partenariat... Mais malgré leur peur, ils n'avaient pas voulu arrêter. Ils avaient continué afin de voir ce que leur relation donnerait... Et ils étaient heureux. 

Juliet remonta le plaid sur elle, se trouvant idiote de douter de Thomas, il était parfait avec elle, depuis le début, même dans les moments de doute, il avait toujours été présent, lui laissant de l'espace sans non plus s'éloigner. 

Tout irait bien, elle le savait, elle lui faisait confiance. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum revint une petite demi-heure plus tard, un sachet dans la main et elle sut qu'il était allé acheter un test de grossesse. Il s'approcha d'elle et Juliet tendit la main, elle avait besoin de savoir. Mais Thomas mit le test dans sa poche sous les yeux surpris de Juliet. 

\- Avant de le faire... Dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Absolument tout. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Elle baissa les yeux, comprenant où il venait en venir. 

\- J'ai peur... En pensant à lui... 

Elle montra son ventre. 

\- Même si je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment un « lui »... Je me dis qu'on n'a jamais parlé d'enfant... On est ensemble depuis près d'un an et je sais que tu m'aimes... Autant que moi je t'aime... Mais je suis perdue... Je pensais être prudente... Et si...

Magnum la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, sachant où elle allait en venir. 

\- Ne pense pas à ça. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Tu m'entends ? Si jamais il ou elle est bien là... Ce sera dur, parce que je ne connais pas un seul parent pour qui c'est facile. 

Juliet sourit, il avait raison. 

\- J'ai peur...

Il caressa sa joue. 

\- Je le sais... Je suis tout aussi terrifié que toi même si j'adorerais avoir un bébé... Ensuite...

Il hésita à poursuivre, Thomas avait pensé à ça sur le chemin du retour, mais il devait le lui dire, même si ça faisait mal. 

\- Si c'est positif et que tu ne te sens pas prête... Ce sera dur... Mais je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout.

Il prit sa main, les yeux de Juliet brillèrent de larmes, elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien. Elle voulait lui crier qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça à leur bébé, elle en serait incapable. Juliet posa une main sur son ventre, comme pour protéger ce petit être qui pouvait se cacher là. 

\- Il faut être deux pour un bébé... Je suis aussi responsable que toi... Alors, tu n'as pas le droit de te blâmer. 

Une larme coula sur la joue de Juliet, la main de Thomas se trouvant toujours sur sa joue, il l'essuya de son pouce. 

\- Et autre chose... Tu seras une mère géniale... Pleine d'amour... 

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Ta mère t'aimait, mais elle travaillait beaucoup pour pouvoir t'élever et n'a pas su te le prouver... On ne fera jamais cette erreur. Et puis cet enfant aura quelque chose que tu n'avais pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

Elle adorait sa façon de lui parler, elle se sentait déjà rassurée par de simples paroles. 

\- Moi... Et toi... On sera là pour lui. 

Juliet lui sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou, Thomas s'installa correctement et l'aida à s'allonger. Ils restèrent un long moment, ainsi, sans rien se dire, il caressait doucement ses cheveux, embrassait son front ou sa joue. Elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurée et aimée. 

\- Thomas ? 

\- Oui ?

La jeune femme remua contre lui. 

\- Je crois que je suis prête... Si tu es celui avec qui je vis ça. 

Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle sentit son sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elles étaient posées sur son front.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je suis là et je ne laisserais ma place à personne. 

Un nouveau silence se fit retentir avant que Thomas ne le brise. 

\- Tu veux faire le test ? 

Elle hocha la tête, il se redressa, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le test de grossesse. 

\- Et si c'est négatif ? 

\- Et bien, rien ne nous empêche d'essayer de faire un bébé... On est plutôt doués dans ce domaine. 

Elle se mit à rire, malgré la situation, il trouvait toujours le moyen de la détendre et de la mettre à l'aise... De la rendre heureuse. En tout cas, si ce test révélait que ses nausées étaient dues au poisson pas frais et pas à leur enfant, elle était prête à vivre cette aventure avec Thomas. 

Juliet prit le test et se rendit dans la salle de bain, elle ouvrit la boîte et suivit les indications avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la pièce. Elle voulait le rejoindre au plus vite. 

Thomas la vit sortir, la main tremblante, tenant le test fermement contre sa poitrine. 

\- Alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas regardé...

\- Viens-là.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, elle le rejoignit et s'installa sur ses genoux, Magnum posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur la main où elle tenait le test. Ils le regardèrent ensemble et en voyant le signe positif sur le bâtonnet, Magnum résista à son envie de la serrer contre lui, voulant s'assurer qu'elle le voulait autant que lui, mais quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il sut, que leur vie allait changer, en bien et qu'elle était aussi heureuse que lui. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Quand Juliet Higgins tint son bébé pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouva idiote d'avoir douté un instant d'être capable d'aimer cet enfant. Elle avait sentit une bouffée d'amour en elle... Et quand elle avait vu les larmes de Thomas sur ses joues alors qu'il les embrassait elle et leur bébé. Elle se dit qu'ils allaient être des parents merveilleux.


	30. La demande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit OS complètement impossible, mais l'idée ne voulait pas me lâcher ^^

L'objet se trouvait là, posé dans sa main... Juliet avait du mal à y croire. Dans la paume de sa main se trouvait un écrin, qui contenait lui-même une bague de fiançailles. Son cœur se serra. Un bruit se fit entendre, elle rangea l'écrin dans le tiroir et le referma d'un geste rapide avant de quitter la chambre de son ami. 

Juliet était venue chercher l'appareil photo dont il se servait, un client l'avait engagée ce matin et elle en avait besoin, pendant que Magnum se remettait d'une petite grippe passagère. Il était sous la douche au moment où elle était entrée dans sa chambre et la jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à tomber sur une bague de fiançailles. 

Il n'avait personne, en tout cas aux dernières nouvelles. Il ne sortait que très peu le soir et Juliet ne l'avait pas vu en compagnie de femme depuis longtemps... Pour qui était cette bague ? 

Le cœur de Juliet se compressa, comprenant qu'elle avait perdu trop de temps. 

Sa rupture avec Ethan datait de trois semaines... Elle ne regrettait pas et le médecin avait compris. Elle avait failli perdre Thomas à cause d'une mission qu'il avait effectuée seul, car elle dînait avec lui. 

Ils étaient rentrés quand elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Katsumoto, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et avait eu raison... Magnum s'était rendu dans une usine désaffecté pour suivre un homme suspecté de tromper sa femme. Seulement le type était un trafiquant d'héroïne et Magnum était tombé sur son trafic... Il avait tenté de cacher toutes les preuves de son crime, mais l'usine avait pris feu. 

Flash Back

Juliet arriva sur place en voiture, elle freina d'un coup sec et sortit du véhicule suivit de près par Ethan. L'anglaise s'approcha de Katsumoto qui parlait avec des pompiers. 

\- Comment va-t-il ? 

Il leva les mains afin qu'elle se calme. 

\- Je ne sais pas... Il est toujours là-dessous.

\- Quoi ?!

Son inquiétude était palpable, Juliet s'imaginait son meilleur ami, étendu sous les décombres, le feu rampant jusqu'à lui. S'en fut trop pour elle... Elle voulut se rendre dans le bâtiment, mais Ethan la retint. Juliet le repoussa et se précipita dans le bâtiment malgré les appels d'Ethan. 

\- Thomas !

La fumée l'empêchait de voir au loin, elle l'appelait et toussait tant la fumée était épaisse. Juliet avait peur de trouver le corps de son ami, inanimé... Elle secoua la tête, se disant qu'il en faudrait bien plus à Thomas Magnum pour y rester... 

Elle soupira et cria de nouveau son prénom. 

Fin Flash Back

Il lui avait fallut plusieurs minutes pour le trouver et quand ce fut le cas, il lui avait passé un savon d'être entrée et d'avoir pris des risques. Elle lui avait souri et ils étaient sortis ensemble. 

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Ethan lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre autant de risques et Juliet lui avait rétorqué, qu'elle prendrait tous les risques nécessaires pour ceux qu'elle aimait. 

Il avait compris, elle n'avait pas cherché à le nier. 

Ethan était parti et même si ça lui faisait de la peine de lui avoir fait du mal, elle savait qu'elle avait été honnête pour la première fois depuis des années. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet ignorait comment lui faire part de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en pensant qu'elle allait le perdre dans cette stupide usine. Et là... Elle venait de trouver une bague de fiançailles dans les affaires de Magnum... Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? 

Il aimait une femme au point de vouloir la demander en mariage. 

Elle errait sur la plage depuis près d'une heure, son esprit hanté par les images de cette bague qu'elle avait détaillée. Elle était sublime. En or rose, un diamant trônait au centre, entouré par de petites pierres rouges. Elle avait résisté à son envie de la passer à son doigt, mais elle ne le pouvait pas... Cette bague ne lui était pas destinée. 

\- Higgy ? 

Son cœur se serra, comment cette voix qu'elle aimait tellement pouvait la faire souffrir à ce point ? Elle refusa de se retourner, trop accablée pour affronter son regard. 

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

Juliet se tourna en entendant sa voix inquiète, elle voulait lui dire que tout allait bien, mais sa colère montait en elle... Elle avait tellement confiance en lui et Magnum... N'était pas capable de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour une femme alors qu'elle se livrait à lui. 

\- Tu as l'air en colère... 

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, autant crever l'abcès dès maintenant. 

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! 

Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Je croyais que tu étais mon ami.... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu fréquentais quelqu'un ?

Elle fit un pas en arrière, voulant fuir, essayer d'oublier son cœur brisé, avant de sentir une main la retenir. 

\- Il n'y a personne. 

Juliet se défit de son étreinte et lui lança un regard noir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'évertuait à lui mentir. 

\- Menteur ! J'ai trouvé la bague dans tes affaires !

La jeune femme tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner de lui, une boule dans la gorge qui menaçait d'exploser. Elle allait se réfugier dans la maison principale et ne plus en sortir, pleurant sur son sort et sur sa bêtise d'avoir cru compter pour lui... En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé faire, c'était sans compter sur Thomas qui lui rattrapa le bras, le serrant doucement, refusant de la laisser fuir de nouveau. 

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Ethan ce soir-là... Je voulais te remercier d'être venu me chercher dans ce bâtiment. 

La jeune femme se figea, il l'avait entendu, alors il savait à quel point elle tenait à lui, il savait qu'il était tout pour elle... Juliet se tourna vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle fit glisser sa main dans celle de Thomas. 

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi... 

L’enquêteur privé s'approcha un peu, réduisant l'espace entre eux. Les yeux de l'anglaise se remplirent de larmes, Magnum poursuivit, le temps des révélations était venu. 

\- Je voulais courir vers toi et te dire que je ressentais la même chose... Mais je savais que ce n’était pas le bon moment... Alors, j’ai attendu... Je voulais être sûr.... 

Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue et chassa les larmes de Juliet qui avaient quitté ses yeux. 

\- Ces trois dernières semaines ont été parfaites... Ton regard, tes sourires... Tout... J'ai su que tu étais sincère... Que tu m'aimes autant que moi. 

Magnum relâcha sa joue et plongea la main dans sa poche, il toucha l'écrin qu'il avait pris en s'habillant, comme il le faisait tous les jours. Il le sortit et le présenta entre eux, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas la perdre en lui posant cette question qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. 

\- Je t’ai déjà posé cette question pour une mauvaise raison... Cette fois ce n’est pas le cas... Veux-tu m’épouser ? 

Le cœur de Juliet explosa de bonheur et d’appréhension. Les doutes commencèrent à s'immiscer dans son esprit, comme à son habitude. Thomas sembla lire dans ses pensées et fut un peu rassuré, elle ne fuyait pas, Juliet restait devant lui, observant cette bague, puis le regardant, cherchant de l’hésitation, ne voyant rien d'autre. 

\- Je te connais autant que tu me connais... Je n’ai pas besoin d’attendre pour savoir que je t’aime et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi... Mais je suis prêt à attendre ta réponse toute une vie si tu me le demandes. 

Juliet versa une larme avant de s’approcher de lui, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. 

\- Redis-le... 

\- Quoi ? 

Il lui sourit, approchant son front du sien, leur peau se touchant, leurs souffle se frôlant. Magnum attendait sa réponse avec impatience, même s'il savait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il dise. 

\- Tout. 

\- Je t’aime... épouse-moi. 

\- Oui... 

Juliet se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas qui l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux, posant l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Juliet sentait l'écrin contre sa peau, mais elle s'en moquait, elle voulait juste qu'il la tienne contre lui et qu'il ne la lâche plus jamais. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet sourit en sentant la main de Thomas glisser le long de son bras, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, ils s'étaient allongés sur la plage, après avoir fait l'amour dans l'eau. Magnum avait tenté de freiner leur étreinte, voulant à tout prix lui démontrer qu'il l'aimait entièrement et qu'il ne voulait pas uniquement son corps. Mais elle avait souri en lui disant qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps. 

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'eau à faire l'amour pour la première fois. 

Et là, Juliet était étendu contre lui, portant son chemisier et sa jupe longue, ne voulant pas attirer les regards des curieux si leurs amis décidaient de leur rendre une petite visite surprise. Thomas avait simplement enfilé son bermuda et Juliet caressait son torse nu du bout des doigts.

\- On va devoir l'annoncer... 

Elle se redressa un peu et posa un baiser sur le torse de son fiancé. 

\- Ils vont tirer une de ces têtes... 

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, la main de Thomas passa dans ses boucles blondes et humides et il les tira doucement, jouant avec ses mèches. Juliet posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de remarquer cette bague qui trônait maintenant sur son doigt. 

\- Depuis quand l'as-tu ? 

Magnum lui sourit et enlaça leurs doigts, caressant le bijou précieux. 

\- Je l'ai acheté sur un coup de tête deux jours après ta rupture... Une fois rentré à la maison, j'ai cru que j'avais commis une erreur...

\- Et bien... Acheter une bague de fiançailles pour une femme que tu n'as jamais embrassée... Ce n'est pas la meilleure idée du monde... 

Elle le sentit se tendre un peu, mais Juliet lui sourit et s'allongea sur lui. 

\- Je t'aime... Tu as raison, on n'a pas besoin de temps pour savoir qu'on est plus que parfait ensemble.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son fiancé... Juliet avait du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi désormais. La main de Thomas remonta le long de son dos, passant sous son chemisier. Juliet ouvrit légèrement les lèvres avant de sentir la langue de Magnum s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Elle se redressa et se colla à lui, sentant son corps brûlant contre le sien. 

\- J'hallucine !

Le couple se sépara brusquement, ils tournèrent la tête et se trouvèrent face à Rick et TC qui étaient venus les rejoindre pour leur proposer un barbecue. Juliet rougit en enfouit son visage dans le cou de Magnum qui se mit à rire doucement. 

\- TC... Je ne vois qu'une explication... On a franchi un portail qui nous a emmené dans un univers parallèle. 

L'anglaise de mit à rire avant de sortir son visage du cou de son fiancé, Thomas se redressa, soutenant Juliet afin qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui, mais Juliet n'en fit rien, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Magnum et s'installa plus confortablement contre lui. 

\- Au moins, on ne doit pas trouver de manière pour leur annoncer... 

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de regarder ses amis qui semblaient plus que surpris. 

\- Ok... Donc vous nous cachez ça depuis quand ? 

\- On ne vous a rien caché... C'est très récent...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Juliet hocha doucement la tête, leurs amis avaient besoin de connaître la vérité afin de ne pas se faire de fausses idées. Il leur raconta qu'il avait entendu la conversation de Juliet et d'Ethan, son envie de lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose, sa peur de le faire... L'achat de cette sublime bague qu'elle avait au doigt. Bague qui fit loucher leurs amis, alors qu'ils essayaient de se dire comment autant de choses en si peu de temps. 

Magnum termina son récit par l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. 

Rick fut le premier à venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés, gardant quand même une bonne distance afin de leur laisser cette intimité qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir perturber. Thomas caressait doucement le bas du dos de sa fiancée, posant de doux baisers sur son épaule de temps en temps. Ils avaient bien fait de se rhabiller après leur étreinte dans l'eau, sinon, ils seraient bien plus gênés de s'être fait surprendre. 

\- Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes fiancés, sans être sortis ensemble un seul jour ?

\- Oui. 

Le cœur de Juliet battait vite, de bonheur, pas de stress, pas de peur, comme si tout ça avait été balayé de sa vie à la seconde où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. 

\- Ok... Et... Comment êtes-vous sûr que ça va marcher ? 

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Comment être sûr que ça ne marchera pas ? 

La phrase de Juliet résonnait aux oreilles de leurs amis. Magnum se redressa un peu et serra sa fiancée contre lui. 

\- On sera heureux... Je le sais... 

Il caressa sa joue, Juliet se pencha et captura doucement ses lèvres sous les yeux de Rick et TC qui ne savaient pas quoi dire... Après tout, que dire ? Leurs amis semblaient sûrs d'eux et cette bague au doigt de Juliet était la preuve qu'ils étaient prêts à s'aimer comme ils le faisaient depuis un moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que vous avez aimé malgré son impossibilité !  
> Le prochaine chapitre sera posté sans doute mardi et après ce sera vendredi. 
> 
> A bientôt !


	31. Nothing Else Matter

Durant sa vie, Magnum avait eu le cœur brisé deux fois, la première femme a lui avoir fait mal à ce point, c'était Hannah, sa trahison alors qu'il l'aimait tellement lui avait donné l'impression de ne plus jamais être capable d'aimer à nouveau. Il s'était senti brisé pendant des années... Et puis, il avait rencontré Abby, une jeune femme qu'il pensait être capable d'aimer... Mais au moment où il pensait que ça pouvait marcher... Elle l'avait quitté, lui brisant le cœur une seconde fois... Abby lui avait dit qu'une autre femme pouvait mieux lui correspondre...

Et cette femme... Magnum l'avait aimée pendant longtemps, sans le savoir et puis, il avait fini par le comprendre trop tard... Elle sortait avec Ethan. 

Mais le destin avait quand même décidé de les réunir... Juliet avait appris qu'Ethan n'était pas aussi clean qu'il voulait le faire croire. Un jour, elle avait décidé de lui faire une petite surprise et de se rendre chez lui sans qu'il l'attende. Elle était entrée dans l'appartement du médecin et avait surpris une conversation avec un homme que Juliet ne connaissait que trop bien. 

Ivan. 

Son cœur s'était emballé et elle s'était mise à paniquer avant d'écouter la conversation.

Flash Back

\- Tu t'es attaché à elle... 

\- Non... Pas du tout... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à mettre la main sur Magnum. 

Ivan soupira et s'installa dans le fauteuil. 

\- Ce sont des choses qui me regardent... Mais sache que j'ai besoin de lui assez vite donc...

\- Ils me font confiance, je pourrais l'attirer sans soucis. 

\- Bien. 

Ivan se leva, Juliet se recula, luttant pour ne pas pleurer face à cette trahison. 

\- Vivement que j'en finisse avec Thomas Magnum. 

Fin Flash Back

Après s'être calmée dans la maison principale pendant deux jours complets, Juliet avait été voir Magnum et lui avait tout dit, luttant contre sa colère, contre ses larmes, contre tout. Elle avait cru que Magnum allait lui en vouloir, mais bien au contraire, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras et l'avait laissée pleurer pendant un long moment.

Thomas avait décidé de se jeter dans le piège d'Ethan et il s'était retrouvé face à Ivan, seulement, ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à tomber dans un double piège. Après une lutte assez intense, Katsumoto était parvenu à lui tirer une balle en plein cœur. 

Ethan avait été arrêté juste après ça et Juliet avait été différente pendant plus d'une semaine, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir remarqué son double jeu. 

Magnum s'était tenu à ses côtés, refusant qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle lui dise qu'il devrait la détester. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée quand elle voulait être seule, Juliet avait fini par céder, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute et s'était rendu compte qu'elle voyait Magnum bien plus qu'un ami et que ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal... C'était que si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte des intentions d'Ethan... Il aurait pu mourir et elle n'aurait pas pu vivre avec ça. 

Elle lui avait tout dit et ça avait fini par arriver...

Ils s'étaient aimés pour la première fois ce jour-là, pendant des semaines, ils avaient été heureux, Thomas pensait que cette fois, il serait heureux définitivement... Mais non... 

Juliet avait rompu avec lui depuis plus d’une semaine, sans explication claire... disant qu’elle ne voulait pas s’investir dans une autre relation. Qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Thomas entra dans la maison d'ami, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, sans comprendre, il avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Juliet se figea en le voyant et lutta contre les larmes. Il devait partir, sinon, elle craquerait. 

\- Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne saurai pas la vérité Juliet...

\- S'il te plaît...

Il s'approcha d'elle, Juliet ne recula pas. 

\- Je refuse de te perdre, tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin de savoir... Pourquoi ? 

Elle inspira, c'était dur, mais elle devait le lui dire. Il comprendrait et il partirait. 

\- Je suis enceinte... De quatre mois... 

Le cœur de Thomas se serra et il comprit de suite ce qui se passait, pourquoi elle avait rompu avec lui.

\- Ethan...

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai été lui parler en prison... Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de lui dans la vie de mon bébé et il a accepté de signer les papiers de renonciation de droits parentaux... 

Le cœur de Thomas se compressa, il n'aimait la tournure que prenait la conversation. Juliet avait souhaité avorter, mais il était trop tard, elle avait songé à le faire adopter... Mais elle se rendait compte que malgré qui était son géniteur, elle aimait ce bébé et ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. 

\- Je peux m'en sortir seule...

Il savait qu'elle allait lui dire ça, elle ne voulait pas compter sur lui... Thomas ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire... Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Juliet recula d'un pas. 

\- Je ne peux pas te faire ça alors... Je préfère te laisser partir... 

\- Sans me demander mon avis ? Je t’aime... 

Il vit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, Juliet tenta de les chasser, en vain. 

\- Je le sais et je t’aime aussi... mais je ne peux pas te faire ça... 

Elle voulut tourner les talons, mais Magnum la retint contre lui, il l'approcha et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse et posa un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord... Mais je comprends que tu doutes... Je serais toujours là Juliet... Je t'attendrais.

\- Tu ne peux pas... 

\- Bien sûr que oui... 

Magnum la relâcha un peu, il caressa sa joue et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Juliet se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer et d'espérer qu'il continue de s'accrocher à eux. 

3 mois plus tard

Magnum roulait à toute vitesse dans les rues de la ville. Il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Kumu, lui disant que Juliet venait d'être transportée à l'hôpital, le travail avait commencé. Thomas était inquiet, il restait plus de six semaines avant la date prévue. 

Il s'était engagé à fond dans la grossesse de Juliet, l'aidant à aménager la chambre de son bébé dont elle ne voulait pas connaître le sexe. Il lui avait massé les pieds quand elle en avait besoin. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Magnum l'avait accompagné à tous ses rendez-vous et il avait été surpris que Juliet ne corrige jamais personne quand on le prenait pour le père du bébé... 

Ils s'étaient embrassés à plusieurs reprises durant ces trois derniers mois, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà. Juliet avait peur de s'engager, peur de lui imposer cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien... Sans comprendre que Magnum aimait déjà ce petit être de toutes ses forces. 

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Thomas s'approcha de l'accueil et demanda Juliet Higgins. Un médecin s'approcha de lui. 

\- Vous êtes le père ? 

\- Oui... Comment vont-ils ? 

Le médecin soupira. 

\- Votre femme a souffert d'une hémorragie importante due à un décollement du placenta... On a dû pratiquer une césarienne en urgence afin de les sauver elle et le bébé. 

Le cœur de Magnum s'emballa.

\- Est-ce qu'ils...

\- Votre femme va bien... Le bébé est en service de néonatologie... Tout devrait bien se passer. 

Il soupira de soulagement et fut conduit au service en question. Il enfila une blouse et entra dans la pièce. 

Plusieurs incubateurs se trouvaient là et Magnum remarqua un bébé, assez petit, qui étirait ses bras vers le haut et il sût. 

\- C'est lui...

Il s'approcha en souriant. L'infirmière qui s'occupait du nouveau-né lui sourit. 

\- Oui, c'est votre fils. 

\- Mon fils... 

Elle le laissa seul avec le bébé, Magnum s'installa sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côtés de lui. Il passa sa main dans l'ouverture et caressa la petite main du bébé. 

\- Hey bonhomme... Je sais qu’on n'a rien en commun pour le moment... mais ça va venir tu verras... 

Il sourit, se demandant quel prénom Juliet avait choisi pour lui. Il l'avait aidé à élaguer ses listes longues comme le bras. Aux dernières nouvelles, Juliet avait cinq prénoms possible pour une fille et six pour un garçon... Vu que ce petit ange était un petit gars, il restait six prénoms en liste. 

\- Tu n'as pas encore de prénom, mais je vais te donner ceux auxquels ta mère a pensé, tu es d'accord ? 

Le bébé serra doucement son doigt. 

\- James, Henry, Nathan, Daniel... Et je ne connais pas les deux autres, elle n'a pas voulu me les donner... 

Magnum sourit, les yeux du bébé s'ouvrir et leurs regards se croisèrent. 

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi... Je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin... Tout ce dont ta mère à besoin. Je vous aime tellement...

Il caressa sa petite main que le bébé serra encore plus. 

\- Tu es né trop tôt... Alors, tu dois prendre des forces pour pouvoir vite rentrer avec ta maman ok ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous... Peu importe ce qui s'est passé jusque là... 

La porte s'ouvrit, Magnum ne regarda pas, pensant qu'on venait juste voir si tout allait bien. 

\- Ils m’ont dit que son père était avec lui... j’ai eu peur de voir Ethan... 

Une infirmière poussa la chaise roulante vers Thomas qui s'était retourné en entendant la voix de Juliet. 

\- Il est en prison Juliet... Et de toute façon je ne l’aurais pas laissé s'approcher... 

\- Je le sais... Je t’ai entendu...

L’infirmière les laissa seuls, Thomas se mit à ses côtés et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle hocha la tête et essuya une larme. 

\- J'ai eu peur... J'ai cru que j'allais le perdre... 

\- Hey... Il est déjà fort, autant que toi. Il ira bien, tu verras. 

Juliet hocha la tête et tendit la main afin de toucher son bébé, Thomas voulut retirer la sienne, mais Juliet le retint, il sourit et garda son doigt dans la petite main du nouveau-né. 

\- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

Thomas se tourna vers Juliet, quittant le contact du bébé qui ne sembla pas apprécier l'absence de contact sur sa main. 

\- Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Je vous aime et je vous veux dans ma vie. 

Juliet essuya une autre larme avant de lever le visage vers lui. 

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu partirais en le voyant... Que tu saurais qu'il n'était pas de toi et que tu ne voudrais pas de cette vie...

\- Juliet... Je t'aime... Et je l'ai aimé à la seconde où tu m'as parlé de lui... Que je sois son père ou pas... Je l'aime.

Il voulut continuer, mais Juliet le fit taire d'un baiser. Elle se recula aussitôt, sentant sa cicatrice lui faire du mal. 

\- Ne nous laisse pas... Jamais... J’ai besoin de toi... Ton fils aussi. 

Magnum se mit à sourire comme jamais, il posa ses mains sur ses joue et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser avant d'être interrompu par le bébé qui se mit à pleurer. Une infirmière entra au même moment. 

\- Il a sans doute faim... Vous voulez le prendre ? 

Juliet hocha la tête, la jeune femme ouvrit l'incubateur et en sortit le bébé avant de le placer dans les bras de sa mère. 

\- Il est en très bonne santé malgré sa prématurité... Il aura besoin de beaucoup de contact et de chaleur. Il respire seul... Tout va bien. 

\- Merci... Je peux l'allaiter ? 

\- Bien sûr... 

Elle aida Juliet à se positionner correctement et le bébé prit le sein sans attendre. Magnum regarda ce spectacle, un sourire sur les lèvres avant que l'infirmière lui tende des papiers. 

\- Vous avez encore un peu de temps, mais il va falloir remplir l'acte de naissance avec le prénom de votre fils.

Thomas hocha la tête et la jeune femme quitta la pièce. 

\- Tu t'es décidé ? 

Juliet détacha son regard de son fils et sourit à Magnum. 

\- Oui... Mais seulement si tu es d'accord... Tu as ton mot à dire...

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire... Dans tous les prénoms qu'elle avait proposés, seul James lui plaisait à peu près, mais il ne voulait pas se décider en une minute. 

\- Sebastian Thomas Magnum...

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ayant du mal à croire qu'elle pensait appeler son fils ainsi... Non... Leur fils. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle choisirait ce nom et encore moins qu'elle veuille qu'il porte son nom. 

\- Tu es sûre ? 

\- Oui... Je veux qu'il porte le nom de son père... Et pas un autre... 

Thomas se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser, ne regrettant pas une seule seconde de s'être accroché à eux. 

Cinq ans plus tard

\- Papa ! On va être en retard !

\- Oui, j'arrive ! 

Juliet sourit et replaça correctement le bébé dans le porte bébé. Leur petit dernier. Robin. Magnum arriva, ils organisaient une soirée à la Mariana et les enfants étaient les bienvenu. L'anglaise sourit en voyant son mari arriver, portant la même chemise hawaïenne que leur fils de cinq ans. Ils se ressemblaient de plus en plus et personne n'avait jamais douté que leurs gênes n'étaient pas identiques. Sebastian adorait son père et passait son temps avec lui, ce qui le faisait ressembler à Thomas, par ses mimiques, son sourire. 

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé d'Ethan une seule fois en cinq ans... Ils savaient qu'un jour, ils devraient dire la vérité à Sebastian, mais pour le moment, ils ne voulaient pas en parler. Leur famille comptait plus que tout le reste. 

Thomas s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement avant d’embrasser la tête de leur bébé. 

\- Allez, on y va, avant d'être vraiment en retard. 

\- Sebastian ! Tommy ! On y va !

Les deux enfants levèrent les yeux vers leurs parents avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'eux. 

Thomas Sullivan Magnum était né un peu plus d'un an après Sebastian, Juliet avait demandé à son mari s'il voulait un autre enfant, il avait accepté sans hésiter. Il aimait Sebastian, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'arrêtent là. Et quand le médecin leur avait annoncé un autre garçon, Juliet avait insisté pour qu'il s'appelle comme son père et son grand-père. Thomas Sullivan Magnum. Les deux garçons étaient très proches et se ressemblaient beaucoup. 

Robin était un très joli accident... Un jour, Juliet s'était sentie mal et lors de sa visite chez le médecin, il lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte... Après l'effluve de bonheur, était venu l'inquiétude. Cette grossesse était risquée, Juliet avait ressenti des contractions très tôt et avait failli le perdre à cinq mois. Elle avait dû passer le reste de sa grossesse alitée, craignant perdre leur dernier bébé. 

Mais Robin avait tenu bon, il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces avant de naître naturellement à huit mois et demi de grossesse. Thomas avait proposé ce prénom que Juliet avait de suite accepté. Son second prénom était Thomas... Juliet ne voulait pas faire de jaloux, voulant que chacun de ses fils aient le nom de leur père dans le leur. 

Juliet attacha Robin dans son cosy pendant que Thomas s'occupait d'attacher Tommy. Sebastian s'attacha seul et une fois que les parents eurent vérifiés que leurs fils étaient bien attachés... Ils échangèrent un tendre regard, plein d'amour... Leur vie était parfaite... Rien d'autre ne comptait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
> Je sais que beaucoup se demande si Ethan est un méchant et j'avoue que ça me plairait voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ^^


	32. L'anniversaire

Juliet entra dans la boutique, le cœur léger, heureuse d'avoir reçu ce coup de fil à temps. Le vendeur était déjà occupé avec un client, elle attendit donc son tour, un sourire aux lèvres quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne pensait plus entendre un jour. 

\- Juliet ?

\- Ethan... Ça fait longtemps. 

\- Oui, en effet... 

L'anglaise lui fit un petit sourire sincère. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur rupture deux ans plus tôt. Celle-ci ne s'était pas faite dans les meilleures conditions. Le médecin avait prit Thomas en face à face, lui demandant sincèrement s'il ressentait quelque chose pour Juliet... Celle-ci avait entendu, au lieu de s'interposer, elle avait écouté. 

Thomas lui avait dit que ce qu'il ressentait ne comptait pas, seule Juliet comptait et tant qu'elle était heureuse, il ne dirait rien. 

Il n'avait pas répondu avec des mots, mais Juliet avait compris. Au début, elle avait fait comme si de rien était, mais elle avait vu son ami et partenaire s'éloigner et ça lui avait fait du mal. 

Alors, elle avait rompu avec Ethan, lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi... Ethan avait compris, sans qu'elle n'ai à parler de Thomas, il avait su et elle n'avait cherché à le nier. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

\- Très bien merci... 

Elle lui sourit, un sourire sincère, sans aucun pincement au cœur. Pas une fois Juliet n'avait regretté son choix. 

Le client qui était en train de parler avec le vendeur passa près d'elle tandis que le responsable du magasin s'adressa à Juliet. 

\- Madame Magnum, je vais chercher votre commande. 

\- Merci Jake. 

Juliet se tourna vers le médecin qui semblait surpris d'entendre son nouveau nom. 

\- Tu es mariée. 

\- Oui... 

Il lui sourit avant de baisser les yeux et de voir l'alliance qui trônait sur son doigt. Elle semblait heureuse, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur, ils avaient une étincelle qu'Ethan n'avait jamais vu quand ils étaient ensemble. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi radieuse. 

\- Je suis heureux pour toi... 

\- Merci... 

Elle soupira un peu, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler avec sincérité. 

\- Je suis désolée Ethan... J'aurais dû...

\- Non... Ne dis rien... On a été bien ensemble... Mais ton cœur n'était pas à moi... Il était à lui, depuis le début. 

\- Oui... 

Le vendeur revint avec un petit paquet, Juliet s'approcha et sourit en voyant l'objet qu'elle était parvenue acheter à un client qui venait de céder toute sa collection. Thomas et elle avaient été engagés afin de l'aider à régler un soucis de succession et il avait tenu à les remercier en plus de leur salaire. Thomas avait refusé, bien entendu, mais Juliet avait contacté le client pour lui demander s'il comptait vendre cet objet devant lequel son mari s'était extasié pendant de longues secondes. Il en avait même pris une photo sous le regard amusé de sa femme. 

\- Une des premières balle de base-ball de l'équipe de Tigers... J'aimerais que ma femme m'offre ce genre de cadeau... 

Juliet sourit et regarda son acquisition. Leur client était un fan de base-ball et durant cette affaire, elle avait vu son mari passionné par la collection partielle qui se trouvait au domicile de cet homme alors quand elle avait su qu'il désirait la vendre, Juliet avait tout fait pour l'obtenir. 

\- Merci... Mon mari va l'adorer. 

Le vendeur emballa le cadeau tandis que Juliet se tournait vers Ethan qui lui souriait. 

\- J'aurais dû voir bien plus tôt ce qu'il y avait entre vous... 

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça... 

Juliet paya le responsable et rangea la balle dans le petit coffret. 

\- Je n'ai pas joué avec tes sentiments Ethan... Je pensais vraiment tenir à toi... 

Elle serra l'objet contre elle. 

\- J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour Thomas... Si j'arrivais à me convaincre que je devais être avec toi et pas avec lui... Ma peur n'avait pas de raison d'être. 

Ethan lui sourit. 

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu... C'est pour ça que j'ai confronté Magnum... Je voyais sa façon de te regarder. 

Juliet allait répondre quand son portable sonna, elle le prit dans sa main et sourit en voyant le nom de son mari s'afficher, elle décrocha sans attendre et colla le téléphone contre son oreille. 

\- Oui... Je rentre bientôt. 

Ethan la vit sourire encore plus. 

\- Non, je ne te dirais pas ce que je t'offre pour notre anniversaire. 

Elle rit doucement. 

\- Parce que c'est une surprise mon amour. 

Elle se tourna un peu.

\- Si tu m'attends sagement, tu auras une double surprise...

Juliet écouta son mari et se mit à sourire davantage, cet homme la rendait folle malgré leurs deux ans de relations, malgré leur un an de mariage. Thomas faisait toujours battre son cœur de cette façon. 

\- Je t'aime... À tout de suite. 

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Ethan qui souriait. 

\- Désolée, je dois y aller. 

\- Pas de soucis, prends soin de toi. 

Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de lui sourire avec sincérité. 

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi... J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. 

Juliet tourna les talons et quitta la boutique, n'ayant qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver son mari afin de fêter leur second anniversaire ensemble. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Thomas Magnum était impatient de voir le regard de sa femme quand il lui offrirait son cadeau, il avait longuement cherché ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui offrir pendant des semaines... Pour leur premier anniversaire, il lui avait offert un médaillon où il lui avait fait graver son amour. Elle en avait pleuré de joie avant de le serrer contre lui. Il avait longuement hésité, à cause du collier de Richard, ne voulant pas prétendre le remplacer... 

Mais Juliet lui avait fait remarquer que durant toute cette année, elle ne l'avait pas porté une seule fois... Pour la simple bonne raison, qu'elle l'avait jeté dans la mer quelques semaines après le début de leur relation. Elle était tombée dessus un matin et s'était rendu compte, qu'elle n'y était plus attachée et qu'elle ne voulait pas que son passé la hante. 

Thomas s'était sentie à la fois soulagé et ému et depuis ce jour-là, elle portait le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert tous les jours ou presque. 

Il espérait avoir autant de succès avec ce cadeau. Zeus et Apollon s'approchèrent et reniflèrent le présent. 

\- Doucement les garçons... Je sais que ça vous intrigue, mais faites attention. 

Ils reniflèrent encore une fois avant de lécher la main de Thomas, celui-ci était surpris de voir à quel point leur relation avait évolué. Un jour, quelques semaines avant leur mariage, Magnum s'était levé tôt pour aller courir, les chiens avaient voulu le dévorer comme toujours, mais il les avait arrêtés net en leur disant qu'il aimait Juliet, qu'il comprenait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, mais que quoi qu'il se passe, il ne lâcherait jamais. 

Depuis ce jour, sans savoir pourquoi, les deux chiens avaient arrêté de lui grogner dessus et d'essayer de le dévorer dès qu'il s'approchait. 

\- Elle continuera de vous aimer tout autant, vous le savez, pas vrai ? 

Zeus lécha doucement le cadeau, puis la main de Magnum. 

\- Thomas ? Je suis rentrée. 

Il se leva, le cœur battant, espérant vraiment que ça lui plairait. Quand il la vit, son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur, comme à chaque fois. Juliet le rejoignit, posant le cadeau sur la table, venant le rejoindre, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement. 

\- Désolée d'être partie aussi tôt... Ton cadeau a mis plus de temps à être disponible... 

\- Ce n'est rien... J'ai aussi été chercher le tien. 

Il était impatient, sachant qu'elle prévoyait quelque chose depuis plus d'une semaine, il essayait de lui faire dire, mais elle était tenace et il adorait ça. 

\- Alors... Je peux savoir ? 

Juliet se mit à rire... Il ne changerait jamais et elle l'en aimait davantage à chaque seconde. Elle lui prit la main et le guida au paquet qu'elle venait de déposer. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le lui tendit. 

\- Bon anniversaire... Je t'aime.

Thomas se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ouvrit le cadeau et quand il vit l'objet en question, il eut du mal à le croire. Cette balle qu'il avait admiré chez ce client, comment avait-elle pu l'obtenir ? Devant son regard surpris, Juliet lui raconta que ce client voulait vendre sa collection et que cette balle était à lui désormais... Juliet l'avait faite certifier afin d'être sûre de la lui offrir. 

\- Elle te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je l'adore ! Merci !!

Magnum prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Il ignorait comment elle était parvenu à l'obtenir exactement, mais il s'en moquait. Sa femme le connaissait par cœur. Juliet se recula et prit la main de son mari. 

\- J'ai la place parfaite pour l'exposer. 

Elle lui montra cette étagère qu'elle lui avait demandé d'installer quelques jours plus tôt, elle lui avait dit vouloir y mettre des photos d'eux. Mais c'était encore mieux. Même s'il adorait les photos quand il tenait sa femme contre lui. Il prit la balle et la posa sur l'étagère avant de se tourner vers sa femme. 

\- Je t'aime... Tu es la meilleure. 

\- Merci de me le rappeler. 

Ils se sourirent et voulurent s'embrasser quand ils entendirent un petit bruit. Juliet fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Magnum lui sourit. 

\- Prête à voir ton cadeau ? 

La jeune femme hocha la tête et suivit son mari dans la pièce à côté. Elle vit ses chiens allongés sur le sol, ils se levèrent et arrivèrent droit sur elle, Juliet les caressa un peu avant de leur sourire. Thomas s'approcha d'un grand carton, ouvert. Sa femme le rejoignit et ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur lui fit s'emballer son cœur, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle se tourna vers son mari. 

\- Il est...

\- A toi... Je me suis dis qu'un nouvel ami te plairait. 

Elle se baissa et prit la boule de poil qui se trouvait dans le carton. Un chiot. Un doberman, Thomas savait à quel point elle les aimait. Elle avait douze semaines. L'animal se mit à lécher la joue de Juliet qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se tourna vers son mari et s'approcha de lui. 

\- Je l'adore, merci... 

*** **** *** **** *** ****

Ce soir-là, Juliet était blottie contre son mari, devant la télévision, Zeus et Apollon à leurs pieds, Athena sur les genoux de Juliet qui se faisait caresser la tête. Elle avait raconté sa rencontre avec Ethan à son mari qui se demandait parfois si elle était sûre de son choix, Thomas voulait tant la rendre heureuse qu'il refusait qu'elle ait sacrifié son potentiel bonheur avec un autre... Mais Juliet était là, avec lui... Et pas une fois elle avait regretté son choix. 

Lui. 

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus contre lui et soupira de bien-être. 

\- Je t'aime tellement... 

Il sourit et l'enlaça encore plus, posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et la serra contre son torse. 

\- Je t'aime aussi. 

Plus de doute, elle était là, dans ses bras à lui... Cet anniversaire était parfait et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres à l'avenir.


End file.
